The First Horror Collection
by Hoshiko13
Summary: Cursed to have to fight for her life, what will Faye do when her wits are pushed to the limits of survival? Will she live, or will she fall victim to the curse like so many others in her family have?
1. Charley Horse

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the random horror killers that will be mentioned. So shut up.

Chapter 1: Charley Horse

A/N I'm going to clean this up a bit. Fix a few problems. Thank you all for your reveiws and tips! On a further note, any fictional killer mentioned to me will be used in the story. It might take a while, but they all will be used. Thank you for your time.

Fifteen year old Faye stared out the window, bored. Her parents were brining her on a camping trip. She, needless to say, was not please. She didn't want to spend her summer in some random patch of woods, but she was stuck with it anyway.

"Make sure you drink water, dear, or your legs will cramp in the middle of the night again." Her mother, explaining to her why she should drink water. She would get a Charley Horse if she didn't.

"I know mom, I know." She muttered, taking a small sip from her bottle. She had been playing softball before, and now she was spending all day in a car. But she wasn't that thirsty, so she only sipped a bit of water to please her mom.

After about and hour of further driving, they pulled up outside a hotel in a little town called Springwood. Faye's parents had decided to stay here for the night, since they got a late start. She had glanced at the street sign, too. They were on Elm street.

She felt a slight chill go down her spine. The day before she had been to see the new Nightmare on Elm Street movie. She was probably just being paranoid, but if the town was real, and the street was real, could Freddy Krueger be real?

She shook it off. More then likely she was just overreacting, but maybe she could keep a mirror in her hand. She had seen the fourth movie too, and if it worked for Alice, it could work for her.

". . . Used to be a house." She heard someone say. Her mom was talking to the person running the hotel, and she felt it was time to but in.

"What used to be a house?" She asked, curious. The lady smiled.

"This hotel. If I can remember right the numbers were 1428. I hope that clears it up." She smiled and went back to talking to her mom, while the girl froze. It was a coincidence, she decided. It had to be. She sighed as her parents led the way to their room. She had no reason to be afraid. Freddy wasn't real.

Later that night, as the girl curled up in the soft bed in her pajamas, the fears from earlier echoed in her head. She laughed at herself, then rolled onto her stomach. Freddy wasn't real. He was just a story.

She woke to a chanting. She could hear voices, little kids voices, and she sighed, waking herself up fully. She froze when she heard what they were singing.

_"1, 2, Freddy's coming for you_

_3, 4, Better lock your door_

_5, 6 Grab your crucifix_

_7, 8, better stay up late_

_9, 10, Never sleep again."_

Shooting into a sitting position she looked over the bed frame, shivering as wind blew across her face. She could see a house, old and creepy, and in the front yard were children. Three girls were skipping rope while the others tossed a ball. Faye tried to calm herself. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream." She chanted. But either way, she wouldn't go near the house. The girl moved from the bed and stood, looking down at her feet from where the poked out from under the long hem of her nightgown. Then she started running.

She had only ran a few minutes, looking at the ground, when she ran into something. Looking up she saw a door, then pulled back. It was the door from the house! Before she could do anything the door opened and she felt a wind pull her inside. Then it slammed shut.

Faye looked around. Nobody was there, so she decided to explore. She did, however, avoid the basment, and started up the stairs.

She eventually reached a door and twisted it, only to find that it was locked. Cursing, she turned to see. . . The boiler room. Somehow she was in the boiler room.

Calm down! It's just your imagination! She thought as she slowly descended the stairs. That was it, just a dream, brought on by to many horror movies during the long drive.

An eerie s screeching sound, metal on metal, filled her ears. She turned to look, but there was no one there. Turning back around, she came face to face with the dream demon himself.

He had a tattered fedora on his head, tilted to cover his face, and a green and red striped sweated. His skin was burned horribly, and she could even smell the burnt flesh. Lastly, she noticed, glancing at on of the hands crossed over his chest, was the glove. Four long knives glinted at her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said, chuckling darkly. "Looks like this piggy wandered into the wrong pen!" She felt the floor drop from under her, and she fell hard, landing on her back. Frowning, she looked up, but the hole had closed. With a shudder, she put her hands to the floor, then screamed as ants started covering her. Standing, she beat at them until they were long gone, then kept at it, never relenting until she couldn't feel the little creatures crawling feet anymore.

Shivering, the girl carefully wandered around, trying not to step on or in anything she would later regret. Then she felt someone grab her arm and she jerked away, getting free, but earning herself a cut.

"Clumsy girl! Falling into my little ant farm!" He snickered. "I'll just have to teach you a lesson." He reached over, lightly running a blade over her bare arm. It cut a thin line, and blood streamed out. Faye winced in pain. But she shouldn't feel pain, this was a dream. Deciding to be safe rather then sorry, she turned and ran, trying not to stumble. Pounding footsteps sounded behind her, and with a gulp she fled, trying not fall.

Eventually, she tripped. Turning so she was facing the oncoming demon, she held her arms over her heart and lungs, because it seemed like a good idea. Freddy snickered.

"You really think that's going to help?" Suddenly she felt something on her arms, then two large snakes pulled them away, leaving her unprotected.

"Now, now, I would love to make this last a bit longer, but I need your soul, so I'll get right to it." Then he stabbed forward, his hand racing for her heart.

She felt a horrible pain. It made her want to scream but she only whimpered. Then she realized something.

The pain was coming from her leg, not her chest. She opened her eyes, seeing the dark hotel room, and pulled her leg to her, rubbing the muscle and whimpering. When it was over, she looked down at herself. Her arm was covered in blood, and stung. Looking at her nightgown, she shuddered. Four long rips, from where the dream demon had tried to kill her, were visible.

The girl giggled at her near escape, then held back full on laughter. Take that Freddy! She would never complain about Charley Horses again, and she didn't.

The next morning, after she had quietly bound her arm and put on new clothes, she woke her parents. Then, later, they hit the road, soon reaching their final destination where Faye vowed to have fun, despite her misgivings. Looking at the sign, she almost screamed.

Because the sign read "Welcome to camp Crystal lake."

A/N I've been meaning to write this for a long time. Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think. Should I do more of these?


	2. The Enemy of my Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own any serial killers. I can barely keep them here to test their reactions for the story. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go break up a fight between Freddy and Jason. Again.

A/N Actually, the idea for this was like my other, one, a bunch of random one shots. But maybe I could change it. Do a bunch of one-shots were Faye meets different horror icons. Then, when I run out, I can add in more one shots. Thanks for the plot bunny Darkness.

Warning: Jason will be a bit OOC in here. Sorry about that.

Chapter two: The Enemy of my Enemy. . .

Faye sighed softly, resting on a bed in one of Camp Crystal Lakes cabins. Her parents had gone to town to pick up a few last minute supplies, leaving her here on her own.

Just the night before she had been on Elm Street, barley escaping Freddy Kruger, literally a millimeter from death. That's how close his claws had been to stabbing her, but she had woken up from a cramping leg.

Now it looked like she would have to survive Jason too. Maybe she just had bad luck.

The girl yawned, tired, but not willing to fall asleep. She may have been slightly worried about Freddy still being in her dreams, but mostly she didn't want to be killed by Jason, so she had to be alert.

Alertness made you tired.

She had just dozed off when a loud ringing jarred her awake. Her phone. She flipped it open, answering quickly.

"Hello?"

"_Hi honey, it's mom." _

"Hi mom."

"_Our car broke down. It was the strangest thing, it looked like it was being done on purpose, but whoever was messing with the car couldn't finish it."_

"Really? Who would want to sabotage our car?" 'Jason. Jason would, so he could kill us.'

"_We'll be staying in town. Will you be okay on your own?" _

"Yes." 'Why didn't you say no? Oh right, they'd never believe you,' she thought to herself. They said their good-byes and she hung up, feeling more alert then ever. Then she sighed, and wandered outside. Maybe a fire would help.

Jason's POV~

'There's another teenager in my camp!' The Crystal Lake killer thought furiously. 'When will the ever learn?'

"_I don't know dear," _his mother's voice said, _"but I know you'll take care of it, just like you always do."_

'Yes,' the mute killer thought, 'Yes I will.'

Faye's POV~

Faye sighed longingly. She wanted to be back home, not running around in all these places, places filled with serial killers. Her parents never watched horror movies, or else they would be somewhere else, but no, they had to pick here of all places? The girls angry thoughts echoed around her head. Calm down, just don't do anything stupid, be a good girl. She thought. After all, Jason normally killed teens who did drugs, got drunk, committed adultery. She had no plans to do any of that, so she should be safe, right?

She was hoping so, because the sky was getting dark.

Her head was falling slowly, she was dozing. Then she snapped awake. Then she dozed. It was an endless cycle, until it seemed sleep had overcome her, and she was no longer alert, waking herself up.

_Ki, ki. ki, ma, ma, ma._

That got the girl's attention. She stood, cautiously looking over her shoulder, then back in front. She moved carefully to the middle of camp, and stood their, circling, keeping an eye every where. Jason would not sneak up on her.

A movement caught her eye and she froze, staring at one spot, standing stock still. Then she relaxed. It had been a squirrel. Nothing more. The girl slowly started to turn again. . .

Then jumped back, the second she was turned. Standing there, looking down on her through his hockey mask, was Jason Voorhees.

He was a lot taller in person, and a lot more menacing. He was glaring at her, and she felt a shiver go up her spine. Her was huge! And she was small. She backed up, and with each step she took, Jason stepped toward her, hand on the hilt of his Machete.

The girl was getting an idea. Maybe, just maybe, she could wait until he was distracted, then turn and run. It might have worked to. If she hadn't been backing straight to a tree. She jumped slightly when she hit it, but pressed against it, trying to stay as far away from Jason as she could. Then she thought for a moment. Jason only killed those who did bad things, right? So did she had anything to fear?

The girl stepped forward slightly, putting her possibly fatal plan to action. "You're Jason Voorhees, right? I heard what those kids did to you. I get teased a lot too. I'm dyslexic." It actually seemed to work. The large killer tilted his head, staring at her curiously, not glaring.

Jason's POV~

'What's dyslexic mean?' He asked his mom.

_It means she can't read right, the words swirl off the page or flip themselves. She is like you, in a way. Kids are cruel to her, like they were to you._

'Oh.' The killer thought hard. 'Do you want me to kill her now?'

_Hmm. I want to see what she does. Maybe, just maybe, she's different._

Faye's POV~

Faye watched the killer, who seemed to relax, dropping his hand from the weapon, staring at her. He didn't seem to want to hurt her, but who knew. Then she got an idea.

"I know you can't talk, but can you write? I may be dyslexic, but I'm pretty sure I can make out the words." She said. Then she moved slightly away from the tree. "Can I go get my stuff?" She asked.

Jason moved away, allowing her to pass. Taking a deep breath, she steeled her nerves and walked pass, expecting a sudden pain in her back.

The killer let her pass, however, without harming her. He did, however, walk after, obviously not trusting her. The girl didn't blame him.

When she reached the cabin, she was careful to leave the door open, letting Jason in, then she grabbed her stuff and started looking through it, first pulling out a dark pencil, then grabbing a drawling pad. She flipped through the pictures she had drawn, found a blank page, then handed them both to Jason.

The killer tilted his head again, then picked up the things. He wrote slowly, carefully forming each letter. Then he gave her the paper. She carefully read it. It wasn't to hard, only a short message.

"What is your name?" She read aloud, squinting. "Is that what you put?" The killer nodded.

"My name is Faye." She said quietly. Then, on impulse, stuck out her hand. Jason carefully shook it, as if unsure. She felt like telling him to join the club. Then he reached over and took the pad out of her hands, once again scribbling slowly on it.

The girl waited patiently for the drawling pad to be handed back to her, trying to ignore the fact that she never let any one touch her drawling pad. Calm down, you can take pages out. Once again the notepad was handed to her.

"Are you. . ." She squinted. "Alfred? No, wait. Afraid?" She said, getting a shake then a nod. She considered for a minute, thinking.

"A bit, but not much to be honest. I'm a bit weary though, I just had a run in with Freddy." She hadn't meant to add the last bit, and the pad was out of her hand in a flash, this time the writing was quick, before she got the paper back. Now she could see why he was being so slow, he was trying to make his writing better.

"You got away from Krueger? How?" She rubbed her eyes a bit, then explained.

"He was chasing me and my leg cramped up, but that woke me up." She held out her arm, rolling up her sleeve to show what she had done. Basically, she cleaned the cut, then covered it with gauze and wrapped an ace bandage around it. Then again, Jason was writing on the paper, a bit more slowly. She took the paper, smiling when she finally figured out what it said.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. So, does that means were friends?" She asked, relaxing a bit more when she received a nod. Then, hesitating, she asked a question. "You aren't going to kill me, are you?"

The Crystal Lake killer was still. For ten seconds. Twenty. A minute. The girl tensed, ready to run.

Then relaxed as the killer slowly shook his head.

"Thank you." She said quietly, then yawned, tired, but not willing to fall asleep. Their was still the off chance Freddy might come back. Jason saw this and scribbled a new message out for her.

"If you are tied. . . Tired. Why not slip, I mean, sleep? I can't, Freddy might come back." Jason shook his head, then took the paper. It was a longer message, and it took a while for her to figure it out.

"He won't come here. If I think you are having a. . .Night gale? No, wait I think it's nightmare, considering. . . I'll wake you up." The girl smiled, though still weary. Could she really trust the killer? Finally, feeling tiredness overwhelm her, she nodded once, muttered "Thank you." Then fell asleep, falling onto the pillows, soon asleep.

The girl didn't have any dreams, which surprised her. She woke up, which surprised her even more, then yawned, stretching. Looking down, she saw something next to her. Her note pad. Picking it up, she read the least message scrawled in messy handwriting.

"I had to go. The sun came up. Your parents will be here soon." She read, stumbling a bit, but making sense of it. She smiled. Now she had at least one friend.

The girl was standing outside when her parents drove up. Her mom rushed out of the car.

"Are you alright dear? We heard rumors about this place when we were in town and. . . Are you alright?"

"Yes mom." She said, smiling. "I'm fine. Nothing happened. It was rather boring actually."

Jason's POV~

Jason watched as his friend lied to her parents, smiling beneath his mask. She was doing that to protect him, he knew that. Now the killer himself could rest a bit, before checking his camp.

The killer sat on his bed, not intending to sleep, but finding himself dreaming none the less. He glared at the single figure standing there, and grabbed his machete, but the person, Freddy, of course, raised a hand to stop him.

"Calm down hockey mask, I ain't here to fight you. This time. I just want to know. Have you seen a girl, about fifteen, green eyes, black hair?" The dream demon asked. Jason hesitated, then nodded.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna kill your girlfriend." Freddy ducked away from a machete strike "I just want to see how many of us she can get away from. Or in your case, make friends with." Once again the serial killer hesitated. Why was Freddy just asking?

"I'm gonna get who ever she does avoid together, see how many it ends up being. Ya want to come or not?"

Jason nodded, this time certain. He could always kill Freddy later, but he wanted to see Faye again. She was nice.

"Now, do me a favor and get me out of the dream world!" Freddy yelled. Jason shook his head. Freddy sighed dramatically.

"What do you propose we do then?" Jason half-shrugged, then made a writing motion. Freddy rolled his eyes, but a drawling pad and pencil, exactly like Faye's, appeared in the Crystal Lake killers hands. Jason quickly wrote something, then handed it to Freddy.

"Stay in the Dream World so you can talk to who ever she runs across next? Fine." He snorted. "We'll do it your way. Mama's boy." And so the Dream Demon once again had to duck another machete swing.

"Quit that!" Make that a third one. Freddy sighed. Then he had an idea.

"Jason?" The other killer tilted his head. "Wake up!" Freddy slammed him, pushing him back to his body, where he woke up.

Jason shook his head slightly, clearing it. Had that been a dream? Or. . . Looking down, he saw he was still holding the note-pad and pencil. No, it wasn't a dream. He had actually agreed to help Freddy. The Crystal Lake Killer gave a silent chuckle, wondering just how many killers the girl would meet. This could actually be fun.

Then the killer pushed the thoughts from his head. Until Freddy came to tell him there was another killer to find, he had to watch his camp. The killer silently stalked the camp, waiting for anymore unexpected teenagers. These ones, he would kill.

A/N Over 2000 words! Sweet! My chapters are getting longer! Anyway, so now this thing has a plot. I'm going to have to change the name then. Anyway, please R&R, and hopefully by the next time I post I'll have a good name. Oh! Before I forget again. Who should she meet next? If I don't get any killers, I'll draw the name out of a hat. All I ask is that you don't use Hannibal Lector. He's the only one I actually have planned, and he's going to be one of the last few. Thanks! Bye~


	3. Mirror Mirror on the wall

Disclaimer: I own none of the serial killers that have or will appear. Hang on, I have to go stop Freddy and Jason from fighting, again, and find rhe Candyman. No idea where he went. Probably back in the mirror.

Chapter three: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the scariest of them all?

Faye sighed and curled up on her sleeping bag. She was back from her vacation, and thankfully had not run into any more serial killers. They had stopped at the same hotel on the way back, though, so the girl had spent the night holding a softball bat and trying to keep herself from falling asleep. Anyway, to celebrate her being back, her friends threw a sleep over.

After much begging, pleading, and acting like a drama queen, she still hadn't been able to stop the slumber party, so she decided they would watch tons of horror movies.

She needed to be ready, just in case. Her friends were thrilled, and they watched three movies in a row. Candyman, Hellraiser, and Chucky. Then they all decided they'd had enough horror movies, so they decided to do something that scared Faye more then the horror movies.

They decided to play truth or dare.

"Faye, Truth or Dare." One of her friends asked. With a small sigh, the girl muttered

"Truth." She was afraid of what her friends would dare her to do more then what she was afraid they would ask.

"What did you do on your vacation?" The girl blinked, thought for a minute, then started re-telling the events.

"First of all, we stopped at a hotel on Elm street. Freddy Krueger popped into my dream and tried to kill me, so I had to run away from him. I woke up because of a Charley Horse.

"Then we went to Camp Crystal Lake. My parents had to drive into town, so I stayed there alone for one night. While I was there I met Jason Voorhees. I let him use my drawling pad to talk, and we had a conversation.

"Jason made sure Freddy didn't bother me again. So, in all, I'm Enemies with a Dream Demon and friends with a zombie." She concluded. She had told the truth mainly because she was a horrible liar, and if you lied you had to do a dare.

Her friends stared at her. Then the one who dared her laughed,

"Faye, I doubt you'd let anyone barrow your sketchpad!" The girl in question looked down. She had once said she'd die then loan out her drawing paper.

"Anyway, you know what this means. You have to do a dare!" The other three girls huddled together, while Faye sat there, already knowing her fate.

"We dare you to summon the Candyman!" The friend who had gave her the Truth or Dare said. Faye once again begged, pleaded, unleashed the puppy dog face, and even more acting like a drama queen, she was shoved into the bathroom.

"Curse my bathroom." She muttered. The light switch, along with a second lock, were both outside. She heard the lock being locked, and the light went out.

"We aren't letting you out until you at least try!" Her friend called. So, with a sigh, she faced the mirror and started chanting.

"Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman." she chanted, then stopped. She was already sure that if she said the name one more time, the real person would show up. So, she grabbed a plunger and whispered once more.

"Candyman." She jumped to the side, smashing into the door as a hook slashed where she had been. Then she put the plunger through the hole in the hook and twisted.

The one thing she had on her side, was that the mirror spirit was surprised. In a moment of hesitation, she screamed.

"**Open the door! The Candyman is trying to kill me!" **Before she could do anything else, she was thrown into the bathtub. Raising the plunger in defense, they were both startled when the light flickered on, successfully getting rid of the spirit.

After he left, the door burst open. Faye glared at her friends, then stood up, showing the scratches on the plunger. All she said was this.

"I told you so."

Back in the mirror world, the Candyman was furious at losing a kill. His anger didn't subside when he turned and saw two other horror icons behind him.

"Freddy. Jason. What are you doing here?" Freddy chuckled, and Jason just stood there, as usual.

"Let me guess. You attacked a fifteen year old, black hair, and she somehow got away?" The spirit nodded, waving his hook for them to continue.

"Same story with us. We're gonna see how many of us she can get away from before someone kills her." The Candyman smirked.

"I like this plan." Jason, however, didn't. He tried to behead Freddy once again, and when the shorter killed ducked, he wrote furiously on his notepad.

"**I thought we were going to see how many she got away from, not until; she get's killed!" **Freddy waved it off.

"Jeez hockey mask, you can save her if you want. Maybe if you be her knight in ratty clothes, she'll give you a kiss." The other two laughed, while Jason glared furiously. He would get them later, though. For now, he was going to wait until this was over. He wanted to see who else Faye met.

A/N If you can guess who she meet's next, you get a shout out. That's all for now, Bye~


	4. Rubicks cube gone bad

Disclaimer: I'm hiding in a closet from three horror icons. If I owned them, I could stop them! -Loud crashing.- Gah! Don't kill me! I have a story to write! -Sounds of nails dragging.- I also don't own Faye's friend! Her character is based off another author on here. Help me!

Warning: There may (And probably will) be OOCness.

Congrats to Darkness Takes Over, for correctly guess the next horror icon! It's Pinhead! I'm guessing you paid attention to the movies they watched. Hehe, and now you all know who's after this one!

A/N The next two chapters will be posted before August 13. I have a special chapter in mind for that day. :D

Chapter 4: Rubiks cube gone bad.

**Somewhere in Morocco:**

"**What's your pleasure, sir?" The salesman asked, as the costumer examined the box he was selling. The man smiled, and handed him a thick wad of money. **

"**I'll take it." He said, standing up with the box in hand. He had a boat to catch.**

**On the boat, the man studied the cube, leaning over the side. As he was examining it, someone bumped into him, causing him to drop the box. **

"**Do you realize what you did?" He shrieked at the man. But, it was to late. The box was gone, and it would not wash up on the beach for another few weeks, only to be found by a certain fifteen year old girl.**

Faye's house:

Faye sighed as she dropped the permission slip for some random field trip into the sign box. The sign box was just a box were all things that need signing went. She didn't bother to look at where they would go, though. She just dropped it in the box.

After the sleepover, her friends avoided her like the plague. They didn't want a killer after them, Faye could handle it on her own.

"Faye, dear, can you come here?" Her mother called. Forcing herself to smile, since she wasn't ready to tell her parents what was troubling her, the girl walked into the kitchen.

"Yes mom?" She said, tilting her head, not realizing she had picked up Jason's habit on her trip to Camp Crystal Lake.

"We're going to the beach." Her mother said, smiling. "Go get ready."

The girl nodded eagerly, then ran to her room. Once she closed the door, though, she bit her lip. As she was changing into her swimsuit, she talked to herself.

"Are there any killers who focus on the beach? Unless I run into that shark from Jaws, I doubt I'll have trouble. Plus, there'll be loads of other people." She finished, deciding to go. It would be fun, she decided, to not worry about some random killer chasing after her.

When they got to the beach, however, Faye was worried all over again. She had decided she would just walk on the beach for a while, before actually swimming. She smiled as she closed her eyes, and walked slowly, feeling the soft sand between her toes, a salty breeze on her face. Then, feeling her foot catch on something, and a wind as her face met the ground.

"Oww." The girl mumbled, twisting around to see what she had tripped over. It seemed to be the corner of a box. With a huff of annoyance, she stood up, then reached down and tugged at it.

Eventually, she sat down to dig it out of the ground, a smirk growing on her face when she felt the box moving. She pulled one last time, and felt herself fly back, cube in hand. Then, with a laugh, she ran into the water to wash off her discovery.

She wasn't laughing when she figured out exactly what she was holding. It was something she had only seen in a movie, up till now. Something that made her heart lurch in fear.

It was the Lament Configuration.

It was the box that summoned Pinhead and the other Cenobites to Earth.

She sighed as she studied the box, knowing for a fact if she solved it, she would come face to face with the four, who called themselves angels and demons.

The reason she didn't just toss the cube, was that she knew it would be found again, (Probably by the big skeleton dragons thing) and sold to someone else. Maybe she could lock it in a box and never look at it again.

That would work, she went to the car and put the box in the back. Then she decided to have some relaxing fun by swimming.

Wrapped in a towel, Faye climbed back into the car, laughing. The laughter died in her throat when she saw the box, and had a bad feeling that, somehow, it would end up open.

The next morning, Faye's mom woke her up.

"Honey, one of your friends is here. I'll let her up, okay?" Before Faye could deny she had any friends any more, she was gone. Faye wondered who it was, then remembered. There was one friend who had bluntly declined the invitation, because she was bad with crowds. Berry Blessing, whom she called BB, had not been at the slumber party, and wad unaware of the events that took place. She had a friend left after all.

BB waved she walked into the room, smiling. She was wearing a blood red, long sleeved shirt, and a pair of baggy jeans. Her face was pale and she had circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her brownish-red hair brushed her shoulders as she looked down at her friend.

"So, Fairy, what's up with you?" 'Fairy' was her nickname because, according to BB, Faye was another word for Fairy. Another reason being the fact that she was a head shorter.

"Nothing much." The long haired girl said, grabbing some things from her closet. "I'm going to go change. It's hard to have a serious discussion in pajamas." Faye laughed, referring to her own leaf patterned set.

"Okay." The other girl said, plopping down on the bed. As Faye left the room, she noticed something. A box, much like the one in Hellraiser. Interesting.

"You shouldn't take long to solve." The girl said, smirking smugly. She was excellent at puzzles.

Faye walked back in the room, now wearing jeans and a T-shirt that said 'Team Chuck Norris.' She had made it herself, as a joke on the Twilight craze.

"Hey BB, I think-" She froze in mid-sentence at what she saw.

Her friend was messing with the cube, pressing the bit that popped out when you hit the middle back. She was smirking, knowing that it was almost solved.

"BB! Stop!" She shrieked, running to her friend and slapping her hands. The girl looked hurt as the cube flew out of her hand, slamming against the wall.

"Faye! Why'd you do that!" She asked, shocked at the other girl's behavior. Faye, however, was ignoring her friend, and looking at the cube.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." She muttered. The cube had been thrown just so, and had managed to get to the solved version when it slammed into the wall.

"Faye, what is your problem!" The girl said, clutching her hand.

"You'll see." Faye whispered, backing up to stand next to her friend as the ground started shaking.

The walls, which happened to be brick, started glowing. Directly in front of them, a crack, following the cement holding the bricks together, slipped down the middle, and it split open, showing a doorway.

The figure who walked out of the doorway grinned, the lines on his head crisscrossing in a strange pattern, with a single pin at every intersecting point., his torso split open with the flesh peeled back.

To the right, another figure stepped out of the bricks, her throat held open with thread and needles.

To the left, a chattering sound was heard as the third figure stepped out, mouth held wide open, and eyes placed strongly to the sides on his brownish face.

To the back, Faye assumed was the huge cenobite, with his eyes sewn shut. That was the only one left.

"We have such sights to show you." The one in front, Pinhead, chuckled. "Now, which one of you little girls opened the box?"

BB was in shock next to her, eyes wide and staring. Faye gulped, and grabbed her friends arm.

"Neither of us. It fell on the floor." The girl said boldly, using all her effort to keep her voice from cracking.

The figure in front of them just shook his head.

"Not possible. One of you had to have been in the process of opening the box."

"But we didn't open the box ourselves. It fell, and the box opened." Faye argued, crossing her arms.

The Chatterer, well, chattered, and the female cenobite rolled her eyes. While Pinhead sighed.

"One of you must have at least started to open it." He spoke as if talking to a three year old. "And one of you must come with us. We will give you an hour to decide." Then they were gone. Just like that.

BB sat down on the bed. Fast.

"Are you alright?" Faye asked quietly.

"No! That was Pinhead! And the other three cenobites! Why didn't you tell me that stupid thing was real?" The girl ranted, trembling. Faye sighed and sat next to her.

"It's a long story." And so the girl told her friend about Freddy, how Jason was her friend, the run-in with the Candyman, how she found the box, and finally, what she was going to do with it.

"So, we have no choice." She said, getting her notepad and drawing on it. "I'll go with them, you can stay here. How does this look?" She asked, shoving the book in her friends hands.

BB looked down at the picture, nodding after a few minutes.

"It looks good." Her friend sighed.

"Please, all I ask is that you stay with me when they come. You can leave after that, but just stay while they're here." She said softly. The other girl nodded.

"It's a plan!"

As promised, an hour later, the cenobites returned. Pinhead looked around, frowning.

"Have you decided?" He asked them, looking down at the two. Faye nodded.

"I'll go with you." She mumbled, hugging her friend awkwardly. She looked slightly different from before, though, but Pinhead couldn't place the difference.

"This isn't for your eyes." He said, looking at the other girl, who nodded and left the room, with a slight glance at her friend.

Pinhead smirked.

"Now we can begin!"

BB's POV~

As soon as BB left the room, she pulled the Lament Configuration out from the sleeve of her jeans, and pressed her thumb into the circle, twisting it around. She rotated the piece, then pushed it back into place. Then she pushed the piece that popped out back down, before swiftly doing the last few steps. The puzzle was unsolved. She could only pray it worked.

Faye's POV~

The hooks all came swiftly, digging into her sleeves, one down the side of her face. But the ones in her sleeve got on the pillowcase she had stuffed in there instead of skin. The only one that hurt her was the one scraping down her cheek, she felt her eyes water, but forced herself not to cry. Pinhead laughed.

"Good gi-" He was cut off mid sentence as glowing orange filled the diagram on his face and he disappeared. A few of the hooks, including the one on her face, vanished.

"The othe-: The female cenobite started to yell. Then she too disappeared. A second later the fat Cenobite vanished.

The Chatterer backed up, knocking the drawling pad down, before he disappeared. Faye sunk to her knees, before passing out on the floor. The girl had been through a lot. She needed the rest.

BB's POV~

BB sat down in the waiting room hospital, waiting. Faye had needed stitches in her face from where the hook had caught her.

After finding Faye on the ground, BB ran downstairs and caught her mother. The story was that She had tripped and scraped her face on the metal bed spring. As for her clothes, BB said that they had been like that for a while.

The girl held the box in her hands now, as she waited for her friend to be able to leave. They were going to lock it in a jewelry box, then toss it in the ocean, after adding weights to it.

With a sad smile, the girl dug into her pocket, and pulled out the piece of paper she had torn from her friends notebook, unfolding it, she re-read the message from Jason, and then her friends own message. It was a bit hard to read though, considering Faye was dyslexic.

'BB, I have a plan. Teka the box and laeve the room. Then unslvoe it. Pray it morks.'

The girl smiled and folded the note up, putting it in her pocket. Her friend was on her way out. Smiling, no less. It was time to bury the box.

Faye's POV~

Faye and BB tossed the box over the edge of the peer, both smiling to each other as it sank out of sight. They turned to go, but stopped when a loud sound reached their ears. BB turned to watch, while Faye kept her eyes away.

From the sky, a skeletal dragon flew down and dipped into the water. When it flew out, twisting away from the girls, it was holding a small box. The box that had just caused all the trouble they had been through.

"The dragon?" Faye asked.

"Yep." Her friend muttered. The two sighed in unison, then giggled. With that, they left. Faye smiled as she looked at the water, even though her face hurt. Maybe that was the last killer. Just maybe.

Pinhead's POV~

Pinhead cursed as he paced around his room in Hell. The two little brats had tricked him. Oh well, when he got back, they would both be given the experience of one who opened the cube. The cenobite chuckled as he thought of their screams, when suddenly a voice sounded.

"So, Pinny, what's been going on?" Turning, he saw three figures.

Freddy, who was leaning against the wall.

Jason, who was standing very tensely.

Last but not least, Candyman, who was sharpening his hook.

"Did some teenager kill you all again?" He asked. Serial killers like those three always had to stay in Hell for a while, before returning.

"Nope," Freddy said, "we can to see if you've met Jason's girlfriend yet." Cue Mathete aimed at Freddy's neck swinging through the air. "Quit it, hockey mask!"

While the two bickered, Candyman walked up to Pinhead.

"Freddy is referring to a young girl, with black hair and green eyes. She has managed to get away from all three of us so far." Pinhead nodded grudgingly.

"I've met her. She got away from us too. Her and a friend of hers." The ghost smiled.

"We are gather all those she has escaped from, to give her a little scare if she get's away from us all. Care to join?"

"I'm in."

Jason's POV~

'Why doesn't Freddy know it's no polite to duck when someone's trying to cut your head off?" The mute killer though.

'_I don't know dear,' _his mothers voice answered. _We'll teach him soon._

A/N Long chapter. With one more coming up as soon as I watch Child's play. Ugg. . . -Passes out.-

Pinhead: Since it seems the authoress cannot continue, I will take over. She will be working overtime on all her stories, even though she has writers block.

Freddy: She gave you a card to read.

Pinhead: Yes she did.

Freddy: Review, or else I'll see you in your dreams. . .

Jason: -Swings Machete.-

Freddy: -Ducks.-


	5. Dolly of DOOM

Disclaimer: Must. Add. More. Nice. Killers. -Currently hiding in box in a basement from Freddy, Candyman, Pinhead, and Chucky.- If I owned them, don't you think I'd be able to stop them? -The sound of cardboard ripping.- Not the face! Not the face! Help me!

Oh! Before I forget. I don't own BB. She is based off of an author on her. So technically I don't own her.

Chapter Five: Evil dolly of DOOM

Faye walked to her upstairs room, swiftly dropping her backpack onto the floor. It had been a tiring day of school. The rumors from the weekend sleep over had spread like wild fire. Nobody went near here. Expect BB of course. Her friend had also unleashed her 'doomsday death glare' on the girls who had started the rumors.

It had been fun watching them flee in terror.

The only good thing about their school was it had a very loose dress code. Like, for instance, what she was currently wearing. Long pants that were loose around the ankle, and a green t-shirt. The clothes went together because they matched in hue.

Anyway, the girl would have immediately plopped down on the bed, had a huge box not been in the way. She proceeded the growl at the box. Then she shoved it off the bed and plopped down as she wanted to.

Her eye twitched once. What had a box been doing on her bed anyway? As if on cue her mom walked in.

"Oh. Dear, what did you do with the box?" She asked, looking around the room.

"I set it on the floor." The girl muttered. Which was the truth. She had set it on the floor. Just a little roughly.

"Oh, okay. It showed up in the mail for you. Apparently it's a prize from a toy store." Her mother said, smiling at her.

"Okay." She said softly. 'A toy store? Please don't be. . .'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cool hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay? You've been acting strangely since that trip." The trip being where she met Freddy and Jason. Fun times.

Actually, meeting Jason wasn't to bad. He was pretty nice.

"I'm fine. Just a bit stressed, you know, school and things." She said, smiling up at her mom. The woman nodded and left. Probably to cook dinner.

With a gulp the girl looked over at the box. It was still all taped up. She reached down and grabbed it, pulling it onto her bed.

It didn't take long before she had the tape peeled off and the box ready to be opened. With a gulp she threw open the top, showing what was inside.

It was a doll. With red hair. Scars covered it's face. Or, should she say, his face. She had no doubts.

It was Chucky.

The girl glared at the doll, before picking it up, holding it by the arms. Then she sat it on a chair and tied it up with a jump rope.

"That's one taste of your own medicine, you psychotic doll." He stayed perfectly still. She really hoped she wasn't insane.

An hour later, Faye was on the phone with BB.

"How fast can you get over here?"

". . . What? Not a 'Hi, how are you?' or a 'What's up with you' just a 'Drop every thing and come here'? Geez."

"You've seen Child's Play, right?"

"Yes."

"Guess who showed up in a box today."

". . . I'll be over fast then you can say 'let's cut off that psychotic doll's head."

"Okay."

With a click, both girls hung up. Faye looked at the tied up doll, which still hadn't moved, then grinned.

"Let's cut off the psychotic doll's he-" She was interrupted by the door to her room opening. BB burst in, dressed in her usual long sleeved and dark clothes fashion.

"I'm here!" She stated. "Did you finish the sentence?" She asked breathlessly. The shorter girl grinned and shook her head.

"No, actually. Nice timing. Did you sprint?" BB nodded simply, taking deep breaths. Then she looked to the doll tied to the chair.

"So, this is Chucky?" She asked, studying the doll. "He certainly is ugly enough." She said, laughing.

"Hey! I don't want him ticked off when he tries to kill us. So, do you have any idea where we can get an ax?" Faye muttered, staring at the doll. Her friend though to herself.

"No, but we could always use a kitchen knife. A serrated blade would be best." She said thoughtfully.

"Then we could use a home made flame thrower to make sure he doesn't come back." Faye said, grinning at the idea of torching the doll.

"You are such a pyro. I'll go get the knife and you can make the flame thrower." The two stepped out of the room, with Faye closing and locking her door.

It didn't take long for them to gather the stuff. They had decided to bring the doll outside and cut off his limbs, then burn the remains on the sidewalk.

However, when the girl opened the door, the doll was no where to be found. Faye gulped, the reminder of the last serial killer on her face throbbed.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say: We are dead meat." BB spoke softly. The darker haired girl nodded.

Then she stepped into the room, holding up the flame thrower. She looked around swiftly before motioning her friend in.

"Keep away from closets and the bed, and anything above your neck." She said softly as she opened the door fully. She kept an eye on the ground too, making sure nothing tried to get by them. She studied the room carefully, knowing her friend was doing the same.

"I don't see-" She was cut off as the doll in question jumped down on her from the door. She stifled a shriek and dropped to the floor, rolling over to squish the doll.

"Roll over!" She heard a voice. Acting on instinct, she did, rolling onto her stomach. The doll was still clinging to her neck, trying to bite her. She heard a sharp hiss of pain and felt something warm hit her back. BB had stabbed the doll.

Chucky was still struggling however. She felt him twist his arm around to grab the knife, and pull it out of his back, probably to stab her with.

The girl reached a hand back and grabbed the doll quickly, chucking him across the room. He hit the wall with a thump and dropped to the floor.

The doll stood up, glaring at the two.

"What is wrong with you?" He yelled at them. The girls shared a 'He's asking us?' look. The psychotic serial killer that was in a doll's body was asking them?

While they were distracted, Chucky through the knife at Faye, considering she still had the make shift flame thrower clenched tightly in her hand. The girl would have been stabbed in the ankle, had she not been wearing the type of pants she was wearing. As it was, it only got tangled.

Now Chucky didn't really have many weapons, and they had them both. BB grinned a slightly twisted grin and tackled the doll, pinning it to the floor swiftly.

Faye grabbed the knife and detached it from the pants sleeve, before running over and cutting the dolls legs at the back of the knees. She turned slightly green when he started bleeding, but kept at it.

After a few minutes of frantic cutting, they had a very ticked off doll screaming profanities at them, and a pile of arms and legs.

"Err. . .Maybe we should cut his head off too?" Faye asked. BB nodded, then grabbed the knife.

"I'll do that. You get something to bring this thing outside." She said, beginning the cut on the neck as the dolls cursing got louder.

Faye just walked out of the room. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, making sure it was an old one. After a slight pause, she also grabbed a bar of soap. Then she brought it to the room.

Now that the doll's head was off, the most it could do was continue screaming profanities at them. Which was why the girl brought the soap, which she then stuffed in his mouth. The girl was sure if he could talk, he'd be cussing even worse.

Together, they placed the limbs of the doll on the towel, then wrapped it up and brought it downstairs, successfully avoiding Faye's mom.

Once outside, the towel and it's contents were immediately sprayed with hairspray, then shot with a jet of fire.

The two learned something that day. Burned soap smells bad.

Chucky's POV~

The doll sat on a rock, very ticked off. Because of those two girls ha had been sent to hell, again!

Oh well. He'd get out soon enough. Then He'd get revenge.

"Hey Chucky. I can take a wild guess at who killed you." The doll turned around to see four other serial killers. Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhees, Candyman, and Pinhead.

"I doubt it. It's not like they killed you, did they?" The doll asked, a slight growl in his voice.

" No. But let us guess anyway. Two young girls. One with black hair and one with brown?" Pinhead said.

"Yeah, that's them."

Jason's POV~

The mute killed ignored the others as they discussed his friend. Something was wrong at his camp. He could already feel teenagers there, and they hadn't arrived yet. But they were coming.

Jason began his return to his camp, already planning their murders.

A/N Gahh this chapter is terrible. I'm so sorry.


	6. Bonus Friday the 13th chapter

Disclaimer: -Is rocking back and forth in a straight jacket.-

Jason: -Holds up some paper.- The authoress has gone insane and won't be able to do the disclaimer until she get's serial killers who like Faye. She doesn't own anything.

She would also like to point out that of course she's keeping BB. After all, Faye needs someone to help her survive the various killers doesn't she?

Also, there is going to be death in here. Finally! Possible OOCness.

Chapter six: Special bonus Friday the 13th chapter!

Faye plopped down in her desk, smiling slightly as she noticed the date. It was Friday the thirteenth. She would have to force BB to watch that with her later.

Speaking of the girl, she was sitting next to her, studying the field trip form for the trip, which was that day. The other girl looked up at her friend and whispered to her, even though the class was being so noisy it didn't matter.

"Hey, you said you ran into Jason right? And that he was your friend?" Faye looked at the girl, tilting her head, the habit she picked up from the person they were talking about.

"Yes and yes. Why does it matter?" She asked, folding her own field trip form. She still hadn't read it, she just knew they were spending the weekend. . .somewhere.

"Fairy, didn't you read the form?" Her friend asked.

"Not really. I've been to paranoid to bother. Plus, I'm kinda dyslexic." She muttered, folding the paper up origami style.

"Well, you should have read it anyway!" Her friend said, trying to keep from smirking.

"Fine, I'll read it. Just stop bugging me." She said with an obviously fake pout, before unfolding the paper and staring at the location.

"So we're going to. . ." The girl stopped. As soon as she saw the first word, she knew exactly where they were going, and why her friend had been asking about Jason.

They were going on a field trip to Camp Crystal Lake! She had mixed feelings about that. On one side, she would probably see Jason again. On the other, he might kill her class mates.

As long as he didn't kill BB, she honestly couldn't care less.

"Well, this should be fun."

Hours later after a long and dull bus ride, the class all got off the bus, and looked around the camp.

"Of course," Miss Scarlet said, "only those brave enough will be staying. The rest of us will be returning to a hotel. Everyone who wants to stay, raise your hand."

Almost at once Faye's hand shot up. BB's followed directly behind her. Two others who were a known couple also wanted to stay, along with a nervous kid, a kid who posed as a gangster, and one of the girls who had started the rumors about Faye.

Miss Scarlet nodded at them all.

"It's getting late. Everyone who's not staying, please return to the bus." There teacher went to the back of the bus and dragged a cooler out, bringing it to them.

"There food and drinks in here. We'll see you all in the morning."

Faye smiled and turned around to study the forest part of the camp. As she did, she caught sight of a mask floating in the woods. She smiled as he disappeared.

Jason's POV~

The mute killer watched as seven of the teenagers agreed to stay. They would be dead before the others would be back.

Although, there was something familiar about one. It was the black haired girl.

At that moment she turned around, and Jason knew exactly who she was. It was Faye! The girl smiled under his mask as he watched the girl spot him. But, he had to make sure none of the other saw him. He turned and left, not missing the smile he saw.

Faye's POV~

About an hour later, Faye and BB were sitting down in front of a fire, roasting marshmallows. Faye had made BB swear to sit by her at all times to make sure she didn't get killed by Jason. Her friend, using the only ounce of common sense she had, agreed.

The nervous kid who was named Marie, and she had turned in early. The only reason she came was to prove to her friends she was brave.

The gangster poser was named Allyn. He had actually brought a switchblade with him. It wouldn't do much though, when Jason found him.

The girl who had helped start the rumors was name Melanie. Faye forgot how they even became friends. She never did remember much of how she met people, BB being the exception. Even then she only remembered a little bit. Something about making plans to blow up a person. . .

Finally, the couple. The girl was named Sipra and the guy was named Alan. They had been dating for a while, and seemed like a good couple.

The first three were swimming, having fun and laughing. The other two were sitting under a tree, kissing.

Faye made these observations as she popped a marshmallow in her mouth. It was already dark, but it was close to summer so it was pretty warm. The girl sighed as she stood up, grabbing a bucket of water to douse the flames.

"Come on. Let's go to our cabin." She muttered, walking to the same cabin she had been in last time. Her friend followed her, knowing they wouldn't be sleeping.

BB's POV~

BB sighed as she curled up on the old bed. She was scared, not that she would admit it. After all, Jason was friends with Faye. So he wouldn't hurt her, right? Right?

Anyway, she was almost completely sure that Jason wouldn't hurt her. Plus, Faye would stop him if he tried. After all, she did help her get rid of two other serial killers. Even if she had summoned on herself.

Oh well. If Jason did try and kill her, and Faye couldn't stop him, she could always fight. She would win, she was sure of it.

After all, there were always two survivors.

Jason's POV~

The killer stood by the window that his friend and another girl were in, tilting his head. The two were just lounging around, one reading a book.

Squinting, the killer could see the title. It said 'Death Note: Another note. The L.A. BB Murder cases.' It looked like a weird book. The killer shrugged to himself, then turned and began to circle to the lake. He had at least five teenagers to kill.

He would enjoy this.

Faye's POV~

Faye sighed as she sat on her bed, legs swinging. She knew exactly what she was waiting for. Screaming. After all, they were a bunch of teenagers who were in Camp Crystal lake. On a Friday the thirteenth no less!

She was sure Jason wouldn't kill her. After all, he did let her go once. But what about her friend? Would he let BB go?

Turning to look at her friend, she grinned slightly. He would let them both go, or she would do something extreme. What, however, she wasn't sure of.

She just knew it would be extreme. Extremely extreme. So Extreme it would make extreme sports men look non-extreme.

Faye then decided she had had to much sugar. Which was good. She wanted to stay awake the whole night.

That's when the first scream sounded. And so the most recent massacre started.

Jason's POV~

Jason watched the three in the lake. They had been in there for ages, so they should get out soon. Then his eyes turned to the other two, who were still kissing underneath the tree. He felt himself fill with rage. Those two would be the first.

He walked silently to the tree, climbing up swiftly without alerting the couple. The he looked down, studying them. What would be the best way to kill them? With a grin hidden by his mask, he grabbed a couple branches and broke them off.

The two stopped for a second, looking around, then decided it was one of the other kids and went back to kissing.

Jason swiftly sharpened one of the branches and judged the distance. Then he leaned down and stabbed the branch down, his un-human strength making the branch easily go through the girls skull.

The boy screamed, looking up in time to get the same branch that killed his girl friend. It went down through his mouth, tearing the lower half of his jaw off. The boy, however, didn't die just yet and before Jason could stab him again, he stood and ran. Straight for the lake.

Teen's POV~

The boy stopped at the edge of the peer, waving his hands frantically to the other three, who laughed.

"Hey, Alan, you done lip locking with you girl? Why doncha take a swim?" Allyn called. Suddenly a cloud which was blocking the moon drifted away, letting the light from the full moon show the boy's face.

The other three screamed as a large machete suddenly stuck out of his back, making him go limp. Then he fell into the water, showing Jason standing behind him.

Jason's POV~

Jason watched the others scream as he pushed the boy he had killed into the water, watching them sink. Then he turned and disappeared, walking away. He would get those three when they were out of the water.

Now, however, he would disappear. Let them be for a while. The kill the rest of them when they least expected it.

Faye's POV~

Faye sighed as she carefully sketched the interior of the cabin in her drawling pad. It had been a while since she had drawn anything, so now she was going to make up for it. The girl also planned on getting a picture of the lake.

And Jason, if she could get him to be still long enough.

Suddenly the door to her cabin flew open. Allyn, Marie, and Melanie ran it, then slammed the door. Allyn leaned against it, breathing hard, as the other two collapsed to the ground.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost!" BB said. Faye glared at them. Or, more specifically, Melanie.

"I told you so." She spat. "But you didn't believe me, did you/?"

"I-I'm sorry! It just sounded so unrealistic! I didn't think you'd actually met this monster and lived!" The girl cried, tears streaming down her eyes.

Suddenly, Allyn's eyes popped. He opened his mouth, and a pool of blood came out, before a slight snapping was heard. Then he fell to the ground, the head of an arrow wedged in his neck.

The two girls who had just raced in screamed. Faye and BB glanced at each other. There was worry, of course, and fear. Who knew what Jason would do when he was mad?

That's when the door was slammed open for the second time, and a huge figure in a hockey mask ducked into the room, machete held firmly. He quickly threw it, lodging it in Marie's chest, causing her to cough up blood, before falling down dead.

The killer walked over to the next girl, grabbed her head in one hand and twisting it to both sides, then completely around. She was left to litter the floor with the other bodies.

Then he turned to BB, who had sat on the bed watching, only to find Faye blocking his path. He glared, and made a 'move over' motion. Faye shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jason, but I can't BB is my best friend. Plus, She's already saved me from Pinhead and Chucky. Without her I'll probably end up dead. I know I would have been killed at least twice without her." The girl said, looking the masked killer right in the eyes.

Jason blinked, then nodded. He pulled the note pad he had gotten from the dream world and wrote slowly on it, handing the message to Faye, then pausing and giving it to BB.

BB's POV~

BB blinked as the note pad was handed to her, then read it carefully.

"Any friend of Faye's is a friend of mine." She read, then grinned up at the killer.

"Same her. Just one thing I want to know." She said, turning to her friend.

"Fairy, how can you stutter and be nearly silent in a speech class, yet stand up to Jason?" The other girl shrugged.

"Umm. . . Nobody's life depends on speech class?" The girl said with a grin, making her friend laugh.

"True. Very true!"

Jason's POV~

The killer watched as the two girls made small cut's on themselves, then went and hid. They had explained that they didn't want him to thought of as selective. That would be bad for him.

He watched as the teacher ran out of the school bus to the two girls, asking if they were alright. The two were calm, even if they acted scared of him and sad that their class mates had died.

The killer gave a grin under his mask. Faye and BB had glanced over at him. He raised a hand and waved 'goodbye' to them, then disappeared as the teacher turned to look.

He had had fun. He got to kill, and see Faye again. It had been a good Friday the thirteenth. For him, at least.

Faye's POV~

Faye smiled as she plopped down on the couch. BB was laying on the one next to her, reading the book she was reading before.

"Hey BB?"

"What Fairy?"

"Who do you think the next one will be?"

"No clue. I know who I want it to be though."

"You are such a fangirl!" Faye grinned and chucked a pillow at her friend.

And so started the most epic pillow fight ever.

A/N Yay~ Over 2000~ Enjoy~


	7. Another trip

Disclaimer: I don't own any serial killers, and I don't own BB. The serial killers belong to their respectful owners and BB is property of BeyondBirthday93. I only own Faye.

Extra credit to BB for helping me get an idea for this. Arigatou! ^^

And thank you to all my serial killers for killing the writers block pirates.

Chapter 7: Another trip

Faye carefully sketched her name in large gothic letter in her drawling book, carefully curving the lines around. Needless to say, her attitude had taken a change.

It was about three months after the string of incidents with the serial killers. In that time, the girl had changed. She had grown paranoid, constantly looking over her shoulder, weary of any and everything. She always went right to school and right home, refusing to do anything else. She was to paranoid about it. Anyone who didn't avoid her before did now.

Well, except BB.

Her best friend remained so, even after everything. She watched as her friend decreased to remaining locked up in her room, a shadow of the girl she had been before. Now the older girl was watching her as she sketched.

She needed to get her friend back. The girl could easily lose her sanity like this.

Which is why she suggested the trip.

She was, of course, referring to a trip to Los Angeles.

Faye finished her drawing, oblivious of her friends thoughts. She handed it to her friend, laying her head on her pillow and breathing carefully, lifting one hand to rub the scar from their encounter with Pinhead.

"So, where you guys going to spend Christmas?" She asked, studying the letters. Her friend needed to use something other then black.

"I don't know. Mom hasn't told me." The girl said, rolling over onto her back to study the ceiling. The other girl took a breath. Time to put her plan into action.

"Well, maybe you could tell her where you want to go. I mean, at least pick some where interesting. Somewhere that the Christmas decorations leave you at a _loss_ for words. Which reminds me. Did you know there are two _Angles _in the outfield movies?" The girl said, putting slight force on two words. It was a risk, but it could work.

"Okay." Faye said as she took her notebook back and started to doodle something else. "I'll ask her. I already have an idea in mind."

BB nodded, hoping her idea worked.

An hour later, after BB went home to hurriedly finish some homework, Faye walked down to the living room and pulled herself onto a bar stool.

"Where are we going for Christmas?" The girl asked. Her mom twisted around and stared at her, surprise clear on her face. Her daughter hadn't wanted to go anywhere recently.

"I haven't thought about it yet." She said honestly. Faye gave a nod.

"Can we go to Los Angeles?" She asked, rather unexpectedly. Her mom had to struggle to keep from jumping with happiness, and instead walked over and hugged her daughter.

"Yes, that's fine. In fact, I'll get that ready now." She said, relieved that the girl was opening back up.

"Just one thing. Can BB come?" The girl's mother turned away, flinching a bit at the name. After the sleepover, the only one who she would hang out with was BB. To herself, she thought that maybe BB was the reason for her child's strange actions. After all, the girl was the essence of Goth, her clothes always dark and long sleeved, and pale as she was.

"Yes, of course she can!" But, if her daughter was coming out of her newly formed shell, she would let her continue hanging out with the girl. For now. Faye smiled, then ran upstairs to get her phone. She had to call BB.

A week later, the group of four were in L.A They had two Hotel Rooms, one for Faye's parents and for the two girls.

"So, what should we do first?" BB asked her friend, trying to get her to do anything. "I think we should go see a movie!"

"Yeah. Okay." Faye said, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on. "What movie?" She asked as she grabbed her purse.

"How about Despicable Me?" A funny movie would help, she had decided.

"Sure. . ." The other girl muttered as she grabbed her purse. After asking her parents for permission, they left, walking to the theater, which was about a mile away. The two talked randomly about the movie, which was supposed to be hilarious. Everything went well, until one simple thing happened.

Faye dropped her purse.

She picked it up, letting her friend walk ahead of her. She then stood up and jogged after her to catch up. Just as she passed an alley, she was grabbed from behind and dragged in. A hand instantly clapped over her mouth, another bringing a knife up to her neck.

"Now, give me your purse, and you won't have to get a cut on that pretty little neck of yours." A voice whispered in her ear. She blinked, taking a deep breath. If she did anything, her throat would be slit. The hand around her mouth moved to her waist, pinning her arms to her side.

Faye, having been through what she had, instantly did the one thing she could do.

She screamed. A loud, high pitched, burst your ear drums scream. The mugger, however, must have been used to it, because he didn't let her go.

"Stupid brat." She felt the knife dig into her throat, felt her blood start to leak down. . .

Then she felt something touch her back, something sharp, like the tip of the knife. The next thing she knew the mugger was pulled off of her. She opened her eyes which had shut on there own. The first thing she saw was BB who was looking from her to behind her and back again. She debated for a moment, then turned around.

B's POV~

The red eyed man sat in the alley, leaning against a wall. He had a jar of jam sitting next to him, and a dagger in on of his hands. Every few minutes he would get a bit of jam and eat it, licking it off his fingers, eyes tracing over the blade. This was normal for the man, and he could have stayed like this all day.

However, a high-pitched scream broke his concentration. He looked up, and what he saw instantly made him stand and start walking.

The view was a common one, a girl was getting mugged, and it was going wrong. The girl looked, to normal eyes, like she was about to die. The mugger was holding a knife to her throat and cutting her neck. That, however, was not what made him move.

He could not see the muggers name or lifespan, since he had a mask. He could, however, see the girl's. Her name was Fayora Christoph. This was still not what interested him. It was her lifespan.

Most people's lifespan stayed the same. It was set for the time they would die. This girl's, however, was changing. At one point it was ticking down by seconds, then it showed she had years. It changed to minutes, then months, weeks, then hours. It was as if Fate didn't know when she would die.

So, B decided he would see why. It was, after all, very intriguing. But first he had to get rid of this mugger. It was fairly easy. He stepped behind the man and stabbed him. When that didn't immediately kill him, he easily pulled him off the girl and slammed him into the side of the alley, twisting the dagger around. He then pulled it up. It didn't move much, but it did the job. Then he let the man fall and turned to the girl. Or, rather, the girls.

Berry Blessing, the name of the second girl, had shown up. 'Interesting.' The killer thought. 'Her lifespan flickers too, although not as much.' The obviously gothic girl looked between the two. He watched her lips twitch as the other girl slowly turned, forming two words. As soon as he heard them, he had to hold back a slightly insane smile.

"Beyond Birthday."

BB's POV~

The girl had walked on, lost in her thoughts. She was thinking about the town they were in. Would they meet B? The killer from the book? It was a risky gamble dragging her friend out there, but she wasn't confident they wouldn't be hurt by him.

She didn't notice when her friend dropped her purse, she didn't notice her yanked into the alley. She didn't notice those.

However, you'd have to be deaf not to notice Faye when she screamed. So, when the ear-splitting note rang through the air, she turned on her heel and ran back. It didn't take her long to get to the alley and twist around the corner, but the second she did, she saw she didn't have to do anything.

The girl watched in shock as the third figured stepped up behind her friend and the mugger, watched as he drove a knife into the muggers stomach, then pulled him off and slammed him into the wall. She felt her gaze sliding between her friend and the killer.

It wasn't really a choice to say it, but she knew exactly who had just saved her friend. She felt her mouth forming the words, her voice saying them.

"Beyond Birthday."

Faye's POV~

She heard her friend say the name as she turned around, coming face to face with the serial killer. She knew who it was. Her friend was a fan girl of his, and at one point ranted for a few days in a row about him.

Beyond Birthday.

The killer from the L. murder case.

He had just saved her life.

"It is not a very good idea to walk near alleys, especially if you are a young lady." He said in a dead monotone voice. Then he turned and walked back into the alley, disappearing.

Faye and BB looked at each other. Then, without a word, Faye continued walking and her friend followed her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, watching the blood drip down her friends neck anxiously. "We need to get you something to cover that."

The other girl nodded strangely, tilting her head down, then back to how it was, then pressing it down again. She gestured around, telling her friend to find a store. She followed behind her friend, slightly confused, but also happy. After all, she had just met another serial killer who didn't want her dead. At least, she hoped not.

They returned to the hotel after buying a first aid kit, and BB wrapped Faye's throat up. Now that she didn't have to worry about bleeding if she talked, she spoke softly.

"Let's go back to the alley. I want to say thank you." Her voice no more then a whisper.

"What? What if you get mugged again?" Her friend said, obviously not pleased about the idea of going back.

"I just want to say thank you. I doubt it will happen again, an no," she added, seeing her friend about to say something, "I don't expect to be saved if I do managed to get mugged again." BB sighed.

"Fine, but if you DO get mugged again I'm going to kick your but when I get finished kicking the muggers. Got it?" She asked, and was answered with a slight nod. Her friend then gave a weak grin.

"So, should we go now or wait until tomorrow?" The other girl made a snorting noise.

"We're waiting. Give your throat a chance to heal."

"Okay." She muttered. Faye wrapped a scarf around her neck and the went to tell her parents they were back. Getting ready for bed was quick, but sleeping wasn't. Both girls laid there, wide awake.

The next day started off very silent as the two got ready, BB dressing in her usual outfit. A dark long sleeved shirt and baggy pants. Faye grabbed some random clothes and ended up with an old softball T-shirt and jeans.

BB unwrapped the girls throat and checked it out. "It stopped bleeding." She said, examining it. Her friend got lucky. The cut wasn't that deep. It didn't need stitches, either, judging by how much blood was on the bandage and that it had stopped bleeding.

The other girl re-wrapped her throat, giving a smile as she did so.

"I should be a nurse. I've got a strong stomach, and I'm becoming an expert at bandages." She said, once again keeping her voice soft.

"Please! You should be a therapist for kids who've dealt with serial killers." Her friend told her. "You actually know what they've been through; you can offer decent advice when their parents send them to therapy!."

"Yeah," Faye said with a chuckle, "but I might end up in therapy soon, if I ever tell my parents any of this stuff." She said as she tied the scarf around her neck to hide her bandages. "Well, let's go."

The two girls got permission to leave for a little bit again, and ventured back to the alley. The first thing they noticed was that it was clean. There was no blood to be seen. B had cleaned up after himself, that much was clear.

They both walked carefully into the alley, tense and expecting the worst. Looking around, however, the found no one.

"I guess he isn't here." Faye said softly, rubbing her throat.

"You two must either be very stupid or very a brave." A blank voice said. Faye jumped, then twisted around. BB just turned. It took more then voices to make her jump.

Beyond Birthday was the source of the voice, of course, and he looked at then blankly. Faye blinked once and then looked at the ground, while BB rolled her eyes.

"My friend wanted to thank you for saving her," she said, "and I'm curious as to why." She added, folding her arms. Faye looked at her.

"You didn't tell me you were going to ask that." She said in her whispery voice. B tilted his head just slightly.

"You are welcome I suppose, although you probably shouldn't have come here. I wasn't planning on saving you a second time. As for why I saved her, I have my own reasons." He said, once again studying the two girls life spans. They were both still flickering, changing, and he had yet to figure out why.

The two girls looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Finally, Faye broke the silence.

"I never expected you to save me again. I just wanted to say thank you." She said.

"Even if it that is the case, you had better leave. Before another mugger comes. As I said, I have no intentions of saving you again." The killer said. He took one last look at the girls, then their life spans, trying to figure out why they kept flicker, then once again turned and vanished in the alley way.

"I want to learn how to do that." BB said. Her friend rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do. Let's get back to the hotel." The two turned and left, avoiding any more excitement. The rest of the trip went well, and they didn't run into anymore serial killers.

At least, not until they got back. But that's another part of the story.

B's POV~

B watched as the two girls left, then he left the ally. He went back to his temporary house, and sat on the bed. Those two girls were very strange. Then, something stranger happened. The killer felt his eye lids grow heavy. He blinked a couple of times, and suddenly he wasn't in the house.

He was in a boiler room. Chains dangled down. He wasn't the only one there, he noted. Several others were, and he vaguely recognized them. Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhees, Candyman, Pinhead, and Chucky.

"May I ask why I am here? If you are planning to kill me, you will find it very challenging." He said in his bleak monotone voice.

"Nah, we aren't gonna kill you. Were just adding you to the club." The burnt man said.

"What club?"

"There's a teenage girl named Faye. Black hair, green eyes. She has a friend who's about the same age and looks a bit like you clothing wise. Her hair is a different color though. You met them yet?" He asked.

"Yes, I have." He said blankly.

The masked serial killer tilted his head and scrawled quickly on a piece of paper, then handed it to him.

"'Did you try and kill her?' No, I did not." He said. Jason took that pad back and wrote another sentence.

""You're on my side. Everyone else here wants her dead.' Okay. I suppose that will work. Can I go now?" B asked as he handed that paper back.

"Whatever." Freddy said, Then he placed a his gloved hand on the man's chest and shoved.

B awoke with a start, jumping slightly. Had the been a dream? He looked down at his shirt and saw four slight holes in his shirt. No, not a dream. It was real. The man gave an insane chuckle. Maybe he would get to see why the girls' life spans flickered.

Jason's POV~

Jason watched the other four killers laugh. He closed his eyes, and woke himself up at his camp. He stood from his position of leaning against the wall and bumped into a shelf, knocking a book down. The killer, however, took no notice as he strode out of the room.

Anyone who looked at the book would see a picture of a young girl, about Faye and BB's age, in a white dress. She was coated in blood. The title of the book read "Spirits: Bloody Mary Edition."

A/N It's done. Please refrain from mauling me if the characters are OOC.


	8. Eisoptrophobia

Disclaimer: By now you should know that I don't own anything. But, just incase you don't, here goes!

I do not own Freddy, Jason, Candyman, Pinhead, Chucky, Beyond Birthday, or Bloody Mary. They are all property of their various creators.

BB is property of Beyond Birthday93. I'm just barrowing her.

Now on to the story!

Chapter 8: Eisoptrophobia

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because you aren't one hundred percent back to normal."

"B-but this is ridiculous! What if the Candyman gets summoned and tries to kill me?"

"No on is going to summon the Candyman. The whole point of this place is to look at your own reflection. Plus, the lights are on. They couldn't if they tried."

"When did this place even get here?"

"Last month."

"Why didn't I notice?"

"Because you were to busy being Emo."

"I was not being Emo! I was being cautious."

"Whatever you say. Hey!" Faye was grabbed by the arm as she tried to dart away from her friend. "Nice try Faye, but you aren't getting out of this that easily."

The girl pouted, then sighed and kept walking, knowing that would affect her friend in the least.

The two had recently returned to their hometown after a trip to Los Angeles, where they had met Beyond Birthday, who had saved Faye from a mugger. Before that trip, Faye had been spiraling into depression. It seemed to anyone who talked to her that she was out of it now, though.

Her best friend knew better.

"Can't we do something else?" The girl asked, once again trying to get out of the activity BB had planned.

"No." Her friend said, firmly. "It has to be something you can have fun with, or it won't work. Now come on, let's go." With that, they walked through the people counters into the building. It was a huge building, with several floors and only one or two windows. It was brick and it had a huge build board with a few words on it.

Those words were, "Worlds largest collection of fun house Mirrors."

There was a small pamphlet that had a challenge on it. It read, "Find your way out of the building and win a prize!"

So the two girls had decided (More like one girl decided and the other was dragged) to go and see the place. It was a huge maze of mirror, and it was almost impossible to find you're way out. Most people got lost and ended up wondering back to the front of the building, which was easy to find. No one had been lost in the building yet.

"So, why couldn't we have come tomorrow? I'm still exhausted from Athletics." Faye said, referring to a lot of running they had been doing out on the track. The girl had been giving running her all lately, and improving quickly. She had to, since she never knew who she'd run into next. But that had also got her a bit more tired then the way she used to run.

"Because it's closed on the weekends. Stupid, but that's how it is." Her friend replied as the reached the first set of stairs and started climbing. Around them, the mirrors distorted their images, making them looked scary or funny, depending on which mirror they looked in.

"What happens if someone get's lost?" The green eyed girl asked as they continued walking on the second floor.

"Nobody's gotten lost yet." Her friend said, sending a chill through her back. She felt a strange sense of foreboding at that comment. She shook it off though, and continued walking.

"Plus," her friend added, "they have people counters. If someone get's lost they'll know." Faye nodded. She had forgotten about that. The foreboding was lessened, although not by much. Things could still go wrong.

Nobody's POV~ (Not Odysseus!)

A woman walked out with a young child, who gleefully stepped through the person counter, then ducked under to step through again. Once she had done that, she ran to catch up with her mother, who looked at her sternly.

"Did you just do that twice?" She asked, studying her daughter. The young girl blinked and shook her head. Her mother sighed and continued to walk. After all, it wouldn't hurt anyone if she had stepped through twice, right?

Right?

Faye's POV~

The girls eventually reached the fifth floor, and paused to take a break. Faye was giggling over something they had seen in one of the mirrors; a bald guy who was reflected with a really big head and a tiny body.

"I told you this would be fun." BB said, a very small smile on her face.

"Yeah, you did. Stop rubbing it in. Now, which way do you think we should go next?" The black haired girl asked, studying the mirrors.

"Hmm. . .Let's go this way." The other girl decided, after a few minutes of thinking. The two stood up and started walking again, talking about a few movies they planned to watch. They were arguing over weather to watch the Terminator series or the Wishmaster series, when the afternoon started to go downhill.

A large group of people walked past them, pushing the two out of the way. Unfortunately they pushed the girls to opposite sides of the hall way. In order to avoid being trampled, both girls had to follow the crowd, which split as the mass of people went down to separate path ways.

BB's POV~

As soon as BB got away from her group, she ran back to where Faye and herself had been. Looking down the various paths that could be taken, she didn't see her friend anywhere.

"Crap." She said, before she ran down a random path. This wouldn't end well, that much was obvious.

Faye's POV~

Faye got away from the crowd once they started moving up the stairs. She turned and ran back, turning and twisting hopelessly in the long hallway. She saw herself reflected in hundreds of different ways before she finally stopped and turned. Then she started wondering around, completely lost. Strangely, nobody else was coming up.

Unaware, the girl continued to wonder, going farther and farther from the way back. She kept wondering until the light shut off, and then she stood, alone and in the dark. She had no idea what to do.

BB's POV~

"She's still in there!" The girl said to the person who owned the place, making a gesture to the building.

"I'm sorry, but your friend isn't there. Here, look." He said, cowering under the young girls glare, he took a copy of the numbers from the person counters, showing the one that let people in and the two that let people out.

"These numbers are exactly the same. You're friend probably got out before you and left because she didn't want to wait." BB, however, shook her head.

"I know my friend. She wouldn't do that." The girl said, glaring at the man who ran the place. He suppressed a shudder of fear.

"You should go before I call security on you. If your friend does turn up, I'll explain things to her, okay?" He said. His suggestion was met with another glare as the girl turned and walked off.

"Fine! If she get's hurt I will explain to her mother exactly how it happened!" She spat over her shoulder. The man just sighed, glad she was gone.

"Strange kid."

Faye's POV~

After a few hours more of wondering around, Faye gave up and leaned against a mirror.

"What the heck am I supposed to do?" She asked herself, staring at the mirror across from her. "This place closes for the whole weekend, so I won't get out of her any time soon. Maybe. . ."

The girl was forming a plan. A possibly suicidal plan, but a plan none the lest. But she wouldn't use it, not until the time was just right. Meanwhile, she had to find a good spot. That would probably take up most of the time, until she could put her plan into action.

Sighing, the girl got up and began walking along the wall, always turning right. She had to find the wall that way, and then her plan would work. At least, she hoped it would.

She found she could see well in the dark now; her eyes had adjusted so much it was pretty easy to make out shapes. That worked to her advantage. Now, if she could just find a window, and wait until dawn. Then she could summon the mirror ghost who hadn't yet tried to kill her, and see if she would take pity on her.

After another hour of wondering, she decided dawn would be there soon. They had gotten to the house of mirrors at about ten o'clock. The brochure thing said it stopped letting people in at ten-thirty, and closed at eleven. It had been at least six hours since she got locked in there.

Which rose another question in the girl's mind. Why hadn't anybody came to look for her? Surely someone had noticed she was gone, BB if no one else. Shaking her head, she made the thought go back into her head. She had been keeping it under control so far, it wasn't going to get free that easily.

Looking around, Faye wondered what her friend was doing. She was pretty sure she was at least trying to help her, but how?

BB's POV~

"Yeah, Faye was exhausted when we got back, and she crashed as soon as we got here. She can stop by and get some clothes later, I don't know how long she'll be asleep. Uh-hu, bye then." BB hung up the phone and grabbed her backpack. Time for some breaking and entering.

Faye's POV~

Faye ran through several possibilities, and finally decided she didn't want to know yet. After all, this was BB they were talking about. That girl was highly unpredictable, even her best friend didn't know what to expect from her.

She felt her head fall forward a bit, then she snapped up. 'Well, there goes the thought that I was getting good at staying up all night.' She thought, just as her head dipped forward and her eyes closed.

She woke up with a jolt a little while later. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around to see what woke her up. Nothing seemed to be unusual. She was sitting down against a mirror, one of the mirrors down the hall was glowing, her shoelace was untied, the-

Waitjustaminute.

A mirror was glowing? Faye stood up, and walked over to the mirror, studying it. The last time she checked, mirrors did NOT glow. Examining it, she carefully pulled the mirror away from the wall to show. . . a window.

A window. The exact thing she had been looking for. Smiling, she grabbed the mirror and moved it aside, letting the weak light shine into the room. It would have to be enough. She turned around and walked back to the end, gulping as she did so.

"Here goes nothing." She said as she stood in front of a mirror, so far away from the window the sunlight couldn't reach her.

"Bloody Mary. . . Bloody Mary. . . Bloody Mary." She chanted slow and steadily. She didn't hesitate until the last time. Did she really want to do this? What if the mirror ghost tried to kill her and she couldn't make it to the light in time? Finally, she took a deep breath.

"Bloody Mary." She said, for the thirteenth time. The image in the mirror slowly shifted from her to another. It was a girl about her own age, in a white dress. It was coated in blood, as was her hair. The girl's face was pale and her eyes were dead-looking. She didn't show any emotion.

"Why have you summoned me? If it is not for a good reason, I will not hesitate to kill you." She said in a bored, dead voice. Faye noticed the knife in her hand for the first time as it glinted. The girl took a deep breath. Maybe honesty would work. After all, she did have a good reason.

So, she explained why she had summoned the ghost. She told her how she had gotten stuck in the place, and why she had gone in the first place. Which lead back to the trip to L.A, and the reasons for the trip. When she got finished explaining everything, she could feel tears at her eyes, but she held them back. Faye refused to cry in front of anyone, no matter who they were.

Bloody Mary stared at her for a minute, then nodded softly.

"I will help you on one condition." The girl rubbed her eyes.

"I'll try and help you, I can't promise anything though. Not until you tell me." At that, the ghost gave a smile.

"Smart girl. I will help you if you promise me this: You will find out who I am." Faye thought about that for a minute.

"I'll do my best. I promise." The ghost reached out before she could react, and made a shallow cut on the girls arm.

"That is a promise you cannot break. Now, where do you want to go? Of course, it has to be someplace with a mirror." A small smile was added to that. The living girl thought for a minute, then looked at the ghost.

"My best friends room. She has closets with mirrors on them. Could you take me there?" Bloody Mary nodded once.

"Picture it in your mind." She said, and the other girl did. She felt cold hands wrap around her arms, and opened her eyes just as the ghost dragged her into the mirror.

The mirror realm, she found out, was not what most people would expect. They flew past various places, and there was a wide variation to each one. Some we freezing cold, some had lava just laying in pools on the ground. Some were vast lands of rock and sand, and some were oceans, some of which were red, and some filled with water.

They passed all of these lands and many more. Soon, Faye began to grow nervous. Was the spirit really helping her? Or was she just going to kill her? She was just deciding to act on these thoughts when she tumbled out into her best friends room, knowing she was there immediately due to the walls. They were decorated in a style only BB would have.

"Faye? How the hell did you get here?" Her friends voice broke her out of those thoughts as she looked up. There was her friend standing in the door way.

"Don't forget your promise. If you do, you will suffer." The voice of Bloody Mary floated quietly out of the mirror, and then she was gone. Faye smiled up at her friend.

"I think I have some explaining to do."

BB's POV~

BB checked through her backpack to make sure she had everything, only to find she missed something. The girl was shocked by her own actions. Normally she didn't miss anything when it was something this important. Sighing, she walked down a hallway to her room. Just before she opened the door, however, she heard a loud _Thud! The girl carefully opened the door, looking in to see her friend sprawled on the floor."_

"_Faye? How the hell did you get in here?" She asked, staring at her friend. There was no way she could have gotten in. But why was she in front of the mirror? As if in answer to her unspoken question, a voice came from the mirror._

"_Don't forget your promise. If you do, you will suffer." Then voice said nothing more, as if the speaker vanished._

"_I guess I have a bit of explaining to do." Her friend said with a sheepish smile from the floor. _

_So, thirty minutes later, after Faye had run home and grabbed some clothes she explained what had happened to her friend over breakfast. After she was done, she offered her a smile._

"_So, you're going to help me research Bloody Mary, right?" She asked her friend. The girl nodded, a strange gleam in her eye. _

"_I'd have to throw you back in the mirror if you didn't ask."_

_Bloody Mary's POV~_

_The ghost sat in her own corner of the mirror realm, one that was rocky and sandy. The sand was red, though. This was were she brought her victims. After all, she had to get the sand red somehow, didn't she? _

"_Hello little sister. It has been a while, hasn't it?" She turned around to look at the figure who had appeared behind her._

_Her 'brother' was the Candyman. They had both stuck together after being locked in the place, to avoid all the other dangers of the realm._

"_Hello. It has been a while, hasn't it?" With that, she hugged the older ghost, then stepped back and offered a smile that would scar any normal human. The Candyman only returned the smile. _

"_I came to ask you something. I saw you flying through here with a young girl earlier. What did you do with her?" The other ghost looked up at her brother figure. _

"_I made a deal with her, and brought her somewhere she needed to be. Maybe she can actually tell me who I am." The hook handed ghost sighed. _

"_Mary, you know that will never happen. Nobody knows who you are." The girl only shook her head with a fierce determination. _

"_Someone has to! Plus, she's smart. When I offered the deal, she didn't agree until she knew what it was." Candyman studied her. _

"_I suppose that tips it. Five to Three." He said softly, before vanishing. _

"_Hey!" The younger girl cried. "What do you mean?" _

_It was a question that would go unanswered for quite a while, until the next time the ghost spoke with the human. _

_But that's a story for a later time._

_A/N Done. Yay~ Now I can get to work on the next chapter, which may be confusion, as it has two new serial killers, one new human, and may make several people want to maul me. Bye now~_


	9. Terminators and Djinn and A new kid

Disclaimer: *Takes a deep breath.* I do not own Freddy, Jason, Candyman, Pinhead, Chucky, Beyond Birthday, Bloody Mary, any of the Terminators, or Djinn. They belong to who ever thought them up.

I do not own BB or Alex. They belong to their respectful owners, who said I could borrow them. (By the way, if these two are OOC in any way, tell me so I can fix them.)

I do own Faye. Don't steal her.

A/N Finally getting around to typing this out. . . Sorry for being so late. I'll get started now. Now, A reviewer wanted to know if I was going to make Faye meet the new Freddy. Yes, I will. Thank you for the plot bunny! Oh! Just for the record, the Terminators used are from the second move. They're on the same side as they were then. That's all for now. Warning: The Terminators are Probably slightly OOC, the T-1000 a bit more so. Sorry, had to happen for the fic.

Chapter 9: Terminators and Djinn and a friend, oh my!

"Hey, we have a new kid." Faye looked up out of the book she had been reading and rubbed her eyes. She had been studying up on the mirror ghost to try and find every possible explanation she could. There were several theories, and she would need to talk to the mirror ghost. At her friends comment, however, she looked up.

A figure was standing awkwardly in the door of the room. He was about their age, obviously. Faye noted that he had black hair, and dark eyes. His skin was light, and he was about medium height, taller then her though.

"Hmm. . . I give him a day before he loses it. What about you?" BB said. This was common when a new kid showed up; betting on how long until they snapped. That could mean anything from yelling at someone to getting into a fight.

Faye watched as the boy took a seat.

"I think it'll be a bit longer then that. Two, maybe three days." The girl said as she went back to reading the book. Her friend rolled her eyes.

"Fairy, I doubt you'll get hurt if you take a break. You've been researching every possible for thing about Bloody Mary since you met her. You can't keep going until you talk to her. Give it a rest already." Faye opened her mouth to argue, then sighed and close the book.

"I can't help it. I need something to focus on. After all, who knows who'll show up next? Plus, you said you'd help me. If I remember right you said you'd throw me in the mirror if I didn't let you." The girl muttered as she fiddled with a pencil. Her friend, seeing the argument they had had many times lurking, sighed.

"What if nobody comes? What if they leave you alone and you never see another killer as long as you live? And I have been helping. But when you start finding the same stuff four times in a row, you need to start narrowing it down." BB asked. Faye blinked at her.

"Then I would have mixed feelings. Seeing the ones who don't want me dead would be fine. It's the ones who'd love to see my body in pieces that I want to avoid. Fine; I'll go talk to her and see if she knows anything that will help me narrow it down." The girl said as she took her drawling pad out of her backpack and started sketching.

"I can understand that. So, why do you think they're after you anyway?" The brownish-red haired girl asked, trying to see what her friend was drawling. She had given up talk of the Mirror Ghost, hoping her friend would too. Faye shrugged.

"Bad luck? It all started with that trip. Stay still." She was, of course, referring to the trip where she had met two legendary horror icons, Freddy Kruger and Jason Voorhees. One tried to kill her, one was kind to her.

Her friend studied her. She could read the girl like a book. Subtle signs showed she was going through hell. And if any of the killers had their way, that would be literal.

Suddenly the bell rang, making the two jump. It was study hall; also known as the 'do whatever the heck you want' hour. It also happened to be the only class they had together. BB looked at her friend.

"We'll continue this later." She said, then she grabbed her books and papers and left. Faye closed her drawling pad and started stacking her stuff to be shoved in her locker.

"Care to explain why you were betting on me?" A male voice startled her. She turned to see the new student behind her, studying her with a curious look.

"Everyone is going to be betting." She said. Then, noticing his slightly confused look, she continued.

"It's a stupid thing we do here. We bet on how long it takes for a new kid to freak out. Which, basically means that we're all waiting to see how long it takes before you start yelling at someone for doing something." The boy gave her a slightly amused grin.

"Could you define 'something'?" He asked. The girl nodded.

"You're a foreign student; your accent makes it obvious. It won't take long for the immature brats in this school to figure out where you're from and start messing with you about it. Where are you from, anyway?" She asked as they left, heading for whatever class was next.

"Scotland. In that case you may wish to increase your bet. It takes much more then stereotypes to annoy me, even if they are about my country." The black haired girl stared at him.

"Alright, if you say so. But, eventually, they'll find something to mock. I gotta get to class. I'll see you around, I guess?" She asked. The boy thought for a minute and nodded.

"Sure. Why not? My name is Alex, by the way." He held out his hand.

"Fayora. Please call me Faye. My full name makes me sound like a pixie." She stated as she shook his hand. "See you around." With that brief comment she went to her locker and switched her Bloody Mary research stuff with Science stuff. From Mirror Ghosts to Atoms. Oh joy. . .

Later, at lunch, Faye and BB sat at their normal table.

"I saw you talking to the new kid. So, what's his name?" The other girl rolled her eyes at her friend.

"You are so anti-social. His name is Alex and he told me he's from Scotland. Oh, and I want to raise the amount of days to four or five." Her friend tilted her head.

"A week? I doubt it. This school has the most annoying kids ever." The girl stated, poking the school lunch around on her tray. It was spaghetti day; the food was pretty much inedible.

"Who knows what will happen." She said. The girl opened a lunch bag. She had come prepared, knowing that the only time the school had good food was on a Thursday or a Friday.

"Hey Faye. . ." Her friend started. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yes you can have half my sandwich." The girl said as she tore it in two, handing on piece to her friend, who flashed a quick smile.

"What would I do without you?" She asked as she munched the peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich half.

"Starve?" Her friend suggested. "Either that or be forced to eat the school food. Or you could, you know, bring your own lunch."

"When I do that, pig will fly." The other girl said. Faye laughed in agreement, then they both jumped as a voice off to the side came into the conversation.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" Both girls turned to see a slightly familiar face. The new boy, Alex, stood by their table. Faye looked to her friend who gave a slight shrug.

"If he's willing to sit at the table of the freaks." She muttered darkly.

"Go ahead." The other girl said as she opened a bottle of water and drank from it. He sat down, only hesitating slightly.

"Thank you, and, Table of the freaks? Why, may I ask, is this the table of the freaks?" He asked, looking between the two.

A girl who happened to be passing, stopped when she heard this.

"Because those two are the freakiest girls here. They're into the cult, and summon demons. I heard-" Which was as far she got before BB sent her fleeing with one of her patented Doomsday Death Glares. Faye sighed.

"Ignore her. Last time I check there was a difference between being into a cult and watching horror movies. We watch horror movies." She explained. "I did summon the Candyman, but it was on a dare. It be best if you just forget she said that."

Alex looked confused for a moment, before he shook it off.

"So, how long does your friend think I will last?" He asked, studying the girl in question.

"One day." Faye stated. To BB, she said, "He overheard us betting so he asked why and I explained."

The other girl nodded. "Right, of course he did. Did you tell him how annoying the kids in this school are?" She asked, getting a nod as a reply.

"Yeah. He said it took a lot to annoy him." The green eyed girl nodded.

"He is sitting right here and he can talk for himself you know." A slightly annoyed voice said.

"Sorry." Faye said, while her friend stopped a grin.

"If that annoys you, then it'll defiantly only take a day or two for you to lose it." She stated. The boy shook his head.

"Sorry, but you are wrong. I am going to force my self to remain calm just because of this little bet of yours." He said, smirking. The two then started a short conversation about weather or not Alex would get annoyed, which Faye just watched amusedly. She was slightly surprised that BB was talking so much, but it if it was an argument, her friend was there. She tuned them out as she finished her lunch, trying to relax.

Sadly, it didn't work, and her mind went into possibilities of various things. Who she might meet next, who Bloody Mary might be, and several other things that fell along those lines.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_

Later that night, Faye summoned Bloody Mary. The blood coated girl showed up and looked exited.

"Did you find anything out?" She asked, sitting across from her in the mirror. The human nodded.

"I haven't found out exactly who you are, but I have found a few possibilities." 'At least five or six.' She added to herself.

"Anyway, I need to know a few things. I thought that, maybe, some of the things the feel now might help me. I have two questions. The first is, is there anything you're afraid of?" Faye asked, as she held a mechanical pencil of a sheet of paper. The mirror ghost looked thoughtful.

"Closed spaces. I hate them. They make me feel panicky and trapped." Faye nodded as she wrote that down.

"Okay. The other question. Is there anything you have that might help me? Something you've had all for all the time you've been a spirit?"

"I have this." The mirror ghost was suddenly holding a teddy bear. It was ripped and torn in several places, and it was also coated in blood. Faye quickly wrote that down and smiled at the girl.

"That helps. Now I can thin a few things out. I should come closer to finding out." She was met with a smile. She noted Bloody Mary's teeth were sharp and pointy looking.

"Thank you! Oh. . . My brother mentioned something. He said it was four to three. Do you know what that means?" And so Faye explained. She told the mirror ghost of the other serial killers she had met. Four wanted her dead, and three liked her enough not to kill her. Mary looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Okay then. . . I'll watch over you, okay? As thanks for doing this." With that, the girl was gone. Faye smiled, then climbed in her bed. Which was good; she needed all the sleep she could get, for the next day would be very very busy.

Terminator's (The good one.) POV~

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, papers started flying. Blue electricity crackled, forming a ball, which took out the side walk under it. In the crater that was left, a figure crouched.

Slowly he stood up and looked around. He was near a store, and mannequins of bikes stood. He easily punched through the glass and stepped in. He stepped out of the building a minute later, fully dressed. As he walked down the street he took a pair of sunglasses and slipped then over his face.

All he needed was a gun, and he'd be ready.

Terminator's (The bad one, obviously) POV~

Somewhere near the school, the blue electricity showed up again. His figure stood and walked into the school, a list however in his view. As he walked by a door, a teacher stood out. A quick scan showed it to be one of his targets teachers.

His hand molded to a sharp katana like blade and he stabbed the teacher before he could utter a word. Then he assumed his appearance, clothes and all. Then he discarded the body, putting it in a closet. It could be dealt with later; now he needed to prepare for the next day.

After all, he had a target to terminate.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_

Faye's POV~

Faye was almost finished with her newest picture. It contained eight people. One the left side Freddy, The Candyman, Pinhead, and Chucky stood. On the other side was Jason, Beyond Birthday, Bloody Mary, and BB. She just needed to finish the mirror ghost, and she'd be done. The figures were small so that she could add more; which she would be doing, should any one else show up.

Her homeroom teacher, Mr. Randles, was late. Which was shocking; simply because teachers were rarely late. As she drew, an announcement came on of the intercom.

"Faye to the office with your things." The girl looked up, confused, as she began to gather her things and stuff them in her backpack. She folded the picture and shoved it in her pocket. The girl could tell something was wrong; there had been a hint of fear in the secretaries voice. Other then that, it was the beginning of the day. Why would either of her parents come to get her?

Suddenly a sinking feeling settled. What if a killer had gone after her parents? What if one of them were dead? She stepped out the door and almost bumped into her teacher.

"Where are you going?" He asked, looking at her. She shivered. There was something off, but she couldn't tell what.

"To the office." She muttered, then she stepped around him and started walking. Looking back, the teacher was staring at her, as if thinking. She turned the corner then, and was out of sight.

After turning another corner, she arrived at the office. She froze in place, suddenly knowing exactly why the secretary sounded afraid.

There was a man there. He was tall and dressed like a biker. She didn't take the time to study his features though, because one thing drew her eye.

He was holding a gun. It looked like a hand gun, although since she wasn't a gun expert, she couldn't say what kind it was. As soon as she stepped out, the man walked up and looked down at her.

"Fayora Christoph?" The girl blinked rapidly and took a step back.

"Why do you want to know?" She said, her voice sounding weaker then she wanted it to. The man looked around the corner.

"You are in danger. Come with me." The girl shook her head.

"I'm not going anyway with a strange dude holding a gun! Give me a specific reason why I should." She stated, gulping as she went around the corner. She turned to run, and ran right into her teacher.

"Mr. Randles? What are you- Ahhh!" She let out a scream as her teacher's arm melted into a long nasty looking serrated blade. The man behind her pulled her back in time to save her from getting gutted, and fired a few shots. Silver holes appeared in her teacher's torso as he flew back.

The man dragged her to the door, and after the shock wore off she went with him. Looking back, she saw the holes closing, and the man stood up.

"Run." The one with the gun said as he turned and fired a few more times. "Go to the black car."

She did as she was told, and ran out the door. A black car rested directly in front of the school. She opened the drivers door and crawled over to the passenger's side. Just as she reached over to close the door, the man with the gun ran out the door and got in, slamming the door.

He quickly twisted the ignition, which Faye noted had no key; the cover was torn off, so it didn't need one. They rocketed out just as her teacher (or the person who looked like her teacher), ran out of the building. He sprinted after them, running easily.

"Drive." It was a one word order and the girl grabbed the wheel, keeping the car straight as the man turned and fired. The first shot broke the glass, and the second and third hit the other man. He flew back and the one in the car with her turned and grabbed the wheel, twisting out of the parking lot and down the road. Faye leaned back in her seat, her heart pounding.

They drove on in silence for a while, before she looked at the man driving. She only meant to ask one questions, but once she started she couldn't stop.

"Where are we going? What the hell is going? Who was that?" He answered her questions quickly.

"We are going to a location where it will be safe for you, up north. As for what is happening, you have been targeted for Termination by Skynet. That was a Terminator, model T-1000." Faye blinked.

"Let me guess: You're a Terminator too, but you were reprogrammed to protect me?" She said.

"Affirmative."

The girl took a deep breath. She was really beginning to hate her life.

"So why does Skynet want me dead? What am I going to do to them?" The Terminator looked at her for a second, then went back to looking at the road.

"You indirectly saved John Conner by causing the Termination of a separate T-1000." The girl turned to stare at him in disbelief.

"I killed a Terminator?" She asked stupidly.

"Indirectly." Was her answer.

"How did I do that?" She asked, hugging her knees to her chest. The Terminator seemed to think for a minute.

"You misdirected it and sent it to a camp where it was killed by beings that can not be killed." Faye had a blank look, so he amended his statement.

"You told it to go to Campo Crystal Lake and it was killed there." The girl nodded.

"Jason must have killed it then, somehow." Suddenly her eyes widened. "Crap! BB! I need to warn her!" She dug around in her backpack, quickly grabbing her phone. Before she could turn it on, however, the Terminator grabbed it out of her hand and crushed it.

"It can trace cellular phones." He stated as an explanation. She huffed.

"Then we can go to her house and warn her!"

"Negative. The T-1000 will most likely have already been there." Faye glared, then remembered the second movie.

"At least let me call her with a pay phone. Could it trace that?" For an answer, they pulled into a gas station. Faye dug around in her pockets and then hit the money return button.

"Damn! No mo-" Before the finished the Terminator had already punched the coin bin, sending a cascade of coins down. Shrugging, she put in the right amount of money and dialed the number, which she knew by heart.

"This number is reserved. If you have this number because I gave it to you, leave a message and call back."

"BB, answer your phone. It's important." With that, she hung up, waited a little bit, then put in more coins and dialed again.

"Fairy? Are you okay? The whole school was talking about a gun fight when I left." The girl said the second she answered.

"I'm fine. As for the gunfight, well, I can't explain. All I can say is, my bad luck is still running." She waited for the response, hoping it was indeed her friend who answered.

"Another killer is after you? Who is it this time? I'll come kick their but into next year for you." Faye smiled. Yep, that was the real BB.

"I can't tell you all I can say is-" She was cut off by a ringing.

"Door bell. Keep talking." She heard movement over the phone.

"BB, don't answer it!" She said hurriedly.

"Mr. Randles? What are you do-" Her friend was cut off by a loud sound, a sound she had just learned. Gunfire. There was a scream of pain, which was then silence.

"BB? BB!" Faye shrieked.

"Please deposit more money to continue talking." She hung up the phone in disgust, then looked up at the Terminator.

"So, you're a Terminator too, what's going to happen next?" The Terminator paused for a second, then responded.

"It will either come after us disguised as your friend, or go after your family if it has not already. It depends on how close you are to your family membesr, although I believe it is more likely to come after us." The girl nodded. She had been acting distant from her family lately.

"What about my other friends?" She was met with an unfeeling stare.

"Your other friends abandoned you when you summoned a spirit. Unless you have just befriend someone else, there is no record of you having any other friends." The girl smiled bitterly.

"I did, as a matter of fact. So Alex is safe then." She rubbed her eyes, feeling tears welling up. Her best friend was dead. The fact seemed so unreal. BB couldn't be dead, she couldn't. It was impossible. As long as she thought that, she could keep going.

"So, where to now?" She asked.

"Up North." The Terminator said as he looked around, then turned and walked back to the car. Faye started to follow, then turned and swept the coins into her backpack. After all, she had no clue when they'd be needing money. Might as well grab some now.

As she slipped into the car, she stared out the window at the clouds. As she did, she felt her eyes fill with tears again and started crying, silently. She had become a master of the skill, of crying so that nobody knew. She had to.

After about ten minutes of this, she had cried herself to sleep.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_

Faye woke up about fifteen minutes later as she was thrown against the door. The car swerved roughly, and as she glanced out the window she caught side of another car pulled up alongside them. She only caught a brief glimpse of the driver, but it seemed to be someone other then her history teacher. He had a gun and was shooting at the car.

The girl held on desperately as the car swerved around, then she had an idea. She ducked down under the glove compartment, squeezing herself into the space. Her hiding spot couldn't be seen from the window the T-1000 was shooting at, and the tight space meant she was thrown less.

She heard loud gunshots that were obviously from the car she was in and covered her ears, wincing at the sound. It was much louder then she expected it to be. Suddenly the car tipped to the side and rolled onto it's hood. She slid from her hiding spot and she quickly crawled out the window, acting on pure instinct. She was right to do so; the other car landed on the spot where she had been.

The Terminator that was on her side crawled out from the wreck. He stood, limped for a second, then popped his leg back into place. 'It must have been dislocated.' Faye thought to herself.

He pulled her a bit roughly to her feet. She started to mutter a thank you, but a noise from the wreckage made her stop. The door of the top car was being kicked open. After it swung open, a very familiar figure stepped out, swaying, and clutching the door.

"Jeez, Fairy, I come to save your but from the newest killer and this is what happens?" Faye's eyes bugged. It was BB! It had to be. No one else called her that. But, BB was dead, wasn't she? The girl lifted a hand and rubbed her head. The Terminator, however, took careful aim with his gun.

"Wait!" Faye said. "What if that's the real BB?" Something in her mind told her it wasn't, but she couldn't stop herself.

"It is not. It is the T-1000." He stated. The girl shook her head.

"No! At least let me make sure." She turned and stared at the figure, studying the face, trying to see anything off.

"It will be a perfect copy." She heard said from behind her, but she ignored it. She and the figure near the wreck met eyes, and then she knew. She knew because she saw two green eyes. She felt the tears well up again as she was forced to re-face facts. BB was indeed dead.

"Stop crying Faye. I'm fine, I'm right here. I'm not-"

"Shut up! You aren't BB! You got the appearance wrong you stupid. . ." Her voice cut off as she backed up. Loud shots from behind her, and the figure flying back with the odd looking holes told her the Terminator was shooting again.

Looking around, the girl tried to figure out where they were. She recognized the surroundings; they were at a park. She stood and ran, ducking behind a slide. It wasn't very good cover, but it was cover nonetheless.

Shivering, since it was still pretty cold, she shoved her hands in her pockets. As she did, she felt a folded lump of paper. Pulling it out of her pocket, she saw it was her picture. The one with her allies and enemies. As she looked at it, her eyes caught on Bloody Mary, and she remembered two things.

She remembered the flight through the mirror realm, and all the different places. One in particular stuck out. There had been one with lava.

The second Terminator movie. Hadn't that been exactly how they had killed the same Terminator they were facing? They dropped it in a pit filled with something like lava.

Faye grinned. She had a plan, and it just might work. At that moment, the Terminator on her side peered around the slide.

"Come on. It is incapacitated for now, but it will be back soon." The girl nodded. Then looked up.

"We need to get somewhere with a mirror. I have an idea." He shook his head.

"Negative. How will a mirror help?" The girl glared up at him, then showed him the picture.

"Bloody Mary. I think I can convince her to help. If she'll agree to help us, my plan will defiantly work. All we need is a mirror and a dark room. There are house over there." As she said that, she pointed to a few houses that were fairly near them.

The Terminator nodded. "Fine. We will go with your plan." The girl grinned, then took off, heading for the nearest house.

Once they got there, she tried the door. Finding it unlocked, she went in, followed by the Terminator. Looking outside, she couldn't see the other one yet. Key word being yet.

She closed the door, making sure to lock it behind her, then looked around. They were in the living room of the house. All they had to do was find a mirror or the bathroom.

"I think that the ba-" She was cut of by a familiar voice, one that she had just learned the day before.

"What the bloody hell do you two think you are doing in here?" She turned to the voice and waved a little.

"Hi Alex. Sorry for the, ehh, surprise, but do you have any mirror we can use?" The boy blinked.

"You broke into my house to ask me to barrow a mirror?" He asked incredulously. Faye shrugged.

"Actually we broke into a random house. It was just coincidence that it was yours." The girl said honestly. "Please, just let us use a mirror. It's a matter of life and death." She was met, however, with rolling eyes.

"I doubt very seriously that it is as bad as you say. Explain to me why you need a mirror, and I might help you." So Faye explained. She didn't say everything that happened before, because that would have taken to much time. So only explained about the Terminators and Bloody Mary, and her over all idea.

Once she finished, she was met with a very skeptical look. Before the boy could say anything, she turned to the Terminator that was with her.

"Could you prove it to him?" He nodded and rolled up his sleeve, then turned to Faye.

"Do you have a knife?" The girl nodded and reached into her backpack, pulling out a sheathed knife, and handing it to him.

"I had to start carrying that around to protect myself. I'll explain that later." The Terminator cut through the skin on his arm as she explained this to her friend. Soon, he had cut all the skin off and was showing a metallic skeleton looking hand.

"Great...go to America they said, learn about the culture they said." The Scottish boy muttered sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry about dragging you into this, but could we please-" She was cut off by a knocking on the door. She made a 'Don't answer' gesture.

"That is more then likely the other Terminator. If you answer you'll probably get shot or stabbed like-." Alex stared at her, seeing her face as she stopped herself.

"The bathroom is that way, and it has a mirror." He said, pointing to a door near a hallway. "I am getting out of the way so I do not get killed." With that he stood and disappeared down the hallway. Faye turned to the Terminator.

"I'll be in the bathroom. Distract it until I can convince Mary to help." With that, she walked into the bathroom, just as she heard some shooting. Apparently the T-1000 had decided to quit knocking and to just come in.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." The girl chanted, her voice no more then a whisper. As soon as she got to thirteen, the blood streaked face of a girl appeared in the mirror.

"Hello Faye. Found anything else out yet?" The girl nodded and pulled a paper out of her pocket.

"These are the only two that make sense. I think if you read them it might help you." The girl eagerly grabbed the paper, but before she could disappear, Faye grabbed her arm.

"Could you please do me a favor? There's someone else out to kill me." The sound of gunshots highlighted her words. Mary studied her.

"You're asking me to kill someone?" The girl looked her in the eye.

"No. I'm asking you to destroy a machine. I'm asking you to destroy something that looks human, but isn't. Could you do that for me?" The mirror ghost looked at the human.

"This one time only. Get it in front of the mirror, and I'll do the rest." She told her seriously.

"Thank you. Don't think wrong of me. If it was a human, I would never have asked." She told her. The mirror ghost smiled at her.

"I know."

T-1000's POV~

The T-1000 knocked on the door it had seen the two enter. It had worked one time, so it tried again. It heard voices, but the door didn't open. It knocked again, once, then took the handgun it had 'barrowed' from a police officer.

The door knob shattered and the T-1000 quickly undid the lock and stepped in. The second he stepped in, the Terminator started shooting. He was in the hallway, past the door to the bathroom. The T-1000 fired back, walking forward.

As he did, he heard voices from the bathroom. One of them was the voice of the girl he had been sent back to Terminate. The voices feel silent as he turned the door knob and walked in.

The room was dark, and he blocked most of the light from coming in. The girl was huddled in the corner, making herself as small of a target as possible. He stepped forward, pointing the gun directly at her.

"You know, it is wise to check a room for more then the obvious." It turned to look at the voice, seeing a mirror with a figure in it. It was a pale young girl in a white dress, and she was completely covered in blood. The girl reached a hand out and grabbed it's arm, pulling it toward the mirror.

The T-1000 fired at her, but the bullets seemed to go right through her.

"Don't bother. I'm a spirit, a ghost. You cannot hurt me with a gun." With that, the girl pulled him through the mirror.

Faye's POV~

Faye watched as the machine was pulled into the mirror. From her curled up position she watched. A few minutes after the Terminator disappeared, she heard Bloody Mary's voice.

"He's gone. I dropped him in a pit of lava." Faye stood from the spot and walked over to the mirror.

"Thank you. That would have ended badly if you didn't agree to help. Are you okay?" She asked, noting a sad look on the girl's face.

"Yes. I read the notes you had. I can remember now. It was so scary, being in a coffin. I can remember screaming for my mom, I can remember clawing at the wood. But they didn't get there in time." The girl said in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you'd remember just be reading my notes. I just thought that you might know which one was right." The human girl said. The ghost smiled at her.

"It's okay. At least now I know who I was. Thank you Faye." With that the ghost was gone.

Faye walked out of the bathroom and went in the direction that Alex had went. A door was opened and, looking in, she could see the two talking.

"It's gone. Mary dropped it in a pit of Lava." The girl said, leaning against the door frame. She was suddenly very tired. "What now?" She asked.

The Terminator stood.

"I must go back to my own time." Was all he said before walking out. Faye looked to Alex.

"I really am sorry I brought you into this. Thank you for helping." She said. He stared at her.

"All I did was let you use a mirror. You are the one who was in danger." The girl shrugged.

"I'm used to it. Anyway, I have to go home and make sure my parents know I'm okay." She turned to leave, but was stopped with a question.

"Earlier when you told me not to answer the door. . . You were going to say something else, but you stopped. What were you going to say?" The girl just gave him a sad look.

"You'll find out soon enough."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_

A week later, Faye was leaning against a tree in her yard. She had just been to her best friend funeral. There was proof that, no matter how people act towards you, several people will show up at your funeral. Quite a few of her friends from before the incident with the Candyman showed up and apologized, but she gave them the cold shoulder.

Now she was leaning against the tree. She hadn't really talked to anyone the whole week. She started banging her head against the tree. Maybe unconsciousness would let her mind clear.

Before she could knock herself out, however, something fell from the tree next to her. It was a small gem, A ruby. She grabbed it, already knowing what it was. She was about to do something very stupid.

"I wish my family never went on the trip to Camp Crystal Lake." She said, looking at the ruby. A voice from behind her laughed.

"If that is what you want."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_

Nobody's POV

Upon making the wish, Faye was sent back in time to before her family had taken the trip. They went elsewhere, avoiding Elm Street and Crystal Lake. This had two effects.

The first was that Faye never met Freddy and Jason. Because of this, she never told her friends she had in their game, and so she never met The Candyman. She had no reason to avoid the water at the beach, so she never found the Lament Configuration, and never met Pinhead.

She did, however, still meet Chucky.

Faye's POV~

Faye smiled as she walked into her room, dropping her backpack near the door. Looking at her bed, she noticed a box.

"Cool." She said, as she walked over and began peeling the tape off. "I wonder what this is"

After she finished with the tape, she opened the box to show a doll in the perfect likeness of Chucky. The girl grinned and turned her back on the doll, grabbing her phone. She speed dialed a number, and waited for the phone to be picked up on the other end.

She never got to talk to the person she was calling. As she turned around to look at the doll, she felt a knife go through her chest, and saw the doll standing on it's own two feet. She staggered back, dropping the phone. Reaching for the knife, she did the single most stupidest thing she could have done. She pulled it out of her chest.

When her mom walked in a few minutes later, she screamed. Her daughter was dead, and holding a bloody knife. The doll was lying innocently in it's box. It looked for all the world like she had stabbed herself.

Nobody's POV~

That was the first effect. The second one was much different.

Chucky left Faye's house and went on his own way to do whatever he wanted to. Because Faye was dead, several things that were supposed to happen, didn't.

The primary of those is that the Terminators were never sent after her. Meaning that while Faye did die, BB did not. BB was unaware of what happened to her friend, however.

That would soon change.

BB's POV~

BB stood in her friend's room, staring at the wall. She refused to believe Faye had killed herself. She absolutely refused. Something else must have happened, but Faye would never have killed herself.

The girl wandered over to the window, leaning on the sill. Her friend was to weak for pain. She would admit it, she was. Small cuts from tree branches had made the girl's eyes water, and skinned knees had made her cry. There was no way she'd be strong enough to take a dagger to her heart.

Looking out the window, she saw a glint in the tree. Tilting her head to see it better, she saw it was a ruby of some kind. The girl carefully climbed up onto the window ledge and grabbed onto a branch, since the tree was very close to the house. It was child's play to climb up to the gem.

After she did that, she studied it. It looked familiar; as if she had seen it before, but she couldn't place where. Shrugging, the girl crawled back into the room, where she looked a bit more closely at the gem. With a slight sigh, she leaned against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor.

"Why'd this happen?" She asked nobody in particular. "I wish I knew why you died, Faye, I wish I knew exactly why you died."

As she said this, a figure appeared before her. He had lizard looking skin, and two things that looked like snakes hung from his head. He was wearing some sort of armor looking outfit.

BB stared at the figure, pressing herself against the wall. She knew exactly who it was.

"Djinn." She muttered, standing up. The figure smirked at her.

"Ahh, so you know who I am, do you? Well then you should have known better then to make a wish." He put a clawed hand forward and rested it on her head. She was going to flinch away, but something made her stop.

Memories.

Memories of the cenobites standing in front of her, Faye next to her. Telling them to choose. Going out and un-solving the puzzle, at the hospital waiting for Faye because she needed stitches, watching as the dragon carried the box away.

Memories of fighting Chucky, stabbing him while he was trying to bite her friends neck, cutting his limbs off, Faye stuffing soap in his mouth. Burning the doll out on the side walk.

Memories of Jason, their classmates bodies, Faye in front of her, protecting her. Making cuts on themselves, neither looking pained, leaving and going back with the teacher, waving goodbye to Crystal Lake Killer.

Memories of flying to L.A, Faye getting mugged, Beyond Birthday saving her, telling them it wasn't safe near the alleys. Them going back to thank the killer, him staring above their heads and she wondered why he did that.

Memories of mirrors, making them look strange and taking on shapes. A crowd separating them and her, running, running to try and find her. Getting ready to go break into the mirror room. Her shock at finding Faye in her room.

Memories of school, meeting a new boy. Alex, who was from Scotland. The next day, Faye being called to the office, gunshots, school letting out. Getting a call for her friend, answering the door, pain as she was shot, then nothing.

Memories that were not her own, memories of the Terminators, Bloody Mary dragging one through a mirror, the other leaving. Memories of a funeral; her funeral. Memories of a tree, Faye hitting her head, a wish.

Memories of going home and finding Chucky, while BB silently screamed no, silently screamed for her to turn. She turned, and Faye was killed.

Her own memories again, in the room, finding the gem, and making the wish.

Then, the hand was removed from her head. BB gasped, breathing heavily. Those memories, the ones she had just seen were real; she knew that. That explained to her how her friend died, and why she died. Looking up at the Djinn, she said one thing.

"I wish that the next time I wake, It will be the day the Terminator killed me, and I will have the exact memories I have now." She choose her words carefully. The demon nodded.

"If that's what you want." With that sentence, the girl felt her eyes flutter shut. Soon she was asleep, something that rarely happened for her.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_

The next day, BB woke up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. She felt great. As an insomniac, she didn't often sleep well, and for whatever reason, she had slept peacefully. Suddenly the memories of what happened the night before ran over her, and she shuddered. That had been why she had slept so easily; it was magic induced.

Sighing, she got up and stretched. Looking at the clock, she saw she only had a couple hours to prepare. She left her room, grinning a slightly demonic grin. Very very soon a Terminator would learn not to mess with BB or any of her friends. Very very soon indeed.

T-1000's POV~

The T-1000 pulled up in front of BB's house. It stopped and turned off the car, grabbing a hand gun as it did. While Faye was it's target, it seemed that this girl would be the most successful form in getting close enough to her to kill her.

It stopped in front of the door and listened, able to hear the girl on the other side's half of the conversation.

"Fairy? Are you okay? The whole school was talking about a gun fight when I left." This was followed by a pause as the girl on the other end answered.

"Another killer is after you? Who is it this time? I'll come kick their but into next year for you."

It hit the button for the bell once, continuing to listen to the conversation through the door.

"Door bell. Keep talking." The girl's voice was closer. The door opened to show a girl in a baggy red sweater, wearing equally baggy sweat pants.

"Mr. Randles? What are you do- Ahh!" She let out a scream as it pulled the gun out and shot her, three times, point blank in the chest. Blood flowed, covering her shirt.

It tilted it's head and reached down to touch her hair, getting the necessary sample to assume her form. It did so then, turn into a silvery human shaped form, before forming the young girl on the floor in front of it.

Then it turned and left, not casting another glance at the young girl. There was no need to. No humans could live with three shots to the heart and lungs.

BB's POV~

As soon as the T-1000 was out the door, BB sat up. There was a good thing about wearing baggy clothes. Things could be hidden underneath them. Things like blood pouches and bullet proof vests, for example.

The girl wasted no time in walking outside and climbing into her parent's car. It didn't take long to start it; after all, she had grabbed the key's earlier.

She knew exactly where the park her friend had been at was. All she had to do was get there before they did. No problem, considering at one point they got turned around. The car backed down the driveway and went down the road, on it's way.

A few minutes later BB was standing in front of a house she had never been to before, yet it looked familiar. She knocked on the door and stood back, waiting. It soon swung open.

"Who is it?" Alex asked as he opened the door. He looked at BB curiously. "How did you know where I live?"

"No time for that." The girl said. "In about," she checked her watch, "ten minutes Faye is going to get into a car wreck down by that park. I'm going to need your help." The boy blinked.

"Is this some sort of joke?" He asked, closing the door. She caught it with her foot.

"No it isn't. Look at my shirt." She stretched it out, showing the bullet holes. "Thank whoever invented the bullet proof vest. Now, will you listen to me?"

The boy gave her a long look. "Those could have come from anywhere. Do you honestly expect me to believe those are bullet holes?" The girl shrugged.

"I never specifically said they were bullet holes, you came to that conclusion on your own. You'll get proof that I'm not lying soon enough, but for not could you just trust me? What possible reason would I have to lie?" She asked, meeting his eyes. He held her gaze, before looking down.

"Fine, fine. I will let you come in and explain things to me. But I will not hesitate to kick you out if you are lying, got it?" The girl nodded and walked into the room.

She then summarized the events that had happened before, everything up to showing up, in a six minute description. It lacked detail, but it got the basic point across. He listened patiently, and when she was finished nodded.

"Well then. . . When the men in the white coats with the needles come, do yourself a favor and don't struggle." The girl glared at him.

"Listen, you want proof? Go look out the window. That crash should be happening soon. If nothing happens, then I leave. But, if there is a crash, and Faye is part of it, you have to help."

"I do not have to do anything, but yes, if that happens, I'll help, alright?" With a grumble, he walked over to the window and looked out, the park easily viewable.

For a couple of minutes, nothing happened. Then, two cars showed up, one ramming into the other one. They both flipped off the road, one landing on top of the other.

Sure enough, right before that, Faye had crawled out of the first car. The Terminator followed after that and pulled her up, then the fake BB showed up. She could tell Alex was looking between them.

"I'm the real one. That one is fake, as you'll see." Right after she said this, the Terminator aimed and fired at the other BB, knocking her down. Faye ran toward the park, ducking under a slide. The two backed away from the window.

"Now do you believe me? They're going to show up here soon." The boy sighed, but nodded.

"Okay, I'll help. I cannot believe I am actually going to, but I'll help." The girl gave a small smile.

"Good. They should walk in the door in three, two, one." As if one cue the door opened and Faye walked in. She looked at the two, startled.

"Alex? BB? But you died! I heard you! And what's he doing here?" Faye asked, pointing at Alex.

"I live here. And apparently you are living a Terminator movie?" The girl nodded, bewildered.

"How did either of you even know that?" She asked. BB gave her a small smile.

"I'll explain later. For now, don't you have a ghost to be talking to?" Faye nodded and then looked at Alex.

"I already said I would help if she could prove that she was telling the truth. She did, so you can use the mirror." The girl blinked and walked to the bathroom, confusion clear on her face. BB looked at the boy who's house they were using.

"We should probably get out of the way. You're defenseless and I'm dead." She said. The boy nodded.

"I can't really argue with that. Come on, there is a back room this way." He said, walking towards the hallway. The girl followed him.

A few minutes after they went into the room, the shooting started. A bit after that the Terminator walked into the room. Then, a couple minutes later, Faye stepped in.

"It's gone. Mary dropped it in a pit of lava." She leaned against the doorway, looking tired.

"I must return to my own time." He told them, before walking out of the room. Faye looked at her friends.

"So, now that nobodies about to be killed, care to explain?" BB nodded. She proceeded to tell her, in detail, about everything that had happened. After she was done, she looked to Alex.

"So, do you still want to hang out with us? Now that you know the truth and that we're danger magnets. Or, Fairy is, at least." The boy looked thoughtful.

"Sure, why not? I suppose you will make things a bit more interesting, at least. I do have one question. Why do you keep calling her Fairy?" He asked, looking at Faye but talking to BB.

"Because Faye is another term for Fairy, and because she's so short!" At that the girl huffed.

"I am not short! I'm just not that tall. . ." The girl mumbled. Then she blinked.

"I should probably call my parents now. They must have heard about what happened." BB shrugged.

"I'll give you a ride home." She said, pulling out the keys to her parent's car. Faye looked at her, confused.

"You have a license?" Her friend merely stated.

"I think it's better for all of us if I don't answer that question." With that, she stood and left.

Faye followed her, then turned back.

"See you at school Alex." A very normal goodbye. Then she left too. Thankfully, since they had left the door unlocked, the knob wasn't damaged, and there weren't any holes in the walls. Apparently the Terminators had managed to hit only each other.

Faye's POV~

"Hey BB?" Faye asked her friend during the ride home. The girl in question looked at her, then back to the road.

"Yeah?"

"So are we undead? I mean, technically we both died, right?" The girl was given a shrug.

"I think parallel versions of ourselves died. We, however, did not." Faye nodded, accepting the answer.

"Okay then. I just hope things relax now."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_

A month later, Faye and BB were at the mall just hanging out. They had explored the mall, bought loads of candy and some manga, and were just heading out. Faye had arranged for her mom to pick her up, and they were standing in the parking lot, laughing at Ryuk, when something happened.

A kid ran out of the mall and got onto a motorcycle. He started it quickly, and was soon off. Then a man in a police uniform started running after him. The two girls exchanged a glance and followed the two discreetly. Outside, the boy had driven out of view, and the man was looking around. Faye suddenly got an idea.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cop." She said, walking up to him. He turned to look at her.

"Yes?" She could tell he was impatient, so she got to the point.

"Is that kid a criminal? Because before he left I heard him say where he was going." The cop looked at her with slight interest now.

"Is that so? Just where did he go?" Faye choose to ignore the rhyming question and simply told him.

"To Camp Crystal Lake."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_

Jason's POV~

The mute killer stood in the woods. It was late at night, but someone had just arrived. It's wasn't a teenager, however. It was an adult. The masked killer stepped out of the woods, silently making his way towards the man. He drew his machete and swung it around.

The man, however, turned and lifted his arm, deflecting the blow with just that. Jason watch in slight surprise as the cut fixed its self, then he was thrown back by bullets.

The Crystal Lake killer pushed himself up, angry now. Bullets would wound him, but they wouldn't kill him. Not even close. This time when he swung the machete it was at the gun. His super human strength matched the machines and the gun went flying out of his hand.

The T-1000 simply let his arms turn to blades, and a brief fight ensued. Eventually the machete was knocked out of Jason's grip. The machines hands twisted back into actual hands, and it grabbed the other killer and threw him against the tree with enough force to easily kill a human.

There were two things it didn't count on.

One was that Jason wasn't human. The hit didn't kill him, although it did leave him unconscious.

The other bit was that Jason would grab it's wrist and bring it flying along with him.

What some people might not know is that when your unconscious from a blow to the head, you can still dream. And that, while Terminators may be covered in living tissue, they were technically objects. So, if you fell asleep (or you got knocked out), while keeping a grip on one, and you just happened to go into the dream world, it would come with.

The fight continue in the dream realm, up until the point were a very ticked off dream demon appeared.

"Oi, Hockey Mask what the hell are you-" He started, but was cut off by the person he was talking to being thrown at him. Freddy sidestepped and watched as the other killer landed, then looked at the T-1000.

"And just who are you?" He asked in his deep, growl of a voice. The Terminator simply tilted his head and walked over to Jason, hand once again turning into a serrated blade. He was stopped, however, by chains. They wrapped around his legs and arms, binding him into a stand still.

"Answer when your spoken too. And another thing, Jason is MY enemy, and only I am allowed to beat the crap out of him, understand?" The T-1000 melted into liquid and passed through the chain, then he reformed and started walking towards them.

Freddy looked at Jason. "What the hell is that thing?" He was answered with a shrug. The dream demon scratched his chin, then grinned.

"Well now. Let's see if a little fire can't get rid of this thing." The ground beneath the T-1000 opened up as a pit, just over the furnace located somewhere else. It looked down as it fell, and as soon as it hit the fiery molten pit, inhuman screams sounded.

Jason woke, suddenly, scrambling away from the machine. It had done exactly what happened in the dream world and melted. The Crystal Lake killer had still been gripping it's arm, and had gotten burned in the result.

Scowling under his mask, Jason walked over to the side of the lake and dipped his hand in the water. Fear welled up in him, but he forced himself to relax. After all, it was only on his hand, and it made the limb feel so much better.

Minutes later the wound was healed, courtesy of being the curse of Camp Crystal Lake, which was what kept him ready to kill teens. He was soon on his way back to his cabin, ready for a rest. He doubted anyone else would show up that night.

Freddy's POV~

The dream demon watched as the Terminator was destroyed, thinking to himself. Looking around, he noticed that Jason had woken up. Shrugging, the demon got up and moved, without ever lifting a foot, to his corner of the dream world.

He sat down on a tattered bed, where he pulled a laptop out of thin air and opened it. Studying the screen, he sighed.

There had recently been another dream demon in his territory, copying him exactly. From his name down to his clothing and weapon. The only difference between the two was his attitude. Freddy had a dark sense of humor, but this copycat had no humor at all.

The copy-cat was stealing his job as well. He was killing teenagers who fell asleep. The only problem that the generation on Elm street was that their parents had never told them anything about the Hypnosil. So, they saw no reason to make their own children take it.

This would have been perfect for Freddy, if that damn copy cat hadn't shown up. Sighed, the dream demon put the laptop away, then rested on his bed.

After all, Dream demons needed sleep to. How else would they stay ready to kill those bratty little teens who wondered into the dream realm? With a slight smile, Freddy fell asleep, dreaming up new ways to have fun with his piggies when he got them back.


	10. Here We Go Again

A/N So, I'm updating. Yay! From now on, this story will be updated every or every other Sunday (Did I do that on purpose? Maybe.), according to my schedule. There might be OOCness. Particularly in the new Freddy. I tried to keep as much out as possible. Grammatical/spelling errors in the Freddy''s speech are deliberate.

Disclaimer: I do not own any horror icons. I do not own BB or Alex. I only own Faye! Don't sue me, cause I don't own a (real) lawyer either. . .

Chapter Ten: Here we go again

Faye ran through the labyrinth of metal, breathing heavily. She had been running for a while now, running from someone she shouldn't be seeing.

It had started a little while ago when she had fallen asleep. She started dreaming she was standing outside in the snow. It had been very cold, so she had carefully picked her way to a school nearby. She had walked into the school, felt that it was slightly warmer, and leaned against the wall. The wall gave way and she fell back, falling for a bit before landing hard on her back. After that she had groaned and picked herself up, pausing when she realized something.

The landing hurt. It had felt like it would have if she had really fallen.

Most people would have just passed it off as a realistic dream, but she had been to Freddy's realm before. With a small gulp she had stood and began searching for any form of weapon she could find. She hadn't found one when she heard a bone chilling screeching sound. She didn't freeze, but instead she began to run as far away from the screeching as she could.

And so here she was. She had been running through the maze since then, often hearing the screeching. She was careful not to trip, since doing that would more then likely mean an abrupt end to living.

She hadn't found anything to wake her up yet, either. No pipes hot enough, or pointy things. And if she stopped to try punching the wall, the screeching came very close and made her run again. She knew why. Freddy knew she had been there before. He knew that she knew how to wake up.

Suddenly a wall appeared, with a door embedded in the cement. She yelped, stopped, then stared at it. It only took her a second before she opened the door and ran through, out into the snow and away from the school. She kept running, and as she did she felt the land change. Snow turned to road, and the wooded scenery turned to houses. She finally had to stop, and she panted, as she looked around, gulping air. She turned to the house she had stopped in front of and saw, not to her surprise, the numbers. 4218. Yep, It was Freddy's house.

The girl heard footsteps behind her, and cursed softly under her breath. Then she took a deep breath and ran for the door, throwing it open and jumping through.

Faye woke with a start. She looked around, seeing her room. Seeing the Nickleback posters and the huge drawing of a pentacle on her wall. She took a deep breath and put her hand over her heart to calm it. She wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon, that was for sure. The girl sighed and got up, out of her bed. Time to get some caffeine in her system.

The first couple of days, she did well hiding the fact that she didn't get any sleep. She was actually hoping two things would come from her not telling anyone. The first was that, obviously, her friends wouldn't get roped into this. The second was that, so long as nobody else was there to feed Freddy's fear, he wouldn't kill her immediately. He'd keep her alive, probably cut her up a bit, but he wouldn't kill her.

However, hiding a lack of sleep isn't easy. She knew that because of how often she berated BB for her lack of sleep. So, after a few days of getting little to no sleep, with every bit of sleep filled with terror, she had some dark bags under her eyes, and she hadn't thought to try and hide them.

Which was why she now had two worried friends asking her questions.

"So, are you going to tell us why you aren't sleeping or not?" BB demanded.

"We could help if you would just tell us." Alex added.

Faye sighed. She was trying her hardest not to tell them.

"I'm trying to be an Insomniac like you?" She said in a half question. The other girl threw a small glare her way, enough to make anyone else flinch. She had been around her so long that she was immune. Instead of answering, she just shrugged. She wasn't sure weather to tell them some of the truth or to flat out lie. Faye, however, was a bad liar, so she opted for a half truth.

"I've been having nightmares about the serial killers, alright?" She said softly. She didn't bother to stay for their reactions, though. Instead she immediately stood up.

"I got to go. See you guys later." She muttered as she stood up and walked away.

BB's POV~

BB watched as the girl left, the last thing she said doing a quick replay. The key word beings 'Nightmares.'

"It's Freddy." The girl stated. Alex glanced at her.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. The girl nodded.

"Think about it. She has bags under her eyes, she refuses to tell us why, and she said she's been having nightmares about serial killers. I'm positive it's Freddy." She stated. Alex nodded.

"And she's trying to hide it from us so he doesn't get into our dreams, right?" The girl nodded.

"Exactly. Although I wonder how long she's been without sleep. Probably a few days, I think." She mused. The boy shrugged.

"I have no idea. So, do you think there is any way we can stop her from having these dreams?" BB thought for a second, chewing her lip.

"We speed order some hypnosil and hope it get's here soon, before she passes out somewhere." Alex nodded.

"I suppose that's all we can do."

Faye's POV~

Faye rested her head in her hands, staring at the board. They actually had something to do, even though it was study hall. Apparently some kid had been passing out drugs, so now they had to listen to the teachers talk about the rules. Again.

The girl's eyes fluttered. She could feel herself drifting off, but then she would force them open, knowing what would happen if she closed them.

However, like so many others, she soon lost the battle. Her eyes closed and didn't open.

She shivered, hugging herself as she looked around. It was the snowy landscape in front of the school, again. She knew if she walked in she would find Freddy, waiting. So she turned and started running, hoping against hope that she wouldn't get pulled back. And, to her surprise, she didn't. She felt the snow thinning beneath her, more slowly then before however. After what felt like and hour, but must have been a few minutes, she was on a street. Once again she stopped and looked around, seeing the infamous Elm Street house. Straining her ears, she could hear footsteps. Would she be walking into a trap if she went into the building? At this point, she could only hope someone woke her up. Gathering her courage, the girl ran into the house.

Almost immediately the back of her shirt was grabbed. She struggled and felt herself being shoved through a door, which then closed behind her. She expected something horrible. She expected sharp pointy objects, some sort of insect to start crawling on her, or something worse.

However, it was a closet. Just a closet. A pitch black closet, but a closet never the less. It was actually comforting to her. She had always liked small spaces for the sheer reason that they felt comforting. Kind of like wrapping a blanket around your shoulders. Suddenly she heard voices. Frowning, the girl crept to the door and listened.

"Where is she? I know she didn't get to this side of the realm on her own." An unfamiliar voice said. Them a very familiar voice started.

"I didn't see her, and if I did it wouldn't matter. This is my territory, and she's my pray, ya got that you no good lousy copy-catting scumbag?" That was Freddy. Was he. . . Protecting her?

"You can't even get to her unless I pull her into the dream realm first. How are you suppose to hunt your pray if you can barely get the kids from Springwood?" The girl blinked. It sounded like they were arguing over her. She moved back, and grimaced as she bumped into something. It make a slight noise and the voices fell silent.

'Crap! What do I-? Pain!' Pain had woken her up the first time. The door opened just as she thought of that, and she grabbed her left arm and pushed the web in between the thumb and the pointer finger into her mouth. She bit down as hard as she could while looking up. And, as she felt herself waking up, she figured out one thing.

There were two of them. Freddy had a clone. An uglier clone.

The girl woke up and felt blood in her mouth. She pulled her hand away and saw that the part she had bitten was bleeding quite heavily. And it hurt. She looked up and met the eyes of everyone in the class. Some people looked scared, and they were moving away from her. Others looked shocked, as if they couldn't believe what they saw. Only two pairs of eyes looked concerned.

"Good God Faye! Why in heavens name did you do that?" Her teacher demanded. The girl gulped, looking down.

"I, err, can't explain." The woman who had replaced her last teacher, since he had been killed by the Terminator, sighed.

"Alright. Go to the nurse then and have her clean that up. It looks nasty. And no," she added as BB opened her mouth, "nobody may go with her. Her legs are fine." The girl nodded and left, wrapping her hand in the bottom part of her shirt. It would be stained for sure after that. She could probably just dye the bottom half red. It was, after all, an orange shirt. She could even make it look like a fire. Hmm.

She blinked as she nearly stepped into the door to the nurses office. She stepped back and opened the door with her right hand, then walked in. The nurse, thankfully, wasn't busy.

"What's the problem?" She asked as the young girl walked in. Faye gently detangled her hand and held it out. The limb was now covered in blood. The nurse looked at her in slight shock.

"How did that happen?" She asked rushing to get everything she needed to clean it. The girl looked down.

"I fell asleep in class, had a nightmare, and bite my hand." She mumbled. The nurse nodded, although she clearly didn't believe her.

"Well, let's get that taken care of." And so the girl calmly sat while her hand was gently rubbed with peroxide, the bitten part covered with gauze, then wrapped up in an ace bandage.

"Make sure you-" The girl interrupted her.

"I'll wash it out three times a day, before and after school and before I go to sleep, and I'll give it some air for a little while before I clean it." She said, looking at her hand. The nurse studied her with a worried expression, and the girl hastily added.

"I'm a klutz, what can I say?" With that she walked out of the room just as the bell for next period was ringing.

"Wait!" She turned and walked back into the room. The nurse was studying her again.

"I'm sending you home." The nurse stated. The girl blinked.

"Are you sure? It's just a small injury." The nurse nodded.

"I don't want you putting to much strain on that." The two studied each other, and suddenly it clicked in the girl's mind and she shrugged.

"Alright. Could you have one of my friends get my work for me then? I don't want to get behind." She said, smiling. The nurse nodded and appeared to relax.

"Okay. I'll have one of them collect it and bring it to you. Who are your friends?"

BB's POV~

"Berry Blessing's to the office." The voice of the secretary came on over the announcement. The class made the usual "Ohh." group noise as she stood and walked out into the hallway.

"Immature brats." She muttered as she walked to the principal office, a small frown on her normally emotionless face. The hypnosil was apparently prescription only, and no stores near them carried it. Plus, with what had happened in class, she doubted her friend would be able to keep awake long enough for a trip to Springwood. Maybe she could find some holy water. There had to be a church somewhere that had some.

The girl opened the door to the office and stepped in, her face returning to it's normal emotionless state.

"Yes?" Was all she said. The school nurse was there, she noted. The woman handed her a a small stack of papers.

"Could you make sure Fayora get's these?" She asked. BB nodded.

"I'll make sure Faye get's them." She said, using slight emphasis on the name. She was about to turn and leave when the nurse stopped her.

"One last thing. Why did she do that to herself?" She asked, referring to Faye. The girl blinked once.

"She hasn't been sleeping well lately, and she fell asleep in class. She started having a nightmare, and since she can almost always tell when she was dreaming, she did it to wake herself up. I don't think she meant to bite that hard though." She said as she walked out. In reality, she probably had meant to bite as hard as she needed to in order to wake herself up. But was there really a need to say that? Not really.

Faye's POV~

Faye walked inside her house, and went directly upstairs to her room. Neither of her parents were home yet. She locked her door after she got into her room, and went over to her dresser, opening it swiftly. The drawer she had chosen was the middles one, and she smiled as she opened it.

There wasn't much in it. A small binder, a locked box, some candles, a small cauldron filled with sand, and a small necklace. The necklace was a circle with a star in it. She carefully lifted it out and held it in her hand. Then she set it back down. She took the silvery gray candle and the box. The candle she set upright in the center of the drawer. Then she took the box, then grabbed a key that was on a silver chain, she unlocked the box.

In it rested her small collection of smudge sticks, a small box of matches, and a feather. She took a match and lit the candle, then shook it out. Then she carefully chose one of the smudge sticks and held it to the flame. The end of it lit, then the flame went out, leaving a smoldering tip that let out a constant trail of smoke. She carefully balanced this on the box, the smoldering end not touching anything but air. Then she picked the necklace back up and used the feather to gently wave the smoke around the necklace, all the while breathing slowly and asking for protection from Freddy.

She did this for a while, until the smudge stick was burning really low. Then she set the feather back in the box, closing and locking it. She then pushed the smudge stick into the sand and wiggled it around, making sure it was completely out. Then she shut the drawer. She carefully clasped the necklace around her neck, then stood up and stretched. Now to find something to do for the rest of the day.

Faye sighed as she laid across the couch in her living room. She had absolutely no idea what to do. She was bored, and her hand hurt. She had unwrapped it and stuck it under some cold water for a while, but that only numbed the pain for a little while. Now it was all neat and bandaged again. She was getting slightly worried about her bandaging skills. They were getting better then they should have to be.

She heard a knock at he door and stretched. That would probably be BB or Alex, delivering her school and homework. Oh what fun. Not. Oh well, it would have to be done. She stood up, checked out the peephole, and smiled when she saw both of her friends. Then she opened the door to let them in.

"Hello cripple. We bring you pain and suffering." BB stated as she walked in, dropping the small packet of work on the girl's couch. She rolled her eyes at her friend, stepped aside to let Alex in, then closed the door.

"We also brought something else." The girl said. Then, from behind her back, she produced a jar.

"Ta-da!" She said, handing it over. Faye took the jar and looked inside. Water.

"What is it?" She asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Holy water." Alex said. "It works against Freddy, does it not?" The girl blinked, then looked down.

"I didn't do a very good job at hiding that did I?" She muttered.

"No." Was the reply, said in unison. The girl gave a small smile at her friends.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to use this on him if he get's in my dreams again." She said with a smile, setting the jar on the table. "Now, do you two want to help me with this stuff?" She asked. BB rolled her eyes.

"No. But we're going to anyway." Alex shrugged.

"I do want to, actually. Although I doubt it will be much of a problem." Faye grinned.

"You two are awesome, you know that right? As awesome as Prussia thinks he is."

About half an hour later, they were all still working. Or, to be exact, Faye was still working and the other two were helping her. Stupid piles of work, she thought, rubbing her eyes.

"Let's take a break. All I have left to do is History, and it's book work. Do you guys want to watch a movie?" She asked, stretching. BB shrugged.

"I don't have to be home tonight, so sure." The two looked to Alex.

"I told my mum I would be a while. I think a break will be fine." He said. Faye grinned.

"Sweet! What movie are we watching?"

Eventually they decided on Silence of the Lambs. Snacks were found and everyone got comfortable, and then the movie was started.

However, that had been a very bad idea. Because, you see, when you are very comfortable, you tend to fall asleep. Which is exactly what happened.

Faye felt her eyes close. She let them be for a minute, before forcing them open. However, once she opened them, she wasn't in the room. She was leaning against the door to a school.

"Cra-!" She started, but was cut off as the door opened behind her. She was on her feet in a second, throwing herself against the door, to no avail, however. She heard a screeching sound behind her and kicked harder, trying with all her might to open the door. She turned around, glaring at the figure in front of her with all she could muster.

"Now, why the harsh look? I haven't put a hand on you! You did that," the figure said, indicating her hand, "on your own." The girl pressed against the door, keeping herself as far away from the approaching figure as she could. The figure gave an evil grin as he stepped closer, reached out a gloved hand and-

The door flew open and she stumbled out. She felt a hand grabbing her arm and then the school and the snow was gone. She was released and stumbled for a second, before she got her bearing and looked around. She was in the living room of the Elm street house. And standing in front of her was Freddy Kruger.

Faye blinked for a second, processing what had just happened.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked simply. The dream demon grinned, then began to explain about the other Freddy. Meanwhile in the world of the waking.

BB's POV~

BB watched as the movie started. She was slightly worried about her friend, though. What if the girl fell asleep during the movie? Well, a little commentary could help keep her awake, right?

"Hey Fairy, have you ever seen this movie?" She asked. She got no answer.

"Fairy?" The girl turned around and swore. Alex looked over from his position on the other couch.

"She's asleep, isn't she?" He asked. The girl nodded, and started shaking her friend.

"Wake up. Come on Faye, wake up. WAKE UP." Even after having her ear screamed in, the girl continued sleeping, to tired to be woken up easily. BB frowned, then turned to Alex.

"I don't think there's much of a choice. We need to try and fall asleep, and see if we can get the holy water to her." The girl stated. Her friend nodded.

"So, which of us does that task fall to?" The girl shrugged.

"Who ever falls asleep first I guess. Hang on, let me get another jar. . ."She muttered, then she stood and went into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with another jar, and divided the holy water. Then she handed one jar to Alex.

"Get comfortable." Was all she said, before she stood up and walked over to a chair. Once there, she sat down, leaned back, and closed her eyes.

She was shocked when sleep came easily.

BB looked around as she wondered around. Everything looked strangely big to her. She knew she was dreaming, and she clutched the jar tightly. She stumbled slight, then caught herself, but as she did, she noticed something.

She was a lot small then she remembered. As a matter of fact, she wasn't just small. She was young. Three year old young.

The girl gulped and looked around, a sense of deja-vu spreading over her. 'Calm down,' she told herself. 'As real as this seems, it is only a dream, got it? Only a dream. A dream where you can be hurt and killed, but a dream.' That wouldn't work. Gulping, she tried to swallow the fear that was beginning to grow, and started walking, looking for her friend.

Suddenly she heard the sounds of tires against the pavement. She held back a scream and started running. Arms wrapped around her and a voice spoke in her ear.

"Well now, what do we have here. No glass jars for you. You are far to young." A hand grabbed the jar she was holding and pulled it away from her. She started screaming, then, as the jar was tossed to the ground and broken. She felt herself roughly pushed into the car, and she struggled and screamed, yelling profanities instead of cries for help.

"Someone has a dirty mouth." Suddenly a bar of soap was shoved in her mouth. She blinked and tried to pulled the thing out of her mouth, but it remained lodged there, though she could still breath.

'F you too, Karma.' She thought to herself. The car jolted to a stop. She was lifted again, and she tried to kick and squirm, but it was no use. She felt herself tied down to something, and she looked around, confused. She heard a hum and, looking in the direction of it, started trying to scream again. A giant saw was heading straight for her.

Alex's POV~

Alex blinked as he tried deep breaths. He hadn't gotten to sleep yet. Maybe it was the whole 'Fall asleep and I might die,' thing that made him have a hard time falling asleep.

He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his head with his free hand while the other held the jar of holy water. Then he shivered as an unexpected blast of cold air went across his back. Opening his eyes, he found himself standing in a field of snow.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." He muttered, more out of force of habit then anything. A voice next to him laughed.

"You're dreaming alright. Happy now?" The newer Freddy said, blade smacking a clinking sound as the hit each other. Alex jumped slightly, but recovered quickly.

"Not with you here. Why not try sunscreen, you burnt freak." He said sarcastically, glaring at the figure. The man only laughed.

"Would you listen to this. Your almost as bad as the other one. Then again, she only cussed. I took care of her easily." He said with a chuckle.

"Bit creepy invading peoples dreams, isn't it? Bloody pervert." The boy said, trying to keep the fear he felt down. Freddy grinned evilly.

"I never denied being a pervert." He said. "Now, why don't you take a look around? Watch your step though." The man said. And then he was gone. Alex blinked. Watch his step? He looked around. Nothing but snow. He carefully took a step, testing with his foot before he shifted his full weight there. Even then, he fell.

Apparently in the dream world, clouds feel like snow. Especially really high clouds. A loud scream echoed through the sky as a figure did flips downwards, landing roughly, yet somehow not badly harmed, on the ground, the glass jar breaking beside him.

"Ow." Came a weak mumbled as the boy tried to sit up. He found, however, that he was strapped down to a bed by his wrists and ankles. And he was in. . . an asylum? Why an asylum? He didn't wonder long, though, as Freddy stepped into the room.

"See? This is what happens when children don't listen." He said. Then he grinned and lifted a hand, making a long cut down the boy's arm. "Now, a slow and painful death? Or a slower and more painful death?" He asked, a sick grin on his face. The boy winced, gritting his teeth.

"You enjoy this don't you, you bloody sadist?" He asked, adding a string of very colorful words as a second cut appeared next to the first.

'I never said I didn't." Was the reply. The second cut was lengthened. The boy timed it, and jerked his arm back, wincing as the cut when farther down his arm, yet grinning as the strap holing his arm in place was cut. The dream demon growled and went to stab him, then stopped.

"I have other kills to gut." He said, and then he disappeared. The boy blinked in shock, then went to work on the other straps, once again gritting his teeth as the cuts burned in pain on his arm. Within minutes he was out of the binds and out the door.

BB's POV~

BB took a deep breath. The saw was moving fast and she had to time it just right. The girl sat there and waited, and she took a deep breath. The saw was almost there. She could almost feel it. The blade cut through the rope and she rolled away, jumping up. She had escaped with her life, however she was not unscathed. Her arm had been cut, although it didn't seem deep enough to be to much damage, other then hurting and bleeding. She wiggled her feet of the ropes they were in, tugging the ropes with her uninjured arm.

The girl looked at the saw, then slipped her arm out of the cut on her sleeve. Walking over to it, she carefully used the saw to cut it into one long strip, which she then used to tie around the wound. It wasn't much, but it would stop the bleeding. Or at least slow it. She walked to the door of the room and tested it, surprised to find it open. The girl carefully opened the door and walked through, looking around. She didn't see anybody, so she walked along the pathway, stepping carefully. She turned the corner and was sent sprawling as someone ran into her. She glared at the figure, before seeing who it was.

"Alex! You went to sleep too, huh? Are you alright?" The girl asked. Her friend sat up and gave her a strange look.

"Why do you look like a three year old?" He asked. The girl looked down at herself. Yep, she still looked three. Damn.

"Long story that I don't want to get into." She said simply. "What happened to you?" She asked, seeing the cuts.

"I got caught by that bloody sadist." He said simply. BB nodded.

"Alright, now our next steps is to find Faye." She had just finished saying that when a familiar voice yelled, the noise directed at them.

Faye's POV~

The girl listened as Freddy explained everything. Then, when he was done, she asked one simple question.

"So, why bother saving me? Why not let me get killed?" She asked hesitantly. The dream demon shrugged.

"Same reason I didn't let the metal dude go after Jason. You are MY pray, and I'm the one who will kill you. After that copycatter is gone, anyway. I think I have an idea on how to get rid of him, though." The girl studied him.

"And that would be?" The man shrugged.

"I talked to Pinny. He said he could pull a few strings and get the other guy stuck down there. I just need someone to off him for me." The girl sighed.

"So, drag him into the real world and somehow kill him?" She asked, looking up. Freddy smirked.

"It works, don't it? Plus I'm sure you'd love too." The girl sighed.

"Actually I'd prefer to be left alone, but that won't work will it. Alright, get me near him and I'll try to drag him out. I'll try." She said. The man across from her nodded.

"Just walk out the door." He said. Then he disappeared. The girl scowled, then turned around to see a door right in front of her face. She sighed and opened it. Once she stepped through, the door slammed shut and a cement wall was all that was left. Sighing she looked around and started running along the corridor. First off to find Freddy. Or, she blinked as she turned a corner, her friends.

"BB! Alex! What are you two doing here?" She asked as she ran up to them. The two shared a 'Did she really just ask that look?'

"We did come to save you, but we kind of took a detour." BB said, glancing at her arm. Faye looked the both of them over and saw that they were both bleeding from wounds, and she winced.

"I'll bandage those up when we wake up. As for now, we have a dream demon to catch." She gave them a quick run down of everything, then added in her plan.

"First things first, you two need to wake up and be ready to help me get him, alright?" She said. The two just stared at her.

"And what if you get yourself killed before you wake up?" Alex asked, frowning. The girl sighed.

"In that case, you two had better make sure I get cremated, or I swear I will haunt you for the rest of both of your lives, got it?" She said. Then she frowned. "Now how to wake you up. . ." She muttered. The three puzzled that over, before BB grinned.

"I think I know." She said. Then, without warning, she kicked Alex's legs out from under him. The boy yelped and fell, disappearing as soon as he hit the ground.

"Self inflicted pain seems to work. As long as the dream demons don't cause it, it should wake you up." The girl said. "Keep that in mind when you grab Freddy." With that, she grabbed her arm and smashed it against the wall, disappearing as well. Faye gulped, then looked around. Now all she had to do was find a certain dream demon. She had an idea, and it would either work, or it would kill her. Finally she gulped and yelled at the tops of her lungs.

"Oi! Freddy! You burnt marshmallow! Are you scared of a little girl like me! A demon, scare of a little girl! Some demon!" She yelled.

"You little-" She stepped out of the way as a gloved hand flew past her ear. Gulping, she did the one thing that she had learned brought any guy to their knees. She kicked him where it hurt, then kicked the back of his knees.

Sure enough, the dream demon collapsed. The girl grabbed his arm and lifted her left arm to her mouth, biting down on it. She woke up, and was immediately thrown to the ground by the demon. She screeched as she landed on the glass from one of the jars that had shattered.

Suddenly a loud noise filled the air. Two of them, actually. Groaning she sat up and stared. Freddy suddenly had two bullet holes in his head. Gaping, she looked to BB. The girl shrugged.

"The Terminator left it behind. I think he dropped it when Mary dragged him into the mirror realm." She stated. Faye gave her a grin.

"Now, let's call the hospital. I think we're all going to need some stitches." She muttered, grabbing a phone on the table.

An hour later, they were all patched up and ready to go. They had said someone broke into the girl's house while they were studying, brining the gun. They had gotten the gun away, but the intruder also had a knife, hence the scratches. The body had disappeared, so they simply added that the person had gotten away. They also claimed he was wearing a mask, so the couldn't say what he looked like. Soon they were allowed to go home. The three friends parted with a tired wave, and each returned back to their homes. Faye, however, had a shock waiting for her when she got home.

"Therapy? I don't need therapy!" She yelled as her parents looked at her worriedly.

"Your nurse called and told about the nightmare, dear, and that you bit yourself to wake up. Now that this has happened, we just feel the need to get you some help. I promise, if you don't get better after a few weeks, we'll stop, okay?" Her mom said. The girl ran to her room, ignoring her parents protests. She felt like crying, and she only did so when she had gotten to her room and locked the door. She fell asleep, and for the first time in a long time, she had a dreamless sleep.

A/N Here we go! Yeah, I kind of tortured everybody in this one, didn't I? I'm sorry, but it's Freddy! It had to be done! And yes, the T-1000 dropped his gun, purely because I needed somthing to kill Freddy. I love being an authoress.


	11. Birthday, a Therapist, and a few Games

Chapter Eleven: Birthday, a Therapist and a few games as well.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY HORROR ICONS. Neither do I own BB or Alex. The horror icons belong to their owners, Alex and BB's creators know who they are. And I am not them. I apolgise for any OOCness in advance.

"I hate this!" Faye said as she walked into the therapists office. "I do not need therapy! I don't!" The black haired girl then sighed. "I'm so sorry that I'm complaining, but, I freaking hate this!"

Her friends walked with her; it was an hour before school started, and she had a fourty minute session with a therapist, coutousy of her parents.

"Come on Faye, just lie your way through it, it'll be easy!" BB said with an arm around her friends shoulders. "You'll be fine!" The girl sighed again.

"BB, when you get optimistic I worry even more." She muttered. Alex awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"It can't be that bad. Can it?" He asked. The girl just shrugged as they walked into the building.

"We'll see." She said as she gave a wave to her friends, signed in, and went into her therapists room.

Opening the door, she had her eyes on the floor.

"I don't want to be here, I doubt this will do anything for me, may I just leave?" She said. Then, a slightly familiar voice started talking.

"Well, if you refuse to talk about your problems, they will never be solved." Faye looked up, saw who it was, the face the hair, the expression.

Then she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

BB's POV~

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Alex asked, a worried expression on his face. BB shrugged.

"I don't know," the girl said, "I think she'll be fine. It's just therapy, after all, and all she has to do is lie about some things and she won't get locked up." The normally blanked face had a slight bit or worry too, but not as much. NOt because she was less worried, she just didn't show much emotion.

"Well, I-" The sentance was never finished as a shrill scream split the air.

"Faye!" BB was immediatly on her feet and running, with Alex not far behind.

Faye's POV~

Faye kept screaming, and by now she had backed to the wall. The man had stood up and was walking over to her, calm and relaxed. He leaned down to look her in the eyes, and simply said this.

"How do you know? You obviously do, other wise you wouldn't be screaming."

Faye gulped. At this point she was crying. She hastily wiped the tears off of her face, then looked up.

"Movies. There are movies about you all. You, Freddy, Jason, Chucky, Pinhead, you all have movies." The girl said softly. She opened her mouth to say somthing, but at that exact moment, two others burst into the door.

"Get away from her now, or else I swear your life will be a living hell." BB hissed, glaring at the cannibalistic therapist. Faye smiled in relief when she saw her two friends, though it might not to much. Hannibal, however, simply nodded and stepped back, though he was still studying Faye.

"Did those movies prehaps say I killed all of those who came to me for therapy? My dear, that would have been much to obvious. No, I left the ones with more. . . intresting problems alive. And, my dear, you have a very intresting problem it seems." Faye blinked, shocked, then immediatly went to stand with her friends, feeling a bit more comfortable with them there.

"So. . . You aren't going to hurt me?" She asked as soon as she had the comfort of her friends next to her. The man shook his head.

"As I said, I spared those with intresting cases. Now, if your friends will be so kind as to exit the room, we can begin our session." There were immediate protests, though shockingly Faye was not one of them.

"Guys. . . I think he's telling the truth. I think he's a bit like B." She said, looking at her fellow Otaku of a friend. BB bit her lip. Beyond Birthday. He had never told them why he spared them, or why he saved Faye's life. The only logical explanation was that he was intrested in them, for whatever reason.

"Faye, you can't take any chances. Just leave, and ask for a new therapist." Alex stated. That would be the logical choice, but she just felt that it would be good to stay. So, sighing, she shook her head.

"I can't. I need help, and although you two have been awesome with keeping my but alive, I need help to figure out how to solve this. Stand outside the door if you want to, but I have to do this." She said with an apolgetic look on her face.

"You should be sent to therapt just for considering staying here. And, odds are, he'll take your liver as payment." Alex said, before turning and walking out of the door. BB looked back and forth between the door and Faye.

"I can't say I disagree with Alex, but if this is how you want it. . . We'll be just outside, scream if you need us to come in here and kick cannibalistic ass." With that she left too, closing the door behind her. Faye turned to her therapist, sighing.

"Be warned, if you try and hurt me, BB will go up on that. And I know a few other killers who will too." The man simply walked back to his chair and sat down.

"As I said, I do not kill my more intresting patients. You can start now, in detail, from the beginning. Do not leave anything out." The girl took a deep breath, and started talking. she began with Freddy, and left nothing out. She moved on to Jason, and was just finishing with the Candyman and the betrayal she had felt when her friends abandoned her, all of her friends execpt BB, when a small buzzer rang.

"Hmm, it appears we are out of time. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning, and please keep your friends in the hallway." Faye nodded, stood up, and left the room. It was that simple.

BB's POV~

BB paced the hallway, ears pricked for even a wimper from the other room. She looked at Alex, who was sitting against the wall, a scowl on his face.

"If he tries to eat her, I am using the right to say 'I told you so.' every chance I get." He muttered as she paced in front of him.

"Well, there's not much we can do. I agree with you on this, but I also agree with Faye. Hannible works in complicated ways, and I think he's telling the truth, although I'd feel better with her out here with us."

"I'd feel better if we weren't even in this bloody place." Alex muttered. BB sighed.

"Well, the second we're out of here, the tension will ease of of everyone." She said. As if on a cue, Faye walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, other then a slightly worn out throat, I seem to be in one piece." She said softly. "I'm really sorry about that, but I just have a good feeling, and instincts are good to trust, right?" She said.

"Unless your instincts want you to die, of course." Alex said as he stood up and started walking. The walk to school was silent, and so was the whole day. Nothing much happened for the rest of the day, exepct for BB spending the night at Faye's house. That was about all that happened.

At least, until the next day.

Faye's POV~

Faye yawned as she woke up. Sitting up in bed, she looked down beside her at her friend, who was sitting there reading a Manga.

"Good morning." Faye said as she crawled out of bed.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." BB said, with a chuckle, then a quick duck as a pillow was thrown at her.

"You know i don't like being compaired to those weak disney princesses. I think Mulan was the only awesome one, and she wasn't even a princess." The girl muttered, folding her arms. Her friend just laughed at her.

"Oh shut up and go get dressed, we have things to do." As soon as her friend left, she immediatly changed from her pajamas to a pair of jeans and a black shirt which read "You're just jealous because the voices only talk to me!" When BB walked back in, she rolled her eyes.

"Only you would wear that to therapy, Fairy." Was all she said.

"Too true!" The other girl laughed. Soon, however, she would assume that it would be the last time she would have ever laughed.

"Ugg. . . What the hell?" Faye moaned as she blinked up her eyes. She had a headache. She had remembered walking with BB to meet Alex, and then nothing. Somthing was not right, though. Why did it feel like she had chains on her hands?

"Holy. . . No! Crap!" She couldn't see. It was pitch black, where ever she was. She could fell somthing. Her hands were up, above her head. There was a bar, which she lightly touched, although she wasn't to sure what it did.

"Faye? Where the hell are we?" She heard a voice ask.

"BB! I have idea where we are. This is going to sound crazy, but what do you feel, right now?"

"I feel confused. . . oh, you meant physically? I feel chains, a bar, and a headache. What about you?"

"Same here." The girl muttered. Then, both their headaches suddenly got a whole lot worse as lights suddenly flicked on.

They were in a room, and were just across from each other, although definatly out of reach. the bars seemed to be hooked up to a complicated series of many things, most of which she didn't know the name of, or didn't want to think of it. They were both standing on pieces of wood, that also had things attached to them. A small TV off to the side of them flickered into life.

"Hello. I see you've both woken up. Now, let's play a game, shall we? Please look below your platforms." Both girls did, and the regretted it. It seemed that below was a huge pit of stakes. metal stakes; neither of them were vampires after all.

"Now, let me make this clear to you. Those bars above your head are connected to a platform. However, they are not connected to you own. They are connected to the girl on the opposite side of you. In a few seconds, the weight of each of you will go to the bars. if you do not hold them, the platforms will give way, and you will both fall to your death." By this time, each girl was firmly clinging to her respective bar.

"The catch is, in two hours, both of the platforms will drop. If, however, one of you let's go, then you wil be spared. As for the other. . ." There was no need to finish that sentance. "I'll check up on you in an hour." And with that, the TV cut off and suddenly the bars weighed a whole lot more.

Faye looked down at her feet, shocked to see that they were strapped down. Odds are the straps would release along with the platform.

"We're dead meat, aren't we Faye?" BB asked. Her friend gave her a wry grin.

"You don't actually think we're giving up? What does Jigsaw do?"

"Make people respect the value of life, I know."

"I have a plan, it'll take to long to explain though. Just hang on tight." She said, silently praying her plan would work.

Alex's POV~

Alex was close to thinking up death threats by the time he started walking to the psychiatric hospital. He had a slight thought that his two friends had gone without him because he had gotten mad the day before. Oh well, he'd just have to get there. Life had gotten a bit more intresting since he moved there, at least.

As he walked into the hospital, a nurse (at least, that what he assumed she was, that or a secretary), walked up to him.

"Where's the girl who was here yestereday? The one who has appointments with Dr. Lector? She hasn't shown up yet." Odd, he was sure they'd be here.

"I have no idea where she is, I was hoping she might be here." He muttered, then stepped around her, walking passed her. What he was about to do was probably very stupid, but he was sure his friend wouldn't miss an appointment if she was that bloody stubborn about going to the first one, even if he had only known her for a little while.

He knocked on the door once, then walked in, eyeing the man sitting there, who looked up, then frowned.

"I was expecting your friend. Were is she?" He asked, calm as ever. The boy shrugged.

"I have no idea where she is. I thought she might be here with our other friend, but the lady outside said she wasn't. If you are as smart as everyone thinks you are, you should be able to figure out why I came in here." Hannible simply smiled at him.

"You came because you assume your friends have been taken by another of the serial killers that seem to follow Faye, and you need my help to figure out which one it might be. Of course, I'll need to know the ones she's already seen." Both were more statments then questions. Alex nodded.

"You already know about the first three, and from what I was told there are a few more. Pinhead, Chucky, Someone called Beyond Birthday, Bloody Mary, Djinn, A terminator, and a completely diffrent Freddy." He said, listing off the rest of the serial killers who he was told about when he had everything fully explained. Hannible, said nothing through this, but mearly thought.

"I suppose you can eliminate the more territorial and out of the way killers, since it is doubtful they had anything to do with this. You could also eliminate any other killers who might have to be summoned. So who would the killer be who would most likely go after them?" He asked, in a quizing way. There was only one name that really came to mind.

"Jigsaw?" Alex asked, getting a nod from the cannible.

"Jigsaw. I can only imagine at some point she entered a stage of depression, which most likely alerted him to her. As for you other friend, she also seems slightly depressed from the way her voice and emotions act. I believe that's who you're looking for."

"Okay then. . . And where do you suppose he might?" At this, however, the man shook his head.

"I don't know. Jigsaw keeps himself well hidden. If I were you, I would either figure out where they are, or find someone who can help you. Oh, and one more thing," he added. "When you find Faye, tell her I'm giving her an extra appointment." Alex blinked a bit, then nodded.

"I think all of us will need therapy by the time this ends." He muttered as he walked out of the room.

BB's POV~

'At least both of us are light, lighter then we could be.' BB thought to herself as she continued clinging to the bar overhead, her friend doing the same across from her. 'I wonder what Faye's plan is. . . and why we're even here. After all, I think we both have a healthy respect for life. If we didn't, why would we have fought the others? We wouldn't have, right?' the chemicals used to knock the girls out hadn't quiet worn off yet, leaving a bit of fuzzy minded-ness. Neither had spoken much, they both decided to save their energy.

Suddenly the TV flickered back on. Had it been an hour already?

"I see neither of you wish to let go. One of you will, soon. or both of you will die." Before the TV could flicker off, however, Faye was calling to it.

"Wait!"

Faye's POV~

"Wait! Why are you doing this to us? I know why you do this over all, but why to us?" Faye demanded. The figure on the screen paused.

"You claim to know why, then surely should know why I picked you?" He said, almost as if asking. The black haird girl sent a glare at him, even if he was on the other side of the TV.

"No, i don't. We've both been through life or death before, didn't you know? Ask another killer! Freddy, Pinhead, Jason, Chucky, we've met them all!" Her hands slipped a bit, but she gripped harder.

"I very seriously doubt that. You are an excellent liar, though, I must say." He stated. "If you had really met all of them, you would not be here."

"I'm a horrible liar though!" The girl protested. BB stepped in the conversation.

"She is a horrible liar. Especially with pressure put on her." She said, making the other girl nod once.

"Be that as it may, you'll have to show me proof before I believe you. Scars, I'm afraid, I will not take. I'll be seeing you in an hour, dead or alive." The TV cut off again.

"Well, that didn't work. . ."

"What now?"

"Wait and see if we get really lucky and get out of this?" Faye suggested as a countdown appeared on the TV screen. "I have another plan, but let's reserve that for if it get's to low." And, with that, she refused to say anything more.

Alex's POV~

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Alex thought as he switched off the light in his bathroom. 'But it has to be done.'

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." He began chanting, all the while gripping a kitchen knife, just in case.

After a few more minutes of chanting, the image staring back at him changed, turning to that of a blood coated girl.

"Hello, and what do you want? It'd better be good." She said in an ice cold voice.

"Uhh, I need help finding one of my friends. Her name is Faye!" He added hastily as the girl leaned just out of the mirror after the first sentance. After hearing Faye's name, however, she pulled back.

"Faye's gotten into trouble again? With who this time?" The mirror ghost asked, studying the knife. "And that really wouldn't have helped you much." She added, chuckling.

"Jigsaw, I think." Alex muttered, wisely choosing to resist commenting at the last sentance. The ghost nodded once.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said, smiling a creepy evil looking smile before vanishing.

Bloody Mary's POV~

Mary sighed as she sailed over the landscape. Faye had found out who she was for her, just based on a few facts she had told her. She liked the girl and considered her a friend, but she needed to stop getting in trouble with serial killers!

The ghost reached down a hand as she passed over a lake area, washing it clean. She pulled her hand up and inspected it, and for a moment it was clean. Then blood seeped from her fingertips, once again coating her hand in blood. How was she supposed to stop being Bloody Mary if she couldn't stop the incesiant blood flow?

A few minutes later, she arrived at her destination. She had access to every mirror or reflective surface there was. It just took her a bit more to go where she hadn't been summoned.

"Oi! Jigsaw!" The man instanlty turned toward one of his monitors; it was off, there by offering a reflective surface.

"Bloody Mary, I presume. Pleasure to meet you, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you visit?" He asked, studying the ghost girl.

"I was told you had a friend of mine here, a girl by the name of Faye. She has black hair and- that's her!" The girl suddenly said, pointinf to the screen that showed Faye and BB, standing across from each other. "Why are they here?"

"They," the man said, turning to study the screen, "are here for the same reason. They both seem to be suffering severe depression, and I intend to make them lose it." The girl gave a slight growl.

"They've both been through worse then this. Take a look." Suddenly the reflection changed. Instead of showing the blood coated ghost, it showed an image of Freddy. And, standing infront of him was Faye, looking defiant as ever. The scene swirled and shifted to her turning to see Jason and jumping in surprise. Then was the image of her screaming that the Candyman was going to kill her, which quickly switched to her and BB surrounded by the Cenobites. That one changed to the next, and the images were displayed until every image of her and her friends facing off against the horror icons was shown. Then, finally, the ghost seemed to lean back.

"How did you learn all this?" The Jigsaw killer asked, thinking over the images.

"I have a direct link to the minds of those who call me. I got those from her mind. There is no way she could lie about them." The man nodded. One last question.

"If what you're showing me is true, why do they seem both depressed?" He asked. The ghost laughed.

"Faye is hiding what she's going through from everyone. BB, from what I saw, is always like that. She's not depressed though, believe me." John Kramer, the jigsaw killer, nodded.

"If that's the case, they've already proven themselves." And with that, he hit a switch, and the view to the room the girls were in was cut.

Faye's POV~

The clock froze at fifteen minutes. Faye nearly fell when the weight on the bar was suddenly gone. She looked over at her friends puzzled face, then hesitantly let go of the bar. Nothing happened. Her friend watched, then her bar go as well. Nothing. Suddenly the TV flickered back on.

"If you'll both step back, you'll find a door. Go through it now, please." Was the brief message.

"You buying this Faye?" BB asked her as she turned around. There wasn't a door behind her.

"No idea, hang on. Well would you look at that." The girl had actually stepped back, and was now looking up. Sure enough, a trapdoor was over her head. "Maybe he actually believes us now." And, before there was any protest, she pushed the door up and climbed through. Looking around, she saw that she was in a large room. Pulling herself up all the way, she stood and looked around. Another trap door, and beneath that. . . The door swung open.

"Oi! Wait for me next time, Fairy." A slightly annoyed girl said as she looked up. Faye grabbed her arms and helped her up.

"So, what now?" Faye asked, looking around. Her friend grinned mischevously.

"Now we find Jigsaw and say hi." She stated, turning and walking off. Faye rolled her eyes and followed her.

Jigsaw's POV~

"Oi! Puzzle boy!" The man turned at the feminie voice, and saw his two newest players standing there. One had a ticked off look on her face, the normally emotionless one, and the other one was shaking her head.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No, I'm just mad that we got kidnapped and forced to play a game for no reason."

"The first rule of survival is to not annoy the one in control."

"He's not in control anymore." Finally the man decided to end the seemingly pointless chatter.

"A certain ghost came by and showed me a few things. I suppose you have been through enough to value life. You can go, or you can continue playing if you wish. . ." That got them moving to the door.

"No offense, Mr. Kramer, but I think we'd prefer to play a nice cared game instead."

Alex's POV~

Alex waited a bit impatiently as the mirror ghost instruced, and when she finally returned he was more then ready to hear what happened.

"I think he's letting them go. They aren't to far from here, actually. They're near the school, I think." Speaking of school, it was probably a good thing it was Saturday, or else they would have missed it.

"Thank you so much. I should probably go find them, then." He said, slwoly backing out of the room.

"Tell Faye I said to stop getting into these situations." Was the cheery response. After carefully replacing the knife, He was on his way to go find his friends.

Faye frowned as she began walking home. Her friends had walked her to her therapy appointment, but when she left they were gone. 'They probably just went home.' She thought to herself. Sighing, she got to her house and opened the door. Flicking on the light, she-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" jumped about a foot in the air when the shouts reached her.

"Holy flying monkeys in a jet! What's going on?" She said, immediatly before she gained the ability to understand what was going on.

"Obviously, Fairy, It's your birthday!" BB said, gesturing to the two presents on the floor. The girl looked at everyone there, and laughed, running to hug her friends, then her parents.

"Here, you should see ours first." Alex said, lightly pushing a small clear box out from behind a table. It was. . .

"A snake!" Faye squealed. Her friends exhanged worried looks for a minute, but those broke into small grins when she pulled the lid off and hugged the snake, a ball python.

"I shall name you Night!" She said, smiling, before gently putting the snake back into the box. Then she looked at two other boxes, these wrapped up. She opened the first quickly, smiling up at her parents as it revealed a tank, equipped with everything needed to care for a snake.

"Who's this one from?" She asked, setting aside the tank and staring at the remaing box.

"It's from your aunt Saski." Her mother said. Faye frowned. She had heard a lot about her aunt, but what would this present be? Finally she shrugged and ripped the paper off to show a black case. When she opened that case, she was met with a huge shock.

Set in a black foamy substance, there was a small armory of knives. The first one she focused on was a pipe looking thing. She picked it up, feeling the the smooth surface. Mostly smooth, she noted as she found a small switch. Hitting it, she felt the pipe seperate. Now there were two handles, each with a blade set in it. The next thing, she saw, she found familiar. Two things, actually. Throwing stars and kunai, both familiar from her otakuness.

Next she saw two sets of three knives, one a set for throwing, one a set for stabbing, hand held. The last thing that caught her eyes were dragon blades. They had dragon handles, and a curved red blade. Each one had a sheath under it. The girl stared at the blades for a minute, then carefully closed the case.

"Well, dear, what is?" Her mom asked, not having seen inside. The girl forced a smile.

"It's nothing, just some random stuff. Could you guys help me carry this stuff to my room?" She asked her friends. They must have noticed the strange look on her face as she picked up the case and started walking upstair, but they said nothing, mearly grabbing somthing and following her up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Out of the Story *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faye groaned as she lay sprawled put on her bed. "I'm beginning to wonder if this is worth it." BB, sitting next to her, laughed.

"It's not like we have a choice. We're being loaned to the authoress of this story, and we have to go through what she writes. We can always take revenge when the story is done. Right Alex?" The boy in question was pacing as he waited for his friends to finish.

"True, we can. But won't we be with our own creators again when the story ends?" He asked. BB thought about that, then nodded.

"True, but Faye can always get revenge on her own creator." Faye rolled her eyes.

"I think getting out of this alive will be enough for me to now want to do that anymore." She said. "Speaking of the authoress. . ." She muttered, frowning as her bedroom door opened and a girl with a laptop stepped through.

"Now now, no revenge." She said, rolling her eyes. "Plus, I was nice this chapter. As for the next, I still have no idea who you're meeting. Plus, you think your job is dangerous? I have to round the killers up and keep the angry mobs away!" She ranted. Faye laughed slightly.

"No wonder they're in such a bad mood when we get to meet them, they met you first!"

A/N Annnnnd here you go! What did you think of the little fourth wall breaking I did? Keep it or cut it? See you all next time! Adios~


	12. Another new Kid?

Disclaimer: I Do not own any Horror Icons that I do not own! I also do not own either BB or Alex. I apologise for any OOCness. . . Oh, and I do not own any of the songs, although I recommend all of them!

Claimer: I own Faye and Brooklyn! Who's Brooklyn? Well, read on to find out. You know you want to.

Woot! First chapter of the year!

Chapter 12: Another new Kid?

Faye gently poked the food on her tray. It was a Monday, and the food was probably inedible, of course. Next week it would be edible on Monday, but this week it was inedible. At least it was to her.

After her friends had left on the day of her birthday party, she had first of all set up her new snake's cage, then had gone to examine the case with the daggers in it. There was somthing off about it. Something just slightly off, but it was still off.

There it was! Why was the case so big, so deep, when the assorted weapons could have easily rested on somthing half that size? So, with a quick check she ran a finger along the outeredge of the foam. She did this until she found what she was looking for. A small hole. She had pulled it up to find-

"Oi! Faye! Wake up." A hand snapped infront of her a few times and she flinched back. Oh well, her discovery's would have to wait until later.

"Okay, okay. I'm aware of the world, what is it?" She said quickly, looking around to see two sets of eyes staring at her.

"What? I was thinking." She muttered. "Now what did you want to tell me, before you lose me again." She was answered by a point to the door. Following the finger, her eyes settled on a girl standing in the doorway. She looked thin, unhealthily so, and she seemed nervous, her eyes darting around wildly. Her hair was pale blond, and iti looked almost grey in the light. She was holding a brown paper bag, most likely her lunch.

"It looks like Alex isn't the new kid anymore." Faye mumbled, watching the girl. She felt a slight bit of pity for her, standing there.

"Poor girl. She isn't going to last long here." BB echoed her thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, watching his two friends analyze the girl. BB was the first to answer.

"She's thin as a stick, no fat, but no muscle. She's nervous, more so then your average new kid. A bully magnet if I ever saw one, like Faye."

"You're right, she's- hey!" She lightly punched her friend on the shoulder.

"Should we call her to come sit over here?" Alex asked. But there was no need. The girl had already moved to a table and was eating, facing away from everybody else.

"The talent show is coming up." BB stated, lounging on Faye's bed, her head dangling over the edge. They were both in the black haired girl's room, and Fayes was sitting on the floor.

"It's already that late in the year?" The other girl asked in surprise. She hadn't realised that talent show was coming up. "So, are you going to do anything?" She asked. Her friend gave a laugh.

"Yes, I am. I'm singing. Best I ever Had." Faye nodded. She knew what song her friend was talking about. 

"The one by state of shock, right?" She asked, as she gently ran one of her new daggers over a diamond plate. It had been one of the things under the foam. That and a jacket with special pockets to hold everything. Why her aunt had sent her this, she didn't know, but it would be really useful. Once she had gotten it sharpened acording to some stuff she had found on the internet, she lightly set it back in it's sheath, and then in her jacket. She never had all of the weapons in there, just in case her jacket got taken up from her.

"Yep. There's another one?" She asked. Faye grinned.

"I think so. But it's a rap song." She said as she put the diamond plate away.

"Ugg! Are you doing anything?" Her friend said, quickly changing the subject. The girl rolled her eyes.

"What would I do? My own talents are drawing and being a magnet to serial killers. Want me to stand on stage until, I don't know, Thomas Hewitt breaks in?" She said with a serious face. After all, she hadn't meet Leather Face yet, so who was to say he wasn't next?

"Fairy, I doubt Leather Face will show up. He lives in Texas, after all. Not up here." She said with a small grin. "But with your luck he might come up here anyway, just to visit you." She said.

Faye laughed.

"I doubt it. Or, at least, I really really hope not." She muttered as she stood up. "Come on, I have therapy to get to."

After getting a bit farther into her story, continuing off from where she had left off the last time she was there, she was just up to talking about getting called out of class when her time ran out.

"Well, I shall see you tomorrow Fayora." Dr. Lector said as the girl stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulders.

"Please call me Faye." she said through slightly gritted teeth. She really did hate getting called by her whole first name, hence why she went by Faye. "And, see you tomorrow." She added as she stepped back out in the hallway to find BB there waiting for her.

"You know, you could just go to school if you wanted." The Heterochromiatic girl thought about this for a second.

"Nahh, you know I'd probably go on a rampage," She said, "considering the stupidity of some of the people there."

"True," her friend laughed. Soon, however, they arrived at school, and couldn't talk anymore. The first bell had already rung and kids were filing in to the school neatly. Actually there were going in like a mass mob, so they didn't get a chance to talk until lunch.

"So, are you doing anything for the talent show?" Faye asked Alex as she mixed the mashed potatoes on her tray with some gravy.

"There's going to be a talent show? Alright, why not?" He said, seemingly talking to himself for a minute.

"I think I'll sing 500 miles. It's by The Proclamiers. Cheesy, but good for a laugh." He said with a grin. Faye rolled her eyes.

"Am I the only one here not singing?" She asked with a slight laugh. BB nodded.

"Seems that way Fairy." She said as she ate from a jar of jam. She, like Beyond birthday, was obbsessed with the stuff. Faye was actually surprised she didn't bring it every day.

"BB, you're singing too?" Alex asked, looking curious. "What, if I may ask?" The brown headed girl grinned.

"Best I Ever Had, by State of Shock." She said. She had a slight bit of jam around her mouth. Since it was strawberry, it gave her the appearence of a vampire before she wiped it off with a napkin.

"It looks like-" she started to add, before she was imturupted by a loud yell.

"Why don't you go sit over with the other freaks, you can't even talk right!" All eyes in the lunch room were instantly one the source of the yell. Faye scowled. It was one of her old friends who, after dumping her in fear of being killed, got moved up on the popularity list. She was talking, of course, to Brooklyn.

The poor girl was clearly close to tears.

"Stupid. . . I hate her." Faye muttered as she stood up.

"You need backup Fairy?" BB asked. The other girl smiled.

"Nahh. Plus, I want my revenge." She added. Her friend new what she was talking about, and turned to explain to Alex, since he hadn't been at the school at the time, leaving her to walk up and stand next to the girl.

"Oh look, there's the head of the freaks now!" The girl, who's name was somthing French, Cossete, sneered. The black haired girl grinned.

"Cool, I got promoted. Last time we talked that was your job!" She fired back. The girl spluttered, then glared at her. Everyone knew what would happen next. It was an insult war.

"As an outsider," she said, "what do you think of the human race?" She asked with a grin.

"I think you're a bunch of idiots. Here's a question for you, what do you think would have happened if you had enough oxygen at birth?" Faye said, easily making a comeback.

"If you had another brain, it'd be lonely." Cosette said, looking pleased with herself.

"True, I'd only have two, but i need three brains to have a party." The other girl said, then quickly fired back, "Keep talking, someday you might say something intelligent."

"I've seen people like you, but I had to pay admission!" The red-headed girl said, after a brief moment of thought. Faye grinned, she was wearing her down.

"Oh, you mean other actresses? Yeah, movies can be expensive. To bad you don't have enough money to get a clue!" She added. The other girl looked annoyed, but not quite ready to back down.

"Make a mental note to . . . oh, I see you're out of paper!" Faye laughed.

"Don't let your mind wonder, it's too little to be out on it's own." She said, waiting for her ex-friend to come up with a comeback.

"It's an excellent time to become a missing person!" She said, frowning. Yep, she was running out of insults. Time to pull out the best she had.

"Someone said you weren't fit to sleep with the pigs. I stuck up for the pigs. Then they said you weren't fit to sleep with the fishes. I stuck up for them too." She watched as the girl's mouth opened, then interrupted her. "Did you know they have fifty percent off intelligance at the store? If you goy buy some two IQ points, you'll have two IQ points!" Cosette gave her a glare, much weaker then the ones she was used to, and finally got her two cents in.

"My mom told me never to get into a battle of wits with an unarmed person!" Faye rolled her eyes as she grabbed Brooklyn and started leading her back to her table.

"Well, apperently she forgot to mention not to get into them unarmed either!" She called back.

"Don't leave yet! I was just about to posion your milk!" The girl called in a last attempt to win.

"If it means I'll get away from you, I'd drink it with a smile!" Faye called as she sat down, gesturing for the girl to sit down too. Both of her friends were laughing, like almost all of the other students.

"So you finally got to read the insult book I loaned you?" BB asked, biting her lip to stop herself from breaking out laughing again. The girl grinned.

"Yep. I'm glad too, that was fun."

Brooklyn sat there, looking slightly uncomfortable. Finally she said in a soft voice, "H-h-hi. I'm B-b-brooklyn." Now they knew why the others said she couldn't talk right; she stuttered.

"Hiya Brook. I'm Faye, this is BB, and that's Alex." The girl said, pointing to each person who gave a wave and a "Hello."

"We were just talking about the talent show. Are you going to be in it?" BB asked. The girl blushed as she looked down.

"Y-y-yes. I'm singing C-c-c-c-concrete A-a-angel." She said, smiling slightly. Which only went back to the topic from before. Faye laughed and said she was the only one not singing, and the conversation went on as if it was never interrupted, but now with Brooklyn talking. After a few minutes of talking, they didn't even notice her stutter anymore.

A few days later, the day of the talent show. Everybody was waiting in the bleachers, talking exitedly to the people next to them. Faye had come prepared with a sketch pad, as all the people who were in the show would go down to the front row until after they preformed. Then they could go sit where ever they wanted. Because of that, BB, Alex, and Brook were all sitting down on the front seat while she was up at the top in a corner, waiting for them to all go up and sing.

It'd be amusing, that was for sure.

First up, though, was a skit. It was the "Boot to the Head" play, and it was hilarious. Her siders hurt from laughing. Next was a girl singing Twenty-One Guns. A few more songs later and it was BB's turn.

The girl walked up to the microphone, adjusted it, then began to sing as the music played.

"Now I know, I messed up bad, you were the best I ever had. I let you down in the worst way, It hurts me every single day. I'm dying to let you know." Faye smiled. Her friend was good, even if it was a song sung by a guy. Then again, she might be biased, because it was her friend.

"Now I'm here to say I'm sorry, and ask for a second chance. 'Cause when it all comes down to the end, I could sure use a friend." She sang. Her eyes were half shut, she was into the song.

"So many things, I would take back. You were the best I ever had. I don't blame you for hating me, I didn't mean to make you leave. You and I were living like a love song, I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone. Now I know that you're the only one that I want.

"Now I'm here to say I'm sorry, and ask for a second chance. 'Cause when it all comes down to the end, I could sure use a friend. Now I'm here to say I'm sorry, and ask for a second chance. 'Cause when it all comes down to the end, you were the best I ever had."

"We fell in love for a reason, and now you're leaving, and I just want you back. So many thing we believed in, now you're leaving, and words won't bring you back. I'll never let go of the heart I broke.

"You and I were living like a love song, now I know that you were the only one that I want. I want you back, I want you!" She sang to the music.

"Now I'm here to say I'm sorry, and ask for a second chance. 'Cause when it all comes down to the end, I sure could use a friend. Now I'm hear to say I'm sorry, and ask for a second chance. 'Cause when it all comes down to the end, you were the best I ever had."

"I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams. I can't believe now that your gone hoe much you mean to me. I feel so bad, I feel so bad. You were the best I ever had. I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams. I can't believe now that your gone hoe much you mean to me. I feel so bad, I feel so bad. You were, you were the best I ever had." She trailed off as she finished and was rewarded with loud applause.

She went and got her tape from the teacher running it, then climbed up the bleachers to sit next to Faye, who was doodling a rose, exept the petals were closed, the thorns were longer then they should be, and one was dripping blood.

"Morbid drawling. Did I do a good job?" BB asked as she sat down next to the girl, who gave her a smile.

"Yeah, you did. How can you sing it so well if it's a song by a guy?" Her friend simply rolled her eyes.

"I'm magic, Fairy. You should now that by now." The girl said.

"I just never learn, though, do I?" She said with a laugh as she began to carefully draw the ground the flower was sticking up out of.

They sat and talked through various other songs and skits, someone even brought a guitar and played a song on it. Then it was Alex's turn.

"This ought to be funny." Faye said. She had looked up the song he had said he was going to sing, plus he had said it would be cheesy. It was, too.

"When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you. When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you." He started singing, his Scottish making him able to sin the song better then any of the other guys at the shool could.

"If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you. And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you." At which point Faye frowned.

"What's that even mean?" She asked, looking confused. BB shrugged.

"I have no idea, ask him when he get's up here." She said.

"But I would walk five hundred hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more, just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door. When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you. And when the money comes in for the work I'll do, I'll pass almost every penny on to you."

At that moment, some kid sitting next to them piped up.

"He's good. He actually sounds Scottish." BB turned to him while Faye tried not to crack up.

"Umm, you do realise he is Scottish, right?" She asked. The boy looked at her in confusion.

"I thought he was European." At this point Faye burst out into laughted, though she had to stifle it quickly to avoid the glares she was getting.

"Scotland's in Europe!" BB said, trying to hold back her own laughter.

Some people were idiots.

"When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you. And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you." Alex continued singing, oblivous of the talk about him. Or, he was until he got back to the stands.

"But I would walk five hundred hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more, just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door. When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you.

"And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream, I'm gonna Dream about the time when I'm with you. When I go out, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you. And when I come home, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you, I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you."

"But I would walk five hundred hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more, just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door. And I would walk five hundred hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more, just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door."

As for every performance, there was loud applause. Alex grinned as he walked up to the area his friends where sitting.

"What are you two laughing at?" He asked. Faye grinned.

"Apperantly Scotland isn't in Eurpoe anymore." She said. BB nodded and made a small gesutre to the boy who had spoken.

"Alright then. . ." He said, sitting down next to them.

"Oh," Faye said, remembering somthing, "what does havering mean?" She asked. The boy smiled.

"It means talking nonsense." He said, watching as the next person went on. A few more people, and it was Brook's turn.

"S-S-She walks to school with the lunch she packed, N-Nobody knows what she's holding back. Wearing the same dress she w-wore yesterday, She hides the b-bruises with the linen and lace, o-oh. The teacher wonders but she doesn't a-ask, it's hard to see the pain behind the m-mask. B-bearing the burden of a secret storm, somtimes she wishes she was n-never born." She sang. Faye thought she sang well. After all, her voice was light and soft, which fit the song despite the stuttering.

"T-through the wind and the r-rain, she stand hard as a s-stone in a world that she c-can't rise a-above. B-but her dreams give her w-wings and she flys to a place where she's l-loved. C-concrete angel.

"S-somebody cries in the middle of the night. A neighbor he-hears but they turn out the l-light. A f-fragile soul caught in the h-hand of fate. When m-morning comes it w-will be to late.

"Through the w-wind and the rain, sh-she stands hard a a stone, in a w-world that she can't r-rise above. But her d-dreams give her wings and she f-flys to a place where she's loved. Concrete A-angel.

"A statue stands in a sh-shaded place. An angel g-girl with an u-upturned face. A name is written on a p-polished rock. A broken heart that the world forgot. Through the wind and the rain, she s-stands hard as a stone, in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings, and she f-flys to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel." She finished. For a moment, there was silence.

Then all hell began to break lose.

A single piece of paper flew out of nowhere and hit Brook. At that a storm of papers came. The girl flinched back, her face full of fear and dispear. She was obviously crying. Faye was standing, ready to go help her, but there was no need.

Suddenly she stood straigh. Her face hardened. The light's started flickering, then they went out. Screams filled the air as light bulbs began to fall.

"Get off the bleachers!" Faye yelled. "Now!" She was talking in a commanding voice, something she didn't do much. BB stood next to her and started yelling that too.

"What's going on?" She whispered inbetween yelling and trying to stumble down the bleachers.

"She the next killer. I think she's like Carrie and Rachel." Faye whispered back, as the finally stepped on the floor, stumbling away from the bleachers, which were making a loud groaning sound. There was a crash, and then the red emergancy lights flickered on.

Brook was standing there, looking angry and merciless. The doors were all closed, and the bleachers had collapsed. A large pool of blood was seeping from it, the people who had ignored the commands to get to the floor and the people who were too panicked.

"I have an idea." Faye said, for once not needing help. "Try to distract her, if you can." She said as she turned and ran for the behind the stage area.

BB's POV~

BB and Alex stared at each other for a second. How were they suppose to distract the girl?

"Idea, let's just try herding these people to a corner. She'll be looking at us," she said. Then, louder, she added, "Everyone! Get to the door! Maybe we can break it down!" The other kids, at this point, were all to willing to help. They began pushing the door, shoving against it, but it help firm.

"I think she's holding it shut." Alex said. I hope Faye's little plan works."

Faye's POV~ 

Faye quickly snuck backstage, and went around. If she could get behind Brook without alerting her, without getting killed. She might be able to calm her down. Or make her angrier, but that could wait.

She heard her friends yelling to try and break the door down, grateful thet they were distracting the girl. It would make things eaiser. As soon as she got close, she ran out from the stage, and directly at Brook.

Brook's POV~

Brook had no idea what to do as the girl who had protected her before ran at her. She turned to face her, but she couldn't stop her. After all, she was one of the few people she didn't want to hurt. She let the girl race at her, knowing she was going to be tackled, and probably knocked out.

So she was really surprised when the girl wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"W-w-what are you doing?" The girl asked.

"Giving you a hug." She responded. Around them, the doors opened slowly. People began to run out.

"W-w-why?"

"Because you looked like you needed one, and you seemed really upset." The girl hugging her stated. Brook took a deep breath, then hugged her back and started sobbing on her shoulder.

Faye's POV~

A month later, everything was slowly getting back to normal. Brook had gone somewhere she could get help controlling herself. The bodies of the dead students had been buried or cremated, Faye had gone back to regular therapy, and most of the students we're going there as well, but she was the only one who had Dr. Lector.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Out Of Story*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was so messed up!" Faye stated. "You were so mean in this chapter!" The authoress sighed as she finished typing.

"I know I was. It's late, I'm tired, and I want to post this so I can go to bed." She said, yawning as she saved the document and opened . "Which is also why you'll find the letter next chapter."

"Letter? What letter?" Faye asked, looking at her creator. "Where is it?"

"Patience, Faye, patience. By the way, were are Alex and BB?" She asked, looking around. The other two were gone.

"They said something about taking a break. I think they went to spend some time with their creators." The girl said, resting on her bed. "So. . . who are we meeting next?"

"I can't tell you." The authoress stated, adding the chapter and shutting down the laptop.

"You don't know do you?"

"Of course I do! How could I not know?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Shut up Faye."

A/N Dooooonnneeeeeeeeee. Finally. What's this about a letter? You'll see~


	13. Parting Ways

Chapter 13: Parting Ways (Aka B's Chapter, because 13 is B's number. ^-^)

NO OWNERSHIP OF ANYTHING AT ALL. Except Faye and Brook. And, of course, Saski, who will make her debut in this chapter.

AN: Don't kill me. . . I had a lot to deal with! And yes I know, everyone has to deal with life. But sometimes life gives you too much stress. And then you have to disappear for months to get rid of the stress. Anyway, enjoy! Sorry for that last two parts being shorter than the first one. Please excuse the French in this story, if it is incorrect.

"Faye! Please come out here and talk to me!"

Faye sat stubbornly on her bed, a hard look on her face. Ever since she heard the news. . . She absolutely refused to talk to her parents. She couldn't believe what they were doing to her.

"Faye, please talk-" The girl cut off her mother this time.

"There is nothing to talk about! I am not moving anywhere!" She stated firmly, standing up and walking to crouch in front of her snake's pen. Getting a pair of ten inch long tweezers, she carefully lifted a small bag with a mouse out of a cup of hot water.

"Why not? Things would be so much better if you got away from this town." The black haired girl almost gave a growl. There was no way she'd be better off. Actually, she'd probably be the only one worse off. The killers that plagued her would only go after her, and possibly leave her friends alone.

But, if that didn't happen, she had to be there. They all relied on each other to survive the various horror icons. She couldn't let

"Night can't handle the move! Plus, what about my Therapy sessions? What about my friends?" She called as she opened the bag and pulled the now thawed mouse out, dangling it in front of the ball python. He snapped it up quickly, wrapping himself around the already dead creature to strangle it. She almost smiled.

"Your snake will be fine. We can get you to a new therapist. Your friends will live without you." Her mother called back with the exact same responses. They had been going back and forth all week.

Night might be fine. If she told another therapist the truth, she'd be locked up. There was every chance her friends wouldn't live without her, nor she without them. Those were her thoughts, anyway.

"The book said he should be settled into a stable home. And I know Dr. Lector will say that moving is bad for my mental health! Plus, do you realize how long it took me to find friends? I'll be in college before I make new ones!" Did that sound like what a normal teenage might say? Faye sighed and shook her head. She should have to worry about acne and growing up, not being stalked by various serial killers.

"I need a vacation." Faye muttered as she opened the door and walked to the bathroom. A nice hot shower would help her relax. At least her mom had given up for the night. The nagging wouldn't continue until tomorrow.

"Dr. Lector?" Faye said in a small voice. "This may be my last therapy session with you. My parents are making us move, and I have no choice in the matter." She said; hand on the doorknob just in case. She did trust her therapist enough that she could tell him about the various experiences she had, but she was vaguely worried about being eaten still. Nothing her class mates had to worry about from their therapists.

"Moving would not be the best option for you. After everything you've been through, a stable location would be much healthier for you then settling into a new one." The man said without even looking up.

"I know. Trust me, I'm not too thrilled. Especially considering that I'll have to face whoever comes next alone." She said, shuddering as she opened the door.

Looking up, the man frowned at her. "If you ever need someone to call, It will still be my job to listen, Fayora." Faye gave a slightly weak smile.

"Yeah. Try not to eat any of my classmates." She said back as she walked out and shut the door. She thought she heard a slight chuckle, but that might have been a mistake on her part.

Suddenly she wondered whether or not he actually would eat her classmates.

She seriously hoped not.

Faye sighed as she stood awkwardly in the hallway, lunch bag in hand. After awkwardly avoiding her friends all day, she didn't really have a choice anymore. But, knowing BB, her reaction would be extreme. She wasn't quite sure about Alex, since she didn't know him nearly as well. Hmm. . . Maybe avoiding them would be best. After all, she could always call and explain over the pho-

"Alright Fairy, let's go." The girl was blinked, her plans instantly ruined by a certain girl grabbing her arm.

"Oh. Hi BB!" The girl said with a fake grin plastered on her face. Her friend blinked at her.

"First you avoid me, than you try and _act_? What, did someone else show up last night?" The other girl demanded, fixing her oversized t-shirt and she half dragged her friend down the hall to the cafeteria. Faye sighed. BB could read her like an open book. She, on the other hand, only half way knew how to read her friend.

"No. . . Nobody showed up last night. I'll tell you after we eat, okay?" Faye muttered. With that, she pulled away from the other girl and walked ahead of her into the lunch room, where she took her seat at their usual table. It was depressing at how much quieter it was. Opening her lunch box, she stared at the food. It was the same as always. Some form of sandwich, some form of drink, and some form of snack.

Sighing, she started smashing the sandwich flat. That was one way to take frustration out. Plus, flat sandwiches tasted a lot better, in her opinion.

A tray clattered nosily next to her, and BB plopped on the seat. The girl shot her friend a glare, albeit one softer then her normal glare, and motioned for her to start talking.

"Alex isn't here yet. . ." Faye protested, trying to buy herself a few more minutes before having to give then news that she would be leaving. She knew how well BB would take it, and would be lucky if she didn't wake up hogtied in the girl's closet. Very lucky, she thought as she took a bite of her sandwich.

The second the third member of the trio sat down, BB turned to Faye and spoke in an almost growl.

"Now he's here. What is it?" The girl demanded, narrowing her eyes. Faye gulped, swallowing the sandwich chunk, and looked down at the table.

"I. . .I'm moving." She said. For a seconds she was met with shocked silence until, hesitantly, she looked up and then between her two friends.

"Well. . . At least we won't be chased by serial killers anymore, right?" Alex said in a halfhearted joke, drawing BB's glare over to him. Faye sensed exactly what was going to happen, and grabbed her friends arm.

"Don't you dare start a fight. Please. . ." The girl said, trailing off. "There's no reason to take your anger out because of a joke." She added, though she felt like breaking down and crying. It was so unfair that she had to move, even though she knew that she was in greater risk from dying without her friends with her. But at least they'd be safer.

"You can't move! I won't allow it! We have to tell your parents, we have to give them a reason why you can't move." Faye could only stare at her best friend. How could she even suggest telling her parents about the serial killers? She was already in therapy! Or, at least, she had been.

"We can't. They already think I'm crazy; they'll put me in the nuthouse if I try to tell them. And how many serial killers could be there in a nuthouse? Loads of them. . ." The girl said, sighing and resting her head in her arms, her lunch forgotten.

"I'll just have to make the best of it. . . "

Faye sighed as she sat in one of the chairs in her new house. She refused to call it home. The house was so big, and was surprisingly cheap for the size. Thankfully it was still spring break, so by the time school started, they'd have everything unpacked. According to her mom, they'd all get settled in and the move would be a piece of cake.

"Wrong." Faye whispered as she looked around the house. Climbing a set of stairs near the door, she walked into her bedroom, a small room just across the stairway, and settled down on her bed. The house had a security system, complete with cameras in every room, except the bathrooms. The girl gave a yawn as she looked up at the camera to the side of her bed, and fell into a restless sleep.

About two weeks later, the girl walked in there for the last time in her life.

**Night 1**

**March 12th 2011**

**8:25 Am**

Faye blinked and rubbed her eyes, yawning. The restless night, and the girl stood up and went to the kitchen. Standing up she carelessly tossed the covers on her bed, then went downstairs and poured herself a bowl of fruit loops. She poked at the food for a bit, before taking the bowl and walking back upstairs to her room. She paused in the doorway and studied her blanket, which now lay in a crumpled heap off the side of her bed. The girl set her bowl down and spread her blanket back over her bed, then settled down to enjoy her breakfast.

**11:59 AM**

Faye started shifting through her knives with a bored, slightly uncaring look on her face. As she was rearranging the weapons in the pockets of her jacket, a look of surprise fell upon her face. The girl pulled a folded piece of paper out of the pocket and studied it, before unfolding it and reading it aloud, just loud enough for the cameras to make out the words.

"Dear Fayora,

First off; if you don't like being called that, tell me when you see me. I hate my own name enough to guess when someone might prefer a nickname.

Second off; I know what you're going through. I won't mention it here, but I know what you're going through. Again, we shall discuss this once I get a chance to see you.

I know that this doesn't sound like much. This letter is probably just going to confuse you. But I swear, as soon as I can talk to you in person, everything will be much clearer.

Love,

Your Aunt S."

The girl folded up the letter wordlessly and pocketed it again, her face now showing signs of stress and confusion. With a small sigh, she shut the case and pushed it in her closet, then stood up, stretched, and walked out the door. An hour later she returned and continued to fiddle with the knives.

**10:45 PM**

Faye yawned and climbed into her bed. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then the closet door slowly opened. It stayed open for about an hour, and then shut just as slowly.

**Night 2**

**March 13th 2011**

**12:30**

Faye sat, hunched over a table, drawling carefully on a piece of mostly blank paper. She seemed to just be drawling random lines at first; however they soon began to resemble a mass of snakes. She shifted at that moment, blocking the view of the paper from the screen. For a moment there was nothing other than the quiet scratch of the pencil against the paper. Then a loud slamming sounded. The girl jumped, looking around.

"Mom? Dad?" She called. When there was no answer, she went to the front room and stared at the door. It had been thrown open violently. Nervously she shut the door.

The girl turned and ran up to her room after that. Hastily she grabbed the jacket that had been filled with knives and began searching around the house. She explored the upper part of the house first, moving in a noose to the stairs. She was just getting downstairs when her mom walked through the door.

"Mom! I think someone broke in here. Or just tried to." The girl said in a slightly panicked tone. Her mother, a woman a bit taller than her with the same color hair and eyes, but a slightly darker skin tone, gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fayora, I thought moving out here would be good for you. You need to stop being so paranoid." The girl opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by her mother.

"I can promise you that absolutely nobody broke into the house. Do you want to check the security cameras?" Faye blinked, a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Yes, please. If we see someone running in I'm calling the cops." The girl stated as she turned and began walking to the dining room, where the monitor sat. Her mom typed in the right passwords, and Faye selected about the time she had heard the door slam.

On the screen, the door seemed to throw itself open. One second everything was still, and the next thing the door flew open, and a little while later Faye showed up and shut the door, then walked upstairs.

"See?" Her mother said, pulling her into a hug. "The door just didn't get shut all the way, no big deal." Faye nodded as her mom left, and then turned to the monitor again. Her face showed the she clearly thought something was wrong. She played back the part where the door stood open, and her eyes widened.

In the shot, the trees were perfectly still, even as she walked over to the door and shut it.

**9:45 PM**

Faye dialed a number on her phone, and then crossed her fingers as she held the machine to her ear. She whispered "Pick up, Pick up." Quickly as she waited.

A grin stretched across her face as apparently whoever she was calling answered the phone.

"Hi! I know, I promised I'd call the day I got here but my mom had me unpacking all day! On top of that, weird stuff has been happening." She said a few minutes after the phone was answered. The person on the other end said something, and at this the girl frowned.

"Really? What's been going on with you?" She asked, twirling the phone cord around her finger as she listened to the response. When she heard it, she groaned.

"I'm sorry BB. Normally I'm the one the serial killers flock to. Maybe you could take the same approach as we did when Chucky showed up? No? Hmm. . . Try trapping her." A pause as the person on the other end spoke again. "Try luring her into the closet. You'll have to make sure it's secure though."

Faye by now had a very nervous look. "Just don't do anything stupid, alright. Yeah. Goodnight." She sighed as she hung up the phone. Then she stretched out on her bed, and rubbed her temples.

"Ugg. . . A serial killer went after BB while I wasn't there? Crap. Did someone go after Alex too? He should have left a way to call him, damnit." The girl muttered to herself. Then, reaching over to the table next to her bed, she grabbed a bottle and looked at it thoughtfully for a few seconds, before opening it and popping a pill in her mouth. After swallowing it she curled up on her bed, and within a few moments was fast asleep.

**Night 5**

**March 16th 2011**

**3:31 AM**

Faye slept with one arm flung over her eyes. Her breathing was deep and even, the signs of a good sleep. Unbeknownst to the girl, however, the door to her room was slowly opening. It opened halfway before stopping. For a few moments everything was still.

Then, suddenly, Faye was thrown off of her bed and onto the floor. The girl lay still for a second, the breath completely knocked out of her. Then her blanket was flung off the bed and landed on her. The girl started struggling wildly, which only got her even more tangled up in the fabric of her blanket.

At one point during this struggling, her door slammed shut. The girl continued struggling for a few minutes until she calmed down slightly from her rude awakening. Once she was calmed down enough, she gently pulled the blanket until she found an opening and crawled out. Once out she stood up and looked around, breathing heavily. The girl gulped and quickly dug around through one of the few unpacked boxes, until she pulled out an mp3 player. Putting the headphones in, she turned it on and stared at the door.

**9:43 AM**

After an hour and a half of extra sleep after the sun was up, Faye walked carefully down the stairs, yawning and rubbing her eyes. The first thing she did was grab a bowl and pour a couple packages of instant oatmeal into it, add a bit of water, then stick it in the microwave. She grabbed a few things she always added. Brown sugar, butter, milk, and maple syrup, and quickly added in the proper amounts. Then she just stood in front of the microwave, eating slowly.

She was just about to take another bite, when her bowl flew up and smacked her in the face. The girl immediately grabbed it and began pulling at it, trying to pry it off her face. After a few seconds of frantically digging her fingers between the bowl and the skin, she finally pried off the chunk of plastic and it dropped to the ground. The girl stared at the bowl with a fearful expression, rubbing her eyes to get oatmeal out of them. Then, looking at the mess, she shuddered and got a towel to clean it up.

Needless to say, Faye skipped breakfast that day.

**12:23 PM**

Faye checked the security cameras over repeatedly in her free time. She had a clean tape for a copy, and as she went she took everything abnormal that had been happening, and set it on the new tape. Hey, if her mom wouldn't believe her, then she'd have to get proof. She paused whenever she got to a scene of her bedroom at night and shuddered. Then, suddenly, she seemed to brighten. She grinned and stood up, walking to the bathroom.

Since no cameras were placed in the bathroom, the only thing that could be retrieved from this was voices drifting out of said room. The first was Faye's, chanting a name. Bloody Mary.

"Who called me- Oh. Hello Faye." A voice seemed to echo from the small room.

"Hi Mary. Listen, what do you know about poltergeists? I think that there is one in the house."

"Cut the think. There's a weak demon in the house, not a spirit, or even a poltergeist."

"A demon? Do you know anyway to get rid of it?" The girl's voice had a hint of nervousness in it.

"If there is, I am unaware. I can speak with my brother, leaving you out of it, and see what he says. Give me one week."

"Alright. Thank you. I swear, I'd have ended up dead a few times over if it wasn't for you."

"I am not the only one you have to thank." A few minutes later the black haired girl walked out of the bathroom, which had remained dark. A figure could be seen in the mirror for a split second before vanishing.

**11:59 PM**

Faye was lying on her side, eyes open, facing the camera. She had been like that for a few hours, and didn't seem able to sleep. She blinked occasionally, and for a while that was the only movement. Finally, after another thirty minutes, the girl shifted a bit and drifted off to sleep.

The second her breathing went even, her door abruptly opened, stopping before it could smash against the wall. The invisible force actually seemed to carry a knife. The weapon, one from the kitchen, floated forward to the sleeping girl, the blanket was lightly pulled down. The knife was pressed to her throat, and with one slit she'd be dead.

The knife, a centimeter from her throat, was thrown back. A hiss was heard from the demon, assumedly, and the knife flew quickly out of the room, slamming the door and causing the girl to sit upright, looking wildly around the room.

Her necklace reflected a bit of light, the star seeming to shine at the camera.

**Night 9**

**March 20th 2011**

**1:32PM**

Faye was staring in shock at the feed from the cameras. She had just gotten the time to go back and look at them, what with school starting back up the next day. The girl was had a look of fear and realization on her face. She had been asleep when the knife had floated to her and tried to slit her throat. Shaking her head, she went back to the job she had started the same day that had happened, and began adding new weird pieces to the tape. Sure, it looked like crap, but it clearly showed the weird things that had been happening since they moved there.

Just as she was finishing putting all the new additions on the tape, the doorbell rang. Shaking her head, she shut down the window and stood up. She was the only one home; both her parents had left the house earlier.

"I don't want to buy- Oh." She said as she opened the door. She was shocked and joyful at whom she saw outside. She ambushed the person with a hug, and then led the girl inside, still smiling. The girl was looking around, with slightly wide eyes. Her hair was a light blond, and she was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves with Jack the skeleton on them.

"H-hi Faye. I was allowed to come visit you three, but BB said you moved. I'm learning to use my power you know." The girl stated.

"Brook, I'm so glad to see you! How was BB when you saw her? I haven't been able to talk to her, she won't answer her phone." The girl said quickly. Her friend laughed.

"She w-was good. She said she ma-made friends with a doll, and that you'd know what that meant." Faye nodded at her, and then frowned.

"Something's different. . ." A look dawned on her face. "Your stuttering! It's a whole lot better now!" Brooklyn smiled softly at the other girl.

"T-they have a speech therapist. She's really n-nice. They've helped me a lot." Then, a dark look spread on the blond girl's face.

"I feel so bad about what happened. . . I killed half the school." She muttered. "How could I have done that?" Faye studied her.

"You know, I know a really good therapist. . ." And so the two girls began discussing Hannibal Lector. Faye told Brooklyn that he was a very good therapist, despite the cannibalism, and that he didn't eat interesting people. Brooklyn simply laughed and said that she would think about it, but if she got eaten she would blame Faye. Faye simply smirked and told her she wasn't the only one.

After a few hours of talking about various things, Faye stood up.

"I want to show you something. Wait here, okay?" The girl smiled and bounded upstairs.

Brooklyn sat on one of the couches in the living room. She was swinging her legs, waiting for her suddenly hyper friend to get back down there and show her whatever she wanted to show her. The girl seemed to look around for a second. She brushed the back or her neck as if someone touched poked her.

Suddenly she was pulled violently off the couch. Her head slammed against the floor, and was them roughly slammed into a table, knocking a lamp over less than a second or two after her having hit. The cameras showed her being abruptly dragged into the side closet, something nobody in the family had used yet, and finished with the door slamming shut.

Faye rushed downstairs as soon as she heard the crash, and the door slammed about when she was at the middle of the stairway. Frowning at the front door, as it hadn't moved, she looked around.

"Brook? Brook? Where are you?" Faye blinked, and then stared at the snake in her hand. Night was flickering his tongue, as snakes do, and seemed not too concerned. Watching her snake a bit more closely, she was slightly shocked to see him suddenly unwrap from her wrist and curl up on her hand. The girl stood stock still for a second, then raced to the computer monitor.

After watching the same scene that had just unfolded, she went and tried to open the door, to no avail. The girl kicked, pounded, and did just about everything else she could think of to get into the room. Finally, after worriedly placing her snake back in his pen, she paced in front of the door.

What was she supposed to do? The basement was underground, so there were no windows, and this was the only door. The perfect place to store someone in.

**5:41**

As soon as Faye's mom walked through the door, the girl ran up to her.

"Mom, I have something important to tell you. Brook came and-"

"That's nice dear." Her mom said patting her on the head, completely ignoring her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, come on! You've got to listen to me!" Her mom turned and smiled at her.

"I know, and I will. But I brought home one of your favorite drinks." She said, giving the girl a bottle of Root Beer. Faye rolled her eyes at this.

"I don't need soda! Just listen to what I'm say-" The bottle was placed more firmly in her hand.

"Just drink this and I promise I'll listen, okay?" Faye frowned. A look of confusion and suspicion spread over her face. However, after a few minutes, she sighed, opened the bottle, and took a drink. Having not really had much to drink that day, the girl actually drank the whole bottle after a few breaths of air between gulps.

"There. I'm done. Happy?" Faye stated, sarcasm deep in her tone. Her mother smiled at her.

"Yes dear. Now why don't you head on up to your room?" The girl opened to her mouth to object, then clenched to the counter next to them. Glaring daggers at her mother, she said a single sentence.

"What did you do?" She asked, her voice sounding tired and loopy.

"Don't think I know you haven't been getting enough sleep lately." The girl stared at her mom. Then, without saying a word, she turned and walked up to her room.

Once she got there she locked the door against her mother's protests, and quickly got into her weapon jacket. Not that it would do much. Then, she wandered over to her bed, accepting the inevitable drugged sleep.

**Night 10**

**March 21th 2011**

**12:01AM**

Faye was still sprawled out on her bed the next morning, when her door suddenly opened. Brook stood there, staring as if a puppet on strings. The girl walked shakily over to Faye. She reached down and grabbed the girl, shaking her slightly to make sure she was asleep. The demon smiled through its host, and picked the girl up easily, intent on throwing her down the stairs.

That was when Faye opened her eyes, tore of the necklace and showed it at the other girl's face. There had been a chance it wouldn't work, of course, but she was rewarded with another hiss and the demon dropped her. Faye landed hard on her side, wincing, but no snapped indicated broken limbs. Then she launched a kick at the other girl's legs. That was probably a mistake, as possessed Brook landed on top of her. She felt the breath being knocked out of her, and if not for the jacket she had fallen asleep wearing, she might have been dead.

As it was, she reached into one of the pockets and grabbed one of the blades. She winced slightly as she grabbed it and felt it sink into her hand, but feeling the shape she quickly jabbed forward, aiming at the girl's shoulder. The throwing star burrowed deep into her shoulder and the girl howled, then glared down at Faye. At this moment, Faye used the distraction to grab her necklace and wrap it around the other girl's throat.

The effect was almost instantaneous. The demon, for whatever reason, hissed and drew back again. The girl watched in amazement as her possessed friend seemed to be having a strange seizure, and then suddenly collapsed.

After a few moments, Brook groaned and opened her eye. The girl gave a low cry as she felt the pain in her shoulder, and pressed a hand to the wound.

"Brook? Are you there?" The girl muttered, digging around in her coat pockets.

"I-I'm here. . . That was scary." The girl muttered. "Everything is s-so f-fuzzy, and m-my shoulder hurts." She whimpered. Faye gave a sighed and helped her up via her uninjured arm.

"We need to get you to the hospital." She said. "Try and bunch your shirt around it, then put pressure on it." She added, before turning and walking. After she had gone a few steps, she looked back.

"If anyone asks, I was showing you the throwing star, I set it down and it fell to the ground, and you accidently tripped and fell on." With that, she continued walking downstairs. She woke up her parents, explained what had supposedly happened, and they left the house, obviously going to the hospital.

**Night 13**

**March 24th 2011**

**8:00 PM**

The house was silent. Faye was gone, and her parents had gone to sleep early. Then, the front door slowly opened. A girl in a blood stained shirt holding the hand of a young child walked in, and then looked around. She picked the boy up and set him on the couch. She then straightened up, and walked past the kitchen, to the place Faye's parents were laying. The woman stared at them for a few moments, and then walked around to one side. The woman reached over the bed-

A hand shot out and hit the power button. The TV playing the disk shut off.

"Please," Faye muttered, hugging herself. "I can't watch anymore. I just. . . I can't." The girl had felt all the emotions again, all the emotions that couldn't be show on the screen. She remembered walking inside, seeing the blood everywhere in her parents room. That was something she'd never forget, and she wouldn't need to see it again. Especially . . . her parents. She didn't want to see that at all.

"Alright. Go out and sit with your aunt, then. I'll continue looking at this." The officer she was sitting with said, shock on his face, probably at what he was seeing.

The girl shut the door as she walked out, going to sit next to her aunt. The woman was strange, she had an odd tense quality around her, and she seemed paranoid. However, she was also fairly strong. Both physically and mentally.

What had happened after Faye returned home was this: The girl had walked inside at about ten at night. The house was quiet, and she got an uneasy feeling, so she went to the security camera and examined it. She had started when she saw the strange woman walk into her house, and had blocked her eyes when she went into her parent's room.

The woman had done a quick check around the house and, seeing no one else, left. She had immediately run to the room her parents in and saw the blood. She was horrified at this, of course. She remembered breaking down crying, falling to the floor and sobbing. It had been too much for her to take. Way too much.

That was about when her aunt showed up. At least, she assumed it was her aunt. She didn't really know how much time she spent crying. It could have been minutes; it could have been hours for all she knew. Then a woman who looked a little younger than her mother walked in. Once she saw the two bodies on the bed, she cursed, and then looked down at Faye.

"Listen, girl, you're Fayora, right?" She had stated, crouching down next to her. "You need to get out of here. Now. It's never a good idea to linger long." The girl had rubbed her eyes and looked up. Then said the only thing she could manage.

"My name is Faye." She had muttered in a soft voice. The woman smiled, then.

"I'm your aunt, dear. I sent you the weapons. Speaking of which, let's go grab them and get out of here. Maybe pack you some clothes to. We need to get the police, make sure they don't accuse you." Faye had nodded, trying to keep track with her aunt.

"I'll go get the rest." She had stated, and then ran upstairs, stumbling along the way. When she returned downstairs, she had the case in one hand, and a smaller cage for her snake in the other.

And now they were at the police station, waiting to be released. It was awkward. Both of them sat there in silence, and both were tense. Finally Faye turned to her.

"Where are we going after this?" The girl asked. "I refuse to go back to that house." This statement had made her aunt smile again.

"That particular fact is a surprise. You'll find out when we get there." The woman had said. Faye nodded once and they lapsed into slightly less awkward silence. So, with a small sigh, the girl turned to study her aunt.

The woman looked a bit like her mother, and had the same black hair as her, although hers was littered with gray hair. Her eyes, however, were a dark brown color. So brown they almost seemed black as well. Her skin was tanned, showing the woman spent a lot of time outside.

An hour or so later, they were on the road. Faye was silently staring out the window, lost in her own thoughts. She was terrified of what had happened, and worried about what would happen next. And, of course, worried about her friends. Was BB okay? What had happened to her during the break? She had faced a serial killer as well. Was she okay? And what about Alex? Had anything happened to him?

"Worried?" The girl snapped out of her daze to turn and stare at her aunt.

"Yeah. . . about my friends. How'd you know?" She asked, hand carefully moving toward the door handle.

"Don't you dare jump out of this car missy. I have to take care of you now and I don't want to look for whoever's next. It's written all across your face." The woman stated, rolling her eyes and locking the doors. "Plus, I doubt you'll want to miss this." She added, grinning as she turned into a driveway.

Faye looked at her aunt curiously, then to the house. Her face lit up when she saw where they were. The same house her parents had moved her out of in order to get her away from the town. She gave a slight laugh, and then looked at the door.

"Could you let me out now?" She asked, waiting eagerly. Her aunt rolled her eyes and unlocked the car door. The teenager wasted no time in getting out and running for the door. She needed something familiar, she needed to see her house, anything comforting would work. What she found when she opened the door was much more comforting then she hoped.

"BB!" The girl squealed, then launched a hug on her friend, who simply rolled her eyes and hugged the girl.

"Nice to see you too Fairy. So, I heard you moved to a haunted house. Why was I never invited over?" Faye just rolled her eyes and hugged her friend tighter, then turned to the other occupant of the room.

"It's good to see you're okay." She said, giving Alex a quick hug too. "I swear, I was worried sick about you both! I thought something bad was going to happen!" The girl stated.

"It did." Alex said shortly. "It turns out you aren't the only one who attracts serial killers." Before Faye could respond, there was a loud thumping from the doorway. All three immediately turned to look. Saski stood there, staring at them, Faye's case of bladed weapons next to her.

"What? I already brought it inside; I'm not carrying it up to your room, Faye." The woman said, walking over to sit on the couch. The furniture had been left there, considering the other house came with the furniture in it.

Turning back to her friends, Faye studied them. "What happened?" She asked, the question going out to both of them. BB gestured to the couch.

"It'll take a while. Make yourself comfortable." The girl smiled. Her friend telling her to make herself comfortable in her own house. She had missed her, even if she had only been gone a couple weeks. The girl sat down, folding her legs.

"I'm going first, by the way." BB stated, and then launched into her story.

BB's POV~ (With Occasional Input from Saski)

BB huffed angrily as she lay on her bed. Her best friend was moving away! And she refused to let her even try to help! The girl felt furious, and half like she was going to cry. Not that she would. Nobody would ever see her cry, ever.

Taking a deep breath, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was late, very late. The insomniac, however, couldn't sleep, for obvious reasons. So she got up and walked to her bedroom door, somehow not tripping over the baggy pants she always wore. After staring at herself for a minute, she splashed some cold water on her face to help her become more alert. She didn't like feeling sleepy; ever since she started getting into the whole serial killer thing with Faye, she hated feeling less then alert.

Sighing, the girl walked back to her room, staring at her feet. Faye was gone. She had moved, and it was far enough that BB couldn't go visit her. The girl sighed as sprawled out on her bed, relaxing, but not sleeping.

"Berry!" The girl sighed and rolled over. While she did love her mother, the girl wished she would use her nickname instead of her birth name. It was the only problem.

"Yeah mom?" The girl called back, standing up and walking to her door. Opening it, she peered out and walked down the hallway, her normal monotone expression drawn on her face. She gave a small sigh as she walked, wondering what it could possibly be. Her mom should know very well to leave her the hell alone, because she wasn't in the mood to talk. Then again, she was rarely in the mood to talk.

"I got you something to try and cheer you up. I know you're upset about Faye, and I know you love horror movies, so I got you this!" The woman stepped aside, and if BB hadn't had so much practice controlling her emotions, she would her screamed then and there.

There was a doll there. The doll was in a wedding dress with black boots on, and a leather jacket. The doll also had a leather jacket on over her dress, and pale white hair. There was no doubt in her mine who it was.

Tiffany, the bride of Chucky. BB nodded, grabbed the doll with a quick "Thanks," and all but ran into her room. There, she set the doll on the bed, and gave it a glare, locking the door and never breaking eye contact.

"I know who and what you are. Give up the doll act, Tiffany. I am not in the mood to deal with any shit and so help me. . ." The doll did not move. At all. Glaring, she grabbed an old pair of shoes and began to pull the laces out, glaring at the doll all the while.

About ten minutes later, the doll was securely fastened to her bookshelf, and she was thankful that the item was metal and heavy. It was designed in a web-like fashion, and because of this a doll could be easily tied to it. Even a human had trouble moving, so odds are a possessed doll would be able to do much.

"I will be watching you. And if you dare try to hurt me, or my mom, I will not hesitate to find a way to kill you. I hope you understand, little doll." She said, her normally dead voice as filled with menace as she could get it. Then, turning, she closed the door and locked it behind her. She would not be staying in the room until she figured out what to do with the doll.

The next day the girl walked back up to her room, unlocking the door, thankful for once of something her jackass of a father had done. The door could only be locked and unlocked from the outside. Of course, that didn't stop her from simply punching the screen out of her window and climbing out, but she had long since kept that locked, since she didn't need it. Her dad had stopped locking the door once he realized it was useless. After all, what was the use of having a lock on her door if it wouldn't work to do its purpose?

As soon as she walked in, she closed the door and pressed her back against the door. The doll was gone. The shoelaces were lying in place, untied. BB gave a slight curse under her breath, scanning the room as she did so. She saw no blond hair, or leather jacket.

What she did see, however, was glass. A few pieces of glass were on the carpet, and the window was busted. Great. At least the damn doll wasn't still in her room. Sighing slightly, she went to look out the window. It was odd. Faye had been the serial killer magnet, and she was gone now. So why were serial killers still coming? Nothing came after her until she actually met Pinhead while with Faye.

She jumped as the phone rang. Who the hell was calling her? She picked up the phone, about to yell at whoever was on the line. Then the eager voice of her best friend came on the line and she let a small grin out.

"You aren't the only way who's been having the unusual happen. Or, should I say, the usual. Because it is the usual by now." The girl rolled her eyes at her friends response.

"The bride of Chucky, Miss Tiffany herself. And she just got out of my house." The girl glanced at the window. She hoped that Tiffany wouldn't be too upset about the tying up thing but, hey, when you had to do something. . .

"How am I supposed to trap her? The closet? Ehh, I'll try. I don't know if it'll work though." There was a pause. "Me? Stupid? Never! Talk to you later Fairy."

She hung up the phone, sighing as she flopped onto her bed. Faye was dealing with another killer too. Why, then, was Tiffany there? The only thing she could figure was that somehow Faye's magnetic nature to serial killers had rubbed off on her. Which might very well be the case.

"Screw this. . . I'm going to go get some jam." The girl grinned slightly to herself at that. Meeting Beyond Birthday had just made her all the more fascinated by the killer. Plus, she had a minor addiction to the food. Just minor, nothing to worry about. Yet.

The girl may have been observant, but she still missed the pair of eyes watching from the top of her closet when she left the room, locking the door behind her. After all, Tiffany had mailed herself there for a reason. She needed to find Chucky.

The next day, BB began to collect a few weapons. A couple of kitchen knives, a softball bat, and a wooden sword bought from the Renaissance fair. Decent, but not enough by far. But, adding in the hand gun from the Terminator visit, which still had at least one bullet, her weapons stash was good enough for a doll. Then again, that might have been her underestimating her opponent, but these were all the weapons she had.

"I need to get Faye to loan me some of her blades . . . just in case."

A few days later, BB was getting a bit paranoid. She kept glancing over her shoulder to see if a murderous doll would be there, trying to sneak up on her.

Was this how Faye felt?

Either way, those days past uneventfully. She was still upset that her friend was gone, but she could stay in contact with her at least. But. . . School started the next day. She really didn't like going to school. Most of the kids were immature idiots. Well, she couldn't really say that. Most of them had really changed after the incident with Brook. After all, with half of the student body dead because of bullying, it was hard for the remaining ex-snobs to bully anyone else. They were too afraid.

Either way, school the next day would not be fun. Faye was gone, Alex had said he wouldn't be back until Wednesday, and she had a psycho doll that was probably going to try and kill her. Fun times. The girl squinted slightly as she walked out of her house. She had to get out, she felt like she would go even more insane by staying in the house. A brief walk couldn't be too bad, especially considering she had a ten inch kitchen knife tucked in her baggy sleeves.

As she walked, enjoying the feeling of the cool air that remained before Summer could come, she paused slightly when she heard something behind her. Something that sounded oddly familiar. She cast a look over her shoulder, and turned around immediately. A very short person was behind her. Either it was a midget, or Tiffany had finally decided to show up. She reached into her sleeve and grabbed the handle of the knife. The stupid doll had better not think she would go down without a fight.

"Hello Tiffany. Did you finally decide to stop playing around?" The pun was completely and utterly unintentional. Even if she was getting ready to fight a doll.

Tiffany flipped her hair over her shoulder, smiling slightly maliciously at BB. She had spent the whole time she was there trying to find Chucky, but he was nowhere to be found. Then again, she had found the wrong information, and ended up across the street from the house she was supposed to get. She was worried for a little while, until she heard the phone call. This girl must know something about where her husband disappeared to.

"I was never playing around. I was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to present itself. And now it has, so I plan to take it." The doll started walking forward, until she was standing right in front of BB.

"Now, you will tell me this, or I will have to kill you. Where is Chucky?" Then, to bring her point further, she drew a pistol from behind her back. BB's heart sunk as she saw the gun; it was the one that had been in her room since the T-1000 had lost it after being pulling into the Mirror Realm by Bloody Mary.

"He's dead." She stated simply, her dull monotone of a voice covering any emotions that might have gone with the words. The girl took a step back as a look of fury engulfed the dolls face.

"What? You killed him? How DARE you! I was-" _Bang!_ A shot rang out before the doll finished talking, catching her in the side. BB jumped back and looked at the woman holding the hand gun, aiming it at the doll.

"Don't just stand there! Get over here, now!" Normally the girl wasn't one to obey orders, especially orders given to her at dusk by a strange women she had never met before, but desperate times called for a desperate measure. The girl scurried over to stand next to the woman, looking up at her.

She had black hair, although she appeared to have a lot of stress, because at least half of the hairs were grey. Her eyes looked black in the lighting, but over all her face reminded her of someone. She was shoved behind the woman then, though, so she didn't get much of a look.

"Alright Tiffany, get out of here, and leave the girl alone." The woman growled as she aimed the gun once more at the doll. "Don't think I won't pull this trigger." The doll stared at her for a second, then started laughing.

"Ha! Why should I stay away from her? Sure, I'm annoyed she killed my husband and took my revenge away from me, but I'm not going to shoot her. I was only planning on firing if she refused to tell me what I wanted to know." The doll dropped the gun at her side to prove the statement.

"Oh, I doubt that you lying piece of plastic. Girl, get back here!" BB didn't bother to listen as she walked back to the doll, scooping up the gun.

"Sorry for killing him in your place, but he would have killed me friend and I. I couldn't let that happen." She said, crouching down to the dolls level, ignoring the protests of the woman behind her, who seemed to be walking forward after her.

"Just tell me. . . Did he have a painful death? I can always go find him in Hell again if I have too." BB gave a sadistic laugh at the question.

"Oh, yes, he did. We tore him apart and burned him. And then we shoved a bar of soap in his mouth before we burned him. It was fun." She remembered that day with a shudder. That was also the day, had Faye not went on the trip that led her to meet Freddy and Jason, her friend would have been killed. Luckily, that event had never happened.

"You should shoot her." The woman stated, walking up to stand next to BB. "She would kill you in a second." The girl snorted.

"It's my choice, lady, not yours." She turned to Tiffany. "Ignore her; she probably has no idea what she was talking about. Anyway, if you do go to Hell and talk to Chucky, give him a message for me. It involves one finger; I think you can figure it out from there." She added to the doll, smirking. Tiffany laughed.

"I'll be sure to deliver it for you. After what he did to me. . . He deserves no less." The doll gave a nod to her. "You seem decent. Maybe I'll see you around." And, with that, the doll turned and started walking.

The woman who had showed up in the middle of the whole things was staring at the girl.

"You let her go! She's a serial killer, and you just let her go! This is life or death, girl. You can't just let serial killers walk away. You need to kill them before they kill you." The girl blinked, the two colors of her eyes gleaming in the light.

"Like I said. It wasn't your choice; you have nothing to do with this. Now I'm getting home before my mom starts to worry about me." She turned away and started walking, tucking the gun into her pocket and covering it with the sweatshirt.

"I have more to do with it then you think, Berry Blessings." The girl slowly turned around to stare at the woman.

"Explain." The word was a command, issued with a dose of Doomsday death glare.

"My name is Saski. I'm Faye's aunt. And I have the same curse she has." She stated. "I'd tell you more, but I want all three of you to hear. Faye, Alex, and yourself."

"How did you know about me and Alex?" The girl gave her a suspicious glance. This woman was something. A stalker, maybe. How else would she know about them?

"Her mother sends me emails. She told me about all of you. How else do you think I knew to send Faye the weapons?" Saski smiled at her, despite her earlier annoyance at the girl.

"Meh, either way. Could you give me a ride home?" The girl asks, stretching slightly. Her house was a couple of miles away, and after that, she really didn't feel like walking. Saski stared at her. The girl couldn't have known her long, and she was asking for a ride?

"Haven't your parents ever told you not to get in a car with a stranger?" The woman asked, studying her.

"They have, but you're my best friend's aunt. So, thus, you aren't a stranger. Do you follow my logic?" The girl gave a slightly sarcastic smile. It was logic to her, at least. "Plus, considering the fact that you just tried to save me, I doubt you'll turn around and kill me. But that could just be me."

Saski just stared at her. How was this girl still alive . . . ? Then she looked a bit more closely. Not so much at the girl, but at the way she held herself. She was ready. She would fight, if needed, even if she knew she wouldn't win. She wasn't just brushing off the danger because she wasn't paying attention, she knew it was there.

"Okay. . . If you want. My car is over here." The ride to her house was a silent one. Another tidbit of information that Saski had also seemed to be the location of her house.

"Are you sure you aren't a stalker? 'Cause you know where I live. . . And you know my name." The girl muttered as she opened the door and peered at her house. Oh, she was so not looking forward to going inside.

"If I were stalking you, I would know what color socks you've worn every day this month. Trust me, I'm not stalking you." The woman laughed. Sadly that was true. If she ever chose to stalk somebody, by that point she had the resources to find out just that. That's just what paranoia and having serial killers breathing down ones back would do. Even if she didn't actually have any of the killers after her anymore. Her niece did. And she had to be ready to show the girl the ropes of how to survive, even if she had done a decent job already.

BB nodded as she climbed out and shut the door. She had been given a lot to think about, and hadn't really heard the woman's response. Not like it mattered much to her.

"Hey! You should bring Fairy back here! She was safer with us." The girl called as the car pulled away from her house. She thought she saw it slow for a moment, as though the driver was listening to her, but then it sped away. She shrugged and turned around, walking in the door.

"GIRL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" BB groaned and almost turned around. Any serial killer would be better than her father. But she would have to face him sooner or later.

"I went for a walk." The girl's voice was louder than normal, but not yelling. Yet it was filled with menace. "Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, her eyes narrowing into something even worse then what was jokingly called her Doomsday Death glare. This could make anyone run in fear, even the serial killers they faced so commonly.

"Do NOT give me that look girl. Did you ask anyone to go on a walk? Did you tell us? No! You didn't! And what if you got kidnapped? What would you have done?" The girl's eyes narrowed again. Oh, she did not need this at all.

"I would have beaten the fuck out of the fool who kidnapped me and walked home." The girl snapped, folding her arms. "It would have been so easy. . ." Her dad walked up, glaring right back at her. BB huffed and stepped around him.

"You are a weak little girl. Anybody could grab you and knock you out. It would be simple! You wouldn't even get a chance to fight! You'd either die or have something worse happen to you! Do you want that? DO YOU?"

"FUCK OFF!" The girl screamed as she turned and ran to her room, hands over her ears. "I can handle myself!" She added as she practically threw herself into the room, slamming the door behind her. She flopped onto her bed miserably, barley hearing the click of the lock on her door.

Faye's POV~

Faye stared at her friend as she finished the story, with occasional thoughts thrown in from Saski. She still had the question. Why did serial killers chase her?

"Well. . . at least Tiffany didn't try to kill you, right?" She asked, trying to remain hopeful. BB was staring off into space, though. "BB?"

"Huh?" The girl turned to look at her friend, her expression a bit blank. "What?"

"Nevermind." Faye said with a small sigh. BB nodded once.

"Alright. Now Alex can go. I've been waiting to hear his story since he got back from visiting Scotland! He refused to say until everyone was here." The girl stated, giving an evil looking grin. Faye rolled her eyes at this. She knew the grin was for curiosity rather than cruelty. BB's real evil grin was much, much scarier.

Alex blinked as three sets of eyes turned to him. "It's my turn, then? Ahh. . . Well, maybe it will be better to just get it over with. . ."

Alex's POV~

"We regret to announce that Flight 1349 has been delayed for another two hours. Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer. . ." Alex groaned at that. The flight had already been delayed three hours. And he wasn't in the best of moods to begin with.

"Ahh, hell with it. I'm walking around." He muttered to himself. Even if it meant he'd have to go through security again, at this point he didn't really care. Anything was better than sitting there for two more hours. Plus, his luggage was already checked, so he didn't have to worry about having it with him. With a half shrug to himself he stood and started walking. After all, nothing to bad would happen. His serial killer magnet of a friend wasn't there, and he was planning on using that as much to his advantage as he could. Not that he didn't like her, it was just. . . fleeing from madmen got exhausting after a while.

The boy didn't really stop to look anywhere in particular. After all, he had been to France before. Certainly not this area of the country though. Quickly running a hand through his dark black hair, her kept walking. He'd have to turn back to get to the airport soon, but he still had enough time to explore a bit more. But there didn't seem to be anything to look at. Well, anything but. . .

"Is that. . . an opera house?" He muttered under his breath. Sure enough, he had paused in front of what seemed to be an opera house. An abandoned one at that. Normally such a thing would never really draw his interest, but he felt oddly like he was supposed to be interested. Something seemed to be pulling him to the place. It was an odd, creepy feeling. And, against his better judgment, he went with it, walking up to the opera house. The door swung open surprisingly easily and slammed behind him as he walked in. In a stereotypical movie cliché that the authoress was too tired to replace with anything else, the door remained locked when he turned to try and open it.

"Ahh, fuck." Alex muttered as he slammed on the door, trying everything to get the door to break or otherwise open. However, that clearly wasn't going to work. Alex gave a frustrated sigh and looked around. Even if this door didn't open, there would be windows, maybe even a back door. He ignored the odd feeling of being watched, the eeriness of the whole situation. That was his mistake. There could be a number of reasons for this mistake. Perhaps he felt a little too safe away from Faye. Maybe he was just tired from the long amounts of waiting for the planes. Maybe it was jetlag from the plane ride itself. It does not matter how it was made, just that it was made.

Alex started walking forward, peering around curiously as he did so. The place was old, and the wooded parts of the building were blackened, as it the building had been caught on fire before, but not actually destroyed enough to collapse. The boy frowned at this, but kept walking. After all, the door was locked, so the only way to go was forward, right?

"_Right. . ."_ The boy jumped, looking around.

"Who's there? Tell me now or I swear I'll. . . Oh, calm down. It's just a creepy place. You're hearing things. And now you're talking to yourself. Just relax and find a window or something." He muttered, looking around the hallway. Oh, god, was he really talking to himself? Normally that wouldn't have bothered him, but with the creepy feeling hanging over the building, everything seemed worse than it actually was.

He went to take another step forward, when he felt something odd underneath his feet. It was a sudden jolt. Odd, it was almost as if the floor was sinki- The thought didn't have time to finish as the wood broke with a loud _snap_ sending the boy falling through to the next floor. This one broke to, but luckily slowed his fall enough so that he didn't die or get injured.

Well, he didn't get injured badly. As he tried to stand up, he felt a shot of pain go up his side. Looking down, he groaned as he saw a large gash on his side, luckily not deep. Not really knowing what else to do, he pressed the edges of his shirt over it and looked at his surroundings.

He was in a hexagonal room, with six huge mirrors completely filling each wall. There was also a metal tree in the center, creating an odd effect with the mirrors, making it seems as if he were in a forest. Frowning, he looked up. There was no way to reach the floor above him, even with the rusty metal tree there. The boy sighed and sat down, leaning against one of the mirrors. If only he had a cell phone. Then again, he had to be underground, so it probably wouldn't work even if he had one. He's just have to hope someone could find him.

Alex wasn't really sure when he noticed the heat. He had dozed off a bit, leaning against the mirror. But when he woke up he became aware that he was sweating, and the room was hot. Much, much hotter than it had ever been back in Scotland. Or, anywhere, really. There was no way this heat was natural. Looking up, he flinched as harsh light met his eyes. What was going on? Hadn't this place been abandoned? What was going on?

"_You wondered into my torture chamber. It's time for the to face the consequences."_ The same voice from before. Alex shuddered at hearing it. Where had he heard of something like this before? The mirrors, the heat, the tree, the rope. . .

Rope. There was a coil of rope under the tree. He hadn't noticed it before, but now that he was focusing, he could plainly see it. Pulling himself up, he grabbed it, flinching back as he saw what it was. It was tied into a noose. The memory of where he had heard of this room before came back quickly. Phantom of the Opera. Someone had told him about it before. But the Phantom had turned out to be a human. . . and he had died. Could the story actually have been real? Oh, wait, so many things had turned out real, that was a stupid thought. But why was this happening? Faye wasn't there. . .

Suddenly a glimpse of the very girl he had thought of made him jump and twist around. Where'd she go? He just saw her! There, again, out of the corner of his eye, a face! But a different one.

Alex groaned. "I'm going insane!"

The visions of faces continued, dancing around out of his vision. Each time it was a different person, and it never really went in a pattern. Sometimes the same few people darted past, sometimes people he couldn't remember meeting were there. It was strange. Eventually the faces started getting bolder, some actually darting in front of him for a few seconds.

Then the voices started. Faint whispers, at first, like the faces. They became clearer as time went on.

"_You're moving? Be sure to keep in contact. Don't forget me, okay?"_

"_This is what happens when children don't listen. . ."_

"_You've got to help!"_

The voices didn't mean anything. They were senseless, completely and utterly so. Why were they even there? Why couldn't they leave him alone? He just wanted them to shut up and go away so he could be miserable and thirsty and burn in piece.

"_Tchh, of course. Giving up are you? Just like everything else you do." _That voice made him stir. It wasn't. . . there was no way he could be here.

"_If you managed to get into this place, why wouldn't I be able to? The difference is I can get out, and you can't."_ The boy forced himself into a sitting position, glaring at the newest figure. His father.

"Fuck off." His voice was weak and even those two words hurt his throat. Opening his mouth caused his tounge to cling to his teeth. Alex knew he shouldn't waste energy arguing with the people who only came to taunt him, but this. . . this pitiful excuse for a man brought out the worst in him.

"_Is that the best you can do? I know you know worst insults then that. You can even insult properly. So disappointing. . ." _The boy gave what could have been called a growl at that, had it not been so weak.

"_Pathetic boy. Why don't you just take the rope there and hang yourself. Grab the rope. Grab it, go ahead!" _

"Grab the rope already! Alex, I know you can hear me, and I really don't want to climb down there. I have water for you, just grab the rope." It took him a few minutes to realize this voice was different. The image of the man in front of him faded as he got to his feet, wincing as some of the dried blood on his side flaked off.

"Who. . . who are you?" He called up, blinking as a rope appearing in front of him. How long had that been there? He weakly grabbed onto it, squinting to look up past the lights. There was a face there, but it might have been just another hallucination. Another image made from his mind. Another false hope.

"Hang on tight. I'm going to pull you up, okay? Grab the knots and hold on." The boy did as he was told, too weak to resist. The rope began to lift, causing his tired and dehydrated muscles to scream in pain. The only thing that made him hold on was a sudden rush of adrenaline, as if his body knew that he was being saved and that he just needed to hold onto this strange rope and he'd be safe.

As soon as Alex was clear of the hole, the strange woman pulled him away from it. "There. Now you should drink this, but drink it slowly." She muttered. A bottle was pressed to his lips and water flowed out. He immediately grabbed the bottle, trying to drink as much as he possibly could as fast as he could. It was immediately pulled away.

"Do you want to get sick? I said sip it. This time if you don't sip it, I will smack you upside the head, and with those burns I'm sure you don't want that." The bottle was pressed to his lips again. This time he did a bit better, drinking much more slowly. The first bottle was quickly finished, as was the second. Finally, after drinking most of the third, he muttered that he'd had enough water. The woman laughed.

"Right. Now let's get you out of here. Do me a favor, keep your hand up at your eyes, okay?" Alex blinked, rubbing his eyes at the mention of that. They hurt the worst, because they were so dried out.

"Why?" He asked, peering up at her. There wasn't a point to it, so why do it? The woman glared at him.

"Unless you want a rope around your neck, you'll do it." She hissed, grabbing his arm. "Now come on. You've got a plane to catch. They had a bunch more delays. . . Oh come on already!" The woman muttered again, tugging him to his feet. Alex groaned as he was pulled to weary muscles.

"Just who are you anyway?" That was the only thing he could think to ask, considering he was tired, and still messed up from the past. . . how long had he been there? Time had been meaningless while he was laying underneath the heat lamps.

"Saski. I'm Fayora's Aunt." Saski stated as she continued half dragging, half leading him out of the tunnel. "I had a feeling you all might have this happen to you. When your plane landed in France, I figured it would be this. The Phantom's the only thing I really met here. Then again, I didn't stay in France that long anyway."

"What are you talking about? Are you a stalker?" The questions went unanswered, however, as they stepped out of the musty tunnel, into the fresh night air. Alex breathed deeply, enjoying the cool feeling on his skin. It was much better than in the tunnel, and there was no way to compare how it felt after being nearly roasted alive.

"Hurry! We need to get you on that plane. The fewer questions asked the better." She stated as she shoved him a bit roughly towards a car. As soon as she made sure he was in the vehicle, she walked around and hopped in the drives side.

"Okay, anything you need to ask while we're driving? And, no, I'm not a stalker. It wouldn't have taken me that long to track you down if I was." The woman stated as she drove, peeking in the rear view mirror every few seconds.

"Uhh. . . How long was I in there?" He asked as he pressed his head against the cold glass of the car window. It was almost a guarantee that the boy would be using any form of coldness in the next few days, perhaps longer.

"About twelve hours, give or take a few minutes. Luckily for you they had a few problems with the flight. The plane is leaving in thirty minutes. That's why we have to hurry." Her voice held a strict, no nonsense tone, the boy noted.

"Right. . . Why'd you save me again? Not that I'm complaining, of course." Saski seemed to have to think about that for a moment.

"You're my niece's friend, for one. You just ran into that and you aren't the cursed one, for two. And. . . that's it, really."

"Cursed?" The boy turned to peer at her when she said that. Cursed. . . Was that why Faye had such terrible luck?

"You'll find out about it later, don't worry. Just enjoy your vacation." She said in an almost commanding voice as she pulled to a stop in front of the airport. "See you around." With that parting statement, she drove off, leaving a very confused Alex standing alone in front of the airlines. He shook his head slowly as he turned and walked inside.

"I suppose it runs in the family. . ."

Faye's POV~

Faye stared in rapt attention as Alex finished recounting his own story. Then she immediately turned to her aunt.

"What curse?" The woman sighed.

"I'm not going to tell you, yet. I don't think the time is right." The girl's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"My parents were just murdered! When will the time be right? Hmm? When will you decide to tell us?" Saski didn't flinch as she met her niece's glare.

"As soon as my instincts tell me the time is right." Faye stood up abruptly, and turned around, walking out.

"And where are you going?" She heard her aunt call to her, but she paid no mind to it, only calling for BB and Alex's benefit.

"I'm going to see if I can still get therapy sessions. I'm going to need them!" She called back, not once falter in her step.

BREAKING THE FORTH WALL:

Shiko's head crashed on the keyboard as she finally typed the last sentence. "My reviewers are going to kill me now that they know I'm not dead. . . I'm so sorry Alex and BB! Ugg, I wrote you both out of character, I know it!"

Faye gently patted her creator's head. "Since Shiko is having a breakdown, let's see how BB is doing with her maker!"

A figure sat hunched over their computer, staring. They were oblivious to the word. That is, until their door flew open.

"BB! I'm Back! Shiko told us to come visit our creators. Something about us being too expensive to house. Didja miss me?" The girl stated, grinning widely. The BB who's gender is to remain unknown offered a small smile.

"Yes. Now, tell me. . . how was meeting B? You gave him a hug, right? You had better when you meet him again!" The girl laughs.

"I did, behind the scenes. I also stole one of his knifes! It's fun to play with." HC!BB stated as he pulled the blood weapon out.

"Swe- Why the hell are there cameras in my room?"

"Oh, yeah, Shiko said something about that. . ."

And here the breaking the forth wall ends, as our authoress decided it would be a bad time to continue writing when she should be running until BB calms down.

A/N I'm SO sorry for everything! This chapter was horrible, but. . . I have no excuse other then I've been dealing with a lot of stuff. Please don't kill me.

Okay, so, next chapter is Sweeny Todd. And I am holding a contest that ANYONE can join! All you need to do is write me a song! It can contain Sweeny Todd, Miss Lovet, Toby, BB, Faye, and/or Alex! The only rule is it can only have two of the character I use, meaning either BB and Faye, BB and Alex, Alex, and Faye, Et cetera. Got it? Yay!

And. . . that's all! For now. Next chapter will come MUCH sooner, I swear! Sorry for the randomness. This is finished at 1:30 AM. ^^

Peace!

~Shiko


	14. Urband LegendsNew and Old

**Chapter 14: Urban Legends-New and old**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, nothing but Faye and her aunt. I especially don't own google.**

**A/N Remember when I said this chapter would be about Sweeney Todd? Do to only having two songs finished (Thank you BB) I regret to inform that Sweeney Todd is now Chapter fifteen.**

**Instead you get a new character, multiple urban legends, and an OC killer? Well, not completely. Varunak is my friend Matt's character, and he is based off an urban legend, so I'm using him. One last thi-**

**Varu: Shut up and type! I wanna scare people! **

***Sighs.* Thanks to those who helped out with this chapter. Now. Let the show begin!**

Faye stood frozen in place. Her mind yelled at her, telling her to run forward and pull her friend away from the horrible figure before her. The figure towered over her friend as he held her around the waste, off the ground, with two hands. One hand gently stroked her hair, as if trying to comfort her, while another waited at the side. The man couldn't be human. The four hands were the main tip off, but other then that came the eyes. His eyes were pure black, and soulless. They held no mercy, and seemed to laugh at her, to laugh at BB. Then, suddenly, he dropped her. The girl coughed and looked up at Faye, as if asking for help. She stood up, and took one step to her friend, when the person grabbed her and spun her around. Faye still couldn't move, and watched in horror as he grabbed her wrists with one set of hands. The other pair change quickly, into a light shade of teal. Looking at them, she was startled to realize they were see through. The figure pressed its fingers to BB's fingers, and the girl began screeching loudly. Faye watched with a sinking heart as, in moment, the man disappeared, seeming to diminish from his hands. She would say he had never been there, but BB was still screaming in pain.

Suddenly the girl exploded, blood, bone, and guts flying everywhere. Faye gave a small cry as splinters of bone dug into her face and arms, leaving small cuts. She couldn't believe it. Her friend was dead. Her best friend, who she would have given her life for, was gone. Again. And she was covered in her blood, cut open from her bones. As she looked at the spot where her friend had been she was startled to see BB. Yet, something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Her eyes. Her eyes were pure black. Faye gave a moan of pain and fear as the creature, who had become her friend, casually walked up to her. She tried to run, but the same force kept her frozen in place. The mockery of her friend reached forward, grabbing her hands in the same way it had grabbed BB's, leaning forward to her ear, it whispered four words gingerly, thought it's voice was almost a hiss. "You are next, Faye."

Faye fell to the ground with smack, her eyes flying open to take in her ceiling. Her carpet rubbed her back, and she gave a slow sigh. It had been a dream. She was sure it wasn't Freddy. He didn't take forms like that. Yet, she wouldn't feel better until she called BB. So, with a groan, she began to sit up. Only, as she tried to pull herself into a sitting position, she got about an inch before being pulled back. She became aware of her arms, strapped to her sides. She looked down at herself, then let out another scream as she saw a straight jacket holding her down. She began to fight, trying to get out of the restricting clothing.

"No. . . NO! I'm not crazy! Let me go!" She wailed. Much to her surprise, the jacket seemed to melt off of her. She grabbed the edge of the dresser to pull herself up, almost throwing herself into a chair. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. She grabbed a pencil and a new sheet of paper, and began to draw. Or, try to. Her hand was shaking much to badly to get a good picture. Unfortunately, it was early, at least three in the morning, and she wasn't going to sleep any time soon. Sighing, she grabbed the phone and began to dial, leaning back in her chair. As she did, she caught site of the mirror and let out another scream.

There was a figure behind her. A tall figure, towering over her, two arms gripping her chair, the other two at his side. Pure black, soulless eyes. The same figure from her dream. She whirled around quickly, seeing nothing. The girl gave a groan, rubbing her head. "Maybe I am going crazy."

Suddenly there was a pounding at her door that caused her to leap up, and grab one of the knives one her dresser, which she had forgotten about earlier, in her lack of coherent thought.

"Faye! Open this door before I kick it in!" Her aunt called. Faye kept the dagger in hand as she walked to the door, unlocked it, and peered out. Her aunt was there, of course. But was she her aunt? Studying her eyes, and seeing them normal, she held open the door.

"Sorry Aunt Saski. . . I had a nightmare." Her Aunt's mouth flew open, ready to ask a question she was sure. "No, not about Freddy. But I need to talk to BB. I'm fine, you can leave." The woman shot her a look.

"Faye, I want to talk to you about something, since we're both up." The words 'and you're listening to me,' followed, with out being spoken. After the brief argument about the curse, Faye refused to even speak to her aunt.

"What?" She spat out, not wanting to argue with the woman.

"It's about your therapy. One of you friends told me you had Hannibal Lecter as a therapist. I can't let this continue these sessions. You'll end up dead." The girl couldn't believe her ears.

'Thanks a lot Alex.' She muttered mentally, along with a few none to nice words. Aloud, she stated, "I won't die. Doctor Lecter doesn't kill people with interesting stories. Besides, I need these sessions. I'm an inch from insanity!"

"Oh no you aren't. I went through the same thing as you did, and I'm fine." The girl could only stare at her. The woman was paranoid as hell. She locked everything, checked it at least ten times, and kept weapons hidden all over the house. She had it blessed every way possible to make sure nothing came to haunt them. She took every precaution, then invented more of them to use. Deep in Faye's mind, she knew her aunt only did this to protect them, but being sleep deprived and still scared, knowing something got past the defenses, she felt her aunt shouldn't have bothered with them.

"No you aren't! You're crazy! Now go away!" She snapped as she slammed the door, quickly locking it. She knew her aunt could pick locks, she was being taught that skill, along with a few other skills. Normally, however, her aunt would leave her alone. She waited a few moments, and when she didn't hear the small noises that indicated her lock being picked, she went back to her desk and grabbed her phone, pacing as she dialed the number and put the phone to her ear.

A ring and a half later, and her friend was on the phone. "I actually get to sleep for ONCE and I get woken up. If this doesn't have to do with another killer, I swear I'm going to become one."

"BB, you're one your way to becoming one anyway. Anyway, either I'm insane, or we have another serial killer." The half asleep voice turned into a slightly alert voice.

"You ARE insane, Fairy, that's why you're in therapy. So who's the new guy? Anyone we know?" The girl thinks for a few minutes, running the figure she had seen through her memories. One seemed to spring to mine, but she couldn't grasp it.

"Nobody I've seen. I had a dream and he killed you. It was horrible. You. . . you exploded, and then the thing was there, and he became you. It wasn't a T1000 though. It was alive, and scary, and. . . It was out of the dream too! This thing was out of my dream!" Her voice became laced with panic at this. Now that she was alone in her room, she couldn't help it.

"Woah, calm down Fairy. I'm still here, I don't need to be scraped off the walls. Just relax. We have school tomorrow, so you can fill us in then, okay? Until then, relax, and if it comes back, stab it in the face." Faye let out a weak chuckle at this, and nodded to herself, since her friend couldn't see her.

"Alright. I will. And if it kills me, then you had better avenge me!" She stated with a slightly louder laugh, knowing her friend would somehow manage it. "See you tomorrow." She added, waiting for her friend to hang up. When she did, the girl turned to her paper and sighed, then began to draw slowly.

BB's POV~

BB sighed as she climbed into her parents car. She had gotten her license rather recently, and this was a much quicker way to get around, and that meant more sleep for her. Faye couldn't walk with her anymore, since her aunt had started driving her to therapy (even if she hated it) and school. As for Alex, she offered rides, and whatever mood he was in depended on weather or not he'd go with her. Today he wanted to walk. Ahh, well.

She pulled out of the driveway, then twisted around, her mind elsewhere as she drove. She had something to tell her friends, but she wasn't sure anymore. Faye needed to talk about this new killer. If it was one that Faye hadn't seen, then hopefully she had seen it before. Maybe even Alex would know who it was, though she wasn't really sure how much horror he knew.

The girl sighed as she drove, her mind going back to what would happen if she actually did tell her friends her secret. They might freak out. Hell, Faye would probably get pissed at her just for not telling before. The real question was, would it make things awkward between them? And what about Alex? She had no idea how he was, after all.

BB was so lost in her thoughts, she almost missed the figure on the side of the road, walking slowly in the direction of the school. She quickly stepped on the brakes, screeching to a halt next to the girl. She quickly rolled down the window, frowning mentally.

"Hey, are you heading to school?" The girl gave a slow nod. "Saint Elm High?" Again she nodded slowly. "Well, climb in. I can give you a ride. After all, it's getting way to hot out to walk, since Summer will be here soon."

The girl seemed to think, then climbed into the car, calmly staring out the window. BB shifted a bit in the slightly awkward silence.

"So. . . what's your name?" She didn't know why, but she felt the urge to fill the silence with some sort of communication. The girl turned to look at her.

"Anima Pilgrim." She said quietly. BB offered a sort of smile to her.

"My name is, well, Berry. But You can call me BB. Everyone does." She stated, shrugging as she continued to drive. Of course, everyone else had their life threatened if the called her Berry, but that was a whole different thing. Plus, Anima seemed nice enough so far.

After a few more minutes, she looked over to notice the girl once again staring out the window, staring at the buildings.

"Those new apartments are so nice, aren't they?" She asked, pointing to a row of them. BB frowned. Okay, maybe this girl wasn't all there.

"Err. . . Anima, those apartments have been there for a while now." Longer then she herself had been there, and she was born there.

"I've never noticed then before." She muttered with a small shrug. BB blinked, then focused on the road. She felt this was oddly familiar, yet something was off about it. After a few moments, she felt her eyes widen slightly. She realized who it was. The girl from the legend. The vanishing hitchhiker. The apartments were well known, and she had never met the girl before. Adding the habit of Faye's about meeting strange people, she was sure of it.

Turning to look at the girl again, she blinked when she saw an empty seat.

"I knew it." She grumbled as turned into the parking lot at her school, rushing to get to her locker and stow her backpack in it.

Faye's POV~

"This is the thing I saw." Faye stated, unfolding the drawing and laying it on the table as she unwrapped her sandwich. Peanut butter and banana slices, a delicious lunch. Much better then the lunch they served at school.

"This thing looks kinda freaky, but not too bad. The Cenobites were worse then this. I think Freddy looked worse too. . . Although the eyes are certainly creepy." She shrugged as she ate from her jar of jam, as usual.

"The only thing I've heard of like that is a Venator, and I know those aren't real. . . I made them." Alex muttered to himself.

Faye sighed, rubbing her head. No leads about this one. She'd even checked out a few books from the library on Urban Legends, due to a tip BB had given her. But so far, none of them knew anything about this killer. BB had already told them about her encounter with the vanishing hitchhiker. Her encounter must have been with the four armed person.

"I'll look more stuff up when I get home. . . But I think it's safe to say Alex is next." She stated, studying him. BB shrugged.

"Even if it is, there's not much we can do, is there? Just make sure you're careful." She said, trying to get the last dregs of jam, finally stealing Faye's spoon, to which the girl just rolled her eyes.

"Ahh, great. I just love knowing that I'm gonna be stalked by something that'll bloody kill me." He muttered, his voice thick with sarcasm. "That's always the best way to start the week off." Faye shrugged.

"Hey, it's better then starting the week off over a pit of spikes!" BB snorted as she gave a quick laugh at that. Faye grinned at her.

"Athletics is important. It keeps you from dying over spike pits!" Faye added. "Though I don't think that it put all of our weight on the bars. . ."

Faye turned to Alex, to see if he was paying attention, but it seemed like he was focused elsewhere. Probably on the fact that, soon, it was very likely he'd meet one of the Urban Legends.

Alex's POV~

Alex walked home a bit slower then usual. He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder a few times. He wasn't sure what kind of Urban Legend would come after him, but he hoped he'd get one similar to BB, that wasn't murderous. But the one that went after Faye. . . What was it?

He sighed as he opened the door, glad that the walk home went without much incident. That was one bonus. At least here he'd have a phone to call for help if he needed it. He went to drop his backpack on the chair and-

SLAM! He gave a slight groan as he smacked into the ground. Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his head with a curse, wondering what he had slipped in. He pulled his hand away from his head, alarmed at the wet feeling. He blinked as the red liquid on his hand sank in. But his head hadn't hit that hard, so why was it bleeding?

Looking down, he almost puked at the sight of a pool of blood on the ground. As it was, he gave a yelp and grabbed onto the couch, pulling himself up.

"What the fuck? What the fucking hell? What the fuck is going on?" This continued into slightly incoherent yelling and a lot more cussing. He calmed down, though, and quickly began looking around. There had to be something to use as a weapon.

Oh, wait, of course. He turned and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a large butchers knife, noticing that none of the other ones were missing. That was good, as long as guns didn't come into play. Gulping slightly, he walked back into the living room, ears straining to hear anything out of the ordinary while he tried to remain as silent as possible. It was then when he finally heard a small noise. It sounded like a whimper, though not a human one. It was more of an animal-like sound, almost like a. . .

"Doug!" He ran into the room, dropping the knife as he did. His dog was laying on the floor, half whimpering half giving small coughing sounds. He quickly walked over and knelt next to him, pulling out his phone. He speed dialed a number, then let it ring.

"Hello?" An almost dead voice answered the phone, and he almost shouted in relief.

"BB, I need you to get over here now!" He tried not to let to much fear spill into his voice, and forced it to be more urgent than fearful. He wasn't sure it it worked, but he tried.

"Hello Alex. . . I'm a bit busy right now." Faint yelling could be heard in the background, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

"No, you need to get over here, it's important." He reached down and loosened the collar a little, wondering if that would help the dog at all. He didn't know much about choking animals, and that was what it seemed like was happening.

"I told you I'm-" He cut the girl off, his temper finally getting the better of him.

"Gonnae-no bicker an' git th' hell ower here!" He yelled into the phone, shaking slightly. He heard silence for a few moments, and was a bit worried he had upset the girl so that she wouldn't help him.

"I'll be over there soon." _Click._ He allowed himself a small smile, before shoving the phone in his pocket and scooping up his dog, turning and walking out of the house. The dog gave a small whine, showing he could at least partially breath around whatever was obstructing his airway.

It seemed like hours before BB pulled up on the curb, kicking open the door by pulling the handle with her foot and shoving it open from there. He slid into the passenger seat, buckling himself in quickly. BB glanced at the silently for a few moments, before she began to drive.

"You stupid Dug." Alex muttered, lightly petting the animal. "You should know not to mess with bigger things then you by now. Crazy wee bastard. . ." After this, there was silence for a few moments as the girl drove.

"Alex. . . this is very important. When we get there, insist on staying in the vet's office, okay? Insist on staying there. Going back to your house would be dangerous right now. Trust me." She spoke in such an even voice it was hard to tell how she meant that, but he was pretty sure it was a warning. He was almost afraid to ask, but he had to.

"What Urban Legend is this?" He muttered in an almost angry tone. BB glanced at him for a second, then turned back to the road, making a right into the veterinarian's parking lot.

"I'll explain it all later. Just don't go home." Alex might have argued, if they weren't already at the vets. But after less then a minute of debating, he turned and walked into the office, grumbling to himself.

Ten minutes. Twenty Minutes. An hour. Finally the vet walked into the waiting room and offered a slight smile.

"Well, your dog is going to be fine. He managed to swallow the objects that were choking him, which is actually what we need to talk about." Alex frowned, looking up at her.

"What was it?" The vet glanced at his hands, as if counting.

"Three human fingers. Do you know where they might have come from?" She wasn't accusing when she asked, just asking generally. Alex debated for a few moments on what to answer.

"I. . . I walked in my house and slipped in a puddle of blood. . . my friend called the police for me. I was to worried to focus." He muttered, unsure of how much of a lie that actually was. Well, BB had called the police, and he wasn't really focusing.

"Alright. As long as the police are notified." She turned and walked back into the room, soon returning and handing Doug to Alex. "He'll be fine, but I gave him something to let him sleep for a while." The boy nodded, easily picking the dog up, then grabbing his phone and dialing BB's number again.

"Well. Can I go to my house now?" He asked with a slight scowl as he walked out of the door of the building, sitting on a bench. "Or has the person who my dug tried to eat not left yet?"

"The police looked around your house, they couldn't find the guy, but they think he left. If you'd like, though, you can sleep on my couch. It's open." He hesitated, thinking about that offer. On one hand, it would be a bit odd sleeping over at his friend's house, since he still only knew her through the various attacks from the serial killers.

On the other, he could very well get killed if he went back to his house. It wasn't like he had much of a choice.

"Alright. . . It's not like I have a choice." He stated, to receive an emotionless laugh.

"I'll be there in a moment to pick you up. Don't worry about your dog, he can stay to." And with that she hung up.

Alex sighed and shoved the phone in his pocket, rubbing his dog's stomach. This must have been the Urban Legend, then, although perhaps it turned out a bit differently. At least nobody had died. That was always a bonus.

He was so lost in thoughts, that it took a few honks before he looked up to see BB staring at him from her car.

"I guess you could stay here. . ." She shrugged and he scowled again as he stood up and walked over to the car, pulling the door open and sliding into the seat.

"I hate this." He muttered as he buckled his seat belt in. "I hate all of this." BB glanced at him as she began to back out of the parking lot.

"I assume you mean the fear, the worry, the pain and not riding in a car with me. I'm not that bad!" She stated. The boy let out a small chuckle at this as they drove.

"Do you think I'll be able to go home tomorrow?" He asked, staring out the window.

". . . I think this will be resolved by tomorrow." She said, shrugging. Alex frowned. She was acting a lot more distant then usual. Well, then she seemed to act before anyway.

"BB. . . Is anything wrong with you?" She shot him a glare which quickly morphed into an even look.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Why would it be?" She snaps slightly. He raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question the girl further. After a few minutes she asked quietly, "Why do you keep calling your dog, dug?"

Alex gave a slight grin at that. "In Scotland there are two types of dog, you have the 'Aww look at that wee dog' and 'Stay the fuck away from that dug.' My dog is one of the latter, and you can guess why."

BB laughed at that, nodding. "If your dog is insane enough to bite fingers off someone, then he must be." She stated, pulling into her driveway and turning the car off.

"Yeah, he does the li- Wait, how the hell did you know that? I didn't tell you." She simply rolled her eyes.

"I've been reading Urban Legends. Duh." She said as if this was obvious. Alex simply shook his head.

"Right, and I've been stalking you enough to know that." He muttered sarcastically. The girl smirked at him.

"If you stalked me, you'd be in too much shock to function properly." With that, she opened the door and walked into the house, leaving Alex fairly confused.

Haydron's POV~ (A/N Le gasp! Who's this? You'll seeeee~)

Haydron sighed, brushing a bit of curly brown hair out of his face and looking around. He wasn't lost. He wasn't lost at all. He was just learning a new route to the Wal-Mart. That was it. That was it exactly. He was just learning a new route.

Ahh, who was he kidding. He was lost. Great. The boy gave a sigh, scanning the street with bluish grey eyes to try and figure out where he was. So far he wasn't having much luck, and the streets were empty, so he couldn't really ask anyone for directions. Not that he would if he saw them. He didn't like making himself stand out, and that would be a very good way to do it.

Rounding the corner, however, he bumped into someone, muttering an apology as he looked up at the woman.

The woman could only be described as beautiful. She had long black hair, which fell to just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a perfect shade of blue, lightly sparkling. She had on a long trench coat, that swished around her ankles. The only thing off was a surgical mask covering her mouth.

The boy blinked, looking down. "I'm sorry ma'am. . ." He muttered quietly. The woman laughed in a light gentle voice, making him look up.

"It's okay," her voice was light and sweet. "I'll forgive you if you answer a question." She said, her eyes seeming to smile.

"Okay. . . What is it?" He muttered, resisting the urge to back away. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Am I beautiful?" she asked. The boy blinked, then nodded slowly.

"Yes. . . you are." It was certainly much better then saying no.

"Then, tell me. . ." She pulled off the mask, revealing a mouth split up to her ears, and sharp teeth filling her. Her tongue ran over them quickly, and she gave a laugh, one much rougher then the one from before.

"Am I beautiful now?" She says in a commanding screech, pulling a large pair of blood stained scissors from her coat. Haydron stared at her for a few minutes, took a deep breath, and then responded calmly.

"You look normal." He stated with what could be an indifferent shrug. The woman frown, peering at him. As she did, he turned and began running. He didn't hear footsteps, so he continued, lucky being fairly fit. He was at home, and into his room before he doubled over, panting.

"What the hell was that?" He muttered to himself, sitting down on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out what just happened. After all, it wasn't like you met a woman with a ripped up face who wanted to kill you everyday.

Sighing, he sat down at his computer, vaguely wondering if there were any records to be found of the strange person on the internet. But how should he start? After a few minutes of thinking, he opened Google and typed in 'slit mouth woman' then hit enter and hit the second link, scanning the story about her. It fit the woman he had seen perfectly, but the site he was on was for scary stories, not real life.

Or was it the same thing? Did the story somehow become real? Or was he just going insane?

Either way, something strange was going on, though there wasn't much he could do about it. So instead of worrying, he grabbed his backpack and got to work on the homework, to get it out of the way. There wasn't much else to do inside, and there was no way he was going back outside.

So he grabbed his algebra sheet and stared at a problem. Stuff about independent and dependent variables. What fun that was.

About five hours or so later, as he was getting into bed, he thought he heard a small scratching sound. Shrugging, he payed no mind to it as he laid down and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn't in his room anymore. He was laying out on a rocky terrain. Groaning, he lifted his head. Something was off.

Shrugging it off, he stood up and looked around, then began to walk. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings while he walked, because they didn't seem important at the time. After about ten minutes of walking he came across a scene that made his eyes widen.

Two people lay dead on the ground. He stared at them both, unable to move. One was a girl, the other a guy. From what he could see the guy had black hair, but he was turned a bit so his face couldn't be seen.

The girl, on the other hand, was laying on her back. Her hair was somewhere between red and brown, and he was a bit surprised to see that she had two different colored eyes. They both shared something, besides being dead.

Both were ripped open in various places, as if someone had stabbed them with spikes. They had their jaws ripped off, leaving him to wonder if that had happened while they were alive or not. The most noticeable thing, however, had to be their limbs. Or lack of them. They had no arms or legs, not even stumps left where they had been.

He stared at them, half wishing he could move to freak out and run, half wishing he could move to see what was next. It seemed the dream wanted him to continue, because he felt himself begin to walk forward a few steps before he began to walk on his own.

When he got a few steps forward, he stared in surprise at a girl who was laying on the ground, rope seeming to tie her to the ground itself. Black hair stuck to her face, green eyes watching him, as if asking for help, though her throat was being squeezed so tightly it didn't seem she could talk.

Suddenly a spike burst though her stomach, making her gasp as much as she could, with the rope on her throat.

In quick succession, more spikes began to erupt, patterning her body with holes, in the same fashion the other two were patterned in. The ropes began to travel up her arms and legs, making her whimper and begin to struggle as if knowing what came next. The ropes stopped when they got as far as they could and began to tighten. The girl could only thrash around, her mouth open in a weak scream as her limbs were literally squeezed off her body, leaving her limbless and almost dead, like her friends. She glanced at him, once again her eyes begging for help. As she did this a man began to form behind her. He was a little over seven feet and had four arms, and soulless black eyes.

Almost casually, he picked her up with the lower two hands, grabbed her hair with the upper right one, her lower jaw with the upper left one, and ripped it away, smiling sadistically as he dropped her and began to walk towards Haydron slowly, as is he were a predator about to leap on his prey. He opened his mouth to say something and-

Haydron jumped as the alarm clock next to his bed began to scream at him to get up and get ready for school. He blinked, looking around his room, and relaxing as he realized that it had been a dream. Nothing in it was real. Although he did have to admit the three people looked familiar. Ah, whatever. It was a dream.

As he stood up, he gave a small shout and fell back as he saw the figure from his dream standing against the wall. The figure walked forward, smiling just as he had in his dream.

"Haydron!" The door opens to reveal a girl a few years younger then him. "Oh, your alarm clock woke you up. Hurry up!" The boy turned to her, almost glaring.

"My alarm clock went off three minutes ago! I just got up! Why don't you try a little patience?" He snapped back. She shrugged and stuck her tongue out, then turned and walked off. As soon as she did he turned back to look at the figure.

The only problem was that the figure was gone.

He was jumpy all the way to school. It wasn't the dream that was what freaked him out. Okay, that was a part of it. But it was all the things that had happened the last day combined. All of it served to give him the creeps. But the freakiest thing was when he got to school. As he walked into the cafeteria to get breakfast, his eyes landed on one table. It had three other students. One black haired boy. One reddish brown haired girl. One black haired girl.

Looking at their faces, he saw the same three from his dream, and the knowledge of these three came back to him. The three 'freaks' of the school, who never hung out with anyone else. Who constantly challenged the other students. The three who everyone said were crazy, some rumors even going around that the black haired girl attended therapy. And those were the mild rumors. Especially since the incident where half the student body died off, and she calmed the girl who did it down.

"Oi! Take a picture, it'll last longer!" One of the two girls called out. It wasn't Faye. . . BB? Wasn't that what she was called?

Again, as if he was still in the dream and couldn't stop himself, he found himself walking over to the table. He wondered why he bothered. After all, he had next to nothing in common with any of the three, besides a few shared classes. So why was he walking over to their table?

As he did, before any of the three could say much of anything, he looked at the drawing of the creature from his dream, and simply said, "I saw that thing."

Faye's POV~

Faye turned to look when her friend snapped at someone who was apparently staring at them. Yeah, he was staring. She shrugged and turned back to her friends, ignoring him. After all, he was just another kid in the school. There was nothing big about that.

"So, that makes something strange for each of us?" BB muttered, not paying attention to the guy anymore. "Faye saw that thing. . . I got the ghost hitchhiker. . . Alex's dog bit off an intruders fingers. Like I said, these are all Urban Legends."

Faye shrugged, then frowned as her friend glared over her shoulder and opened her mouth to say something to someone, when the same boy from before pointed to the drawing she had out.

"I saw that thing." He stated, frowning at the picture as if trying to work it out. BB laughed almost sarcastically.

"Bitch, please. You probably saw that on the internet and just want attention." She muttered, shooting him a dirty look. Faye watched as he shook his head, ignoring the name.

"No. I actually saw him in a dream, and then I thought I saw him in my room." Faye looked at BB, trying to mentally ask her if she thought it was another incident with Freddy. That's when Alex piped up.

"Oh? And what exactly happened in this dream?" She couldn't tell if he was trying to challenging him or trying to change the subject so BB would calm down.

". . . You and her," he stated pointing to BB, "were dead when I showed up. And she was killed." He pointed at Faye for the last one. "Then what ever that thing is tried to come after me, and I woke up."

"Ha! Yeah right!" BB snorted, glaring at him. "Can you believe this guy?" She turned to Faye, seeming sure her friend would agree.

Faye, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. While she didn't know the boy that well, her instincts were telling her to trust him. They were telling her that he needed to be with the group.

However, if she accepted that, it changed the theory. They had all assumed that BB and Alex had began to encounter the killers was because they had hung around her to long.

But if this boy was meeting them, what would that mean?

"Actually BB. . ." She muttered hesitantly, "I'd rather listen to this story. I think he's telling the truth." Her friend stared at her, then simply shrugged.

"Fine. Go ahead. Listen to him." She muttered as she pulled out an mp3 player and put the earphone in. "That doesn't mean I have to." She stated. Faye gave a slight sigh, frowning, and wondered what was going through the girl's mind. Then she turned to Haydron.

She and Alex listened to his story, then exchanged glances. It seemed like the truth. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and said a bit quietly, "Now that you've told us your story. . . I think we can fill you in on ours."

And so the story began to spill out from the beginning for what was the fifth or sixth time.

BB's POV~

BB grumbled as she walked into her house, throwing her backpack to the ground. She couldn't believe her friend had ditched her! For that stupid guy! He was probably lying about the whole thing anyway! He just was a little attention hog who wanted to take her Faye away! Wait, why did she add her? She meant just Faye, of course. She muttered something about the bathroom to Alex, then walks upstairs, slamming the door as she did.

She switched off the light, frowning. At this point, she honestly didn't care if this was a bad idea. She remembered what Faye had told her, about Bloody Mary getting pissed unless you had a good reason for summoning her. She wasn't really sure if her reason was good, but it was a reason.

She slowly began to chant. Bloody Mary. What was the mirror ghost like? Hopefully she didn't have to much of a temper. Hopefully she wasn't PMSing.

Oh dear god, a serial killer on PMS. Now there was a scary thought.

As the name was said for the thirteenth time, thought, she couldn't really go back. As her image faded to be replaced with the pale girl with blood covering her face and giving her a half annoyed look, she stared with her usual blank look.

"Well?" The ghost said, staring. "What do you want? Why'd you summon me." BB blinked once.

"Because. I'm mad at my friends." The ghost narrowed her eyes a bit, a look of recognition almost on her face. As if she knew BB, but didn't remember her.

"So. . . you want revenge. . .?" She said slowly. BB tilted her head just slightly. Revenge? No, she didn't want her friends hurt. She wanted. . . what DID she want

"I. . . I want someone to talk to. . . and a hug." It was rare that she said that, but it was true. She did want a hug. The ghost seemed to shrug and grabbed the edges of the mirror, pulling herself forward.

"That's reasonable enough. But you'll get blood all over your self- Oh." BB grinned. She was wearing a baggy black shirt. The blood wouldn't even show up on it. Mary gave a small laugh as she hugged the other girl.

And then the bathroom door opened.

Alex's POV~

Alex followed BB inside, slowly. His own house was still being examined by the police. Apperently who ever had broken into it was very good at what they did, because everything had vanished. There was no evidence, no finger prints, no hair samples.

Even the bloody blood was gone!

How the hell was that even possible?

He sat on the couch, waiting for BB to return and contemplating what was going to happen next. After all, this was an odd set of attacks. They were molded after Urban legends. From what he had seen, and what the other two had told him, nothing like this had happened before.

He sighed and stood up, wondering where BB had gone. After all, it didn't take five minutes to use the restroom, did it? He shrugged and began to walk to the stairs, frowning. No lights were on. That was odd. He grabbed the hand rail to keep him from falling down the stairs and continued walking up. He turned to where the bathroom door was (he had been shown the day before), and frowned again. Still no light. He knocked quickly, and when there was no answer, opened the door.

Needless to say, seeing one of his best friends hugging another girl covered in freaking blood was shocking. And he'd had a bit too much shock in the past few days.

So it wasn't weakness that made him pass out. It was simply to much for him to handle. Hell, it was probably too much for anyone to handle. That was exactly it.

About an hour or so later he woke up to two people crouched over him. It was dark, so it was hard to see, but he was pretty sure one of them was BB and the other. . . was bleeding.

"Holy fuck!" He sat up and immediately regretted it, his head spinning. "What the blood hell is going on here?"

"Err. . . I summoned Bloody Mary because I was pissed off. . . and you saw her. . . and fainted. . . And that's all." Alex stared at them both. Then stood up and walked out.

"By this point, as long as she doesn't kill us, I really don't care." He muttered as he left.

Faye's POV~

Faye sighed as she pulled on her night clothes, sitting on her bed and looking around her room. It seemed so hollow, for some reason. Pictures covered the walls, but there had been a feeling of emptiness since she moved back in with her aunt. Maybe it was that her parents were gone. Maybe it was that it had always been this way, and she was just noticing it.

Maybe it was that she had changed. Maybe it was the she couldn't find safety in her own room. With a sigh, she laid down, curling up under the blankets.

Her eyes flew when she felt a bit of cool air hit her face. She looked around to find herself in a forest. With a groan, she flopped back down, sure it was either Freddy or that other thing from the last time. She rubbed her head slowly.

"For the love of holy Swiss cheese!" Faye decided she needed to get out more. Her lines were turning out horribly cheesy.

"That. . . was pathetic." A voice said from behind her. She turned to glare at the figure. He was just lik he had appeared in her room.

"At least I'm not a pedophile who sneaks into people's rooms and influences their dreams! You're just as bad as Freddy." She muttered as she felt around her bed, mainly under the pillow, for a knife. She grinned mentally as her hand closed on the handle.

"That is fucking bullshit!" The man stepped forward. "I am no pedophile! I am sadistic and a sociopath! I will enjoy killing you." With that she threw the pillow at his face and stabbed him in the hand. The man just stared at her.

". . . Really now? A knife is the best you can do?" He simply pulled the weapon out of his hand and tossed it to the side, showing her a healed hand.

"What. . . what the hell are you?" Faye gulped as she quickly shoved herself to the other end of the bed to be away from the psychopath.

"It is much more polite to ask who before what. I am Varunak. I am an immortal being of water!" Faye gulped. She was dreaming, right? So. . . If this was anything like with a Freddy dream.

She put her hand in her mouth and bit down. Hard. Varu laughed. "Foolish girl. I am no Dream Demon. I am not going to kill you. Yet. Scaring you is much too fun." And that's when Faye got her idea.

"**Yo Freddy! Are you seriously letting this wimp take over YOUR realm?" **It was a risky, desperate, possibly suicidal plan.

Either way, it worked. She felt a jolt as she vanished from the woods to appear in the boiler room, in front of a scowling Freddy.

"Thanks!" She stated as she bit down on her hand again, before he could talk, waking up in her room and giving a hiss of pain as she hit her hand when she sat up to fast. She gave a slight grin as she looked around and stood up, flicking the light on, not noticing her shadow was darker then usual.

She also didn't notice that Varu had been missing three fingers.

BB's POV~

BB sighed as she tapped on her desk with a pencil. Faye had told them about the dream she had, and the girl was trying to plot a way to get rid of the water thing, whatever it was. But what got rid of water? You could freeze it, but that would take to long. You could boil it, but where would they get easy access to a fire at any time of the day? A match would not work at all. What else to get rid of water? The girl sighed and brushed some hair back from her face as she looked up to watch the presentation. First period Chemistry and they were messing with the scientific elements. Oh joy. Probably burning sugar or some harmless crap like that. She sighed.

Maybe they needed to focus more on the living bit. Somehow they had to make it so this thing couldn't be alive. But how were they going to do that?

"Alright class, what's one of the properties of pure Sodium? The explosive reaction to water." The teacher dropped a small bit in a tank to display this, then set a much larger chunk aside. BB grinned. Explosions were always more her type of thing.

Faye's POV~

After yet another therapy session, and a few classes, she smiled as she lounged in study hall, the only class she had with BB and Alex. And, apparently, she saw as she scanned the room, Haydron. She felt a slight chill go down her spine. Something was going to happen. Something bad.

Suddenly the teacher watching them froze. Then he began to spasm. Several kids immediately ran from the room, either afraid of the seizure like movements or just plain scared for their lives from what's happened in the past. She didn't know. Either way, she stood up and turned to the rest of them.

"Well? Are you guys getting out of here or what?" And that was all it took for the rest of them to exit. Faye noted that BB, Alex, and Haydron were still there, and shook her head. She had told the story of 'Varu' at breakfast, and she could tell they were wondering the same thing.

"Was this that four armed thing?" Haydron asked. Yep, that was the thing.

"I don't-" Suddenly the teacher began to shriek as a razor ripped out of his chest and began to cut, occasionally dipping back into the skin until a single word was written. Varunak.

Faye gulped. ". . . I think we should all get out of here as fast as possible." For the first time in a while they were all in perfect agreement.

Alex's POV~

Alex walked back into his house after two days of being out from it. The police had said there was no evidence of anything wrong, and so there wasn't much point in keeping him out of it anymore. He almost laughed as his dog ran out to greet him, rubbing against his leg and barking happily. He gave a laugh then, happy to be back in his home. Things were turning around a bit, it seemed.

He was still a bit weirded out by BB's sudden friendship with a ghost, but then again, everything had been weird since he came to America. And visiting home hadn't really helped, bloody Opera ghost. Oh well. At least he had gone through his most recent meeting with the damn killers.

Sighing, he took a quick glance around his house, as if half expecting to find something the cops had missed. That, of course, only happened in low budget horror films, but it was worth a try. In his mind, at least.

He rubbed his eyes a bit as he went to his room, rolling his shoulders as he went. There was an odd heaviness to the air that he couldn't quite place. Some sort of tension. It was probably just from the last time he had been to his house. It would vanish once he got used to being in the house again.

He laid down, one hand dangling off the bed, brushing against his dogs fur.

In his dream, he was dangling upside down from a tree. The tree was on the roof of a building. He was so high he couldn't see the ground from where he dangled. A cloud was in the way. He gulped and began to struggle. Why did they always use heights? It was getting cliche.

Suddenly the tree shifted, melting and reforming to a four armed man, holding him by the ankles with two arms.

"Your friend is really annoyed. She summoned a dream demon to escape me. It was very annoying. Unfortunately, I can't hurt you inside a dream, and hurting a sleeping victim isn't fun at all." He stated. "Oh, well! At least I can torture you in this dream before you wake up and see my little art piece." Alex glared up at him.

"Art piece? What the hell are you talking about?" Varu simply laughed and dropped him.

"You'll see!"

Alex seethed to himself on the whole fall down. He was getting really tired of the whole situation. By the time he hit the ground and woke up, he didn't even care that he was falling.

As he woke up, he heard a steady dripping sound. He blinked and groaned, rubbing his head. What was that noise? That thing had said something about art, and he was-

He was the thing that the other two were talking about. Which would mean that he was there in reality. And the dripping in horror movies was always. . .

"Damnit!" He sat straight up and raced to the bathroom, to the source of the dripping. He froze infront of the mirror, staring. His dog was in the sink, somehow still alive, bloody mixed with water dripping from it. On the mirror there was a message.

"You four will be my next piece."

". . . Fuck." 

Bloody Mary's POV~

Mary watched silently from the mirror as BB feel asleep. She felt a bit stalkerish, but she felt that something was going to happen. She knew it. As the lights went out she hovered in the mirror. The girl had given her a standing invitation, so she was free to roam from the mirror when she felt like it. She leaned against the glass to watch, patient and ready.

About an hour later, she was rewarded as a figure crept towards the bed. She stepped out of the mirror.

"If I were you, I would leave. Now." The figure to look at her, laughing.

"Why would I do so? You expect me to be afraid of you? You're a spirit!" She gave a smile.

"I am a spirit who can pull people into a mirror. There is a mirror behind me. I can take you to any one of a thousand mirror realms. Some have water. . . air. . . storms. . . fire." It was fire that did it. His eyes flicked fear for just a moment.

"Fire, lava, burning rocks. I can get you to them all. Now leave." She folded her arms and stood infront of BB's bed, as if daring him to try and get past her. Varu eyed the ghost for a moment before deciding the it wasn't worth it and melting into the carpet. Mary sighed and rubbed her forehead, blood dripping to the ground.

"Oh, great. . ." She muttered. "I'm a babysitter now. Why am I not upset by that?" She shrugged and sat down next to the bed, keeping watch calmly. This would be a long night.

Faye's POV~

Faye stretched her arms a bit as she walked, waiting calmly to hear her aunts footsteps. The woman was teaching her how to be able to tell when someone was following you, and had given her a ten minute head start to lose herself in a crowd. The only problem was that it was getting dark outside, so there were no crowds to take advantage of. She sighed quietly as she walked, her ears straining to hear any footsteps. So far nothing, but that could mean anything.

Suddenly she stumbled a bit, and started walking again, listening. Nope, there had been no noise to indicate someone was following her and had to hastily changed steps to match her new pace.

Suddenly a scream sounded, just from the house she stopped in front of. The scream was familiar. She frowned for just a moment as she tried to place it, then her eyes flew open.

"BB!" She gave a screech, before running into the house, not once stopping to think of what might be going on in the house. She was sure her aunt would yell at her later for it, but for now she had to make sure her friend was okay, and she didn't really care what happened to her.

She would enjoy kicking the hell out of whoever was making her scream.

As she ran inside, she was shocked to see the house practically contained a maze. But, gritting her teeth, she began running into the rooms the screaming was loudest from. As long as she followed the noise, she could find her friend. The odd bit, however, was that it seemed like there as no noise coming. Even when the screaming paused, it was almost like there was no other noise before it continued. It was. . . almost like the walls were sound proof. But that couldn't be true, because she could hear the screaming.

As she finally reached the door, she opened it and groaned as she realized it was all a trap. The door slammed shut behind her, as did three other doors in the room. In the center was Varu. He had fours heads, and each of them was open in a scream. At the sides of the room were her three friends.

BB's POV~

BB grumbled to herself as she walked down the street, stomping on the sidewalk as if that would make her feel better. She felt so lost and confused. Her best friend, and someone she might have had a small crush on was taking the side of a guy who she had just met, all because he said he had met a serial killer she had met!

Alex, her other close friend, was probably pisses at her for the whole thing with Bloody Mary. Or maybe he just didn't want her to think he was a wimp because he fainted, but she hadn't seen him around at all. Normally she saw either of them at least sometime outside. Was she being avoided because she choose to talk to a mirror ghost over a living friend?

She rubbed her head as she walked, feeling a slight head ache forming. Of fucking course. That made the day just spectacular. That, of course, was complete and other sarcasm.

Suddenly she nearly jumped out of her skin as a scream reached her ears. The scream was coming from the house, and she knew exactly who's it was. Fairy. Faye. Whatever you called her, she was in trouble. BB narrowed her eyes. She felt the lump in her pocket from the plastic wrapped sodium, and she was sure of who was the one responsible for the screaming. He would not like her, after she made him explode. She ran into the house quickly, barley paying attention to the maze like patterns as she zipped through them.

She reached the door and ran through, frowning when she say Faye, who was looking like she had been tricked. Not hurt, but tricked. Her eyes locked on the figure in the middle of the room and the two boys as all the doors closed.

"Oh, Hell!" And that about summed it up.

Alex's POV~

Alex didn't really care where he was going. He just needed to go somewhere. He only wished he knew where.

His dog was dying, and the vets couldn't figure out what had happened. They said it looked like the animal had been torn from the inside out, almost like whatever he had been choking on ripped out of his stomach. But there was no damage to his throat, so how could they be sharp enough to do that?

Of course, there was also the message. "You four will be my next piece." It was obvious enough what that meant. The thing he couldn't figure out was why they hadn't been killed yet. Whatever that thing was had been in their rooms, with the perfect position to kill each and everyone of them. But why hadn't it?

Unless. . . it was like a cat. It wanted to play with it's food before it killed them all. That could be it-

Wait a minute.

Kill. . . them. . . all.

That was it! His eyes widened with the realization. "You four are my next piece." Not next pieces. Piece. That meant that he wanted to kill them all at once. That would explain why they weren't all killed at once.

As this thought ran through his head, he heard a scream from a nearby house. He gave a slight curse, having watched enough horror to know exactly what was going on. He was either be lured into a trap, or his friends had already been lured into a trap and were paying for it. He gave another curse as he realized there was only one thing he could really do and not leave with a guilty conscience for.

As he ran through the maze he had managed to find himself in, he couldn't help but thinking how he would have scorned a fictional character for doing exactly what he was doing. "Leave them, they're dead and you'll end up dead to!"

It was much easier to say then to actually do. Maybe now he would stop judging horror characters so harshly. Or, much more likely, he would stop watching horror movies all together. That sounded like a much better plan to him.

He grabbed for a door and pulled it open, running through before he could comprehend what was actually in the room. His friends, plus the boy who seemed like he was about to join the group standing in front of three other doors.

He glared at the figure in the middle of the room. Great, he had been used as a pawn. Now to see what would happen as a result. The real question was, could this thing take on four teenager who had already fought for their lives and won?

Haydron's POV~

Haydron was leaning on his desk, doing a random doodle when he should be working on homework. He was finding it very hard to concentrate on the work, when he was wondering if the school lunches lately had been spiked with shrooms. He shrugged and began folding the paper he had been drawing on, settling on making a paper airplane instead. He tossed it lightly, and cursed as a gust of wind caught it and pulled it out the window. He scowled as he walked out of his room. Sure, normally he wouldn't go outside just to get a piece of paper, but that was his homework. And he needed to turn it in. And he doubted the teacher would accept "It flew out a window" without blaming him.

He walked out the door and triumphantly scooped up the plane, when a strange sound reached his ears. It was a odd noise, almost like a clicking. It stopped soon after he noticed it. Frowning, he turned to see a girl who was peering out from behind a tree, half of her body hidden. He shrugged.

"Do you need help or something?" She shook her head and began to move forward, using her elbows to pull herself along. That's when he noticed that her body wasn't hidden, it just wasn't there. He stared for a moment, then turned and began running. The creature followed him, and he gave a slight curse to himself, wondering how the hell it was keeping up. That was only supposed to happen in horror movies, for crying out loud!

He continued running, until the thing actually got to the side of him. He turned and ran into a house, pausing only long enough to gape at the maze-like structure, before taking off down a random hallway. He ran through various rooms, occasionally going up stairs, since he figured that would make it harder for what ever that thing was to follow him. Finally, as he yanked open a door, it actually shot past him, melding with something in the middle of the room as three others entered and the doors slammed shut. He recognized the other people. They were the same three he had recently talked to in the school cafeteria.

The figure in the middle grinned.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin!" 

Faye's POV~

Faye immediately began looking around for an escape. There had to be someway out. There was always a way out. The thing, Varu, began walking up to her, an annoyed look on his face.

"I really hate it when I don't get to scare people. And you got out of the dream I conjured by calling a dream demon! Where's the fun in that?" His eyes narrowed, then went to a more normal stance. "But you won't be the first I kill. Not by a long shot. No, let me start with your friends. And let's make your best friend go first!" With that, he turned and grabbed BB.

This was his major mistake. While he had been talking to Faye, she had pulled the piece of sodium from her pocket and quickly unwrapped it as much as she could without touching it. Now, as the thing turned to her, she shoved it at him, twisting the door handle and falling back with a yelp.

The other three all ducked and covered their heads, which was very wise of them. Luckily, the room was just big enough that the reaction didn't hurt them too badly, although the middle of the floor was on fire, and burning rapidly. Faye gave a slight hiss as her sleeve caught fire and put it put quickly by suffocating it on the ground. Testing her door, she frowned as she found it locked.

"Out BB's door!" She yelled. The two boys, who had been on either side, both raced out, leaving her with the problem of getting around the fire before it spread. She licked her lips and darted around as quickly as she could, almost smashing into the wall as she tried to stay clear of the flames.

She almost rolled as she threw herself out of the door, kicking it shut behind her. She almost gave a laugh to see they were all safe, singed, and sound. BB interrupted that though.

"Okay, does anybody actually remember the way up? That fire is going to spread fast." By the looks on the other two's faces, they had no idea. BB sighed and began to kick the wall.

"Well? Don't just stand there, help me!" Faye shrugged and dug into a pocket of her coat, pulling out the double bladed bar. Then she began to help her friend beat a hole in the wall. It didn't take long before the hole was big enough to crawl out of. BB peered out, frowning.

"Good news, we have a way out. Bad news, we're three stories up." Faye cursed, loudly. Haydron stared at her.

"Saski told me to carry around rope! Damnit! If there's a next time, I'm listening to her." She muttered. Haydron frowned, continuing to stare.

"Who's Saski?" He asked. The girl gave an annoyed huff.

"My aunt. Does it really matter that much?" She asked. As she did, she stared out the hole, then gave a laugh.

"Speaking of her! Aunt Saski!" She yelled to the figure standing on the edge of the road. She could just make out her aunt shaking her head as she walked over.

"Fayora, you are incredibly lucky we were practicing listening for stalkers today! When I saw the smoke, I figured something was going on." Faye grinned sheepishly, though she knew her aunt couldn't see it.

"Hey. . . Saski? Do you have rope?" She could hear her aunt laugh from below.

"Of course I do. I'm not you, Faye. I actually carry around useful items. Now, get ready to grab the rope." Faye nodded and turned for a minute.

"Could you guys grab my feet, in case I have to reach?" She asked. BB grabbed on leg, and Alex quickly grabbed the other, leaving Haydron to hold onto a foot as she leaned a bit out the hole, one hand out.

"Ready!" She called. Her aunt threw the rope up, and Faye reached out to grab it. Unfortunately for her, she missed and the rope smacked her in the face before plummeting down to the ground. The girl yelped and covered her nose with one hand, feeling a bit of blood.

"Okay, now this time you're going to catch it, alright?" Her aunt called out. Faye gave a very impolite mumble, but reached out to catch the rope. She snagged it in her hand just as she felt gravity begin to pull on her. She prayed very quickly as she became the object of a brief tug of war match between her friends and the forces of nature.

Fortunately her friends won, and yanked her back into the building. She held up the rope triumphantly at them, before looking back to the door, then around the small room. Gulping, she tied the rope to the doorknob.

"Faye. . . are you crazy? That thing won't be able told hold us!" Faye smiled at her skeptical friend.

"It doesn't have to hold us the entire way down. Just until it's safe enough to drop." With that, she turned and began to ease down the rope. When she was about ten feet from the ground, then dropped to the ground, hitting it and rolling as she landed, as Saki had taught her. Of course, since she was right next to the house, she smashed her back into it, so she wasn't as unharmed as she wanted to be, but it was good enough. She scurried out of the way, smiled, and waved for someone to follow her.

Twenty minutes later all four of them were at Faye's house, while her aunt paced in front of them. Faye shifted uncomfortably, wondering if the others felt the same tension as she did. After a few minutes, though, her aunt turned to them as a group.

"I don't know what changed, I think it's the new boy. You should be ready to hear the story of the curse now." She finally stated.

Varu's POV~

The next night, after everybody abandoned the empty and burned house, a figure seemed to grow from the ashes. The figure took on a tall, slim, four armed form. He simply laughed as he brushed ash from his suit, two arms disappearing into his body as he began to walk. He needed new people to terrorize.

BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Alex grinned as he stepped off of the helicopter. Of course, his creator would be with the rest of the characters, and they would be on this particular island. He walked casually to the structure near the center of the island, nobody stopping him as he walked inside and sat down.

"You know, I asked if I could go to America so I wouldn't be almost killed every other day. Now I just get almost killed every day." He muttered to one of the people. The guys was about six feet tall, and chuckled slightly.

"You were the one who asked to leave." Was all he said. Alex rolled his eyes.

"I know that, One. That doesn't mean I can't complai-Is that a camera?"

Faye laughed as the Authoress quickly turned off the power to the camera. She wanted to see what the other characters did, but she didn't know Alex would actually go there.

"Faye. . . I'm going to hide now before I get killed by a T." She muttered, making an epic headdesk. Her character didn't even have the courtesy to stop laughing.

**A/N Well, that's it! And I don't think many of you will get the references in the BTFW section. XD Anyway, if you can guess all the urban legends used, you get a cookie, and special mention in the next chapter!**

**Anyway, to explain the rules of the song thing a bit better. (Though the chapter with Sweeney Todd may well be pushed back to sixteen, don't kill me!) You can use three of the OC characters at most in the song, and any of the three Sweeney Todd ones I'm using. (Sweeney, Ms. Lovett, and Toby.) **

**I really, really want to use a bunch of songs. So could you guys send me some? I'll be ever grateful, and you'll be credited (of course)! **

**Anyway, I gotta post this. See ya!**

**~Shiko**


	15. Halloween

**WOO! HALLOWEEN! Oh, and, I'm celebrating two holiday's! Yaaay~ Now, must. Write. Quickly. The first version of this got a bit corrupted. . .**

**Sorry for the horrible-ness. I had to rush a bit to get this out. . .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but that which I own. And, do I own this version of Bloody Mary or not? I'm curious.**

Faye's POV~  
Faye studied herself in the mirror in her room. Her costume was finally brought together, after nit picking several costume stores. The simple short sleeved dress was covered by a long sleeved cloak like ornament. The white wig lay discarded on the bed. That stupid thing was way to difficult, and she didn't want to have to deal with it. Instead, she adjusted a pointed hat to rest snugly on her head, smiling from under the plastic spider infested vale. To go along with that, fake spider webs, also infested with the plastic toys, were also draped along her shoulders and around her waist.

She and her friends were going to try and spend Halloween together without having to deal with any of the usual crap. Trick or treating might seem childish to some, but with everything that had happened, she honestly couldn't care less. She was going to celebrate her holiday's, and she was going to do it however she wanted. If it was normal, she wanted to at least enjoy it while she could. For all she knew, after all, she could be dead this time next year. So why not enjoy life while she could?

"Night!" She turned to her snake, who was in his feeding pen. "What do you think? Do I look magical?" She gave a slight spin to show off the full costume. The snake merely flickered his tongue in what she took to be approval. With a slight grin she lifted his mouse from the hot water, unwrapped the plastic, and dropped it in, laughing slightly as he immediately struck it. She still wasn't sure why it was so interesting to watch the snake eat. Maybe is was actually because she was worried he'd choke. Yeah, that might explain it.

After a few more moments of studying the lump that was beginning to make it's way down the snakes throat, she grabbed her broom and adjusted her hat. Then she rubbed her neck. She hadn't had the hat on for five minutes and it already felt sore as heck. She had stuffed the hat with newspaper to make sure it would stand straight, but she doubted that was why. No, it was probably the three kunai she had hidden in there as well. Just like the two daggers strapped into her sleeve, and the bar type sword that may or may not have been her broom. Saski had insisted on the blades as a safety measure, in case something went wrong. She had to take at least five, but had thought that the double bladed bar thing which she STILL didn't know the name of might be useful.

She grabbed a plastic cauldron, then studied herself in the mirror again. She was going as a witch. Was that making fun of herself? Maybe. Did she care? Not really. All she knew, and all she really wanted for that matter, was a nice relaxing night that would involve lots of candy and cheesy children's shows. The whole group would be there, plus one, and they all kept their costumes a secret.

BB was bringing along a new girl. One that she told Faye that she met before, though Faye couldn't figure out who it was. Her only real guess was Brook, but she hadn't actually seen the girl since the time when she got possessed by a ghost. She paused for a minute to feel guilty for not having thought about the girl in so long, then banished the thoughts. As her aunt said, if she was to live, she couldn't dwell on the past. It wouldn't work. With a sigh, she tugged her hat on a bit tighter, then scooped up her snake and set him in his main cage. She smiled at him, then turned and left the room.

As she walked, she frowned as she thought of the curse. Her aunt had finally explained it to her.

~Flashback~

"I don't know what changed, I think it's the new boy. You should be ready to hear the story of the curse now." Faye could only stare at her aunt. She had heard her mention the curse before, and had heard her mumbling about it in her sleep, (No, she hadn't told Saski that she spoke in her sleep. Her aunt would find a way to stop it.) and had learned a few things because of that, but she was still nearly clueless.  
Her aunt glanced at all four of them, then settled her eyes on Faye. "I need you all to be silent while I explain this. Ask questions later." With that, she cleared her throat and began.

"About five hundred years ago an ancestor of mine and Faye's lived. He was a strange man, very withdrawn from most people. Not many people liked him, but not many people knew him well enough to like him. Most people treated him decently, but nobody went out of their way to get to know him. That's where the problem was.  
"One day, someone disappeared. It was another withdrawn person, so nobody paid much attention. After all, this was the early fifteen hundreds. He could have been sick and nobody wanted to travel all that way to check. So he was disregarded.

"More and more people began to disappear. After about the fifth person, people began to notice. Unfortunately, they didn't have the same technology that we do. They couldn't find the killer. People continued to disappear. There was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Two months after the first death. Here's the situation. Our ancestor, who nobody knew well, who almost nobody liked, chasing a very respected, very well liked man with a very sharp dagger. Who was the killer? Our ancestor.

"He denied it completely. People wanted to kill him, but there were people who didn't want to kill him. People who were suspicious. One person stepped forward and said they had a punishment. They used magic to place a curse on him. The curse was so that one of his ancestors would always know the pain of what he caused. One of his ancestors would always have to deal with life or death situations. They would have to be chased by cold, merciless killers."

~End Flashback~

BB's POV

BB was having a lot of fun smearing fake blood all over her self and her costume. Sure, it didn't show up well on the black shirt, but the pants now had large dark stains all over them. Her face and hands were also covered in the blood, and she had added just a touch of eyeliner to make the bags under her eyes stand out. She looked like. . . the female version of the person she was dressed as. Beyond Birthday. She wiggled her bare feet, which were also covered with blood.

"You look. . . almost like me." A voice giggled from the mirror. Bloody Mary smiled as she leaned against the frame of the mirror. "Very, very bloody."

BB only grinned at that. "That's the whole point! What's the fun of Halloween if you don't get to bathe in fake blood? There isn't!" The girl shrugged as she grabbed the final touches of her costume. A real knife, also covered in fake blood, which she tied around her waist, and a large jar. It had red stains in it and was labeled "Strawberry Jam." She and Faye were together in insisting that they would bring candy holders that fit with their costumes, though BB had no idea what anyone of the others costumes would be.

". . ." BB turned to look at Mary, who was being oddly quiet. The girl had gone from laughing to almost slumping on the mirror frame. She looked almost depressed.

"Mary, what's up?" She felt a touch of concern for the ghost. Which was odd, as she usually only felt that for her mother and Faye, and slightly for Alex, but not at all for Haydron. Why was she feeling this way for a ghost?

". . . Your friends will be afraid of me." She muttered. BB snorted and shook here head for a bit.  
"Hey, you helped Faye! She looks up to you! And I doubt Alex is scared of you. As for Haydron. . . I don't really care about what he thinks." She shrugged and studied her hair, frowning. It would be batter darker, but she didn't really want to dye it.

". . . Are you sure?" The ghost sighed as she carefully pulled herself out of the mirror, grabbing a much smaller one on the bed, almost as a way to be sure she stayed in the human realm. She was going as herself. Bloody Mary, mirror ghost. Her blood stained face looked much more natural then BB's, almost scarily so to her. BB grinned.

"Well, let's go! We're supposed to meet Faye at her house. . . Something about her aunt not wanting to let her walk around on her own." The girl shrugged as she rubbed one last bit of fake blood on herself. "Let's go scare the hell out of some people!"

Alex's POV~  
Alex almost laughed as he studied himself in the bathroom mirror. Goatee, check. Hat, check. Puffy shirt, check. Jar of dirt, check. He had almost laughed his arse off when Faye had handed him the jar, dirt glued to the sides with some plastic to keep the candy dirt free should any of it fall off. After all, since he was Jack Sparrow, he had to have his jar of dirt.

He walked over to the door, stopping to pet Doug. The dog was still recovering, but the cone had been removed from his head and he seemed to not feel much pain anymore. The animal had been very lucky to have lived from those injuries, but he had. Alex was not taking any chances, so he wouldn't have to

worry about him getting hurt again. He hoped.

Shrugging, he left the house, locking the door as he went. He doubted that a locked door would actually help, but it did bring a little comfort to mind. And, of course, considering that it was Halloween and the odd weapons wouldn't be out of place, he had his sgian dubh. That would be useful, because knowing their luck, they would run into a serial killer.  
Shrugging, he turned and started walking. It was still light outside, and Faye's house wasn't that far away.

Haydron's POV~  
Haydron carefully adjusted the long back wig, resisting the urge to scratch the back of his neck as it brushed against him. The thing was freaking itchy, but he needed it for his costume. His own hair wasn't long enough for it by a long shot, after all.

He grabbed a pair of wings from his bed and carefully slipped them over his arms, then studied himself in the mirror and grinned. He was going as his own character, Marie. It felt a bit awkward to be in the dress, but again, it was necessary. He couldn't very well be a female character dressed like a guy, could he? No, he couldn't.

He grabbed his own candy holder. A scythe with a huge, hollow blade and handle. There was a hole on the top that could be opened and closed. It was a very simple thing, and it fit into his costume. With a grin he headed for the door. Then a thought crossed his mind and he frowned. He would have had fun, if not for one tiny, annoying detail.

Faye's POV~  
Faye carefully ripped open a bag of candy bars and dumped them into a bowl, placing it on the table near the door. Saski was taking a nap so she wouldn't be to tired from staying up later into the night then usual. Another of her rules. Always stayed well rested. Never be alone if you're drowsy. Actually, never be alone at all if you can help it.

Sighing, she cracked her neck. The hat was really getting annoyed. Shrugging, she tossed it onto a couch. If she was going to be wearing it all night, she might as well ditch it while she could. She just regretted not doing it earlier. With a happy sigh she sank onto her couch to enjoy a few moments of peace. After all, she might as well relax while she cou-

The girl really wanted to let out a string of curses as a knocking disrupted her thoughts. And when the door swung open, she grabbed onto the handle of one of her sleeve knives. It was only when she heard the rustling of candy and a familiar voice calling "Oi! Fairy! I'm raiding this candy!" that she relaxed and let a grin split her face.

"BB, other people are getting that. Don't take it all, lest the children storm the house!" She flipped onto her stomach to see her friend and another girl, who she instantly recognized.

Bloody Mary. She had helped Faye and BB before. Faye could have hit herself for not guessing her as the other girl's guest. After all, it was just like BB to bring her. She shouldn't have expected anybody else. Shrugging mentally, she studied the two girl's expressions. BB was looking at her in almost a challenging way, while the ghost was looking around in an almost paranoid sense. Faye grinned.

"Hi Mary! Are you going to steal some candy to?" It was the right choice. The girl looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know. . . I've never tried eating. . ." At this, BB smirked and grabbed a candy bar, unwrapping it and holding it out.

"There's no time like the present!" She nudged the candy toward the spirit, waiting for her to take it. After a few moments of studying it, Mary sighed and picked it up, demolishing it in a few quick bites. She frowned a bit.

"It tastes sweet. . . but. . ." And then the girl turned and threw open the door, forgetting that she didn't have to be solid.

"Ew." "Why is there a girl puking out here?" Haydron walked in, followed by a younger girl that Faye assumed was his sister. BB darted around them to fast to answer.

". . . That was Bloody Mary. And she just found out why ghosts don't eat." The younger girl laughed.

"We know who she's dressed like. Now who is she?" Faye had to keep from rolling her eyes. She had to remind herself that the kid didn't know anything about them.

"Her name is Mary." Faye saw the girl about to speak and hurriedly added, "That's why she's dressed as Bloody Mary. She thought it would fit with the name." The girl seemed to accept this and walked over to the couch, sitting down.

After a few minutes BB helped Mary back in. The ghost was grumbling about experiments and how she wanted no part of them in the future. Faye didn't blame her, if the candy had made her sick. Hell, she didn't know ghosts could actually get sick.

The girl sat down on the carpet, frowning. "I apologize in advance for getting the carpet dirty." Faye shrugged.

"Hey, we now how to get stains out of carpets." She checked her watch. Her aunt would be getting up soon. Her aunt had a couple things about arriving. She hated arriving on the hour or the half hour, and refused to be more then five minutes late or early. She said that was a safety hazard. And she had told them she'd be out at seven forty-eight so they could go trick or treating. It was almost that time now.

As if on a cue, her aunt walked out and froze. Her eyes did not rest on Faye or BB. They didn't rest on Haydron or his sister. They rested on Mary. She stepped forward, reaching into the back of her shirt to grab a short sword, which she pointed at the ghost.

"This is a special metal, forged with the ability to kill spirits. Get out. NOW!"

Looking back, Faye could never say why she acted as she did. Maybe it was because she considered Mary a friend, or because BB did. Maybe she was just tired of her aunt over reacting. She didn't know. But the next moment she was in front of the mirror ghost, the pipe looking thing split so that both blades gleamed.

"No. She doesn't have to go. She is my friend." Faye narrowed her eyes, making it clear that she wouldn't back down on this matter. The other four weren't speaking, probably either shocked into silence or just knowing that they should stay out of it. Saski was staring at her. Then her aunt narrowed her own eyes. A bomb that would destroy everything against an indestructible fort. Which would hold true?

"If you want to be friends with the very things who would kill you, fine. I let you continue your therapy. I haven't made you move schools. I have been very lenient. But if you really want to be friends with this one. Then get out. I will not spend any more time or energy on you. You clearly have a death wish." Faye kept her face expressionless, as the very person now kicking her out of her house had taught her too.

"Guys. Leave. I'll catch up with you in a minute." Still silent, she heard footsteps that indicated they were leaving. She shrugged.

"Fine. Leave my stuff on the front step. Just a camping set, my weapons, and my snake with his tank. You'll never see me again." With that she sheathed the blades, re-strapped them to her leg, and left the house.

Bloody Mary's POV~

Mary floated along, only really paying attention enough to be sure she was still following the right people. After a few moments she stopped and began to walk, touching the ground. To many people would ask questions otherwise, after all.

She felt guilty. That was not an emotion commonly felt by her. To be honest, she wasn't even sure if she had felt it since she had actually died. Or, if she had, it had been just a brief flash of it. She hadn't felt it for a while.

Faye was her friend. BB was her friend. She respected Alex enough for coming to her to call him a friend. She still wasn't sure about the other two, but they seemed nice enough, though it seemed the younger one was unaware about what kind of world she actually lived in. She wasn't aware that the fairy tails she had been told were real.

"Hey, Mary?" The ghost looked up at Faye as she spoke, frowning slightly.

"Yes?" She was going to get yelled at. She knew that for sure. Oh well, there was nothing she could do to avoid it.

"I'm sorry my aunt treated you like that. She's paranoid, after all. . . I wonder if she'll really kick me out." Mary had stopped listening after the 'I'm sorry' had been said. Did that mean the girl wasn't mad at her?

Mary was very lost in her own thoughts. That was the problem. Maybe if she had been paying a bit more attention, she would have felt the presence of the animal. Unfortunately, it slipped by her. The night would have been a lot more peaceful if it hadn't.

Faye's POV~

Faye frowned as she walked. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her aunt had actually kicked her out, just because she was defending Mary from her. How could she she have done that? Shaking her head, she decided to just put it out of her head. She wasn't sad. She wasn't scared. She wasn't even worried. She was just angry.

". . . BB?" Her friend looked up at her. Mary was off in her own world, and Haydron was arguing with his sister about the reality of the situation. Neither her or her friend had spoken since they left.

"Yeah, Fairy?"

". . . Can I crash at your house for a while?" The girl seemed to think about it, then grinned and nodded.

"As long as you teach me how to throws those knives." Faye rolled her eyes. Of course, BB would think of that. Her friend just wouldn't be normal otherwise. Well, normal for her. She wasn't sure the term 'normal' described BB at all. After all, her friend was anything but.

"Deal." Then with a small sigh, she turned to the ghost.

"Mary. . . Mary? Hey, Mary?" She finally looked up at the last one. Faye had to wonder what she was thinking about. Either way, there was something she had to do.

"I'm sorry my aunt treated you like that. She's paranoid, after all. . . I wonder if she'll really kick me out." The girl mused slightly, then shrugged. "Whateve-" She was cut off, though, by a familiar voice.

"Who's getting kicked out of what?" Alex had finally joined them. Faye gave a small wave.

"My aunt kicked me out because I refused to let her hurt Mary." He frowned and peered over her shoulder.

". . . Mary as in Bloody Mary? It's been a while." She heard the ghost step up beside her.

"Yes, it has. I believe the last time you fainted?" The girl could have sworn she saw Alex's cheeks color a bit.

"I may have forgotten about that time. . ." Faye could have laughed at this.

"Okay, you guys need to tell me about this. . . later." She felt herself stumble as she spoke the last word. Why was she- Why was the world spinning? Everything was spinning around wildly and refused to stop. She flinched as she heard a loud thudding sound. What was that? And why was she laying in a puddle of something warm? It was the last day of October. . . There should be warm things on the ground.

She felt someone lift her up.

Then she felt nothing.

BB's POV~

BB tried to catch her friend. She really did. But she only managed to grab a bit of the ridiculously loose sleeve. She felt the fabric rip and heard the noise, but was powerless as Faye landed on the ground. On the plus, she had at least slowed her down a bit so she hadn't cracked her head open.

"What the. . .?" She heard on of the others ask, bu she didn't answer. She titled Faye's head to the side. Sure, she had managed to not break her head, but she was still bleeding. Looking around, the girl grinned as her eyes rested on a house. It had a for sale sign.

"Okay guys! Let's get her in there." She grabbed the girl by the shoulders and began to lift, then glanced at the others.

"Hello? Could you help me? Guys are supposed to be stronger then girls. Or should me, Mary, and- Kid, what's your name?" Haydron's sister blinked once, as if asking if she meant her.

"My name is Lyra." BB nodded once, then turned to the other two.

"So. Are the three of use gonna have to do this by ourselves? Or are you two going to help." Alex stared at her and shook his head.

"You aren't supposed to move an injured person you know." Even as he was saying this, he was walking over and carefully picking Faye up by putting his arms around her back. "Haydron, give me a hand here."

The boy walked over and picked her up from the other side. She was resting on a sort of stretcher between the two guys, with BB supporting her head and shoulders. Her feet brushed the ground, but that was fine. After all, they didn't weigh much, so there was no need to support them, and dragging would hurt her to much.

Maybe if they had picked up her legs they would have seen the two holes in her ankle. But they didn't, and so the bite went unnoticed.

They set her on the floor of the house. BB looked around. She noted a few interesting things. A couch, a huge chest, a few chairs. There didn't seem to be much else. Shrugging, she sat on the floor.

"Why the hell did you make us come in here?" Alex was obviously annoyed. BB simply shrugged.

"I want Faye to wake up. . . and she told me to only take her to the hospital if an injury was life threatening. Plus, it looked like it was going to rain."

". . . She's bleeding! From the head! For all you know she has a concussion." The girl considered this. He could be right. But then again, she didn't think so. Faye had been smack in the head so many times, if she would have gotten a concussion, it would have happened already.

"I don't think so. And don't worry, head wounds always bleed a lot." She reached down and tugged off the girl's hat, shocked it had stayed on, then balled up her cloak and set it so she was laying on it. "There. Problem solved."

Alex just stared. Haydron was awkwardly sitting down, and his sister was trembling. Poor girl. She'd learn that this was nothing to be scared of.

Well, hopefully she wouldn't, but she probably would. Maybe they would be lucky and nothing would happen.

And then the girl she had been directing her thoughts to screamed. Well, there goes that hope!

Lyra's POV

Lyra still wasn't sure how much was fake and how much was real. She had thought the girl dressed like Bloody Mary was fake, but the blood was still wet and hadn't dried. And she actually left a trail of blood. But, she could just have bags of it under her dress. The girl and her aunt had to be fake. After all, they pulled out weapons! But they looked real. . .

When she saw the mask at the window, though, she couldn't help herself. She screamed. Of course, she shut up as soon as she started. Odds are it was the girl's aunt. But the mask had reminded her of a movie she had watched. What was it again? Halloween! He reminded her of Michael Myers.

The mask looked the same. And there was even the brown hair. It looked just like the guy from the movie.

But he wasn't real! He was just a movie!

Right?

BB's POV~

BB snapped her head to look at the window, glimpsing it enough to see the mask. Ahh, shit. This was her fault. Okay, think. Michael Myers was there. Which meant they would have to run. Fast. Faye would get in the way. They couldn't just leave her though.

". . . Hmm. Okay! We're going to put Faye in the chest now." She walked over to it and threw it open, much to the shock of the others.

"What? No! That could suffocate her!"

"How is she supposed to get out?"

BB shook her head. They didn't get it. "Listen. There is a serial killer outside. He will be coming inside. I know he saw us. And we can't just leave her here. She can just kick the chest open if she needs to; I never said lock it. Now help me put her in the damn chest." Alex stared at her for a few minutes. Then sighed and walked over.

"Might as well." He sighed and helped to kind of curl the girl into the chest, then close it. Haydron, seeing they didn't really need any help, had left, followed by his sister. Mary was hovering nearby.

"Umm. . . Do you want me to distract him? I could probably keep him in place for a while." BB debated that. That would probably be the best plan. After all, she couldn't get hurt, right? The girl sighed and nodded.

"We can set up a trap. Get him upstairs, and somehow shove him over the railings. We could even weaken it first! A few cuts to the wood should do it." She pulled out her knife. "Come on, you can help me. You have a knife, right?"

He nodded. "Good. Now let's go make a surprise for Mickey!" She grinned as she headed for the stairs. She didn't see it, but Alex rolled his eyes and followed.

Bloody Mary's POV~

Mary frowned as she floated around the house. She couldn't find the other killer. She could at least try and talk to him, after all. She just had to find him before she could do that.

As the spirit hovered, she felt that she was missing something. Something vital. Okay, more then one thing.

Faye had collapsed very randomly. There didn't really seem to be any reason for her fainting. There had to be one though. There absolutely had to be one. People didn't just faint for no reason, after all. She wasn't sick. It could be shock from what her aunt did, but she doubted that. Faye just didn't seem to be the type of person to faint from shock.

But what was it then? There had to be somethin-

Even as she thought that, a mirror crashed over her. She wasn't hurt, but she was sent back to the mirror realm. And she couldn't leave unless she was summoned.

Lyra's POV~

Lyra was concerned. Her brother wasn't fighting with her. That in itself was unusual. They always fought. Even on the way over they had been fighting over weather or not the performance at Faye's house had been real.

Shivering, she looking around. They had separated from the main group, which she thought was pretty stupid. Weren't they supposed to stay with the group? At least, that made sense to her. But, no, she had to follow her brother. Of course.

Pulling her own costume's coat tighter around herself, she stumbled a bit, but managed to catch herself. As she did, she thought she heard something behind them. The sound of footsteps. But, it couldn't be. The sound wasn't really there anymore, but she couldn't help turning around.

And screaming once again as she saw the huge figure behind her. Hey, anybody would scream if they turned around to find Michael Myers behind them. Continuing to scream, she turned and began to run, almost barreling Haydron over to get away from him.

Lyra probably should have thought, for a moment, to be careful. After all, her outfit had very loose pant sleeves. She had stumbled in them on more the one occasion just walking. She didn't stop to think about how easy it would be to fall while running.

Up ahead, she saw the rail to the stairs. She was planning to dart around it and run down the stairs, then out the house. But nothing ever really goes as planned in these situations. As she turned, her foot stepped on the hem of her pants leg, causing her feet to slip out from under her in the direction she was running in. She flew forward, crashing into the rail. Normally she would have been battered, but okay. The rail would have held.

But this was a very, very, weak rail, probably due to the several cuts more then halfway through. It held her for about a second, then splintered, causing her to drop down the story and land on the wood that had fallen before her. There was a loud crack, and then nothing. Haydron slowed down, staring in shock, before running to the stairs. He picked his way through the wood to his sister. She wasn't moving, and her neck was twisted around in a way that wasn't at all natural. There was the sound of more footsteps running down the stairs, but he didn't really care at that moment.

His sister was dead.

BB's POV~

BB blamed herself.

After all, it had been her idea to weaken the rails so that they could shove the killer down. Instead, they had managed to kill a little girl. She had come up with the idea. So it was her fault.

She didn't know where Mary was. She hoped she was safely in the mirror realm and not laying somewhere bleeding even more.

Hell, she didn't know if ghosts could bleed from new wounds, but she hoped they couldn't. There had been enough pain already. She wasn't sure were Alex had gone off to, she knew where Faye was, and she could see Haydron. He was kneeling next to his sister silently.

BB turned to the chest with Faye in it and screamed as she saw Michael there. He had his knife. He tilted his head at her and stabbed into it. The girl stared at him in shock and horror. Faye was dead too. . . She couldn't be dead! She wasn't supposed to be dead! She had died once, but she had come back. . . How could she die now?

Then he turned to her, and raised the knife. She didn't stand up. She didn't have the strength to try. At that point, she really didn't care.

And then a piece of wood went flying at him, and he looked up and paused. BB turned around and saw-

Faye's POV~

Faye was very, very confused. She remembered fainting. Then she woke up and she was in a small box like thing. She gave a start as she realized she could be in a coffin. Oh, god, had they thought she was dead and left her alone in a coffin? She wasn't claustrophobic. Indeed, she loved small spaces. To her, they were comforting. But the thought that she might be trapped underground in a coffin was to much. She kicked with all her strength, and the top flew open. She gulped air quickly, sitting up. She wasn't in a coffin, she was just in an abandoned house.

Gulping, she hoisted herself out of the chest and closed it, then darted for the kitchen off to the side to lean heavily on the sink. She felt very ill all of a sudden. The room was spinning again, and her leg hurt like hell. It fell like it was burning.

She slid to the floor, and pull the skirt of the dress up a bit. There! On her ankle! Two small holes were there, along with swelling. So, she had been bitten by something. It looked like a snake bite, to her. She had been bitten by Night before when she hadn't been able to figure out how to feed him, and it was similar. The only problem was this snake was venomous.

She groaned as she pulled herself up. How could she not have noticed before? It hurt like being stabbed now. She began to limp down the counter, to the door way she had entered. She didn't realize her reactions had slowed down, and that thirty minutes had passed from the time she got to the door and went inside, to the time she stepped through it to go outside. She was shocked at what she saw.

Haydron was kneeling next to the younger girl, his sister. She wasn't moving, and she was bleeding from several cuts. She was also laying on a heap of wood.

BB was on the ground, staring up at Michael Myers- When the hell had he shown up?- and showing more emotion then she had ever seen. She was about to be killed, and she wasn't doing anything. BB was giving up. Faye almost growled as she grabbed a piece of wood close to her and threw it with all her strength. Though it wasn't much, it did hit the killer in the chest. It made him look at her, and he relaxed. He dropped the hand with the knife. BB turned to look at her.

For the first time, she saw a look of happiness and relief on her friends face. After that, she turned to look up Michael. The killer had stepped around her friend and was walking to her. She felt the same feeling she had felt when Jason towered over her at Crystal Lake for the first time. The killer tilted his head, studying her.

Then pulled a small notepad out of his jacket and began to write.

Faye wondered why she always communicated with the mute ones.

Michael's POV~

Michael felt upset when he saw the girl walk out of the kitchen and throw something at him. It was a bit of a mixture of feelings, really. He didn't actually think he'd meet the girl. Of course, Jason had told him about her. He tried to sort his feelings out and managed to get a few pinned down.

He was upset that he wouldn't be able to kill anybody. The small girl wasn't even his fault, after all. It was the others fault.

He was curious about Faye, the person who had convinced Jason that they weren't bad and deserved to die. For as long as he had known the other killer, that hadn't happened.

He was annoyed that his house was broken. After all, this would make it harder for him to kill people. Or maybe easier. Hmm.

Either way. He pulled out the notepad that Jason had also given him- Wrote something about trying to cut off Freddy's head until he got a new one- and began to write.

Faye's POV~

Faye, luckily, didn't have to strain to make out the first bit. It was pretty clear.

"Yes. . . I know Jason. I met him. . . Almost a year ago, actually. Why?" She handed the paper back. It was almost like being back at Crystal Lake. Right down to the fear and slight hope they'd get out alive. And the eye strain.

She squinted as she tried to make out the words. They weren't written very neatly, which brought another question to her mind. Why did the mute killers have messy handwriting?

Finally she made out the words and half grinned. At least something was beginning to go right.

"Yeah. . . That's sorta like what Jason said, only his was "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." not "Any friend of his is a friend of mine."" Well, if she was going to have serial killer friends, might as well have ones that knew each other.

Faye's POV~ (Three days later)

Faye sighed as she sat on her 'bed', thinking. It was really just a sleeping bag and pillow set up on the floor in BB's room. Her aunt still refused to talk to her, and sure enough, everything she asked for had been there, sitting on the front porch. She had essentially moved into her friends house.

They had just gotten back from the funeral. It had been horrible. She had seen a lot of kids her age die, but never a kid younger then her. It made all the deaths before look less meaningful, somehow. She sighed again and crawled into the sleeping bag. She let herself relax a bit, hoping that she could get some peaceful sleep for once.

That was a very stupid hope.

Just as she drifted to sleep, BB ran into the room.

"Fairy! Guess what!" She looked excited, which was odd for BB.

"We're going to London for a school end of semester trip!" Yes, they would meet the next killer soon. Very soon.

BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL

"How could you do that?" Faye demanded as she stared at the chapter. "That was horrible? You are a horrible person!" The authoress shrugged.

"I know I am. And it's not my fault! People voted on her dying." She defended herself as she stared at her clock, waiting. The chapter was to be posted on midnight of Halloween. She had gotten permission to stay up just to do that. Sighing, she took a sip of her coffee.

"You're also a horrible person because you're ditching us for a month. A whole. Flipping. Month!"

"Faye! It's not my fault NaNoWriMo takes up that much time! Stop whining or so help me Jackie will snipe you."

". . ."

"Thought so."

**A/N That was horrible.**

**And, yes, I will not be on here for a month.**

**Plenty of time for you to write me songs, my lovely little reviewers. 3**

**Anyway, I shall see you sometime in December when, hopefully, I will have the Sweeney Todd chapter posted. And after that, you have an odd chapter. A chapter that BB, Alex, and Haydron aren't in. Sorry guys, but don't worry! It's only one chapter!**

**Anyway, while I'm on this, it has come to my attention that I have 70 reviews on this story right now. Let's make this interesting.**

**The 100th reviewer will get a one-shot horror snip-it written just for them. Anyway, bye-bye!**

**~Shiko**


	16. Giving IHOP a whole new meaning

**I'm a horrible person. I should have gotten this chapter done aaaages ago. But there was NaNo. Then my muse was dead. Then dragons. And new classes and softball. . . -Twitch- But I'm getting this chapter out now. Underlined is singing. Also! I have a new poll up. You guys should go vote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own two of the songs. They are owned by BB's creator.**

**EDIT: Okay, so some people thought that the coming out thing wasn't that good. So I got BB's creator and we redid it. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 16: Giving IHOP a whole new meaning. **

**Faye's POV~**

Faye had mixed feelings about planes. Sure, flying could be fun, and the clouds were absolutely beautiful from this height, and looked just amazing. On the other hand, she had none of the weapons she had begun to rely on. Her aunt hadn't told her how to hide them, and she didn't want to risk being caught. Plus, this was a class trip, and she didn't want any more rumors. All she knew was that if she saw a vision, snakes, or terrorists, she might have a break down. She felt her eyes scanning the area around the plane, looking for anything she could use as a weapon. Planes, however, were not made to contain weapons. BB was out of it, listening to music. She wasn't sure, but it almost seemed like BB didn't like planes. Either that, or she just found a really good music station. She could kinda hear Alex muttering something about France. It was probably Phantom related. Faye sighed and looked out the window. Down below, she could see the ocean, though spots of clouds. She leaned her head against the class (Window seats were amazing), and enjoyed the cool glass. Moments later, she was asleep. She would need all the rest she could get.

Faye and BB's POV~

Faye had to admit, the beds were very comfortable. When they had to get up at five fucking thirty in the morning (the training her aunt had managed to drill in her was making her resent the time too), she really didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay in the bed and sleep. Unfortunately, (and fortunately at the same time) BB was her room mate. Being an insomniac, the other girl was heartless about Faye's lack of sleep and jetlacked feelings.

"Come on, we're going to make Alex show us around. . ." Faye frowned, thrown for a minute.

"We're in London, BB. . . Isn't Alex Scottish?" London was not in Scotland. Or was she so tired that she forgot about it and it really was?

"No, but they're both in Britain, and he probably knows more about that then we do, so get off your lazy butt, get dressed, and let's go." BB was, of course, already dressed. Faye knew this meant she had about five minutes before the girl would drag her out of the room, dressed or not. One time it was not. That had been in the middle of Winter too. Faye, needless to say, got up and staggered over to the dresser.

"Fine. . . But you're buying me a cup of coffee. . ." She muttered, pulling on some jeans and a random shirt. Rubbing her eyes, she grabbed a hair tie and put her hair back into a pony tail, which saved her the trouble of brushing it, at least for a little while. BB was pacing impatiently the whole time. Faye had to admit, without her friend, she'd probably sleep the majority of the day. But the half glare was really unnecessary. It was odd, BB didn't usually glare like that. Normally she just had that neutral expression. Was something wrong? Did she do something wrong? Oh, crap, was BB going to kick her out? No, her friend wouldn't do that. . . would she?

_I can do this. I can do this. _Those were the words repeating themselves inside Berry Blessing's mind. She was pacing in the rather plain hotel room that she and her friend Faye were sharing, one with just two beds, a few paintings on the walls, but with a nice view to make up for it. Today was the day their class would be allowed to go out and explore at their leisure but BB wasn't worried about that: she had a different worry that was making her lose her "legendary" cool. Today was the day that she would tell her best friend something important. Something that the other probably wouldn't have known i she hadn't told her.

_God, I hope I can do this._

She had to be able to do this. It wasn't right of her to keep this secret anymore, but the idea of actually _telling _it scared her more than anything. _Please let her understand..._

Faye, meanwhile, was simply trying to pull her socks on. Unfortunately, she had grabbed the wrong bag of socks and was stuck with the stupid almost knee length ones. It was hard to get those damn things on around pants. It took her another minute or so to pull the first one on, ignoring the other girl's pacing. She had no idea why she was pacing, of course, but she figured it was probably better to just leave her to her thoughts. She'd tell her when she was ready.

The sounds of a struggle made BB look up from her pacing, a small smile tugging at her face when she saw that Faye was struggling with her socks again. A chuckle left the nervous girl and she ran a hand through her hair, "Fairy, you having trouble with your socks this morning? Don't tell me we're suddenly going to run into some kind of monster who likes to chop off feet, huh?" The joke fell very flat, like most of BB's jokes did (except when she was dead-panning them), only this one was different. She usually never made such corny jokes. "You should've double-checked your bag.

Faye chuckled a bit, nodding. "Hey, it's not my fau- okay, so it is my fault. But the bags looked exactly the same. And I don't know if any of those actually exist, but if they do, so help me, I'm rage quitting." No, no, they probably wouldn't run into many serial killers there. After all, the only one she really knew of in London had been human and had died.

"And, I did. . . I just missed it twice. . . Anything wrong?" Faye had been around the other girl long enough to know that if she was making corny jokes, she had something else on her mind.

"Of course not." The lies rolled off BB's tongue with practiced ease, since she had _always _known how to lie about this aspect of life. It came as naturally as breathing to her. "Why the heck would you think something was wrong?"

_Well, _her conscience whispered in the back of her mind, _it could be because you're acting like everything _is _wrong. It's rather obvious._

Why did her conscience have to be right? And why did it also have to sound like some perverted Frenchman? Maybe she should stop watching _Hetalia_. "Nothing's wrong, Fairy." _Nothing at all. I'm completely normal. Completely. Normal._

Faye had to admit, she was a bit taken aback with her friends hostility. Usually that wasn't really aimed at her, but at the points when it did show up, she was always a bit alarmed. "Okay, okay, nothing's wrong with you. Sorry for trying to help." She gave a defeated shrug and grabbed a show, picking at the knot. She hadn't meant to offend the other girl, she was just worried that something was bothering her. ". . . Let me. . .Let me rephrase that. What's on your mind that's making you pace and snap at me? Or is that not the right wording either?"

_What's on your mind that's making you pace and snap at me?_

Those words seemed to help calm BB down a bit - she stopped her pacing at any rate and settled for starting to chew on her lip, another nervous habit she rarely indulged in. Gods, she hadn't known this would be so difficult. She'd thought that maybe, since she was so...so..._BB_, she could just say it as bluntly as she'd said _anything _else. Hell, she could accept _serial killers _were chasing after her and her best friend, as well as their one guy friend, without blinking an eye. But this...

This was almost impossible to admit.

"You're right," she decided to start off by admitting that, to try and cool her temper, to relax herself into the moment and mood she needed. "There..._is _something on my mind. And I want to tell you what it is, but I'm afraid you'll..." _Think I'm a freak. Call me a freak. Say I'm crazy or stupid or unnatural or just plain wrong. _"You'll take it the wrong way. And I don't want you to. So...please...just hear me out when I say it? No judgment?"

Faye was worried, that much was probably evident. Her friend was acting downright odd. Was she hurt? Was she sick? What if she had something really bad, like, cancer or something and she was dying and- Wait, no. It couldn't be anything like that. Not from the way she was talking. So what was it? "BB, just tell me. I promise, you're always going to be the same BB no matter what you say. You are freaking me out by not saying it though, so please just tell me what's going on."

_You don't know freaking out yet, Fairy. _The dark-haired girl couldn't help but think. She'd already envisioned what it would be like to tell the other about her little secret, the figurative skeleton in her closet. She was sure that Faye would be disgusted. After all, they'd been best friends since _forever_, had slept over at each other's houses more times than they could count. It'd probably weird her out to find out BB's secret now. But she was asking. It wasn't like BB could turn her down.

"All right, but you really have to promise me you won't freak out. No screaming, yelling, anything, until I'm completely done. Got it?" At her friend's nod, she took a deep breath, feeling something shaking at the very core of her, the _who _of who Berry Blessings was. This would be the first time she'd ever openly admitted this secret to anyone besides her mother and step-father, and neither of those had gone well. Her mother had been ashamed and her step-father had called her a freak. "Okay, Faye, I've kept this bottled up inside me ever since the first day we met. I knew this secret back then, that long ago. I've kept it for so long because I know how people would react if they found out I was..."

Faye sat there and just stared at her friend, trying to guess. What didn't she know about BB that might be what had the girl flipping out like this? What kind of secret did she have that she actually thought might make her best friend turn on her? Seriously, was she like a freaking alien or something? That would be strange and weird, but slightly cool. "BB, come on, just tell me. My imagination is already coming up with a bunch of crazy stuff. Just tell me. I promise that I'll be supportive and won't flip out no matter what it is." She just wanted to know what was making her friend act so. . . scared.

"Yeah, right." The words were said in BB's most scathing, sarcastic tone. "You're not going to flip out that I'm telling you a secret I've kept since the first day we met? Since I figured it out? You don't like people keeping secrets from you and now you'll just be hunky-dory with one I tell you? I doubt that'll be the truth."

". . ." The girl had to admit, her friend was right about one thing. She hated secrets being kept from her. "Yeah, but that's mainly when the secrets have something to do with me. . . This is all you, isn't it?" She just wished the other girl would tell her. The suspense was killing her faster then any of the serial killers would.

"More or less. It involves you, too...to an extent. And...someone else that we know." She didn't know why she was still talking, though she knew it meant one thing: the more she talked, the longer she didn't have to reveal this. But, hell, she'd have to say it sometime. She balled her hands into fists and practically _glared _down at the carpeted floor of their hotel room before blurting out, "So you'll just be fucking fine with the fact that I'm _gay_?"

Faye had to blink rabidly for a few minutes. BB liked girls. That was the big secret. If it involved her. . . wait, who else did it involve? ". . . Okay, so you're gay. And the big issue with this is what again? I mean, really. . . That doesn't change much. You're still BB, and you're still my best friend. I'm just curious who else this involves, 'cause it can't be Alex."

_". . . Okay, so you're gay. And the big issue with this is what again? I mean, really. . . That doesn't change much. You're still BB, and you're still my best friend. I'm just curious who else this involves, 'cause it can't be Alex."_

Wait..._what?_

"You mean...you...you're not freaked out about this or anything?" How the hell was that possible? Anyone else would've been yelling at her, disgusted by her. She had_seen_ those reactions first hand. "Earth to Faye, I just told you I'm gay. Don't you get that at all?"

"Yes, BB, I am fully aware what that means. It means you like girls. I'm not stupid, silly." The girl stood up and walked over to her friend, giving her a hug. "And I honestly don't care. I mean, why would I?" She backed off and went back to put on her other, slightly forgotten shoe, tugging at the laces to get the knot undone.

"Why wouldn't you care? _Why wouldn't you care?_ God, Faye, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!" The words burst out of her in a fury, causing BB to dig her nails into the palms of her hands. The familiar feeling of pain shocked her back to her senses and she sighed, loosening her fists. She had learned a long time ago that pain was a good way to regain her clarity, but Faye had always disapproved of it. "Don't you get how you're involved? _Don't you?_ It doesn't take a flippin' rocket scientist!"

"I can guess. . . Why are you making such a big deal about this? I mean, were you not finished talking? If that's it then go ahead and finish, I mean, you still haven't told me who the other person is." She had pretty much guessed how she was involved. And, again, she really didn't care.

"Well...not..._dating." _They weren't dating yet, were they? As far as she knew, no - they'd just...been on one sort-of-kind-of date, that didn't make them dating or anything. Right? "At least...not yet."

Faye almost had to wipe the smirk off her face. Yet, hmm? "Oh, okay, so do you know if she's bi or gay? I think you do, judging by the not yet. Have you asked her out yet? Has she asked you out yet?" Faye wouldn't admit it, but she could be quite the gossip fiend when it was something that interested her.

"Well...not in so many words." Or in any words, to be honest. BB wasn't even sure if Mary _was _bisexual, or if she was gay. All that she knew was that the ghost, beneath all that red blood, was beautiful, inside and out: good personality, always willing to talk to the insomniac whenever she was having a bad moment in life, gentle...except when she was killing. "I'm hoping that...maybe...something might happen. Someday."

"I hope things work out with you two~" Faye gave an almost hum at that, finally tying up her laces, both shoes now firmly on her feet. "Just, please, be careful not to piss off any of the other mirror spirits. . ." She had already met the Candyman. He was not on her list of 'decent' serial killers. Not by a long shot

Pissing off other mirror spirits wasn't in BB's plans. At the moment, she really didn't have any plans. But she smiled recklessly and laughed, the eerie sound echoing around them. "Fairy, since when have I been known to piss off _anybody?_" The girl fluttered her eye-lashes, to give her a sense of innocence. "I mean, this is _me _we're talking about. Those mirror spirits - or any other serial killer, for that matter - had better not piss off _me_."

Faye had to cough to keep back the laughter, and it worked for a minute. Then she dissolved into a fit of giggles. "On the bright side, most of said mirror spirits have to be summoned before they can actually do anything. Which is why I tend to avoid talking infront of mirrors. I'm just fine living my life evil mirror spirit free." That didn't apply to Mary, of course, since it really didn't seem that the girl was evil. She just didn't deal with anyone summoning her without a reasons. That was all. "Either way. . . We need to head out soon, don't we?"

At the mention of heading out soon BB looked at the silver watch that she had decided to purchase before the trip, set up to the London time (after looking it up online). They had about fifteen minutes before they had to leave exactly, so she nodded her head. "We'd better start down." A manic grin crossed her face. "I wonder what we'll get to do in London town. Maybe meet some cute Brits?" She winked at Faye conspiratorially. "Let's get started. Our adventure awaits."

Faye nodded at that. "Adventure! Hopefully non-deadly adventure!" This brought a small laugh."Now, come on, we gotta go find Alex and Haydron, and some other kid who's in our group. . . Chase. . . Hollingsworth." Faye nodded, recounting the name and trying not to think of her aunt teaching her tricks to help her memory.

Chase, the two girls soon found, was annoying. Faye thought he'd fit it at first. The boy looked goth, border line emo. His clothing and his sneakers were black, and he had those fingerless gloves Faye was fond of, though these were made of leather. His hair was kinda weird, but she couldn't really judge much on that. Her own hair was so long by then, she had to start braiding it to stop it from bothering her. When Faye sat down, though, he glanced at BB and gave a certain smile. Faye just resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He had a crush on her. Oh, this was going to be fun. Especially with the knowledge certain that BB was straight as a rainbow.

"So, you're BB and Faye?" He asked, scooting nonchalantly closer to her friend. "These two told me a lot about you." Faye nodded.

I'm Faye, and this is BB. . . Though you probably guessed. So, Alex, are you up for that tour? The school's letting use roam around within a mile of the hotel, as long as we keep our cell phones on."

The boy smiled good naturedly. "I told you I've never been to London. I'll be a pretty bad bloody tour guide." Faye thought about that for a moment.

"Oh, come on. At least help us figure out what restaurants are good. Last time I went out of country, the food was terrible." Chase was the one who spoke, half eying BB. The girl seemed not to notice that he was trying to impress her.

"Ah, fine. I think I saw a good restaurant on the way up here. It said it served Haggis. We can stop there for lunch." Chase nodded, and Haydron jut shrugged. BB glanced at Faye, and together they shook their heads.

"Uhh, Alex, did you see any other restaurants? I don't really want to eat sheep stomach. . . or heart. . . or lungs." Once she said that particular statement, Chase actually gagged. Haydron quickly changed the shrug to a "Hell no."

"Aw, you guys are pathetic. Haggis is actually good. . . I saw another restaurant nearby that sold meat pies, though. Those don't have anything the school crap doesn't have." Faye had to laugh at that. "Hey, I think the Haggis would be better then school food. . . but meat pies it is!"

Third Person POV~

The shop was old, and seemed far to old to be used as a restaurant. It seemed liked it could be from the original time that the Sweeney Todd movie took place in. It even looked exactly like the version in the movies. Most people took that as it just being the movie was popular, and it was done for a publicity stunt. Nobody questioned the stranger workers. The quiet man with the wild hair. The woman who was the chef. The young boy with the sweet voice who served the food. And, nobody questioned the singing. The singing that, even now, the man with the strange hair was beginning.

"There's a hole in my heart...It's tearing me apart..Ever since I lost you" He sang quietly, then spoke three words, as if trying them on. "I lost you. . ." He sighed and stood up from his seat, in the barbers office he had set up above the restaurant, just like before. "Lucy, you were my darling...But now your soul is lost to me..The judge, he stole you, he tore you, he destroyed us... He always made us lose...But my darling, I have things to do, there are things to say, there are places to go! I have people to visit, and my razors...my razors...They urge me for rubies, they order me to swing. My arm is complete again! My darling, my dearest, my life and dear bride,I bid you farewell tonight...And now...how...I feel...so alive!" He pulled out one of his blades, admiring it. He still used his friends, from back before. It had taken so long to find them, so long to make them shiny and sharp, but they were back in his hands. His wonderful friends. Mrs. Lovett walked up stairs, glancing in the door.

"Mr. Todd? Did you ever think, Mr. Todd, did you ever think that our business would grow like this? Mr. Todd, did you ever think?" "No, I never thought. . ." He sang back, watching out the window as costumers began to arrive. They were just opening for lunch.

"No, I never thought that things could be like they are, that we would come so far, that we would have built our empire, on Flesh!" Mrs. Lovett laughed quietly as she sang.

"On flesh. . ." Sweeney Todd smiled somewhat insanely as he spoke. Mrs. Lovett glanced out the window as a group of teenagers arrived.

"Yes, flesh, the flesh in the meat pies! They're so very sweet, our pies are, oh yes! You'll adore them, you'll order you'll love the great taste! So there's no time to waste!" Down below, a bell sounded as the door to the restaurant swung open. Faye, BB, Alex, Haydron and Chase all walked in. BB smiled as she found her way to a table.

"C'mon guys, I wanna eat here!" Faye studied her, frowning.

"Are you sure you want to eat here?" She asked, slipping into a seat, the other following their example.

"Why the hell not?" The other girl asked, raising an eyebrow as the smells of cooking pies drifted in to fill the restaurant.

"Because this is the shop of Sweeney Todd!" Faye sang, pointing to the sign in the window. BB cocked an eye brow and spoke in her usual monotone. "Fairy, why are you singing?"

From upstairs, two voices melded together.

"We have costumers!"

Faye's POV~

Faye could not say why she was singing. She honestly had no idea why she had just sang that line. She didn't sing, ever, and she had just sand some random line about the restaurant. The Sweeney Todd thing was weird, though. But it couldn't be the real Sweeney Todd. He and Mrs. Lovett had died in the end, so it just couldn't be them. It just couldn't be. None of the others seemed aware of their internal conflict, and BB didn't seem aware that Sweeney Todd might actually be the real one. So, she decided it was paranoia. It had to be paranoia. She just had to calm down a bit. After all, they were hear to enjoy themselves, right? Maybe for once she could ignore the paranoid thoughts running about in her head. She was doing her best to forget her aunt, but by doing that, she was also forgetting the lessons.

One of the first ones had been a simple statement.

"It's not paranoia if they really are out to get you."

Alex was the only one who didn't eat. Faye personally thought the pies were good. They tasted somewhat like a combination of beef and pork. It was oddly sweet, too. BB just loved them. Haydron seemed to like them too, and Chase was a bit to focused on BB to actually eat most of his meat pie. They had agreed to order some more, and try to get Alex to eat one, when her phone rang. Faye frowned slightly as she answered it. She hadn't expected a call from anybody, and the phone wasn't listed under her contacts.

"Hello, Fayora. I was just calling to see if any problems arose since you have been gone." Hannibal Lector spoke. Oh, that was who was calling. At BB's questioning look, she muttered "My therapist."

"No sir, nothing to unusual has happened, besides Alex trying to make us eat sheep guts." Alex rolled his eyes at this.

"Sheep guts taste good, okay? Not my fault you're all a bunch of wimps." BB stuck her tongue out at him. She was aware that Haydron was talking to the waiter, asking him something. She didn't listen to what it was though, she was focusing more on the phone call.

"I hope I did not interrupt anything." She found something strange with the way he was speaking, but brought it down to just the fact that he was on the phone. She was used to hearing him in person.

"No, we were just eating lunch. We found a cool restaurant modeled off of Sweeney Todd's." She thought she heard a chuckle, and she felt a cold feeling settle into her stomach. Why was he chuckling?

"I will not ruin it for you, Fayora dear, but I will tell you this. I often eat there when I go to London. It greatly helps me stay out of jail. The food fits perfectly with my pallet. I shall leave you to your lunch now. Ta ta." Food that fit. . . Hannibal Lector's. . . She stared at the phone, then turned to look at her friends.

"Guys. Stop eating. Now." It was barely a whisper, but Alex and BB immediately turned to look at her. Chase didn't pay any attention to it.

"Why, Fairy? The pies are good." The man who owned the shop was coming down stairs with something for the chef. It was a covered bucket type thing. She felt her stomach turn.

"This is real, BB. That's Sweeney Todd. That's Mrs. Lovett. The kid is Toby. The meat pies are. . . human. Dr. Lector told me." Alex looked disgusted, and Chase just rolled his eyes.

"Dr. Lector as in Hannibal Lector? Give me a break. He isn't real." Faye shrugged and grabbed the remains of her pie, tossing it in a nearby garbage can. She felt her face turning green.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here." She started to stand to walk off, but BB grabbed her arm.

"Fairy, I'm not done eating." Faye paused. Her friend looked dead serious. Alex started coughing and gagging.

"You cannae be serious, BB. They're made of human!" The man, Sweeney Todd, walked over, frowning.

"Is there a problem? What's your pleasure?" At this point, Faye had been half expecting a song. BB gave a smirk to Alex.

"I'd like another meat pie." Alex shook his head, glaring at her.

"No, she wouldn't." BB looked up at Sweeney and nodded.

"Yes I will. . . What's the problem with eating a meat pie?" Okay, so there was going to be a song involved. Faye gulped and listened as Sweeney walked back to the kitchen.

"It's not the pie, it's whats inside." Alex added back, slipping almost too effortlessly into the song.

"I don't care what I'll find inside, I'm so hungry I'm going to die! So now I say, hip, hip, hooray. . ." BB was singing strangely, it was a false kind of cheer. It was more defiance then anything. Mrs. Lovett walked out of the kitchen, a plate in hand.

"It's time for pie!" Her voice, on the other hand, was genuine cheer. It was uplifting and horrifying at the same time. Alex seemed to feel the same way. He stopped singing, and instead spoke.

"BB, you know what's in those things, why would you want to eat one?" Faye watched as her best friend gave a slightly demented grin. She had seen that face before, but never like this.

"Because I want to try it. I want to see what it's like, I want to try it, I want to know what it's like to consume the flesh, to feel it taste fresh! After all, meat is meat, and it's all such a treat, and it's time to eat!" Alex just glared at her, frowning.

"You can't eat those things!"

"I will, I will."

"I won't stand for this!" BB glared at him again, her voice a slight growl

"You don't have to! I'll do what I want, you can't change this fate." Faye was slightly scared of her friend at that moment. She was sounding more like one of the serial killers they would have faced. Oh, god, was BB going to be next? Mrs. Lovett fnally walked over, smiling at them. She set a plate down in front of BB.

"Here's your pie on a china plate!" BB grabbed her fork, raising it above the pie. Alex reached out to grab her wrist.

"BB, don't!" But it was already to late. The girl dug the fork into the pie, and pulled out a nice big forkful. She ploped it in her mouth, chewing slowly as if to savor it, then swollowing.

"It tastes great! I couldn't wait! This pie is the knowledge of some poor man's fate...!" She stated as she she ate another bite, smirking definatly at her friend.

"I can't watch you eat that pie! It's made of people!" Alex stood up, slapping the fork from her hand. He then turned around and stormed out, but not before BB could get the last words in.

"I know. That's why I like it."

Faye sat mutely on her bed, waiting for BB to get out of the shower. Things had all gone wrong from that point. The end of that song. Alex had gone back to the hotel and refused to leave his room to talk to her. Haydron had, strangely, never come back from the bathroom. He hadn't checked back into his room yet either. Faye was worried about him. Chase still thought the whole thing was an elaborate joke. She wished she could talk to someone.

She wanted to talk to her aunt, but the woman had cut ties with her. She wouldn't answer the phone. Faye would have been worried if she wasn't so angry. She couldn't talk to BB or Alex. They were the main issue. She didn't even know Chase. The only remaining option would have to be one of the at least semi friendly killers. Jason and Micheal were both no's. They couldn't really talk, so that'd be a moot point. It would be kind of awkward asking her cannabalist therapist how to stop her best friend from turning into a cannible. She wasn't sure how to contact Brook. She still had no idea if the original Freddy would kill her if she went into his realm and didn't want to find out. She definatly couldn't contact the Terminator, and that would be way to awkward anyway. B was a huge no, and would probably kill her. That left Bloody Mary, and she would be biased toward BB.

She had never felt so alone.

Sighing, she checked the clock. BB had been in the shower for near enough an hour and a half. That was definatly un like her. Standing up, she walked to the door, knocking on it. The shower was off. That could be a bad sign.

"BB? Are you okay?" There was no answer from the door. She gulped and knocked harder.

"BB, either tell me you're okay or I am opening this door." Nothing. She checked the knob. Locked. Faye sighed and walked over to her suitcase. Good thing that locking picking set was made out of hardened plastic and not metal. It only took her about ten minutes to pick the lock. She needed more pactice, that was for sure. When she finally swung the door opened, she was shocked to see that the bathroom. . . Was empty. Nobody was there. A faint breeze brushed her face, and she looked up. High up, facing away from the tub, there was a window. It was open. There was no screen.

". . . Ah, fuck!"

BB's POV~

Next to Beyond Bithday, Sweeny Todd was the killer that Berry Blessings admired most. She was annoyed with Alex. It was her choice to eat what she ate, not his. So what if she didn't mind eating humans? They tasted good. So what? She wasn't going to go kill them or anything. It had been a treat, nothing more. There was one thing that stood out about Sweeney Todd. She remembered it from the movie. He had about ten of those razors. Seven. By the time he noticed they were missing, she'd probably be in America again. He wouldn't track her down for just two razors when he had five more to work with. She just had to worry about him catching her, though. If he caught her, she'd probably be killed. She figured Alex would be happy, since he wouldn't have to deal with her liking of human flesh any more. Faye might miss her, but she had other friends now.

That, of course, was if she got caught, and she was sure she wouldn't. When she arrived at the shop, she was careful to creep upstairs as silently as she could. Faye, unfortunatly, didn't want to risk taking any of her weapons, so BB had to settle for a steak knife from the kitchen. She wasn't sure she could kill Sweeney, but Mrs. Lovett could be done away with easily. After all, she didn't really like the woman. Checking the door, she cursed under her breath to find it was locked. Pulling out her wallet, she examined the contents. Grinning, she pulled out her hotel key card. She gently placed it between the door and the lock and began to wiggle it. Within moments the door was unlocked, and she was in.

Faye's POV~

Faye quickly ran through the hotel, down one flight of stairs, to the boys room. Luckily, Alex's room mate had been Haydron, so he was the only one she would wake up. She knocked on the door rapidly, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for her friend to open the door. When the half sleeping Scot appeared, she shoved her way in, ignoring his words of protest.

"Faye, what in the bloody hell are you doing? I was just getting to sleep."

"BB's gone. She snuck out of the hotel room, and I'm worried about her. I think she's going to do something stupid." The words were rapid. Alex stood there for about a minute before shaking his head.

"I'm not helping. I don't want to get eaten, and nothing you say will change my mind." He turned and walked towards his bed.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get some rest." Faye frowned. There had to be something.

"Alex. . . You and her are friends, nothing should change that simple fact. She is gone, she needs us, she needs her friends. We have been through hell and back, don't give up now." The song just came to her. She wasn't sure from where, though.

"If you want to help, it's not up to me, but if you want me to help no I must say. I am not helping a girl who's crazy, she certifably insane. I'm sorry, Faye, but she's no friend of mine." Faye stared, aghast.

"Alex, are you a fool? Alex, she would surely help you! All the things we've faced, all that we've been through, and now you'll leave her to die, just 'cause of fight over food?" He wasn't serious. He had to help, he just had to.

"That food could have been you or me. She ate human Faye, and she liked it." Faye narrowed her eyes.

"I did too! I ate a damn meat pie, and it tasted good. I would have kept eating. She just didn't care that is was human. I guess this friendship wasn't made to last! It appears our time as a group has past!" She was halfway down the hall when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She spun around to see Alex, standing there, looking more tired then she had ever seen him.

"I'll help, just don't expect me to eat a damn pie."

BB's POV~

BB gently closed the door behind her, but kept it unlocked. That might raises suspicion, but it was eaiser to imagine you left a door unlocked. Plus, if she had to get out of there, she wouldn't have time to unlock it. The movie played out in her head as she walked through the room. She ran a hand along the chair, trying to keep herself from laughing giddily. She knew exactly where to look to find the suit case of razors, and when she opened it, she slipped one out, gingerly holding it. She was going to take the second, when a voice from behind her startled her.

"So. . . What the hell are you doing?" She turned, shoving the suitcase back where she found it, hiding it completely. Then she realized who it was.

"Chase," She hissed, "Why did you follow me?" The boy shrugged, glancing at the razor in her hand.

"I asked first. . ." BB rolled her eyes. This boy was sure ignortant.

"I came here to steal a razor from an infamous serial killer, and-" She heard another noise. Looking around, she spotted the chest and opened it, practically shoving Chase in and hiding the razor in one of her baggy sleeves. She was going to look for a different hiding place, and was in the middle of heading to the chair to try and slip through the trap door when the side door opened. She paused and look up at Sweeney Todd himself. He looked at her with a sorta still asleep expression.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" It was more of a demand then a question, so she hastily came up with an answer.

"Me and my friends were here, and one of them is still missing." Well, it was better then admitting she was coming to steal stuff from him. That one was sure to get her killed.

"I haven't seen him. . . He left a bit after you." BB didn't say that she knew he hadn't returned, and that she suspected he was dead. That would also be sure to get her killed. Instead, she sighed.

"Oh, he's always getting lost. Well, if he's not here, I should go." She began to back to the door, when he reached over and grabbed her arm.

"Your hair is a bit long. . . I like you care for you friend, so let me give you a hair cut, free of charge." She knew what was going to happen. She get her throat slit and she'd be dropped down the trap door. She shook her head, pulling away.

"No thank you sir, I'm growing it out. I like it better long." Once again, she headed for the door, reaching out to grab the handle.

"If I trim the ends, it will grow faster." He placed a hand against the door, then cearfully led her to the chair. She shook her head, faking a yawn.

"I really need to get back to my hotel. I'm tired, and I need my sleep." She sincerly hoped that the bags wouldn't give her away as an insomnic. That would be really bad.

"The chair is comfortable. You can sleep there." Well, shit. That didn't work. She tried to stand up, but she was light pushed down.

"Um, listen, my friends are probably getting worried about me. I didn't tell them how long I was going to be gone." Wait, crap, that was a bad thing to say.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be done soon. Let me just get my scissors." She heard the footsteps, a drawer open and close, and then. . .

"Actually I would prefer it if you did not kill her. I have some questions for this one." Both heads snapped to look at the newest arrival. Beyong Birthday stood slouched in the door, watching them. Well, that was a shock.

"You have questions?" Sweeney asked as BB stood up and quickly backed away from the chair.

"Yes. I do. If they are not answered, I will not be pleased. Come along now." With that, he turned and began walking. BB just stood there for a moment, before looking at the demonic barber.

"If you need more meat. . . check the trunk." With that, she was following the other killer out the door, leaving a cursing Chase and smiling barber behind them.

Faye's POV~

Faye had been ready for anything. She had been ready to get there and find BB had kicked Todd's ass. She had been ready to get there and find that BB was standing there, along, with her usual look. She had even been ready to see, god forbid, that her friend had. . . died. She had run through all the possiblities she could think of, but not one of them included BB walking down the street with Beyond Birthday.

"Oh, Hey Fairy. Alex, you still pissed at me?" She asked as casually as if they were waiting to board the plane to head home.

"Uh. . . That depends. . . are you going to eat me?" Faye could feel that the boy was just as confused, and when BB shook her head he muttered, "Then I guess not."

"B. . . Err, why are you here?" The man turned to look at Faye, glancing over her head for a brief moment.

"I was here to visit Whammys, but I saw her walking and noticed something. . . different. So I followed her." Faye nodded and looked at her friend.

"What was different?" She thought that the girl looked exactly the same from when they had last seen B, if a bit taller and more mature, but that was to be expected. BB shrugged.

"He said something about my lifespan changing. It stopped flickering." Faye was stunned. What did she mean by flickering? BB took pity on her friend and began to explain. "The first time we met him, our lifespans were changing so fast they never stayed on a single number. Now they're even. He won't tell me what they are, though. Any ideas as to what changed?"

Faye blinked, then began to think.

". . . We both died, BB. That's what changed. Our lifespans were flickering because we both died and came back."

As they walked back to BB's house when the trip was finally over, BB showing off the new razor, Faye couldn't help but smile. Things hadn't been that bad. In fact, the trip was peaceful, compared to some of the other stuff that had happened. She was surprised when they arrived and found Saski standing at BB's door, suitcase in hand. The woman didn't look happy to see her, and as she approached, she only said one thing.

"Keep your stuff packed. We're going to visit your other Aunt, in Texas."

**Breaking the fourth wall~**

**Shiko smiled as she submited the newest chapter. It was late, but it was finally done. She already had plans for the next few, and, luckily, she was sure she'd be able to get them out faster.**

"**Shiko, you ended it on a cliffhanger?" Faye, on the other hand, was annoyed. "And what the hell happened to Haydron?" Shiko turned to look at her, a suddenly sad look on her face.**

"**Oh. . . The person he was based on broke up with me. . . and it kinda hurt to write him. . . so he's pie meat now."**

**A/N . . . Well. It was bad, but here you go. New chapter~** **I hope you like it. And I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers. There is on in paticular that I would really like to thank, though.**

**SweetSylvia: I should have put this a few chapters back, but I thank you so much for that review. I understood what you meant perfectly, and I'm trying as best as I can to follow your advice. Are you still reading HC? I'm curious.**


	17. Meeting the Family

**Chapter 16.5 Meeting the Family**

**Okay, so this is just a little funny mini that should hold you all over untilt he next chapter. Me and BB came up with it on Hotmail chat. I find it hilarious, and It just had to be done. BB even helped me to write this one, gotta love them.**

**This is NOT a part of the main plot, it's just a mini plot. I do not own Candyman. I do not own the legend of Bloody Mary, but I claim this version. I do not own BB. Also, Berry and BB has messages.**

**Berry-****Hi everyone. This is the HC!BB you've all come to know and...well, know at least. *Smiles* This chapter's about my relationship with Bloody Mary, and my meeting her "Brother," the Candyman, for the first time! Wish me luck!**

**And this next one is fron Berry's creator, Beyond Birthday Forever!**

**BB-****This is the BB whom the HC!BB is based off of. She pretty much said it all up there, but I'll add something: I'm glad a lot of people like this fic and these original characters. I'm really proud of Shiko for writing this, and I'm glad she's letting me help. Thanks, cousin. ...well, on with the show.**

**Well then. Now, on with the show! **

Mary's POV~

Mary was nervous, to say the least. She couldn't believe what she was going to do. She was going to introduce her older brother to BB.

There were reasons, of course. Very specific reasons, actually. She didn't want her brother to hurt her human friend, no matter what ended up happening. She didn't care if BB summoned him herself, he was to be warned away from her. He wouldn't touch her, or so help the mirror realm. . .

Mary shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She wished she knew why she felt so protective of the girl. It wasn't like her. Sure, she felt protective of Faye as well, but that was for a whole different reason. Faye had helped her. BB was just. . . special. After all, the girl was different.

She appeared at the mirror that she knew led to BB's room, waiting. The other girl had mentioned a surprise, so she was supposed to wait until she was summoned to appear. She hoped it would be soon.

BB's POV~

BB waved goodbye to Faye as the two of them separated, the latter girl heading off toward her home to pack for her trip to Texas. BB didn't like the idea of Faye going off alone - the other was just bound to run into some serial killer, and only one really stood out in the dark-haired girl's mind as a Texan:

Thomas Hewitt, the bastard with the chainsaw.

She just couldn't imagine her friend going to face him alone, without her help. But Faye had told her that this one needed to be taken care of alone and, if BB was being truthful, she didn't want to go with Faye to Texas, didn't want to face-off against someone else with her. She had something important to do, something that drove her almost mad with the thought.

Her sneaker-clad feet hit against the brick steps of her home as she used her key to let herself inside, calling out a brief "I'm back" to whoever might be listening. The house was quiet, telling her all she needed to know: she was alone, like usual.

Her mother was probably out with her step-father, somewhere that a kid like her wasn't allowed to go to. She sighed as she toed off her worn shoes and lifted them into her hand, shuffling down the hall toward her room, humming a song she knew, "The shadow cast before me...A walk inside your circle...Protect me...Correct me...You got your orders, soldier..."

Mary's POV~

Mary was pacing. Or, she was if you could call floating pacing. She wasn't sure if solid feet and contact with the board were needed for pacing, actually. She'd have to ask BB about that later. Maybe the other girl would know. She was, after all, still human.

Mary didn't really know why she didn't classify herself as a human. She knew that, at one time, she had been a normal human. She wasn't a witch, or the daughter of a witch, or related to any sort of witch. Her death was an accident. So then, why had she been taken away from the normal process of death and made into what she was now?

She knew the reason her older brother gave. Candyman told her that he himself had pulled her into the mirror realm and made her become whatever they were. He had said she just looked so much like his daughter, and he was lonely. While the mirror realm connected with the realm of the dead, they could not go there. They were essentially alone in the place.

Glancing towards the mirror, she again thought anxciously about what his reaction would be to BB. Would he approve? And why was she so worried? She was just a human friend, one that she didn't want dead. Wasn't she? BB was so nice to her though. Even Faye flinched from her at first, hesitated to get blood on her. BB didn't. She just accepted her.

Did she. . .? There was no way she could have a crush on the human girl. That was immpossible, wasn't it? And she knew the girl wouldn't feel the same way. While she did know that she liked girl, she liked human girls. The ghost felt the shadow of a blush over her cheeks. It wasn't real, of course, but the emotion still played out. This meeting just got a whole lot more awkward. . . and meaninful.

Candyman's POV~

Candyman was curious about his sisters 'surprise' for him. She said he had to meet someone, but that was it. The girl was really very vauge somtimes. Although, if he had been told outright what was going to happen, odds were he would never have agreed. This method got him curious.

Of course, he did know a few things. He knew that Mary had been visiting one specific house quite a few times. She had a human friend, but could it be more then that? He didn't see much of a reason for meeting the boy other wise. After all, he was just a human.

Though if that human hurt his little sister, then he would find a hook in a very uncomfortable place, in a very short amount of time.

The ghostly figured chuckled at the thought as he ran his hook over a sharpener, watching the sparks flash and fly as the metal met the blade. He had to be prepaired (Mary had threatened violence if he wasn't), and this was one of his methods of preparation, among other things.

BB's POV~

Before actually getting to her room, BB made one quick stop in the kitchen, grabbing a jar of strawberry jam (don't look at her that way, it tastes good!) from the fridge to chow down on while talking to the one person who really meant something to her lately: Bloody Mary. For some reason she...well...ever since she'd _met _the mirror ghost, BB had always thought about her. She didn't understand it - didn't want to understand it. Hell, she knew that she swung _that way_, always had and always would, but she'd thought it was just for Faye. Just...just for her. Right? After all, they'd been best friends forever...

But best friends were really all they were. Even though she'd always thought it was _Faye _that made her heart pitter-patter, lately she'd been thinking more and more that it was someone else. Someone covered in bloodstains, someone who didn't flinch from her ideas, who didn't think she was crazy because she was scared of certain things. (Even _she _got scared, BB wasn't afraid to admit it. Unless it was out-loud, of course.) Mary was there totalk to all the time, and that thought was...comforting in a way that it wasn't with Faye. It made her feel warm inside, starting from her heart. It made her feel..._happy_.

_Man...am I turning into a living Hallmark Card? _A dry chuckle left the girl as she moved to open her bedroom door, staring at all of the posters on it of famous horror icons. Freddy, Jason, Michael Myers (she shuddered to remember Halloween), Leatherface...they were all there, staring out at her. She stuck her tongue out at them and whispered, "I'd like to see you try to get me. Especially now..." The last part was whispered as one of her hands moved to her pocket, tracing the outline of the razor she'd stolen from Sweeney Todd. That razor had killed people, she was pretty sure, and she wouldn't hesitate to use it on anyone else. _Just you try it. Just try..._

The thought of the four monsters looking out at her (well, technically three...or maybe just two...or one, since most silent horror icons seemed to like Faye, and Leatherface was pretty silent) trying to come and get her while she fended them off with a razor was laughable, but BB didn't mind. She chuckled as she finally opened her door, deciding to shout out to her empty room, "I'm back! Anyone here?" Mary's POV Mary was at the mirror as soon as she heard the voice, scolding herself for being so eager.

After all, she was sure that BB was not ghostsexual.

She was, however, unsure if that was an actual term. Maybe she would just need to ask the girl for a dictionary. It would be so much easier to get caught up on using the right vocabulary if she had one. Even if it wasn't, it should. After all, ghosts did exsist. She placed her hand on the mirror and shut her eyes, envisioning. A soft chant was all it took for her to appear in the human realm in the mirror she had been in for quite some time now. The main reason that they, being her and her brother, didn't show up at all summonings, was because they had to be close enough to the mirror to hear it.

They did have excellent hearing, but there were still times when they missed one. Ah, well.

"I'm here! Hello BB. Nice to see you, as always." She rubbed a bit of blood from her face, which was usless as it just bled out from a cut on her cheek again soon anyway. She studied the girl, thinking that she looked a bit odd. She had just gotten back from her trip to London, but there was something a bit different about her. The ghost shook her head. It was her imagination. "So, how was your trip? Did you run into Mr. Todd like you worried?" If she did, then the barber might find an unexpected guest at his place soon. She settled on the bottom of the mirror, arms folded, awaiting to hear the story from her friend. . . and maybe the girl she wished was a little more.

BB's POV~

"Mary!"

The cry of happiness left BB as she slammed into her room, the door swinging shut beside her. Her footsteps brought her straight to the mirror, where she plopped down in front of the other, grinning a bit. "Yeah, we met Sweeney Todd. He was actually really nice, once you got past the whole, _He kills people so that Mrs. Lovett can make pies out of their flesh _ thing. I even ate a couple of them."

Ooh. Perhaps that _wasn't _the best thing to tell the girl in front of her. What if Mary was disgusted by her liking for..._that_? BB winced a bit and looked at Mary, trying to judge her reaction. Whatever she saw there wasn't disgust (or, if disgust was there, it wasn't _complete _disgust), so she went on.

"Everyone on the school trip thought that London was pretty cool, though two of our classmates didn't make it back..." She shuddered to think about Chris, the weirdo who had followed her. Haydron, she didn't really care about - she'd never liked him anyway.

"I'm pretty sure they were made into meat pies...oh, and look what I got!" She yanked the hand that had been in the pocket this entire time out, along with the sterling silver razor. With nimble fingers she flicked it open and smiled as it shone in the light.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Mary's POV~

The mirror ghost stared at BB for a few moments after she made the comment about eating the meat pies. She, of course, knew what was in them. She had never tasted human, but the serial killers that had often told her it was quite good. She knew that Dr. Lector had a few odd recipies for it too. Hmm, if the girl liked that, maybe she could help when Mary need to dispose of a few bodies. She wasn't really disgusted at the thought of eating people. After all, she was a serial killer. Then again, the whole eating thing didn't fit well with her. The first and only thing she had eaten since becoming a ghost was that candy bar. Bad memories.

"Well, did they deserve it? If they did, then don't worry about them. If they didn't, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Death happens that way." It was a simple statment, but she hoped the girl didn't have any ill feelings about the trip. She knew- wait, why did it matter to her? It was just a trip. She had to get a grip on herself. "Pretty. . . Did he give that to you?" Mary had to ask, she just had to. Reaching out, she ran one finger down the blade, leaving a trail of blood where the ghostly skin made contact with the real blade. She knew better then to cut her finger, but the blood was kinda a given anywhere she touched. Smiling slightly, she held out her hand, asking if she could see it. Knowing BB, she wasn't sure if it had been given to her, or she had just. . .taken it. It was probably the second.

BB's POV~ "Hehe...uh...funny story about that..." BB rubbed the back of her head with her empty hand when she set the jar of jam down. She knew that Mary probably realized she'd stolen the razor but it wasn't her fault! She idolized Sweeney Todd (not as much as she did Beyond Birthday, but still, the guy was important in her life), and having one of his razors kind of...made her feel special.

"I kind of just...took it. He's probably realized it's gone by now but he has like seven others to use! It isn't like I took them all!" She bit her bottom lip a bit before smiling, flicking the razor closed again.

"Anyway...what did you do while I was gone? Anyone new summon you? Anything new in your world...?" She flushed just a little as she looked away.

"Oh...yeah...um...uh...well...um..." What was _wrong _with her? Why was she stuttering? And what had she been about to ask the other girl anyway? "...I...um...would you like to come out? If...If you want, that is."

Mary's POV~

"Actually, he had seven to begin with. He will only have six now." Hey, when you hung out in people's mirrors, you knew stuff. And, driffting around, she had glimpsed into Sweeney's barber shop a few times and seen the case. He had exactly seven razors. Ghosts also had very good memory.

"Well, there was this one very neardy kid. He screamed like a little girl when I appeared. I would have liked to scare him more, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing." She giggled fondly at the memory. Humans were so strange. She didn't usally like people fearing her, but that had been funny!

"Nothing new is going on in the realm, actually. Same old, same old." She didn't yet tell her about the arranged meeting between the human and her brother. That would be eased in soon, she was just waiting for the exact right moment to place it. It had to be done delecetly. To be honest, she didn't even hear the stutter. She just heard the words 'would you like to come out' and immediatly went bezzerk mentally. She had just discovered she might like girls today! Wait, she had? Apperently she had! How could the other girl know before she knew herself? That was immpossible, that was- Oh, she meant to come out of the mirror.

"Actually, BB, I wanted you to come into the mirror. I want you to meet my brother, so he will know not to harm you. You'll be perfectly safe, I promise." The mirror ghost went from leaning on the edge of the mirror to hovering in a standing position holding her hand out.

"I even picked a nice spot. Well, I like it, and I think you'll like it. "Well, want to? It's okay if you don't." She added quickly, trying to stop the shadow blush from creeping into her cheeks again.

BB's POV~

_Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother..._In all of her reading about the ghost, BB had never come across anything that stated the other had any type of family. It could be she meant adoptive family or something, but at the moment BB couldn't really think about that. All she was thinking about was going _into _the mirror. Could she actually do that? And would she be able to get back out later? The thought was worrying because what if she couldn't? Would she be trapped in there, never able to get out? She'd have Mary for company, and her brother, apparently, but...but...she wouldn't have Faye or Alex or her mother. They were the only people she cared about, right? Right?

_No...I care about Mary, too. _Cared enough to ask the ghost to hug her when she felt the need to be held; cared enough to speak to the girl about things that scared her. Things she'd told Faye only after a hell of a lot of prodding, and even then with greatest reluctance. She bit her lip again before smiling slightly, standing up on her feet, her jar of jam forgotten. "Sure. I'll do it."

Mary's POV~

Mary watched as she contemplated, wondering what she was thinking. Did she not want to go? Was she worried about meeting Candyman? Did she even know that was the brother she was reffering to? Did she just not want to go? The girl felt sure her mind had never worked as fast as it was trying to figure out what the girl was thinking of. She wished, not for the first time and not for the last, that mind reading was one of the powers of a spirit.

It wasn't. Sadly.

When BB said she'd do it, the ghost gave her a huge grin and grabbed her hand, tugging her into the mirror before she could change her mind. She tried not to think about it as she held the girl close to her, wrapping her arms securly around her waste to keep her from dropping into the area below. It was just water, but water could hold a lot.

"Alright, just relax, okay? I've got a good grip on you, and I won't drop you." She knew that hovering over anything with only a thin pair of arms holding you probably wasn't the safest thing, but she was strong. She could keep a good grip on the girl. She began to float to where she knew her brother was, at first a bit fast. She was happy that the girl had actually agreed to come with her, and decided to make a tour out of it.

She did a few quick hops to various areas within the dream realm. Lava, grasslands, more water, forests, and even the more unsual. A red world, a place where the sky was purple and the grass orange, an ocean of blacky ink liquid, and finally what seemed to be an open meadow. . . in grey scale. The grass was an almost silver shade, gleaming in the little light. The sky was nearly pure black, with a few bright stars that gleamed cheerfully. There was a single plant, a huge tree. The leaves were deep grey and the trunk was silver, pure and simple, and shimmered with different versions of the color. Her older brother stood under the tree, hook gleaming to match. The girl had to gulp. "Here we are. . . Do you like it?" BB had to. This realm was. . . special, much like her.

Candyman's POV~

Candyman looked around at the realm. It was odd, that was certain. No real color, and quite a bit of grey. It looked, bluntly, depressing. But, Mary had requested that he met her there. This realm was one of her creation, after all. Maybe she needed more practice in making realm with color. No, that couldn't be. The mirror realm was made up by all.

Everyone who had an imagination added worlds and places to it. It was constantly growing and becomming more. There was no way his sister had done this on accident. She had wanted such a place on purpose. He might have just been missing something. He guessed it could look pretty, if one were to focus on the silver.

Ah, well, it didn't matter know. He could see his sister coming with that boy. As they landed and she set him down, he felt his neutral face drop into a scowl. The boy had oddly long hair, and a very baggy shirt. He looked almost like B. That reminded him of something, someone, but he pushed it out of his mind and strode foward. "So, this is the boy, then?"

BB's POV~ Travelling through a mirror, BB realized, was almost like walking through water: thick but wonderful, a movement that made shivers run through her. Really, this was so different than she'd ever thought about. And...and well...she happened to like being held up against Mary. It was so nice to feel the warmth of the other against her, even if that warmth wasn't amazingly warm...it was comforting and...really sweet. The dark haired girl smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around the ghost's waist, unconciously snuggling against her. _Who knew she'd be so warm...?_

The thought went through her head before they started to travel, and what a travel it was! So many spaces, so _beautiful_: lava worlds, water worlds, worlds of inky black...one of those worlds even looked like something she'd come up with when she was a child, with an orange sky and some kind of pink sun. But the best world was the one they stopped in, a world entirely in gray-scale. The sky was so dark, the grass was silver...and there was a tree there that made her think of Avalon, the Tree of Life. And beneath it was someone...with a...was that a hook?

_Hooks...mirrors...Oh, no! _Her eyes widened when she realized who the "brother" was. It was the Candyman. She started to tremble as Mary settled them down on the grass, as the dark-skinned male moved forward. "So, this is the boy then?"

_Boy? He thinks I'm a...? _Hadn't the other killers told him about her? She'd been pretty sure they would...or did they only care about Faye? Like a lot of people seemed to...even though she loved her friend, well...sometimes she thought that people liked her more than anything else. Her lips curled down but she looked at the Candyman with a straight face, her arms tightening around Mary. "...Not a boy. Nice to meet you, Daniel...or should I call you Mr. Robitaille?" She had done her homework on Candyman a long time ago. The man's real name slipped off her tongue as easily as her own. "Or Candyman...whichever you prefer. It's nice to meet you, finally."

Mary's POV~

Of all the things that she had been expecting, Mary was shocked to hear that her brother assumed the friend she was bringing was a boy. It didn't make sense to her, not really. Okay, so BB's chest was hidden by her baggy shirt, and if he thought, like she had before, that she was straight. Oh, dear. She felt her hand tighten lightly around BB's wrist when that look of recognition came on her brother's face. He knew her, but how? She had never brought BB there before, and Bb had never mentioned summoning him. She was getting very confused, and she wished that things would settle down so she could just figure out what the heck was going on.

"...Not a boy. Nice to meet you, Daniel...or should I call you Mr. Robitaille? Or Candyman...whichever you prefer. It's nice to meet you, finally." When BB said that, actually coming out and calling him his name, Mary almost grinned. Wasn't she a little smarty pants. That grin was wiped off her face as soon as she turned to see her brother. He had an oddly thoughtful expression on his face. That probably wasn't a good sign. She wasn't sure, though, and just kept her grip on the other girl's wrist, before moving it down to grab her hand. It wasn't a concious though, actually. Her hand just felt more comfortable and reassuring and less possevive there.

Candyman's POV~

He recognized her, though he had never seen her before in his life (or after life). It was moer by word of mouth. Freddy had mentioned a girl that hung out with Faye, who looked like a female version of B himself. Well, this was that girl. But why was she here with his sister? Was she the misterious friend that was coming to meet him? Obviously, she was. "I know who you are. . . I believe your name was BB?" He was trying to be polite, because his sister would get angry if he didn't, but he also didn't like being reminded of past kills that got away. It was like a slap in the face to see this girl, and remember that her stupid friend had escaped from him. And he wouldn't even get to kill her for it either. Great. At her words, his eyes opened a bit wider. He hadn't been expecting her to know his real name. He did his best not to show the shock, though, and simply stated, "Candyman. It is the name I am known and feared by today." He put a little emphasis on fear, as if to show her that she should be afraid of him. Then he turned to his sister. She looked usual, though her face was a bit flustered and was she. . . holding the other girls hand? Well, well, well, he hadn't been expecting that. Again, he did his best not to show the surprise flickering on his face as he took the last few steps to be next to them. "This is the girl, then, is she? I take it I'm not allowed to kill her?" The reaction was, for once, what he expected. The grip tightened and Mary stepped forward just a bit. "No, you are not allowed to kill her. And if I find out you even hurt her. . ." Yep, he was right. He never would have guessed his little sister was lesbian.

BB's POV~ When Mary's hand wrapped around her own, BB blushed. She didn't do it conciously - she hadn't even known she _could _still blush. It'd been so long since she had...  
"Candyman. It is the name I am known and feared by today."

Feared? Perhaps not as much as he would like to think! BB had never really been afraid of Candyman, not even when she watched his movies late at night. She'd kind of been in awe of the wonderful man, felt pity for him when she'd heard of his story. Really, it was a sad thing for him, and she didn't enjoy people being sad, as much as she liked causing others misery. "All right, Candyman. I'm BB, yeah. Well...Berry Blessings, but _ugh_, that name's just so..._girly_." She gave a not-so-fake shudder at the thought of her own name. At least her _middle _name was sort of normal...sort of. "Y'know, I really do like your real name. Daniel. Reminds me of Danny Phantom. But you probably don't like being thought of as a cartoon character, huh?"

She gave her best smile, and she reached out the hand that _wasn't _holding Mary's toward the Candyman.

"Sorry about all the trouble my friends and I have put you through, but we'd rather not die just yet. After all, we're only teenagers! Even though that kind of gives you a reason to kill us...but don't you kill older people? I mean, with Helen and all..." She trailed off, tilting her head inquisitively. "Or am I mistaken?"

Mary's POV~

Mary had to admit she was proud of the girl, though she wasn't sure if she had said quite the right thing. At least she hadn't flinched away or done anything else like that. That would have definatly been a mistake. That would just mean she was afraid of him, and that was a big no-no with almost any serial killer. Hey, they thrived on fear. That was what kept them going. At the name of that particular ghost, she actually had to stop from laughing. BB couldn't have known about that particular inside joke, could she have? Or did she just make the comparison in much the same way Mary had after first seeing that show? Either way, she bite down on her lip to keep from laughing. Maybe this actually had been a good idea.

Candyman's POV~

The man listened as she spoke, raising an eyebrow at her blush. At least he knew she liked his sister back, though he would still have to make sure that the gothic girl didn't hurt her. Nobody would harm his little sister, and that was final. ". . . Your name is Berry Blessings?" And know he realized why she went by a nickname. That name did not fit her at all. And, speaking of nicknames, she just had to bring up that stupid childs show. His sister trying and failing to hold back laughter did not help the case at all. Of course, he wasn't going to tell her how that show had been made, as word of that incidenct wasn't supposed to get out.

"I kill whoever summons me, usually. I am not bound to ages as some other killers are, though we are all bound in are own ways. If we were let to kill freely. . . The world would soon be coverered with bodies." It actually was a good thing that the killers were bound to certain areas or age groups. If they actually all could kill whoever they wanted, whenever they wanted, the Earth would run out of people, and a majority of them would cease to exist. And that would be very bad indeed.

BB's POV~

So, the killers _were _limited, somehow. She would have to remember to tell Faye that - anything they could use against the killers was important, especially now that the other didn't have her to help. that thought itched at her, made her frown a bit, but she didn't really want to speak about it, so she went on with the other mentioning her name. "Yeah. I don't know _what _my mother was thinking when she named me that. At least she gave me a normal middle name. Ashley. It was the name of her cousin...she died a few years ago from a heart attack."

The Gothic-looking girl looked over the Candyman, wondering if he really did think he was scary. While she _was _scared of him on some level, BB knew better than to show it. She'd never shown anyone fear before and wouldn't start now. "So...any reason why you wanted me to meet Candyman, Mary? I mean, I know he's your brother and all," a quick glance at the man before her eyes were drawn back to the female ghost, "But that doesn't really explain much..."

Mary's POV~

"Hey, that name was common even when I was alive! Though it was used for boys more then girls." Mary shrugged at that, she thought the name was pretty. She always had, ever since her little sister was born. Nobody got any guesses as to what her name was either. It was kinda sad that she got it after a dead person, but, life happened and ended.

"I just wanted to make sure he knew he couldn't hurt you, and to make sure he knew what you looked like." She stated, smiling cheerfully at the girl, as usual. Those had been the main reasons, of course, and she had mainly brought her into the mirror realm so she could show her this new world. She wasn't actually expecting it when her brother frowned at her.

"Oh? I thought you were introducing me to your girlfriend. After all, it is a bit much to make an entire world for just a friend, is it not?" There were times Mary hated her brother. Now was one of them. She didn't dare meet BB's eyes, looking instead at her feet. How would the girl react?

BB's POV~

"Oh? I thought you were introducing me to your girlfriend. After all, it is a bit much to make an entire world for just a friend, is it not?"  
Girlfriend? Wait...what? Who had said anything about being _girlfriends_. And...was it really so far-fetched to think that someone would make a world just for a friend? Well, sure, it seemed like a stretch but, hey, if people were special friends then...

Oh crap.

_Does...does Mary really like me like that? _She questioned as she looked at the ghost girl, trying to catch her gaze, which was focused instead on her bare feet or the silver grass. _Does she...like me, like me?_

BB didn't know how she would feel if the girl in front of her _liked her _liked her, because...well...She'd only ever _like__-_liked Faye! And a few years ago she'd realized _that _had just been a childish crush, even though she knew it meant she really liked girls. Because even after Faye, she hadn't had any interest in boys...  
"Y...yeah. Yeah." She said the word with conviction and looked the Candyman right in the eyes, putting on her best smile, one that said _I can take on the world and you'd better believe it! _"She did come to introduce you to her girlfriend. Hope you don't mind it."

Mary's POV~

Meanwhile, Mary was going through her own inner turmoil. How would the other girl react to this? Would she be upset? Would she stop being her friend? What was going to happen? Could, maybe, she even like her back just a little bit? Was she, after all, ghostsexual? Either way, Mary kept her gaze on the ground, wiggling her toes a bit in the dirt. She hadn't noticed before, but even the dirt was a shade of grey. Almost like beach sand in shade, but still grey. It had the feeling of soil, though, despite the coloring.

"Y...yeah. Yeah. She did come to introduce you to her girlfriend. Hope you don't mind it." Mary grinned and went from gripping the girl's hand to clinging onto her in a hug, laughing. That might be a bit of an over reaction, but she was happy. She didn't notice as her brother stepped forward, though, but once she did she tightened her grip. Even with her still hugging the other girl, she was shocked to see her brother's hook under her skin, pressing the skin on her throat. "If you ever hurt my little sister, then I will kill you. Other then that. . . I suppose I have to approve." With that one statement, he pulled his hand away and stepped back into the shadow of the tree, soon disappearing.

BB's POV~

The hook was cold on her skin, pressing hard enough to draw the thinnest stream of blood from a cut. "If you ever hurt my little sister, then I will kill you. Other then that. . . I suppose I have to approve."

Those words, the over-protective words of a brother, made BB smile at the Candyman. She didn't know why she was doing it - the other was _threatening her with a hook_, but, well...she was happy. Because...he approved of her. He wasn't like some people she knew, who thought gays were freaks, who thought it was wrong. Or maybe he was, and he was only saying this to make Mary happy, and the next time she was alone he'd come out of her mirror to gut her like a fish. Whatever the reason, he had said _I approve_, and that meant three things to BB.

One - She was approved by him as a lesbian, and he didn't seem to mind.

Two - She wasn't going to be killed by him, something he didn't seem to like, but had agreed on anyway.

And three - she was allowed to date Mary. And that was the most important one.

"WAHOO!" Her shout echoed around her as she yanked Mary up, practically twirling the girl around. "He approved me! He really approved of me!"

Mary's POV~

Well, that had sure been surprising. She actually flinched as the other girl picked her up and began to spin her. That yell was loud, and it hurt her ears. All in all, though, she was happy. After all, she hadn't been expecting this, that was for sure. She grinned slightly to herself as she managed to get her feet back on the ground.

"Oh, and I have a surprise for you. I didn't know this was going to happen, it was just because you put up with my brother. I guess it can be kinda celebratory, though. Go find a spot where we have a clearer view of the sky, okay? I'll be there soon." She scampered over to the tree as she said this, and began to move aside some roots. She grabbed a basket and freed it from it's hiding place. She actually had two surprises, but BB would have to prove she had good eyes before she got the other one. That one was completely out of Mary's hands, actually.

BB's POV~

Mary's words had her confused - a surprise? Hadn't _this _been enough of a surprise? Candyman approving of them being _girlfriends _(and oh, how giddy she felt at the word?) was enough for her. But if Mary wanted to give her a surprise, or show her something, well, BB wasn't going to complain. She would enjoy whatever her girlfriend wanted her to see. "All right."

Her face felt like it was about to split from the smile she was wearing, something that was definitely _not _accustomed to being on her face as she walked out from under the tree's reaching branches, trying to find the perfect spot for them to see the sky. It took a while for her to do so - that tree had such a huge _shadow_, even in this grayscale world - but she found a place and collapsed, falling back onto the silver grass, looking up at the ink-dark sky. "Mary! I found a place!"

Mary's POV~

Mary checked the basket, making sure she had all the stuff she had prepared. Of course, there were only actually two things, but she was sure BB would like them. It wasn't too hard to pick them out either, since she knew the other girl's tastes. Seeing her just that morning had only served to cement the idea. She walked over to where she had heard the other girl speak, nodding. Okay, so the tree was big, but it was the only tree there. The grassy plain, the sky, and the tree were so far the only things in that world. Sometimes simpler was just better.

She sat down next to the girl and dumped the contents on the ground. First fell a blanket, then a jar, then a spoon. Three things. Ah, well. She had forgotten about the blanket. The girl picked up the jar and handed it over to BB.

"I got strawberry. . . I thought that was the kind you liked, but I wasn't sure. It is, right?" She muttered as she looked worriedly down at the jar of jam that rested in her hand. If it wasn't right. . . well, she could fix it.

BB's POV~

BB was touched by how thoughtful Mary was with the little picnic, though she felt...like it was unfair. Because she remembered Mary throwing up that candy bar on Halloween, and it wouldn't be right to eat in front of her. But she couldn't just refuse the food, so she smiled and leaned up, propping herself on her elbow as she moved forward a bit, so she was closer to Mary.

"No, no, you're right...I love strawberry. It's B's favorite, you know, even though he was only seen eating it once." She smiled as she recalled her favorite scene from _Death Note: Another Note,_ of Beyond eating strawberry jam. He'd been talking to Naomi Misora at the same time, discussing aspects of the crime while pretending to be L, or Rue Ryuuzaki...good times, good times. But they weren't there to talk about her infatuation with B, no matter how much a part of her character it was. She'd based her entire _life_ around that man when she'd first heard of him, simply because she thought he would understand. Now that she'd met him...she didn't really know if he did or not. They hadn't talked much, besides that one conversation, and that had been focused solely on their numbers and her dying...

"Thanks, Mary. But...aren't you going to...I don't know...um...make something appear for yourself?"

She winced at her words - they seemed so...unelegant. Even if this wasn't a fancy date, this...wait...date? Could this really be considered a date? "It's not much of a date if only one person's eating..."

Mary's POV~

Mary smiled as she was reassured that had indeed picked the right one, though she wasn't sure about B. She had never met that particular killed, and made a mental note to see what kind of person he was. It was odd to not know someone BB knew, but that was just because she had been summoned by both of the girl's humans friends. At the thought of food, she shuddered. She too remembered that one Halloween. And, secretly, she had tried other foods. It wasn't just the candy that made her puke, it was pretty much anything. She was sure that this date, as BB called it, would be ruined if she threw up everywhere, so she just shook her head and smiled.

"I don't really want to eat . . . I'm sorry. . . Food doesn't mix well with me, if you'll remember. Enjoy the jam, though. I found it just for you." She stated, then pointed up to the sky. "Like the stars? Can you find any shapes?" It was just a gentle nudge in the direction of the second surprise, but she didn't think BB would guess anything was up.

BB's POV~

The memory of Halloween must not've been too far away from Mary's mind either. Even though she felt bad for doing it, BB took the lid off the jar and smiled as the scent of strawberries permeated the air, something that could always cheer her up. The spoon was dipped into the jam and she quickly put it into her mouth, loving the taste. How had Mary come up with this idea...?

"The stars? All right..." her words were a bit muffled by her spoon but she went to look up, pointing when she found a shape. "That looks like Freddy." Mary's POV~ Mary smiled as the stars BB had pointed to began to glow. Suddenly, silver lines streaked out, making the shape as it appeared in her mind. The glowing figure of Freddy remained there for a few moments before the lines slowly fades and the stars when back to normal. She thought for a few moments, trying to decide on a simple shape.

"Oh, there's a bear!" Again, the shape appeared with silver lines connecting the stars and held it for a few moments, before fading. Mary smiled at BB once again and scooted a bit closer to the other girl. "It's nice, isn't it?" She asked as she waited for BB to take her turn and spot a new shape. BB's POV "Oh, wow!" BB couldn't help but exclaim when she saw the silver threads of light connect together to make an actual glowing figure of Freddy Krueger in the sky. The narcissist in him would've liked that, she was pretty sure. "This is great!"

It got even better when Mary pointed out the bear and soon BB and she were in a friendly competition, trying to see who could out-do the other in naming things. The things they saw went from the serious - there's a heart with an arrow through it! - to the silly - there's an elephant break-dancing in a tutu! - and the two of them were soon laughing as they pointed out even more ridiculous shapes, watching the stars connect them together. This was a nice first date, but BB felt there was something missing. So she sat up and wrapped an arm around Mary's shoulders, pointing up. "Look. It's me and you.

And it was: an image of the two girls sitting together as they were right then, connected in ways no one could imagine. BB looked over at Mary and smiled a bit, her eyes nervous. "Do you see it?"

Mary's POV~

Mary's spotting were always a bit more childlike, though it was a lot harder to be more childlike then a break dancing tutu wearing elephant. She had managed to spot a stick figure, a detailed globe, a penguin playing air guitar, and an oddly human looking panda bear.

She felt her eyes widen at the image of the two girls and had to smile a bit. That was perfect. She leaned closer to BB, nodding a bit. She had noticed what the girl meant, noticed the double meaning in her words. "Yes, I can see it. I can see it clearly." She stated, feeling her face glow bright red in a blush. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, but it had to be done. She just felt like this wouldn't be complete until the final piece was slotted into place. She turned and leaned forward, lightly kissing the other girl, and praying that she didn't have blood on her lips.

BB's POV~

The light kiss wasn't an unexpected thing to BB. Even if she hadn't realized it, she'd wanted it. And now she was getting the answer: yes, she could see it clearly. She and Mary were definitely meant to be.

It was written in the stars, after all.

**Breaking The Fourth Wall** **In a room in an undisclosed location, someone sits at a computer screen, staring at a Chatzy chat room.  
**

**"Hey, BB?" A girl near the person at the computer whispers, her voice soft. "What's going to happen next?"**

**BB looked over at their female counterpart from _Horror Collection_, smiling just a bit. "** **Who knows? Maybe nothing, maybe something. But hey, you got a chapter all to yourself, annd you got to kiss Mary. Aren't you happy?"**

**The girl looked at the person who created her, the one whom she was most like, and smiled. Yes, she was definitely happy.**

**And she was not sorry about leaving that jar of jam in her bedroom.**

** The one Mary had made ** **tasted so much better. It really had.**

**Shiko, meanwhile, smiled happily. The cameras were still in place, after all, and she liked how the creator and character were getting along. ** **She ducked as Mary tried to smack her head.**

"**You should stop spying on people, Shiko! It's bad manners!" **

**The authoress shrugged.** "**Hey, you spy through mirrors, I spy through cameras. Either stop watching BB sleep through the mirror, or I don't take out the cameras." **

"**Touche. . ."**

**A/N ** **Shiko here~**

**So, for once, all parts of this chapter including BB were written by the owner their self. Give them a hand, I mean really, that was awesome!** **Everything else was written by yours truly.** **We just wanted to bring you something adorable and funny~**

**Don't worry, though. Very soon we'll get back to the action packed normal story. This was nice too though. I just need to get my movie in netflix and I'll start ASAP.** **Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and if anyone wants to draw fanart, that would be loved! You will get linked here, and a hug from at least some of the cast of HC!** **No, Mary is not a creeper. That will be important later. **

**Ta~Ta**

**~Shiko**

******P.S. Hello everyone. I am Beyond Birthday Forever, the creator of Berry Blessings, a.k.a. BB from**_**Horror Collection**_******. I just wanted you all to be glad that you get a little insight on Mary and BB's relationship, which will develop more...later. You might see a few more of these little chapters as well, and I might be writing BB more. I hope you all don't mind. Thanks, Shiko, for letting me write my character...I hope you all enjoyed her! Farewell!**


	18. Chainsaws, Cannibalism, Eavesdropping

**A/N If this is late, then it's not my fault. I had it all nice and written out, then the damn file corrupted. I'm really sorry about this guys. The stupid document trolled me on my birthday. Also, I totally have a new poll up that you guys should go vote in. Just saying. Also, thank you to all the wonderful people who gave me ideas for this! 9** **Anyway, I don't own either of the new OC's mentioned in this chapter. I own both of Faye's aunts, and Faye. I don't own Thomas Hewitt.**

**Now, without further pause, here's the story! **

**Chapter 17 Of chainsaws, cannibalism, and eavesdropping. **

Faye folded her arms, leaning against the bench at the bus stop. The plane had taken them to a large city, and from there they had taken a bus to get to where they were now. A small town with a lot of out of the way ranches. They were heading to one of those ranches.

The girl was annoyed that she had been shoved into yet another trip. She had actually been looking forward to going back to BB's house and relaxing. But, no, she had been dragged into a whole 'nother trip.

It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to go to Texas and meet her other aunt and her cousins, that seemed like a good idea. Saski, though, was treating her like she had the plague or something. It wasn't a good feeling, that was for sure. Her aunt had barely taken the time to explain to her where they were going, she hadn't gotten to why they were on the trip.

Speaking of her aunt, the woman had told her to stay there. She had gleaned from the conversation that they would send her cousins to pick her up once she got to wherever the car was. She didn't really care, she didn't want to spend much time around her cousins. She didn't want them to get caught up in the mess that was her life.

She knew that only one of them, the girl, was her cousin by blood. The other one, the boy, was adopted into the family. Her mom's other sister, her aunt Tammy, was the youngest of the three. She had silver hair, which made her look older, but she was nice. Faye could dimly remember her mother talking about her, some kind of fall out she had had with Saski, and they had drifted apart. Her mom didn't want to choose between the two, so she just stayed neutral.

From pictures of her aunt, Faye knew what to expect. A short statured woman with a bad limp. She had never been told why the limp was there, she had just seen the way she held herself, and the fact that she needed a walker.

As she was lost in thoughts, she didn't notice the two teenagers standing next to her until the girl coughed. She jolted out of the thoughts and looked up at them, studying their faces and committing them to memory, just in case.

The girl looked a bit older then her, probably around seventeen or eighteen. She had medium brown hair, but the tips where dyed a variety of colors, arranged artfully into a rainbow. The girl was about medium height, taller then Faye. It was obvious she went out in the sun because her skin was tanned. The most striking thing had to be her eye though. One of them was covered by a film and was all hazy. The other one was a nice shade of brown that complimented her hair. The girl smiled and extended her hand.

"You're Faye, right? I'm Daniella. Ya can call me Danny, though. No need to be formal, we're cousins, right?" Faye had to smile as she shook the girl's hand. She already liked the girl, since she seemed nice. First impressions, though, could often be deceiving. She have to keep that in mind, though she also had to try and not turn to paranoid.

Things were a lot easier when all she had to worry about was school work.

The adopted cousin was tall, at least six foot, probably more. He had messy black hair that seemed to swoop and curl. His skin was just as tan as the girl's, which could have meant they hung out together and got about the same amount of sun. It was kind of depressing to her that she had to strain her neck just to see him. His eyes, like his cousins, were the most noticeable feature, though for a different reason. His eyes were bright blue. As in Holy shit, is that natural bright.

"I'm Matthew, but you can call me whatever you want." His voice was more southern then the other girl's, he had a heavier accent. She reached out to shake it and he grinned a bit. "Nah, you can call me Mirror. Everyone else does." She nodded and smiled back at him. So far, it seemed like things would be going good.

The trip back was rather uneventful. The only thing that happened was Mirror trying to wrap an arm around her, and her nearly breaking his wrist, to the amusement of Danny. She was careful not to actually snap the bone though. That would have been bad.

Faye had decided to head into the room early. She was sharing Danny's room, and she got an air mattress on the floor. She was fine with that, though. She hadn't gone to sleep, though. She was busy doing a quick sketch.

The sketch was of Sweeney Todd. Dr. Lector had told her that letting out pent up fears through art could help keep problems from arising later. She took that to mean 'draw the killers you meet and you'll be less afraid of them' though it didn't seem to be working. She was still scared of quite a few of the killers she had met.

Either way, it was a good way to practice her drawing. She just needed to finish up the razor and she'd be done. There wasn't much detail to it. She had planned on sketching it better, but BB wouldn't let her borrow it. Ah, well, she'd just draw a full scale version of it when she got home. The designs were pretty, and she wanted to see how well she could capture them.

The girl looked up as Danny walked into the room, sitting down next to her and peering curiously at her art book. She saw a grin appear on her face as she studied the figure.

"Sweeney Todd? He's awesome!" Faye just shrugged and continued to finish the basic blade. Her cousin continued to talk as she did so. "Ya have any other horror stuff in there? Show me your drawings, I'll get my." She pulled a drawer open from a stand next to her bed.

Faye began to flip through her book, to where a few drawings of earlier killers were. "Which ones do you like? I have a bunch."

"If you have Chucky and Tiffany, close the book now. Those dolls are freaky as hell. Freddy's cool, a bit scary, but cool. Jason's epic, Hannibal's epic, anything mirror related scares the crap outta me." Okay, she left that wide open.

"Sorry, I don't have pictures of Matthew, but I go have a few good ones of Jason and Hannibal." Danny laughed as she peered at the pictures. The two compared drawing styles, details, backgrounds, pretty much everything that had to do with their form of art. Faye had to admit she was having fun. She never really got to talk about art this much with BB, and she usually talked about movies with Alex. He had been trying to get her to watch some kind of space fantasy thing. Star Trek, Star Wars, one of those.

Their drawing session was interrupted by a knock on the door. A second passed, then the door swung open and Mirror walked in, sitting on the actual bed. He looked upset.

"Mom and Saski are arguing again." He muttered. Danny rolled her eyes, closing her drawing book on a picture of a certain cannibalistic therapist.

"I don't get why she always starts these stupid arguments. I mean seriously! What's it about now?" Faye wasn't sure if they were referring to Tammy or Saski. Either way, it could fit. Mirror looked at his adoptive sister, then to Faye herself.

"They're arguing about you. You can go listen if you want." The girl frowned, then stood up. Listening in on a private conversation wasn't exactly a good idea morally, but Saski often told her that moral's got in the way of survival. Sure, she wouldn't die if she didn't know what was going on, but it could help her. The first words she heard, well, shocked her.

"I can't believe you brought her here! I told you that if it wasn't Daniella, I didn't want to have to deal with it! She's a ticking time bomb! I don't want her anywhere near those kids." Faye sank to the floor, managing to do so slowly. She never thought of herself as a time bomb. Sure, hanging out with her was dangerous, but it wasn't that bad. Was it?

"I know, but I needed to talk to you about something." Faye rolled her eyes. Yeah, probably about dumping her with this woman. She would refuse though, even if she had to save up to get her own damn ticket back home. She heard the other woman mutter something that sounded vaguely like "Get on with it." Then her aunt spoke again.

"She has friends, and they were attacked by killers-"

"No shock there."

"-even when she wasn't with them."

Faye couldn't listen to anymore. She just couldn't. She didn't want to hear where the conversation was going. She didn't want to even be there at all. She eyed the back door, wondering if she could go out for some fresh air. That would help.

She crept back to the room she was staying in with the other two. She paused with her hand on the doorknob as a question popped into her mind.

Wasn't she putting them all in danger just by living there? They were in Texas, after all. Thomas Hewitt was sure to be there, and Murphy's law stated she'd be meeting him. She shook her head as she walked into the room, completely ignoring the questioning looks from her two cousins as she began to stuff things into her carry on backpack.

She didn't respond until she had everything she might need packed up. Enough money for a hotel room for a night, an extra change of clothing, and the three daggers her aunt had (surprisingly) helped her sneak onto the plane. That had certainly shocked the other two.

"Faye, what the hell are you doing?" The question made her pause for a moment as she debated what to say. Then she just shrugged. Might as well go with the truth.

"I'm gonna be attacked by the Hewitt's at some point while I'm down here. So I'm deciding to just fuck fate and go get this over with already." With that, she left the house.

She had only been walking for five minutes or so when they caught up with her. Well, that hadn't taken very long at all.

"Okay, can we have a better description then that? Seriously, the Hewitt family isn't real. That's just a myth." Faye laughed out loud at that as the house shrank into the distance. She spun around, successfully stopping them In their tracks.

"That's what I thought about Freddy, Jason, Candyman, Pinhead, and so many others. Guess what? They're real! It's all real!"

And so she had to explain again as she set off walking. She wasn't really thinking about what she was doing, she didn't have any thoughts that she was putting the other two in danger. She was just. . . explaining to them.

By the time she was done, she had no idea where there were. It was late, though, and she was already tired. They had been walking for near two hours by then. Faye paused in her walking and stretched, turning to look back at them.

"To be honest, I don't care if you believe me. I really don't. You can just go back home. Meanwhile, I'm going to keep going. It's gonna happen anyway, might as well just let it happen." Both of her cousins were staring at her, transfixed. She frowned. Well, she had expected them to at least say something. Why were they just staring? Wait, they weren't quite staring at her. They were staring above- Shit.

". . . Let me guess. He's right behind me, huh?" Neither of them answered, but that was okay. The impact to the side of the head was enough.

When she woke up, she was at first freaked out because she could barely breath. The second she shook the heavy cloth off, that issues was fixed. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was and, more importantly, who was there with her. Her main concern was any of the Hewitts, and she didn't really see any of them, which was good. Looking down, however, she saw her hands and feet were tied up. Well, damn.

The girl began to slowly wiggle her hands. As long as she could get those free, she could get her legs free, find her stuff, and leave. That was her main focus.

At least, it was her main focus until the saw the body on the table nearby begin to move. Then her main focus was 'who the fuck is that?' That question was soon answered.

"Uh. . . D. . . Danny? Faye?" Damnit, it was Matthew. She began to work even more to get the ropes off.

"Mirror, shhhh." Her voice was a low hiss, but it worked. Matthew looked up her. Or, more accurately, he turned to face her. She knew he didn't see her.

His eyes were gone. There was just blood where they had once been. That wasn't the only injury. She could vaguely see that one of his arms was gone. There was a rough bandage there, as if they actually cared about keeping him alive.

Of course. Fresh meat. That had to be it.

She finally squirmed free of the ropes around her wrists, then began to quickly untie the ones on her legs. They just had to get out of there and everything would be fine. Everything would be fine.

A thought hit her, suddenly, and she looked around. Where. . .

Where was Danny?

Danny's POV~

Danny ran as fast as she could. She was, well, terrified. That had been Thomas Hewitt. How could he. . . He wasn't real, was he? But he had knocked Faye out, and had been trying grab Mirror when she turned and ran.

She felt cowardly, but she had to get back to the house. She had to get her aunt and her mom. They would know what to do, right? They had to, they just had to!

It only took her a fraction of the time to get home, which felt strange to her. Usually she could barely run one mile, but she had actually managed to run nearly the full way. She barely even stopped for the door, and when she staggered in, the two woman were immediately next to her.

"Where have you been?"

"Where are Faye and Matthew?"

She only gasped for a few moments before she managed to mutter "Thomas Hewitt," and pass out.

Faye's POV~

Faye decided she couldn't worry about the other girl. First she had to get out, then she had to get Mirror, then she could try and look around for her. If she were still alive.

Five more minutes passed before she managed to actually wiggle out of the bindings on her legs as well. They were sleeping from the rope, which also freaked her out. It wasn't like she had no damn idea how much time she had before she'd get either knocked out or killed again. Nope, not at all.

Sarcasm was a fun tool. And it always would be.

She was finally on her feet and able to walk towards the boy after about half an hour.

The first thing she did was look over the injures. His arm stump was cauterized, which was probably the only reason that the boy was still alive. As for his eyes, she wasn't even sure. The girl gently placed a hand on his not injured arm and felt him tense.

"Don't worry, it's just me. It's alright, we're gonna get you out of here. You'll be fine, okay?" She began to work at the ropes restraining him, trying her best to reassure him.

"Faye? What's going on?" She didn't slow down untying the knots, but she did fall silent. How could she answer that? Hopefully by the time she could manage, they'd be out of there. Then again, she doubted the boy could walk for long in this state. In all, it would probably be better if she left him there.

That wasn't an option though. It was her fault that they were in this situation, so she had to fix it. The girl tore at the ropes a bit more, smiling to herself when they finally gave way and dropping them off to the side. She then quickly shoved an arm under the boy's stomach and worked to help him sit up. He had to at least do that, and maybe he could. Mirror groaned a bit at being moved and lifted his good hand to his head. She knew what it was like being picked up after unconsciousness, and pitied him.

"Faye, you didn't tell me what's going on. I'm scared." It actually shocked her a bit that the boy was admitting that so freely. After all, most of the males she knew would die before admitting they were scared. Then again, most of them had never actually been in a life or death situation before. They'd cry before the allowed themselves to be killed.

"It's hard to explain. Remember the story I told you guys? It's true. And it looks like the Hewitt's found us. I don't know where Danny is. I'm hoping she's not here, it'd take a while to actually find her. But we're gonna get out, okay? We're gonna get out of here. I just need you to stand up now, okay? Stand up on your own feet so we can walk out of here." All the words were spoken in as soothing a tone as she could make, and the boy seemed to be complying with her. That was good, that was very good.

Things seemed like they were going rather well. At the very least, both of them were untied and they were alone. Maybe there was a chance they could actually get out of there. She looked around, frowning a bit as she contemplated a way out and almost missed the boy's words.

"Danny's not here. She ran." Faye had mixed feelings about this. She wasn't sure if the girl could actually have made it back, but she hoped she had. Two miles was a long way to run, but she was fairly confident that adrenaline would help her out with that. Adrenaline could be an amazing thing when it was used in an intense situation.

"Okay, good. That means I only have to get you out of here. That's good. . ." She didn't stop to think that maybe those words could be taken the wrong way. Actually, she didn't think of much. She heard the sounds of thumping, obviously foot steps. The girl muttered a curse and began to look around for, really, anything to hide under. Finally she shoved some bones off a pile and half shoved Mirror into it, then buried herself next to her.

"Stay still." She managed to whisper. It might have been obvious, but people never did the bright thing in Horror movies. And, since the figures in them were real, then that meant that all the teenagers were actually that stupid.

The door opened, and the figure who walked in was fairly familiar to her. He was the sheriff that had appeared in one of the movies, or maybe more then one. She couldn't really remember that, and she wasn't focusing on it right at that moment. She was more focusing on the fact that both of them could very well end up dead if they were discovered.

Luckily for them, the man didn't seem to notice that they were there. He did, obviously, notice that they were gone. He began to scream and ran out of the room. Faye made sure Mirror didn't move, though. Now was not the time to risk getting caught. Plus, leaving would be expected. Obviously anyone's first instinct would be to flee the house, so they wouldn't focus much on the house. Hopefully they could use that to their advantage, maybe hide somewhere until the next night everyone was sleeping and they weren't focusing on them.

"Okay, wait. At least one more person is going to walk through that door. We're going to wait until after they leave before we try and sneak out. Hopefully, they'll look around and show any places we could use to escape."

At least, that was what she hoped would happen. She wasn't sure if it actually would, but now was NOT the time to bring that up. No, now she had to focus on keeping her cousin calm until things had settled down enough for them to actually get out of there. She felt Mirror move a bit and winced as the bones made a sort of clicking sound. She really wanted to tell him to stop moving, but she doubted that would go over well.

"Faye? We're gonna get out of here, right?" She gave a slight nod, then remembered that he couldn't see her and whispered instead.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get us both out of here. We'll get home and you'll have a story to tell." She gingerly reached through the pile and gave his hand a squeeze, trying to show him that she was there and she would keep true to her word. They sat in relative silence for a few moments before he spoke again.

". . . If we're gonna die. . . just tell me, okay? I can handle it." She doubted that, she really did, but she merely squeezed his hand tighter. That was the only reassurance she could give him in the situation.

She was about to speak, about to tell him that they'd get out, when she heard much heavier footsteps. It didn't take long for her to make a guess at who those belonged too. While the rest of his family was equally deadly, Thomas was the horror icon, not the rest of them. She would have to face him, and she wasn't sure what the outcome would be. He was simple and didn't speak, much like Jason and Michael. . . so would he be turned into a friend as well?

As she was contemplating this, a thought hit her. He wasn't that smart. Maybe she could trick him! If it worked, then that would be a good way to get out of the mess. The girl managed a small grin just as the man walked into a room. This had to be done very, very carefully. She leaned close and whispered a since sentence to Mirror.

"When I say 'us' stand up, very slowly." The boy gave her a 'what the hell are you thinking?' look as she opened her mouth and began to moan. The killer began to look around, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise.

"Thooooomaaas, you've been baaaaad." The voice was in the best spooky type thing she could manage. The killer managed to lock onto the sound, and was revving his chainsaw. She gulped and hoped that her plan would work.

"Thomas, you've killed so many. . . Why, why, why did you kill us?" Right on time, Mirror stood up, facing decently close to where Thomas was standing. Hopefully he would think the sounds was coming from him and not her.

The killer actually hesitated before walking forward. That was good, it meant her plan could very well work. All she needed to do was see if she could push just a bit further.

"We're mad that you killed us. Very, very mad." Mirror seemed to catch on the he should do something. Faye thought for a moment, then began to gently push bones up toward his good arm, hoping he would understand. Luckily, he was smart and caught on, grabbing the bone and throwing it. They continued this, tossing them first far away, then closer, and closer to Leatherface, mirror using the chainsaw sounds as a target. He seemed to be a bit frightened, he began to back away from them and the bones they threw.

"Do you want us to stop being mad, Thomas? Do you you?" From her position, she was shocked when the killer actually nodded. The plan was working better then she thought it would. That was great! She stopped passing the bones up, and took a moment to think of what to say.

"Then free us. Free the spirits trapped here, so that we will cease our anger." The killer began to back away again. He, very slowly, lifted an arm and pointed. Faye tilted her head ever so slightly to see what exactly he was pointing at. A window. Perfect.

"Good, Thomas. Go and we shall leave. We will not be angry with you any longer." If there could be relief seen though a mask, she was sure she saw it, right before he turned and walked out. The second he closed the door she jumped out of the pile of bones and grabbed Mirror's good hand.

". . . What just happened?" The boy's voice was definitely filled with shock as she led him to the window, quickly prying it open and helping him climb out, before she herself followed.

"We just escaped almost certain death. That's what just happened. Now come on, let's go before the catch us."

Five minutes after they started walking, Faye noticed headlights heading their way. She squinted, trying to make out what kind of car it was. When she couldn't, she steered Mirror away from the road a bit, trying to keep them from being seen. The car passed them and began to slow down, one of the doors opening. Faye looked around frantically, trying to see if there was anything they could use to defend themselves or hide behind. She didn't find anything, she she moved to be in between Mirror and the car, ignoring his questions. She squinted at the figure running at them, and braced herself.

The half hug half tackle was rather unexpected. When she actually figured out who it was, she gave a cheerful laugh as the car turned and pulled back towards them, Saski yelling at them to get in the damn car before they left them there.

They were safe.

BB's POV~

BB growled to herself as she paced her room. She had been fucking locked in there, and the window had been painted shut. Her arm was aching from trying to scrape the paint away with the razor, which would need sharpening soon. The paint wasn't exactly keeping it sharp.

She hated being trapped in her room. The only bright side was Mary, and some kid had summoned her away. BB was NOT pleased.

The girl tossed herself on her bed, reaching under the pillow to make sure the razor was still there. That razor, such a nice prize from Mr. Todd. Sure, it would have been better if it had actually been given to her, but she still had it, and that was what counted. The girl felt comfortable, though she knew that didn't mean she'd fall asleep.

She was, however, very absorbed in her thoughts. She didn't notice the window being near silently pried open, the rest of the paint having been removed from the outside. She didn't notice the figure climbing in, knife in hand.

She DID notice the voice, and spun around, razor in hand, to face the person when she heard the three words.

"Go to sleep."

**A/N**

**So this is nearly a month later. I'm sorry, but, as I said before, the file managed to corrupt. Also, they were putting more stress on us for softball and we have testing. Oh well, chapter!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! Remember, 100th reviewer get's a one shot! Rated K-T and the reviewer has to be signed in. That's all folks!**


	19. Scary Spaghetti?

**A/N Okay, here we go! I'm sorry this was so late and I have no good excuse. But here we have the next chapter! I'm gonna just go crawl under a rock now. Also this fanfic has celebrated its second birthday. I'm amazed by this. Also this fanfic is now over 100K words. I'm also amazed by this.**

**Chapter 18: Scary Spahgetti.**

BB's POV~

"Go to sleep." BB wasn't internet stupid. She knew who this was, and cursed herself for being surprised he was real. She faced him, flipping out the razor and glaring. He looked exactly like the story had described. His lips extended into his cheeks, wider due to the cuts he had made. He didn't blink, and he was fairly pale.

"Fuck you, I'm an insomniac." She wasn't sure what made him pause, the razor, the fact that her voice didn't hold much fear, or that fact that she had actually responded that way, but he paused. That was all she needed to grab the first thing she could, which happened to be a lamp, and throw it at him. The pause hadn't lasted long and the lamp was dodged. BB tried to move around him, but he had quick reflection and shoved her off balance.

The killed tried to slash at her throat while above her, but she lifted her arm. The familar sting hurt, but it wasn't that bad. It would be deep, but she could still fight. She kicked up, giving a small grin when her foot connected. Jeff might have been a deranged serial killer that just happened to have survived being lit on fire, but he was still male, and it hurt any guy if you kicked them below the belt.

She knew it wouldn't keep him down for long, b ut it gave her enough time to scramble out from under him. The door was locked, but the window was open, and in their scuffle she had managed to get on the side near it. She had climbed out that window so many times she could manage quickly, and by the time Jeff was able to come after her, she was running down the street.

Of course, the teen wasn't safe yet. She still had to out run him. Unfortunatly, she wasn't the fastest girl around. She wasn't sure if she could out run him, but she knew that had had to have good stamia and fairly decent speed. She'd have to slow him down, but how?

As she ran, a wind blew against her for a second. It kicked up some lose sand and tossed it in her face, making her blink and rub at her eyes as she ran. She squinted a bit, then grinned. If you got something in your eye. . . you blinked to get it out. Oh, this would be good.

BB reached down as she ran, grabbing a nice handful of dirt. She could hear the footsteps behind her, so she turned and chucked it right at the killers face. The scream of pain was satisfying, but she didn't stick around to see how bad it actually was. She just kept running.

Mary's POV~

Mary rubbed a bit off blood off her arm and idly drew on the 'back' of the mirror she was sitting next to. She wasn't sure what she was drawing, or just how morbid it was to draw with your own blood, but it was a good way to pass the time. She felt herself being pulled to another mirror, which just made her scowl. She was waiting for BB, and she didn't want to have to answer a stupid call.

Unfortunatly, the summoning was near enough that she turned and began to float towards it. She didn't have completely free will over it. It was literally like a pull. She could either try and resist until they turned the lights on, or go answer it. This one seemed rather persistent on getting her there, so she took a deep breath. Maybe she'd get to kill someone. That was always fun. Plus, they might have something BB would like. The ghost grinned, rubbed the blood a little more over herself, then paused near the mirror the summon was coming from. She changed her grin into a scowl as the image changed to a familar face.

"BB! I was waiting over at your mirror! Where are you?" The girl nimbly jumped through, hugging the girl. She felt arms wrap around her, and she smiled peacefully. She loved being with the other girl, but something about her was off.

"Hey. . . Mary, how good are you at giving stiches?" The ghost floated back, studying the girl's face. She seemed a bit sweaty, and she looked even more tired then normal. Mary didn't see any cuts on her, though, but she wore long sleeves constantly. Mary just nodded, though.

"I'm not that bad at it. I've had to keep this dress in shape after all, right? Where are you hurt?" She watched as the girl rolled up her left sleeve. The cut was fairly deep, and it ran almost diagonally across the middle part of her lower arm. That wasn't what disturbed the ghost, though. She had seen much worse cuts. What disturbed her were the scars. There were quite a few of them, and they were all around the wrist and lower arm area. She looked up, her mouth already beginning to form words. She stopped when she saw the other girl's expression.

It was readable, for once. The emotions were still being hidden, but she could see that this was a touchy subject. Instead of asking, she just reached into the mirror and pulled out a small sewing kit.

"You might want to brace yourself. . ."

Faye's POV~

After all was said and done, Faye was glad to be back home. Meeting her cousins had been interesting, but there was that issue with them all mearly dying that ended the trip on a sour note. She and her aunt had basically been kicked out while her outher aunt had taken the two to a hospital.

She smiled slightly as she remembered the conversation they had on the plane ride home.

_Faye had stared out her window for most of the flight. She hoped BB and Alex were both okay and in one peice. She'd settle from them being alive. That was fine by her. She knew they were both fairly good at staying alive, but that didn't stop her from worrying._

_She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shouder. She turned to face her aunt. The woman seemed tired, but determined to speak. That was never a good mix. She was probably going to get yelled at in the one place she couldn't get away from. _

_. . . It couldn't be that far from the ground, could it? She was sure there were parachutes somewhere._

_Her aunt had started with the two most unexpected words ever. "I'm sorry. . ." Faye would have thought she'd have started off with "So, I've been dead for a year" or something like that before she apologized. _

_"I'm sorry I kicked you out, but what you've been doing is foolish. I don't want any serial killers in that house. It's dangerous yo let down your gaurd, even around those you think are friends. I. . . I'll __let you continue to be friendly with the ghost and continue your therapy sessions. . . but you need to be safe, okay?" _

She had also been allowed to come back into the house, which was definatly a good thing. The only thing that was looking down (besides the whole having serial killers after them) was that she had to go to school. The vacation had ended right at the start of school, so after her therapy session, she was traveling on the familar path to school. She had gone across the street, but BB had apperently left. She wasn't sure what exactly had happened, but she figured she should keep calm and ask Alex if he knew anything. She hoped he did.

She managed to get to school in time for breakfast, and sighed with relief when she saw both Alex and BB. She walked over to the table and sat down, smiling. "So, how are you both? Anything happen while I was gone?"

Alex was the first to answer. "I got a new toy." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a camera, sitting it down. Faye grabbed it and looked it over. It didn't seem exactly new, but it wasn't used and abused either. It was fairly decent, from what she could tell.

"Cool. Are you gonna film our little adventures and sell it to Hollywood? Make us some money?" The boy laughed and shook his head.

"What's this 'us' you're talking about? I'm making myself the money. I'll give you a bit though." Faye smiled and turned to BB. The girl had been a quiet since she got there.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit. . . out of it." Was she psyching herself up to tell Alex her secret? Faye doubted it, but she wasn't sure. She did catch something though. The girl had moved her arm toward herself. She had seen that before, but she wasn't sure when. It brought a sense of dread in her, though. Where had. . .?

Oh. Oh she remembered. She reached out and grabbed the girl's hand, ignoring her protest. She kept her grip tight as she gently rolled up the sleeve. When she saw the bandage, she felt her hands clench up. She dropped the other girl's arm and shot her an accusing glare.

"You promised."

"Fairy, do you actually think-"

"Don't call me that BB. Don't. You swore you'd stop. You swore! We already have to deal with everything else trying to kill us, and now you're trying to help them?" She might have been being overly harsh, but she was worried. She was scared of losing her best friend. She stood and pushed the chair away. "See you guys after school. I hope we don't have to go though dealing with Jigsaw again."

Faye had started for home as soon as school ended. She just wanted to curl up on her bed and cry. Sure, that wasn't what she was going to do, but maybe beating the crud out of a punching bag might help too.

She paused for a second. She heard something. It sounded almost like a growling, but it wasn't a dog. She was sure of that. The girl looked around, beginning to walk again as she did. She was in a part of the neighborhood with houses and the occasional patch of trees. There was a forest a bit farther, but nothing really close. The girl gulped as the growling sounded again. It was close. She decided to do the only thing she really could.

She took off towards home as fast as she could. She felt something leap on her from behind, sending her to the ground. There was a sharp pain in her back, it felt like something was ripping the skin with a knife, and it hurt. She shoved against the ground and rolled over onto whatever was on her back. The girl felt the breath huff out of as it shoved her back off. She landed on her side with a clear view of it.

The creature was ugly. It was grey and hunched over. It didn't look too scary at first, but then it snarled at her. One of it's. . . hands? Paws? Was covered in blood. Hers, probably. She felt her vision start to swim. It must have cut her more then once. Oh, she was going to die. For some reason she had never pictured dying alone. Even after everything that had happened, she thought she'd at least have one person with her, to be with her. She felt scared, and sad. She wished she could take back the whole day. . . She'd do it over better. Much better.

The creature bent over to sniff her, then yelped. The girl blinked as it turned and growled at something else, then yelped again. Was that a rock? What was going on? She felt weak, and she wanted to sleep, but she knew that she shouldn't. It was bad, she might not wake up. She felt herself lift up.

"Weee. . . I'm flying. . ." And that was when she passed out.

Alex's POV~

Alex had figured out long ago that he shouldn't question the two girls he hung out with. Their ideas usually worked, and they had been through this longer then he had. Much longer.

Still, he wanted to question what Faye was so mad about. BB had been injured in a fight. Had she promised not to let herself get hurt? Was that really what everything was about? He had no idea, but he supposed asking would be bad. At worst, the girl with him would get mad at him. Actually, considering she had that razor and he knew she was now a cannibal, there was so much worse that could happen.

BB had told him that she was going to talk to Faye and make her understand what had actually happened. Considering the psycho with the knife was still somewhere out there, Alex had decided to go with her. Two were better then one, right? He was filming the street with his new(ish) camera, when the girl beside him tensed.

"Fuck." That was all she said before taking off. Alex went to follow then something caught his eye. He turned to look across the street, frowning. Was that a man? What was he doing there? He was tall, and wearing a business suit. Perhaps a new buisness was going to open? He couldn't look away, though. It felt like looking at a car wreck. He wanted to move and go see what BB had been worked up over, but he couldn't move. Why couldn't. . .

"Alex, get over here!" The voice snapped him out of his trance and he followed it, shoving the camera in his backpack. He looked back, but the man was gone. Odd.

Faye's POV~

Faye woke up, a bit dazed. She was laying on her stomach. When she tried to roll over, she yelped and sat up, which only stretched her back and made it hurt worse. Finally she settled for laying back on her stomach, trying to figure out what had happened. She had been attacked by something, and then she had blacked out. She remembered that it wasn't human.

She looked up as the door was slammed open. BB peered in, looking around. "You alright Fairy? That thing isn't in here, is it?" The girl shook her head, then motioned for her friend to walk over to the bed.

BB seemed a bit hesitant, but eventually walked over. "Yeah? Need anything to drink?" The girl shooked her head again, though her mouth felt dry.

"I'm sorry. I'm stupid. Forgive me?" She watched as her friend rolled her eyes.

"Well duh. Next time don't jump to assumptions, okay Fairy? I mean, honestly. Oh, and if you see someone that looks like a cross between the Joker and a vampire, stay away from him, got it?" Faye grinned weakly.

"Yeah, because I can totally do that right now." It felt so good to be with her friend.

And to not be dead. That felt great too.

Alex's POV~

Alex sat in the living room, the memory card from his camera hooked into a laptop. He was going over the film he had shot, checking to see if that man was there. It was screwing up though. That just went to show, never buy a used video camera.

He had already muted it because the static had started to hurt his ears. He was pretty sure that it was getting close to where he had seen him, and he hoped the camera caught it. The boy thought it was slightly strange that it was messing up now when it had worked correctly before, but there were all sorts of ways to mask that, right? He thought there might be.

He paused it as the man showed up, ignoring the static. From there, he took a screen shot of it and opened paint, pasting it there. All he was trying to do was get a close up on the face to see if he could make out any details. From the original shot the face seemed blank. He didn't really mean that in a "blank like BB's usual expression" either. He couldn't see any features. Zooming in didn't seem to help.

This man didn't have a face. That was just creepy. He decided there was only one way to find out more about this man.

He opened up google and typed "tall faceless man in a suit" into the search bar. Affter scanning the first page he opened all the links that seemed like they might be useful, then got to reading.

One of them was a bit stupid and seemed to just be about someone losing twenty dollars, so he closed that one. The next thing was some kind of fanfiction and he closed that too. He wanted information, not some stupid story.

He read the description on the third one, and it seemed to describe what he had seen. Finally, an informational page. After laughing at the part about Slenderman not being real, he began scanning and opening links. There was one about something called "Habit" and another about a creature called "The Rake." He'd have to look at thos in a minute. If they were related, they might show up later. Other then the description it wasn't very helpful, except with the links. It didn't give any way to stop him, although it mentioned something about twenty dollars.

Did this guy have an Andrew Jackson fetish or something? Sure, he had to actually look a twenty to come to that conclusion, but that was completely unrelated.

Habit seemed to be a possesed rabbit, so he closed that tab. The Rake, on the other hand, he kept open. He was sure that was the thing that had attacked Faye.

The last tab that he had opened was TV tropes. It was rich in information, but all of it was under the assumption that Slenderman, as he was called, was fake. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

He'd be reasearching for a while.

BB's POV~

BB sat quietly in Faye's room, watching her friend rest. She couldn't believe the girl had almost died. Faye was lucky that she went to apologize, lucky that Mary could sew, lucky that her aunt was a paranoid freak who was stocked up on medical supplies, just plain lucky. Both she and Alex had decided to stay there, and called their respective quardians to explain a version of what had happened.

She turned to Faye's mirror, wondering if it was okay to summon Mary there. Alex had told her it was fine since they had already summoned here there anyway. She wasn't sure if it was okay for there, though. She didn't want to piss Faye's aunt off, but she wanted to ask Mary a few questions. Mainly if the spirit knew about the thing that had attacked her.

BB felt like she should know what it was, but it had slipped her mind. It had something to do with Jeff, though, they were similar, somehow. She just needed to know how and she felt she'd be able to remember what exactly it was.

"Hey, BB?" Alex's head poked into the room. "I found some stuff. Can you come look at it?" The girl stood up and stretched, nodding. "We're just going to be in the living room, so she should be fine. Come on, I think I figured out what it was that attacked her." The girl nodded and stood up, walking out. She left the door open, just in case.

Faye's POV~

Faye had been sleeping on and off for most of the rest of the day and into the night. She had a small clock in her room, so she could keep an eye on the time. It was about three in the morning, and she could hear whispering. The voice was shrill and it hurt her ears a bit. It didn't sound like her friends either. The sound sent chills down her spine, and she carefully shifted to her side to see what was going on.

She screamed when she saw what was at the foot of her bed. It was the damn thing again, what was it doing there? How'd it even get in there? She didn't want to know.

She really hoped someone heard her, though.

BB's POV~

The girl had to admit, Alex had found some interesting stuff. She wished he would have mentioned that guy before, but it didn't really matter know. Slenderman had a more drawn out attack plan. They'd be fine ignoring him for a bit to focus on the more immediate threats, like Jeff and the Rake. She had actually taken over for a minute to pull up the Creepypasta's on them, and Slenderman. That was mainly to get a good feel for them.

"Alright. . . so this time we've got some dog man thing, a Joker rip off, and a guy who looks like a scary version of Mr. Fantastic. Great. Just great." BB shrugged and opened another two tabs, then with a little google magic she found a page on Masky.

"We'll probably have him too, or something like him. He's one of Slenderman's servants." The girl liked Creepypasta, and had to admit to writing one or two herself, though she never really published them.

"I'm not sure what else might happen. Oh, if you find any picture files, don't open them." The last thing they needed was one of those.

The girl tensed when she heard a scream. She knew exactly where it was coming from too. Faye's room. . .

She was on her feet and running even before the sound of a gun going off followed the scream.

Saski's POV~

Saski had been close at hand when the scream sounded. She was the first to arrive at her neice's room, and she scowled at the creature. So that was the thing that had attacked Faye? She almost grinned as she lifted the gun and shot it. She didn't get anything vital, but the creature did turn it's attention on her for a second, before scurrying into the closet.

The women kept the gun trained there as the other kids finally got up there. "Grab her and get out. I have something to take care of." Fortunatly, though there was a mutual tension between them since Halloween, they both had enough sense to do as she said. She glared at the closet when they retreated outside, then slowly stepped forward.

"Get out of there. . . I want to shoot you again."

Faye's POV~

Faye was pretty sure she was dreaming as she was pretty much dragged out of her room. She wasn't used to being to so weak and helpless. She did mange to stand and walk, after snapping at the two of her friends to get them to help her stand.

"Guys, what happened? I woke up, and that thing was there." She shook her head, trying to clear it. The pain killers weren't helping with that either. "I am awake, right?" She flinched as she heard another shot, then a third one. BB had to grab her arm to keep her from trying to go back to her room.

"You can't do much about it. Sit." The girl forced herself to remain in one spot after that. The others told her what they found, so that helped her sit still. She didn't relax until her aunt walked out of the room and sat with them, looking a bit irritated.

"It's out of the house. I closed the window and locked it. I also locked the door. I don't really want you in that room anymore." Faye nodded and shrugged. "I'm fine with that, trust me."

Alex's POV~

BB might have been fine staying at Faye's for a week, but Alex had left after the first day. He felt awkward being in a house with only girls, and instead he returned to the house he was staying at while he was in America.

He sighed a bit as he sat down on the couch in the living room, rubbing his eyes. He was glad he wasn't be stalked by something like the Rake, because he really didn't want to get cut open again. Still, the Slenderman might be worse. He wanted to go crazy even less.

When he looked at his camera later, only then would he notice the flicker and then the tall man standing at the winow. He didn't notice it as it happened, though. He picked up the camera and studied it. It was on, of course. After seeing a few of the videos on youtube he had decided to copy them. After all, maybe this would help if Slenderman or one of those workers got him. He had noticed one thing though.

Alex was a very popular name in the Slendermythos.

Faye's POV~

After a week of healing up, Faye could move and walk without too much trouble. As long as she didn't stretch her back too much she'd be fine.

School was a pain, though. She wasn't able to bring anything metal in, because apperently some parents had made some phone calls and they had to go through a metal detector. To get around that, her aunt had taught her to make paper knives. It didn't sound dangerous, but if you dipped it and milk and let it dry it worked well enough.

She was also equipped with some modified plastic utensils and a couple of pens that could start fires, along with a flask gasoline. She was prepared for anything.

Luckly, most of the things that had shown up tended to stick to more solitary individuals, and it was proved by the fact that school was long, dull, and endless. BB walked with her this time, and they talked as they went on their way.

"So, any ideas for how we're getting out of this one?" BB had her hands in her pockets as she walked. Faye didn't know what makeshift weapons she had, but she knew she had at least as much as she herself did.

"Um. Don't die. Try to get rid of some of these guys. Avoid the rest. I don't know." She shrugged and looked around. She knew that this was around where she had first saw the Rake, and she hoped he wouldn't show up again. That wouldn't be good at all, though this time she could set him on fire.

On second thought, she hoped the thing did show up again.

BB had been staying with them since nobody from her house had actually called to tell her to get home, and nobody had even been over to the house. Faye didn't mind either. She enjoyed the girl's company, and BB didn't exactly like her house either. So it was always good when she got to have her friend over.

"Well, let's see, who do we have? Slenderman, Jeff, and The Rake for sure, right? Why all of those? Is there a reason?" BB shrugged as she waited for Faye to open the door.

"I know they're all on Creepy Pasta, but other then that I can't think of anything." Faye smiled as she opened the door.

"So all we have to do is look at other ones and-" She stopped as she opened the door. The house was a mess. Things were thrown and scatted everywhere, and there was a puddle of blood on the carpet.

Saski's POV~

Saski felt herself move. Her head ached and she felt sore. She couldn't believe she had lost a fight. She wasn't even sure where she was. The woman felt heavy and just wanted to sleep. . .

Alex's POV~

Alex shivered a bit as he looked over the film. He had been a bit scared to, but it had to be done. He couldn't believe how many times that damn creature appeared without him being aware of it. He had seen him that first time, though, so why hadn't he seen him else where? Why was he just know showing up?

The boy sighed and shook his head, turning off the camera. They had all survived the first week of school, so he was going to go see how Faye was holding up. He'd leave the camera there, because really, it might have been the damn the thing itself that was messing with him. Alex grabbed a set of house keys and walked to the door, opening it to come face to face with a man in a white mask with black highlighting certain areas.

Masky.

_Aww, damnit._

Faye's POV~

Faye had been distraught over the whole thing, which actually surprised her. She had assumed she wouldn't care about her aunt. The woman had abandoned her, right? But she had also saved her so many times, had armed her, and had even apologized. Is that why she felt so upset?

BB had gone to get Night. The girl figured that if anything, the snake would make her feel better. Faye felt a bit grateful, but she just wanted the whole thing to be over. She hated the fear, and she just wished that all of the damn things would leave her alone. She didn't want to deal with wil them anymore, she just wanted them to leave her alone.

She felt tears on her face, and she tried to fight them. Now was not the time to be weak. Now was not the time to cry. It wouldn't do anything. If she wanted her aunt back, then she'd have to get her back herself. She forced herself to take a deep breath, and clench her fists. Then she turned and walked to her room. BB hadn't come back yet, and she was dammned if another of her friends was going to up and dissappear on her.

BB's POV~

BB had gone to get the snake as planned, but she was delayed by a voice from the mirror.

"There you are! I have a present for you." The girl looked to the mirror ghost and frowned a bit. Now wasn't exactly the time for that. Mary just giggled at the frown.

"Trust me, you'll like him." Him. That wasn't a good word. BB really didn't want to deal with any hims anytime soon. "He'll be able to help you out a bit too. Fight fire with fire, right?" The ghost just grinned and vanished for a second, leaving the girl to puzzle over what she had meant.

Fight fire with fire. All she had to do was figure out what the hell the fire was and she'd be set. She sat down next to the mirror and waited, albeit impatiently. She wanted to get back to her friend, but she also wanted to see what this 'useful' present was. She was expecting a weapon, maybe some kind of counter curse thing.

She was not, on the other hand, suspecting a dog to pounce on her and start licking her face. As she shoved the creature off, Mary watched and spoke.

"His name is Smile Dog. I've trained him a bit to help you guys out. I hope you like him."

The girl looked at the dog, studying him. Most of his fur was a whiteish color, and it was really his face that was strange. His mouth was stretched into a very wide and obvious grin, and the skin over his face was red, as if it was fresh skin from a healed scrape. He had black almost hairlike fur over his head. The girl contemplated for a second, studying the creating. The demonic dog wagged his tail. Mary waited.

"Awww, he's so cute!" BB grinned and hugged the dog, laughing a bit. "Oh, he's perfect. Best dog ever. How's he gonna help?" The ghost grinned and carefully tossed her a collar.

"You know how drug dogs are trained to sniff out drugs? He's like that, but with the supernatual. I'm sure he'll be able to help you all." BB nodded as she attached the collar. The girl had managed to forget the events from just a little while earlier. She had forgotten them at least until Faye opened the door and got the same treatment from the dog that she had.

"What- what on- what's going on?!" She had let out a yelp when her back hit the ground and BB winced sympathetically.

"Well. Mary got me him as a present and he can detect other 'Pastas." Faye nodded at her statment, then followed with one of her own.

"And why is he licking my face?"

"He's friendly!"

Faye's POV~

It had been decided between the two of them that they'd see if they could stay at Alex's house. BB was still a bit paranoid about Jeff, even if they did have Smile to warn them now. Alex was probably the most safe out of them. When he didn't answer his phone, though, they set out for his house.

You didn't not answer your phone in that situation. It was just wrong on so many levels.

It didn't take them long to get to the house, considering that since the last time they had to go there Faye had actually gotten a license. The door was unlocked and it was easy for them to get inside, which was lucky on their part. Faye left BB in the main room and went to go check the adjorning ones, frowning as she searched.

"Hey," she called back to her friend, "I can't find anyone. I can't even find the people he's supposed to be staying with." She listened for a reply and the sharp sound of static met her ears. She frowned, concerned, and turned to go make sure nothing too bad had happened.

BB was sitting infront of a laptop, studying the screen. A film was going on, a film of the house they were sitting in. It seemed to be pieced together rather sloppily. There was Alex, setting the camera down. It went to black as if it had been shut off, and Faye thought that would be it. Then it flickered back on and it was filimg from a side room, or a cloest, as Alex was pulled out of the house and dragged off.

"Well. . . Great, we're being picked off one by one." BB folded her arms as Smile crawled up on the couch next to the girl and sniffed at the screen. "Hey, think we can get him to track down Alex?"

Faye shrugged. "We can always try. Um, find Alex's room and get him to sniff some clothes, I guess?" She grabbed the camera, frowning. "I wonder. . . I think I have an idea." She smiled and flipped the camera on.

"Faye. . . What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we're going to find Slenderman."

"You're crazy."

"Yep."

"What're we waiting for?"

Saski's POV~

Saski had woken up a while later. Her head still pounded, and she wanted to go home, but she didn't think she could. She was in a small room that was surpriginsly well furnished. There was a bed in the corner, a small fridge (she had checked in it, there was water, lunchmeat, cheese), and a small cupboard with bread in it. Across the room there was a box that sat next to a TV. She didn't want to open it, and she didn't want to eat any of the food either. She wasn't about to get drugged by whatever unknown assailent had her.

She could wait this out. She was sure she could.

It took her about two days to admit defeat and get one of the bottles of water. Nobody had shown up, as far as she could tell, and she had been trying to resist faling asleep. She'd dozed of a few times, and even without doing much she was getting thirsty. She had decided that, if this bottle drugged her, she'd not touch it again. If it didn't, she'd consider the food safe for a while.

The water tasted normal, and she didn't feel any different. The woman was still determined not to touch the box, though. She wasn't that trusting.

Faye's POV~

Finding Slenderman was not the easiest goal, so they set out to find Alex first. They knew from the tape that he had been taken by one of Slenderman's servents, so it shouldn't be hard to go from him to the servant to the boss himself. At least, that was Faye's plan. She wasn't totally sure if it would work, though. It was the only plan they had.

Luckily, Smile seemed to be able to pick up Alex's scent and was pulling at the leash they had brough, straining against it. He led them down the sidewalk for a while, then began to veer into the woods.

Faye gulped as they followed him. The dog eventually led them to a small shack in the woods. They looked in and, sure enough, Alex was there. Faye handed the camera over to BB and pulled out a small pocket knife. She had snagged it back at the house so they wouldn't be left with the make shift weapons. Walking over, though, she found he wasn't tied up.

What was the point of bringing someone somewhere if they could leave the second they woke up?

"Um. . . Faye. . .?"

"Hang on, I'm trying to figure something out." She looked back at the doorway. BB was just a shade paler then normal, and Smile was growling.

"I found Slendy." Faye takke a deep breath and steadied herself. This would be easier then she thought. She stood up and walked out, looking into the woods. She could make out the figure too, so she turned to her friend.

"Don't move. Keep an eye on him. I'll be back soon."

BB's POV~

BB watched as her friend walked over to the man. She thought the other girl was insane, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. If Faye thought she could wiggle her way out of this one, then she wasn't going to stop her.

Her friend wobbled a bit as she walked, and when she got closer she started coughing, but she kept going. BB watched as the creature tilted his head to study her when she got within reaching distance. BB couldn't really make out the words, but she realized that Faye was talking to him. After a moment Slenderman stretched a hand out to her and BB was sure that Faye was going to die, but then her reached into her pocket and drew something out, placing it in the beings hand. He closed his hand around it and vanished.

When Faye walked back, BB only had one question. "What the heck did you do?" Her friend had met her with a grin.

"He'll stop bothering us, and get Jeff and the Rake to knock it off. Oh, and I'm out of twenties."

BB just grinned at her friend, then reached down to grab Alex. The girl could be a genius at times. As her hands met the boy's arm, the grin fade. ". . . Shit. Faye. . . get over here."

Faye's POV~

Faye frowned and walked back, crouching down. Her hand went to the boys neck, right at the spot Saski had told her was the best for finding a pulse.

The skin was cold. There was nothing.

"No. . . No, Damnit. . . We didn't get here fast enough." Her aunt was gone, and now Alex. . . Alex couldn't be gone. He couldn't, it wasn't fair! They had forced him into it, and now he was gone.

She felt tears stream down her face and she knew they wouldn't be getting home anytime soon.

Saski's POV~

Apperently she wasn't getting anymore food. She had run out the day before and she had been trying to stretch it. Nothing had been drugged, which was good. The women still hadn't touched the box, but at this rate she felt she had to.

The woman first shoved the bed on it's poked it with her foot before jumping away. Then she poked it a few more times. She tugged on the string holding it, then dove behind the bed and glared at it. It hadn't exploded yet. She picked it up and walked over to the bed, quickly untying the string and dropping the box on the other side and ducking down again. It still didn't explode, so she peered over the edge. A game had follown out. The title was Stay Alive.

She used every foul word she could think of, but she picked up the game. ". . . I see how it is. I don't get out of here until I play. Fuck you all." Then she turned to the TV and started up the play station, popping the game in.


End file.
